That Which Cannot Remain Silent
by A.J. Kelly
Summary: Edward is a piano teacher who is dissatisfied with his job. But when Professor Jasper Whitlock comes to take lessons, will Edward find that teaching has its benefits? AH, Slash, Edward/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone. Well, I've been reading FF for a year now and have finally gotten the nerve to write one of my own. I hope that you all enjoy it!

"_Music expresses that which cannot be put into words and that which cannot remain silent." ~ Victor Hugo_

Chapter One

EPov

3:27… missed note, Mike had been working on this for two weeks and still he was messing up.

3:28… Another false note. Had he practiced at all?

3:29… one minute to go. I can focus for a minute, right? Focus Edward focus. This is your job.

3:30… Oh thank god, we're done.

"That's good Mike, make sure you practice your scales and fingering, okay? I'll see you next week." I watched Mike - who had barely been paying attention throughout his lesson, instead choosing to look at the dog outside or swing his feet, kicking the piano bench across my wooden floors - grab his sheet music and practically run out of my house.

Though I felt a bit guilty, I heaved a huge sigh of relief as soon as the door was shut. It was difficult teaching twelve-year-olds to play the piano. Most of my students had been dragged to lessons because of their parents rather than any desire to actually learn. I had thought after leaving college that I wanted to teach private lessons. I wanted to share my passion for music with other people whilst trying to become a composer. That dream never worked out. I was now a failed composer who sported the title of "best piano teacher in the city", at least according to my student's mothers. Not exactly my dream. So now I taught kids how to play beginner versions of _Fur Elise_ rather than composing my own music.

I carefully placed my own sheet music on the piano, knowing that I would play later tonight, and headed for the kitchen to get myself a cup of tea. I grabbed my favourite mug and grabbed a bag of English breakfast tea. Today was Friday and I had the rest of the weekend free. I knew my sister would want me to go to her apartment tomorrow to fix the window that wouldn't open, but I wouldn't have to be there until the afternoon. The idea of going to a club drifted into my mind but I pushed it away. I was through with the club scene. Hook-ups were never satisfying to me and the men at the clubs my friends went to were simply there for one-night stands.

The vibrating of my phone brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at the caller ID. Alice. Speak of the devil. I put my tea down and answered my phone.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"Oh good you answered! I didn't want to leave a message and have you never get back to me," I rolled my eyes, just because you don't return calls doesn't mean you haven't heard them.

"Yep, I just finished with my last student for the day. Did you want me to come over tonight?"

"Oh, no, that's not why I'm calling. Tomorrow will be just fine. In fact, Alec is over and I might just get him to do it for me. Actually, I'm calling for a favour."

_Well, this can't be good._ "What kind of favour Al? One I'm going to regret?"

"No! Not like that. I have this friend. He's a professor at the University. He needs to learn how to play the piano for one of his classes and I mentioned to him that my 'oh so loving and talented' big brother was a piano teacher. Would you be able to fit him in? I know you're really busy, but it'll only be for a few months. Please, Edward? It would help him out a lot!"

I didn't really have the time for another student. I was fully booked 9am to 5pm and I liked keeping my set schedule. My student's parent's put up with it because I was the best. But the idea of an adult student intrigued me. I have had adult students, but they never seem to stick around like the kids do. At the moment I had only one adult, and she was one I _wanted_ to leave. Maybe I could give up some of my free time for another student.

"Well Alice, I'm completely booked. But if he's serious about learning I suppose I can meet with him in my free time."

Alice shrieked in my ear, "Oh thank you Edward! He'll be so relieved. When can you meet with him? Monday? His last class ends at four and he said he can meet anytime after that."

I though a little bit, "Have him come at 6:30. That'll give me time to eat dinner. We can discuss logistics on Monday. Will you tell him where I live?"

"Yes, I'll give him directions and everything. I'll give him your number in case he needs to call you about something. Thanks again Edward."

"Yeah, no problem. But Alice, between this and fixing your window, no more calling in favours for you. Got it?" Alice laughed, and somehow I knew that she completely disregarded everything I said.

"Of course, whatever. Besides this there's nothing else I need or want from you." We both knew that was a downright lie. Ever since Alice learned I was gay she constantly "called in favours" that resulted in me being dragged around a mall for hours. I'm gay, not a woman. I don't like to shop. "Well anyway Ed, I need to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." I began to hang up when I realised something, "Wait, Alice! What's his name?"

"Oh, right. His name is Jasper Whitlock."

* * *

The weekend passed far too quickly and before I knew it Monday morning was here. My first lesson was with Paul, a sweet kid who really did try. But unfortunately he got more pleasure out of hitting the keys than the actual sound they made. I spent half the lesson trying to get him not to abuse my piano. _I'm so sorry Pandora,_ I apologised in my head to my piano, cringing with every slam of Paul's fingers. I would have to teach him how to play _pianissimo _before he drove Pandora into the ground.

My day got worse from there. Student after student would come without having practiced and one didn't even have the right workbook. My last lesson was a welcome relief. I grabbed a beer and some leftover Chinese and headed to my living room to watch TV. An hour and a half later I was on my second beer and watching "The Office" when there was a knock on my door.

_What the hell?_ I wasn't expecting anyone. I thought about playing possum and not answering the door, but there was another knock. Persistent little fucker. I sighed and got up.

I opened the door and stared at the sight in front of me. On my front porch stood the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life. He was tall and toned, and somehow I just knew that he was graceful. He had wavy blonde hair that came to his chin, and his eyes were blue with green around the inside. He wore a brown suit with a red tie, and I had a flash of grabbing his tie and yanking him towards me for a heated kiss. I wanted his eyes to bore into mine, to connect with me in a way that no other person had. In fact, I wanted everything about him to connect with me. Suddenly I realised I was hard. Of course, little Edward wants an opinion at the most inconvenient times. I lowered my beer bottle discretely to hide my bulge before I talked to the angel.

Composing myself, I leaned against the doorframe and smiled, "Can I help you?"

The man seemed to be startled out of his thoughts. He blushed a bit, and offered a shy smile. Damn, he wasn't making this easy. "Um, yeah, I'm Jasper. Your, um… new student."

I blinked. I had completely forgotten about him. How could I have forgotten about him? Though if I had known he looked like _that, _I'm sure I would have remembered him.

"Right, of course. Come in." I led him into my home, stopping at the living room. "You can leave your things here. Before we start I would like to learn a little bit about you." This wasn't standard protocol. Usually I wasn't interested in the outside lived of my students, but Jasper, he was a different story.

Jasper removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves revealing his strong arms. When he removed his tie and popped the top button on his shirt I nearly came undone. He sat on the couch and looked up at me.

"Would you like a beer?" I asked, grasping at things to say, because all I really wanted to do was invite him into my bedroom. _I'll show you how to make real music. _No, stop Edward! You don't even know if he's gay. _Wanna see what a pianist can do with their fingers? _Damn it. This wasn't going to be an easy lesson.

"Yeah, a beer would be great," He smiled at me, and I found myself feeling like a schoolgirl with her first crush. He had smiled- at _me_! Granted I was the only one in the room, but that wasn't important right now, all that mattered what that he had smiled at me and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I brought him back a beer and sat on the chair across from him. "Alice didn't tell me much about you. Just that you're a professor and you need to learn how to play the piano?"

Jasper nodded and took a drink of his beer, "Yeah, I'm a history professor. One of my classes is on music and history. You know, how music has documented history and viewpoints of the time, as well as how history has changed music. The final for my students is that they need to find a piece from an era and explain how that piece is historically significant. I figured that for a treat I would play something. I only know how the play the guitar though, and I was hoping that I could play some jazz, like something from Fats Waller or something from that era."

"For the Harlem Renaissance?" I asked. He looked up at me, surprised.

"Yeah, one of my favourite times. The history, literature, art and music, I wanted to give my students a taste. So that's why I'm here."

"Okay, how much time do we have? Jazz is all about improvisation and feeling the music. Which means we have to get you good enough to be able to do that." I smirked at him.

Jasper laughed and I momentarily lost myself in watching his Adam's apple bob in his throat. I wondered what it would taste like, what it would feel like between my lips.

"We've got four months. I know it's not a lot. And I'm not expecting to be perfect. Just… tolerable."

"We can do that. Though…" I suddenly had a genius thought; "It would be better if you could have hour long lessons. To essentially double the lessons."

"No, I couldn't, you're already taking time to give me these. Alice told me your schedule was booked. I couldn't."

I waved my hands, "It's not a problem. I've got nothing else going on, and honestly your project interests me. I love jazz, and once we get you playing well enough, we can pick out something for you to play. It helps that you can read music already so we'll work on notes and fingering today." I got up and grabbed his empty beer bottle, dropping them in the recycling as I lead him into my music room.

"Well, thanks." He said. He sat on the bench, lightly stroking the keys while I cleared my music off the stand. I rummaged in my files looking for a beginner's lesson book.

"So how do you know Alice?" I asked, wanting to hear more of his voice.

"We have a mutual acquaintance." I looked at him questioningly.

"Bella Swan." I cringed, just hearing that woman's name made my very present erection soften. Bella Swan was Alice's best friend since childhood. She was also the devil incarnate. And madly in love with me, despite repeatedly being told that I am gay, and even if I did swing her way I would still never date her.

"Oh," the dislike evident in my tone.

Jasper laughed, "Yeah, 'Oh.' Honestly whenever I talk to her I wonder how she ever got through the schooling to be a teacher. She's the dumbest, most annoying person I have ever met."

"I think she slept her way through school." Jasper laughed, and I felt very pleased with myself that I could make him laugh like that.

"I just feel sorry for her students. What could she possibly have to teach them? She knows nothing! The poor English department keeps trying to get rid of her. She's up for tenure this year and they are terrified that she'll get it."

I laughed, "Yeah, she's always been like that. She's cute and uses it to manipulate people into giving her what she wants."

"I can see that. Anyway, Bella dragged me to a dinner with some friends a few weeks ago and I met Alice there. When she heard what I was doing she immediately suggested you." I thanked god that my sister had been her usual invasive self. I would owe her a shopping trip for sending Jasper to me.

"Here's the book I'll start you off with." I said coming to sit on my chair next to him. He smiled at me and the lesson began.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for the reading my story and for the wonderful reviews I've received! I'm blown away at the response. You all rock! Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!_

Chapter Two

JPov

I was ready for the weekend. The semester had just started, but I was looking forward to the summer more than my students were I think. Not that summer was easy, but it is so exciting preparing new lesson plans for my classes. I only got my PhD 2 years ago, so teaching was still new to me. Up until this semester I was teaching only the basic history classes. You know, American history, European history, the things a rookie teacher can't mess up. But this semester I was allowed to create a class that I had been pitching since I started here. I've always loved music, I play the guitar and sing, and I love how music can show you a lot about the culture and history of a county. So I created a class that would explore it. Having never formally studied it, I would be learning with the students.

When it came to the final it was necessary to have them do their own project. But I felt it was only fair if I did a final as well. They were going to be helping me learn as much as I would help them learn. I've always loved jazz, and I thought about the music of the Harlem Renaissance and how that was an expression of the times. Fats Waller is one of my favourites. I love his facial expressions. His music is great too, but the way he waggles his eyes makes me laugh my ass off. One problem though: I don't know how to play the piano. I don't even have access to a piano unless I use the University's public ones. I also didn't know any piano teachers and I didn't want to ask one of my colleagues. I didn't want to take up any of their precious time. I know that if one of them wanted me to tutor them, on top of the classes I'm already teaching, I would want to kick their ass into the next county. So I was stumped.

"Hello Jasper!" Uh oh, Bella. Bella was sweet girl; she was just… always there. Always. I would walk down a hall in the science department and she always seemed to find me. I think she has Jasper radar. She always wants to hang out. I don't mind being an acquaintance, but we'll never be close friends. Or casual friends for that matter. I also disagreed with her teaching. But this was mostly because she never taught anything. The students would have "discussions" with each other and Bella would sit back contributing nothing. I would have students from her American Literature class come to me and ask me about the history and literature. I know more about her subject than she does. I think she's really unqualified to do the job. I'm not even sure how she made it this far. Unless she harassed the board to give her the job, because that I could see. I, personally, would give her my first-born child if it would get her to leave me alone. If I had a child that is.

"Hey Bella. Heading home?" I asked. I stuck some student papers into my briefcase and grabbed my keys to lock my office door.

"No, a group of my friends are going out to eat. I was going to invite you along! You totally should Jasper." I immediately dropped my keys. Maybe if she thought I was sticking around to do some work she would leave.

"Well, I'm really not in the mood. I've got a lot of work to still get done, and I'm feeling a little under the weather today and –"

"You used that excuse last week." She interrupted. I had? Well shit, apparently she's more perceptive than I thought. What now?

"Right well, I think I'm coming down with something. Maybe I need to go to the doctor." I faked a cough, hoping that would convince her. No such luck.

"No excuses, you're coming to dinner with me." She smiled widely at me and began grapping all my papers and shoving them in my bag. I was so stunned at the audacity that I wasn't even able to say anything.

"But –"

"I'll have you meet all my friends." She grabbed my keys and shook them in my face.

"Look Bella, I just –"

"I know you'll just love them!" I'm sure this is kidnapping in some states. Should I call the cops?

Giving up, I gathered my stuff. She kept talking while I locked up my room. Like I said, she's a sweet girl, but she won't take no for an answer. What made her think that I wanted to meet her other friends? Are they as annoying as she is? She talked all the way to the restaurant. At one point she was silent for two minutes and I swear they were the best two minutes of my life. Then a song came on the radio and she talked for the next ten minutes about the music she does and does not like. Somewhere during the drive I wondered why we were taking _my _car when _she_ was the one who forced me to go. Another reason I don't like Bella, she tends to use people for her own convenience.

When we reached the restaurant I tried to manoeuvre myself so that I wasn't sitting next to Bella. So I found myself sitting next to a small woman with stylish black hair that stuck out everywhere and had the most fashionable clothes I've ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Alice," She was so happy. Her smile lit up her whole face, and I instantly liked her.

"Jasper."

"You work with Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm a history professor." Alice scrunched up her nose at this. I laughed.

"Sorry," She said, "I just never liked history. All those dates and boring facts. I could never remember anything."

I smiled, "History shouldn't be about dates it should be about the people and their stories. That's why I like history. I don't really quiz my students on dates. Well, unless they aren't paying attention. Then I'll use dates to make sure they learn something."

We talked all through dinner, commenting on the other people in the restaurant, discussing the wonderful meal, and discussing our lives. I don't know how it came up, Alice just made me relaxed and I found myself talking about all kinds of things with her. I don't know how my wanting to play the piano came up.

"Oh! My brother is a piano teacher! I'll ask him for you if you want!" She jumped up a little in her chair and seemed really excited. "He's really good. He's really busy, but for me, I'm sure he can fit you in."

"No, I could do that. I think I'm just going to take lessons from the music department." I just had a feeling that I would be imposing myself one this poor guy. I didn't want to be a burden to anyone. Although that is why I initially didn't want to take lessons from the music teachers.

Alice pouted – fucking pouted—at my statement. I don't know why she cared so much. Was her brother desperate for money?

"You would love my brother. He's a great teacher! He's also really nice. He's just a wonderful guy. I think you would really like each other!" Wait, when did this become about his personality? Was she setting me up? I didn't even tell her I was gay! She's an impressive little imp. I wasn't really in the mood to be set up. But I didn't want to see Alice pout. I had known her only an hour and for some reason I really wanted to make her happy.

"Well, I guess if he says it's okay. But only if I'm not an inconvenience."

The widest grin broke out on Alice's face and her eyes sparkled with what I can only describe as triumph. "Oh good! I know you'll just love him. I'll call him and ask him. Give me your number and I'll let you know."

We exchanged numbers and before I knew it, we were all saying goodbye. I drove Bella back to campus so she could pick up her car, then I drove home. After grading several papers I read for an hour and went to sleep.

* * *

It wasn't until the next week that I heard back from Alice. I had an appointment with her brother, Edward, on Monday. I found myself excited about the lesson. I wondered if she really was trying to set me up. She barely knew me, I rationalised, why would she try to set me up with her brother. I didn't think about it until Monday. I was probably reading too much into it anyway.

I drove to his house looking forward to my first piano lesson. The fourteen-year old boy in me was looking forward to calling myself a pianist. Who am I kidding? The 28-year old boy that never grew up was looking forward to it too. It's a funny word. I snickered a little thinking about it a little. It was probably best that I got it out of my system before I was in front of the professional and insulted him. It wouldn't be the best first impression.

I pulled into the driveway and admired the house. It was a Cape Cod style house painted white with green shutters and the most beautiful bay window in front. I could see a piano through another set of windows.

I got out of my car and walked up the driveway. I knocked on the door and waited, but no one came to the door. I shifted my feel a little, looked around me, then checked the house number to make sure I was in the right place. I waited for three minutes without anyone answering. Fed up, I knocked again, making sure I was louder this time. Maybe he didn't hear me. Finally I heard footsteps so I stepped back from the door and waited.

When Edward opened the door I was momentarily rendered speechless. Edward was hot. No, not hot, that didn't seem to cover it; Edward was perfect. His bronze hair—what dye colour did he use to get that? — was messy and reminded me of Alice's wayward hair. Apparently it was a family gift. He was tall and lean, which was wonderful cause I love a guy with muscle, but not bulky. I wanted a guy that I could hold in my arms, one who could hold me. I saw myself holding Edward, allowing my hand to fan out over the planes of his chest, one had travelling down his muscles, lower and lower until— fuck, now I was hard.

"Can I help you?" _Fuck yes you can!_ I blessed Alice, wherever she was. Maybe I should buy her a gift basket. Remembering where I was—and that I hadn't said anything yet—I blushed a bit and hoped that he wouldn't figure out where my mind had been.

"Um, yeah, I'm Jasper. Your, um… new student." Brilliant Jasper. At least try to sound like you're educated. You're a college professor for Christ's sake. Stop fumbling with your words.

"Right, of course. Come in." He let me into his house. It was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. His house was modern, but homey. I sat down on his sofa and he got me a beer, which I consider a great start to a beautiful relationship.

We talked about my class for a while, and I was pleased that he immediately understood what I was trying to accomplish. It would make it a lot easier if we were on the same page.

As we spoke I silently observed him. When he smiled the corners of his eyes would crinkle in the cutest way, he peeled the label off of his beer bottle, and he kept bouncing his right leg. I wondered if he did that because he was nervous or if he just had a lot of energy. I wanted to learn more quirks about him. I wanted to know everything about him. I wanted to touch his eyes and smooth out the lines, then let my hand drift across his smooth, strong jaw, before reaching around to the back of his neck… I had to stop doing that. I wouldn't be able to work with him without jumping him if I kept this up.

Before I was ready to stop watching him, he grabbed my empty bottle and led me to his music room. I sat on the piano bench and stared at his ass while he looked through files of sheet music. Okay, maybe I could look at him as long as I didn't fanaticise. I once again found myself thanking Alice for this. After discussing our mutual annoyance with one Bella Swan it was time to start my lesson.

It started off easily, but the fingering took a while for me to get used to. And just as my erection had gotten under control, Edward touched me. It was innocent, I think. But I was messing up the fingering and getting really frustrated. Edward would tell me what to do, but it just wasn't clicking in my head. Then he decided to show me.

"Here Jasper, this way." He covered my hand with his own, each of the fingers lying perfectly on top of mine. He pressed one of my fingers down on the key, one after another. When our fingers crossed over the others to reach a note we were almost holding hands.

"Did that help?" _Huh?_ Did what work? His hand was still on top of mine and at the moment that was all I could focus on. My body was aware of how close we were, and my stomach tightened at that knowledge. I turned my head to look at him and found that he was looking at me with an intensity I certainly felt. I could lean in, it would only be a few inches, and then my lips would connect with his. _He's gay right? Alice wouldn't try to set us up if he wasn't. Unless I'm reading this wrong and she was just being nice and helping me out. _

Uncertain, I turned back to the piano, "Yeah, yeah that was helpful." My voice came out in a whisper. Edward's hands swiftly pulled away from mine.

"Good. We're done for today," He said coldly. I couldn't place his tone. Was he mad at me? I looked at the clock and noticed that we were already fifteen minutes over. How had time moved so fast?

"Oh, well thank you. It was a great lesson." Edward nodded and briskly cleaned off the piano music.

"I'll make you some copies of the pages you need to work on, but this week you should go out and buy the book."

"Fine." I was offended at his tone. He was acting really rude and I had thought we were getting along really well. Better than 'well' actually.

"Same time next week?" He asked me. He handed me the copied pages.

"Yeah, if that works for you." He finally looked at me, and his face softened slightly.

"That works perfectly for me." He led me to the door and opened it for me. I stood on the step and looked up at him.

"Goodbye Jasper, I'll see you next week."

"Goodbye Edward." Then he shut the door.

I drove home thinking about nothing but him. Even with how he was acting towards the end, I was looking forward to next week. I couldn't wait, in fact. I was actually looking forward to a fucking Monday and was resenting that the weekend was preventing me from seeing Edward again.

I looked at my cell phone and noticed that I had missed at call from Alice. Curious about why she would be calling me, I immediately called her back.

"Why are you calling so soon?" She said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"What do you mean? Technically I'm late. My lesson ran over." I heard her sigh of exasperation and a bit of muttering that I couldn't make out.

"So what do you think?" She asked. Not knowing exactly what she was asking me, I decided to play it safe.

"I think that Edward is very talented and will be able to teach me everything I need to learn. Thank you for asking." The huff that I heard over the phone immediately confirmed my initial idea. She was trying to set us up. And I was pissing her off. I pictured steam blowing out of her ears like in the cartoons I use to watch on Saturday morning.

"About Edward, you ass, what do you think about Edward?" She practically yelled into the phone. Well, that was uncalled for. I decided to mess with her a bit.

"Oh Edward! Why do you want to know?"

She huffed, "I don't think you know me well enough to tease me, Jasper."

"I don't know you well enough to tease you but you know me well enough to set me up, huh?" Definitely steam out of the ears.

"Just answer the fucking question. Did you like him?"

"He's very nice," I finally relented.

"And?" She pressed.

"And," I thought about Edward, "He's very handsome."

Alice shrieked, "I thought so! I knew you would like him!"

"Well, yeah, I like him. But I don't think he liked me. He acted really weird at the end of my lesson. We were getting along really well and then… something happened," I didn't want to tell her about him touching my hand. That was something private and I wanted to keep it for myself, "After that he was really weird."

"Well, don't pay attention to him. He'll love you, I promise."

"Look, Alice," I sighed, not really knowing how to let her down gently, "yeah, I liked him and he is gorgeous. But I'm not really looking for a hook-up. I want a relationship."

"I know you do. That's why I introduced you to my brother." I was quiet for a moment. I was thrilled that Alice, for some reason, trusted me enough to want me to meet her brother. I just wasn't sure if something would come out of it, especially with how he acted towards me. I certainly lusted after him, but that wasn't enough.

"We'll see how it goes. I'm home now so I gotta go."

"Fine, but Jasper, just think about it. I think you would be good for him." She hung up, leaving me to wonder what she meant by that.

I threw my things on the kitchen counter and opened the refrigerator to find something to eat. Everything was for the microwave. I love cooking, but it's hard to justify getting all those pots dirty for one person. I missed being able to cook for another person. I settled for some rice. After watching TV, I got ready for bed.

Lying in my bed, staring up at the dark ceiling, I thought of Edward. He was gorgeous, that was sure, but there was something else about him. Until the end of the lesson, he had been kind, funny, and charming. He was someone I would genuinely want to know and I could see myself in a relationship with. Did I mention he was fucking perfection?

I pictured his beautiful face in my head and slipped my hand beneath my boxers. I palmed the bottom of my length, imagining Edward's tongue travelling the same path. I groaned at the feeling and as my imagination took over, my hand became Edward's mouth. He sucked in the head, his tongue dipping into the opening to gather the precum that leaked out. I groaned again, fisting my other hand into my hair. Edward lifted his head, his green eyes bored into mine before he smirked and suddenly his mouth was engulfing my length, creating the sweetest heat I had ever felt, his head bobbed up and down, the friction causing me to thrust into his mouth. Before I knew it, I came all over my hand. As soon as my breathing slowed down I went into the bathroom to clean myself off.

I had never cum that hard, and a part of me was ridiculously happy. The other part of me though…

_Fuck, how was I supposed to work with him now?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello everyone! You're getting this a bit early because I'm going out of town for a few days without internet. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! You all rock my socks off! Enjoy my lovelies._

_Oh, and I forgot to put a disclaimer for chapters one and two. But for the record, I own nothing from those chapters. As if you thought I did. _

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, only the plot is mine.

Chapter 3

EPov

I'm not sure if there is a Hippocratic oath for music teachers, but if there where, lusting after one of your students would certainly be something that was frowned upon. It certainly wouldn't fall under the "I will preserve the purity of my life and my arts" article. Because there was nothing pure in the way I looked and thought about Jasper.

_I need to be professional; this is my reputation as a teacher on the line._ Sure it's not illegal to desire Jasper and personally I wouldn't care if I found out about other teachers who had relationships with adult students, but something still told me to be careful.

With this in mind, I spent the entire week squashing every thought of Jasper besides the professional ones.

As I would teach one of my students I would recall something that I could teach Jasper, and that was fine. It was when my mind would drift from the music I would teach him to the way his eyes had looked at me, that I had a problem. Sometimes, when I was alone, I had to shut down my mind to get him out of my head. I would blast Mozart, Liszt, Handel, or any other composer, lay with my eyes closed and focus only on the music. The way the instruments worked together, how the music would swell, crashing over the senses. It worked for a while. I would drown myself in music and nothing else in the world mattered. But then a betrayal thought would slip through, _Jasper is a cello, deep, steady, strong and beautiful,_ and I would be right back where I started.

I wasn't sure how someone you had only known for an hour could so effectively invade your life, but Jasper was quickly becoming the only thing I thought about. The only thing I _wanted_ to think about.

I touched him for Christ's sake! And while it had felt wonderful, I was very aware that I was overstepping a huge boundary. He was my student and my student he would remain. I resolved this over and over. Every time his laugh or his voice lilted in my mind, I would remind myself that he was a student. When I remembered the colour of his hair or how the sun would reflect off the twisted strands, I would remind myself that he was a student.

This was harder to do when I remembered the last moments of our lesson. After I had shown him how to play the scale, I looked into his eyes and had been captured by what I saw there. His eyes were dark with what I thought was need. My breathing caught and I was held by his eyes, wishing that he would kiss me, knowing I could never kiss him first.

When he turned away, it felt like my heart had been removed. To me, his reaction was a rejection, never mind that I didn't even know he was gay, and I guarded myself from him. The hurt and confusion in his eyes made me feel terrible, though, and I wanted to kiss that hurt away.

I was never able to eliminate the feeling of wanting to help him, to comfort him, and to make him feel better that I had in those moments. Everything else I could rationalise away, but this haunted me.

By midweek I had driven myself crazy and needed to get out of the house. I had to keep myself busy so I wouldn't think of Jasper. With this in mind, I set out to distract myself. I grabbed my bag, stuffed it with my laptop, a book, some bills that I still needed to pay, and a magazine I had been meaning to read for a month now. With so much busy work ready to go, I thought about what I could do to keep my mind busy. I decided to grab a cup of coffee while I planned my day.

I drove to my favourite coffee shop intending to read and not focus on Jasper. After I finished my coffee I planned I going to the record store to look at the new collection of music. Then maybe I'd see a movie. An action movie. I ordered my latte and snagged a comfortable chair and settled down to read Faulkner. And not focus on Jasper.

After ten minutes, I thought of him. I scowled at the fleeting thought, and focused more on my book. This didn't work, he always wormed his way somehow, and I was sure a permanent scowl was now etched on my face. I was beginning to give myself a headache and develop tunnel vision. I was relieved when my phone rang.

"Hey Alice."

"Hey Bro. So… you know that window you were going to fix?"

"The one Alec was going to fix?"

"Uh, yeah, that one. See, Alec's not so handy and he um, broke it." _How could he break a window?_ I had only met Alec a few times, but I was under the impression that he could fix a window that wouldn't open. It wasn't that hard. I could do it, and that's saying a lot.

"So you want me to come fix it?" There was a muffle in the background and I thought I heard Alice shush someone.

"Yes, right now." Alice sounded odd. I figured that Alec was over and was upset that she had called me. _Insecure about your masculinity? The gay man has to come fix what the straight man broke._

"What exactly is wrong with the window now, Alice?" I asked.

There was a pause before Alice answered, "It won't close now."

I didn't want to go over there, but the coffee shop wasn't helping my mind stay focussed enough. Maybe what I needed was a bit of mindless banter with my sister.

"Okay Alice, I'll head over right now. I'm at the coffee shop so I'll be there in five minutes."

"Great, I'll see you then! Oh and Edward? Will you grab me a mocha? Iced? That would be great!" I laughed at her.

"But I'm already coming to fix your window! If anything _you_ owe _me _a coffee."

"With skim milk." She said before hanging up on me. I sighed, gathered my things and ordered Alice's coffee.

The drive was quick, and a few minutes later I was pulling into Alice's apartment complex. I buzzed her to let me in and walked up to her floor.

When I got in, she and Alec were sitting around the TV. Alice was enraptured with a show and didn't even acknowledge that I had arrived, while Alec looked like he wanted to gouge his eyes out. He rose to meet me. We shook hands, still slightly uncomfortable around each other, and took Alice's coffee out of my hand. He lowered it in front of her at eye level and waved it back and forth.

"You're going to have to look away from that damned show if you want your coffee," he said in a singsong voice. Without looking away, Alice's hand darted out and grabbed the coffee from his hand. Alec's baffled face made me laugh so hard I had to put my coffee on the table to avoid spilling.

"How did she do that?" He whispered.

I shook my head, "What is she watching?" I asked, still laughing.

"Say Yes to the Dress," He muttered. That caused me to laugh more.

"And you dared to interfere with her wedding fever? You're lucky she didn't slap you before grabbing the coffee. She takes this very seriously. Has since she was 16." Alec looked horrified. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he seemed to give up. He turned to look back to Alice.

"But we've been dating a month." I tried to have compassion for the guy, honestly, but it was too hilarious for me not to laugh even more.

"Don't worry. It's not just because she's dating you. I told you, she's been doing this since 16. Maybe earlier. Plus she just really likes this show." I didn't mention that I also liked this show. I may never get married, and I hate shopping with a passion that could destroy a small building, but it's a guilty pleasure. Plus, though he's not my type, I desperately want to be friends with Randy. I can't explain it.

"So where's the window?" I asked Alec. I wanted to get this over with so that I could… well, I didn't know what I was going to do next. But it wouldn't involve thinking about a certain blonde-haired professor. _Stop thinking of him,_ I scolded myself.

"I fixed it," he said, "It was nothing."

"You fixed it?" I asked.

"Yep, just now before you came," he said. Alec quickly looked away and walked over to sit besides Alice.

"So, then I can leave. You don't need me." I was a little pissed that I came here for no reason. I grabbed my bag and began thinking of other things I could waste time doing. Maybe the record store would distract me better than sitting and reading.

"NO!" Alice cried out.

Her scream caused me to drop the strap of my bag and gape open mouthed at her. _What the hell was that for?_

"You have to stay here Edward. We haven't seen each other in a week. We need to talk." She patted the couch cushion next to her, beckoning me to sit next to her. Her face was lit up and I could do nothing else but sit.

"So Al, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. What do you think?" I honestly had no idea. Alice's odd behaviour today was confusing me. I was strongly considering taking her to the hospital.

Assuming she wanted to talk about herself, I asked, "Well, how are you and Alec doing?"

Alice looked at me like I was a complete idiot, "We're fine. Great. It's going great."

"Well, great. I'm glad."

"And what about you Edward? How are you?" She asked, sweetly.

"I'm good. You know, works going well." I forced myself not to think of Jasper.

"Really? Well that's wonderful. I know this wasn't what you wanted to be doing at this point, but I'm sure you're here for a reason. By the way, how was Jasper? He was so nice, I had to help him out." Of course Alice would bring up the one person I was trying not to think of. She had connected us after all.

"Jasper was good. I think it's going to work out with his lessons." I said quietly. Alice looked at me, trying to understand what I really meant buy that. Alice could always read me; she knows exactly what I need. I think now she recognised that I needed her not to push it.

"Well, I really liked him. He would be a good friend, Edward."

_Friend? I did _not_ want Jasper as a friend. _

"I really don't think so Alice. That's kinda… blurring the lines don't you think? I mean, he's my student."

"Well yeah, but you didn't sign a contract Edward. If you like him, talk to him. Maybe he'll like you too."

I thought about this. Was I wrong? Could I be… a friend… with Jasper? But that was different, certainly. Friendship didn't involve wanting to throw him down on the piano bench and rip his clothes off. Friendship didn't cause someone to unnecessarily touch someone. I didn't need to touch Jasper during that lesson, but I wanted to. So I did, and Jasper got uncomfortable.

No, it would be okay to be Jasper's friend. But I didn't want to be his friend.

Talking with Alice had done little for my resolution. If anything, it made me think even more about Jasper. If I could only get myself under control then maybe I could be his friend. That would be okay. I could be his friend until the lessons where over, then see what happens.

Everything in me was banking on this idea. I was completely ignoring the fact that I didn't know if Jasper was gay or not, and if I would even be able to control myself. But I was going to try. I was going to be Jasper's friend.

And nothing more.

* * *

I wavered back and forth on this point, but on Monday I was completely committed to my 'friendship plan.' And when he showed up for his second lesson, I was very excited to try out my new plan.

Of course, when I opened the door to him, my cock twitched again. But Little Edward would not control me. I was stronger than him.

"Welcome back Jasper," I said. I held the door open for him and he walked past me, his hand brushing mine as he passed. _You can do this Edward. Be professional. Be friendly. You want to be his friend!_ Friend with Benefits. Damn it.

"Hi," he said, smiling at me.

I cleared my throat, "So, did you have a good week?"

Jasper's face reddened a bit, "Yeah, um, it was good. My classes are going well. I even managed to get into the music department's practice rooms to use their pianos a couple times." He ran his hand through his hair. I didn't understand why he was so nervous.

"Well, that's good." I said.

There was an awkward pause before Jasper spoke again, "And you? How was your week?"

"Good. I spent time with my sister. I was supposed to fix her window after her boyfriend botched it, but I guess he had a bit of a complex about the gay guy fixing his mistake. He fixed it right before I got there. So we just… talked." I wasn't sure why I told him all that. Looking at him made my brain turn off and my mouth run uncontrollably.

Jasper laughed though, and it made me want to tell him even more.

"Yeah, I bet my sis's husband would have a problem if I fixed something 'manly' for him. He has no problem that I'm gay, but he jokes a lot and considers himself mister 'fix-it'. He's more like Tim 'The Tool-Man' Taylor though. Everything he touches is destroyed before he somehow managed to fix it up again."

I heard what he was saying, but I could only focus on one thing. _He has no problem that I'm gay… That I'm gay… Jasper it gay… like me… we are both gay._ I don't remember ever feeling so happy. It was like my dreams had come true. I was feeling like a little girl, but I didn't even care. That was the effect Jasper had on me. Shit, what was he saying now?

"…Alice?" Jasper asked. I tried to quickly think about what he was talking about, something neutral to say like "yes" or "fine." I didn't want to reveal that I had been completely gone for the last few moments, but of course I couldn't think of anything.

"Um, sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked how Alice was." He repeated.

"Oh, um she's good. She told me that she likes you." Fuck, there was that verbal vomit thing again.

"I like her too. She's sweet. I always wanted a younger sister. Not one that would torture me."

I scoffed, "Oh Alice tortures me. She's just cute about it so you give in."

At this point I realised that we had been talking for fifteen minutes, and hadn't gotten to my music room at all. I started walking away.

"We should probably get started. How did your practices go?" He followed me and sat on the bench.

"They went well. I didn't get a lot of practice. I really only have the practice rooms at school to use, and they are usually full. But I got in a few time." He was running his hands over the keys.

"Okay, well how many times were you able to practice?"

"Um, about four times, for a few minutes. Then a student needed it," He said.

I didn't want to be harsh on him, but if he wanted to improve, he was going to have to work harder than that, " You're going to have to practice more if you want to get better, Jasper. I usually recommend that my students practice half an hour a day, six days a week. At a minimum. With what you want to accomplish, I would say you should practice for an hour."

"I know, but that's the only piano I have access to. So that's about the minimum that I'm going to have." He seemed a little put out at this. I didn't want to discourage him, or convince him that he wouldn't be good enough in four months.

I tried to think of an alternative. Maybe someone who was selling a piano, or somewhere he could go to use one. Nothing was coming to mind. Then suddenly it hit me. I knew exactly what the solution was, and I found myself perfectly willing. The only question was if Jasper would go for it.

"Well," I began quietly, terrified about what the response would be, "you could come here. Only I play on my piano after lessons, but there would certainly be time for you to practice."

Jasper looked shocked by my offer, but there was something else there: happiness.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to interfere. I'm already cutting into your free time. Plus, my hours are sometimes a bit crazy, depending on my meetings with students or other work. And I'd have to come over on the weekend. I couldn't Edward. It's too much. Maybe I should just do something on my guitar."

_No, I want you here,_ I thought. "It's not a problem Jasper. I want to help you. Your hours don't bother me. I'll work until you get here, you can practice as long as you want. Practically, this works well. You'll probably advance farther if I'm right here to answer questions. We can progress based on your practices rather than on weekly meetings. You'll get farther."

Jasper bit his bottom lip, "Are you sure Edward? I don't want to seem unwelcomed."

"Yes, Jasper," I insisted, "Come practice here, we can set up a schedule if you want. That way you don't feel like you are intruding. But honestly Jasper, I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it."

"What about weekends? You said that you recommend practising six days a week."

This was a big deal for me. My weekends were sacred, and I didn't give them up for any of my students. But Jasper wasn't just any student.

"That's fine. You can come over in the morning or evening, that way I can still get things done during the day. Saturday or Sunday would work fine, depending on your schedule. Whatever you need Jasper. This is the best and most pragmatic situation. You need a piano and you need to advance quickly." I prayed to every person, god, and religion I could think of. _Just please say yes. Please say yes._

Jasper studied me. I don't know what he was looking for, but whatever he found, he smiled at me, "Okay Edward. Thanks. I'll find a way to make this up to you someday."

_He was staying. I would get to see him every day. _Everything in my life was perfect.

_

* * *

_

_I'll see you all next week! ~ AJ Kelly_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you all so much for the great reviews! I wanted to get this out to you in lieu of responding to the ones from last chapter and postponing my writing, but rest assured, this chapter's will be responded to. I just wanted you all to know that I read and appreciated all of them! Enjoy._

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, only the plot is mine.

Chapter Four

JPov

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror, making sure that everything about me looked absolutely perfect. Nothing could look out of place today. I had already brushed my teeth. Twice. And now I checked my hair for the third time, wondering if I should brush it or put some product in it to make it look better. _Stop being a fucking girl Jasper. _

This was a very important day. This was my first day of 'practice' at Edward's house. We came to an agreement: Lessons on Monday from 6:30 to 7:30, practice at Edward's house Tuesday through Friday at 6:30, and Saturday at 9am. I got Sunday off with the promise that sometime on Monday I would practice on the school piano's to ensure I got my 6 days in.

Was I thrilled that I would be seeing Edward 6 days a week? Well, I haven't studied myself in the mirror since I was 15, so yeah, I was pretty fucking psyched.

When he suggested that I practice at his house I was hesitant, but nothing would have made me say no. I tried to make sure that I wouldn't be an inconvenience, but once it seemed that I wouldn't be bothering Edward by being in his house all the time, I jumped at the chance. In fact, when I was arguing with him, it seemed like Edward _wanted_ me there.

Edward was beginning to confuse me. Sometimes he would do things, like speak to me, or look at me, with such passion, longing, and want, that I just knew he felt the exact same way I did. But then he would pull away and go back to professional mode. It annoyed the hell out of me before I recognised what was going on. He was worried about the teacher/student boundaries.

I could understand that. As a teacher who, if I say so myself, is quite attractive, I've had students try to hit on me. I've never been temped before, but I can only imagine what would be going through my head if I ever had been.

In that respect, I felt sorry for Edward. It upset me that he was so terrified about his reputation and what is 'right' that he had to close himself off from what he wanted, close himself off from me. But I did understand his reluctance.

I also understood that I was going to pursue him desperately.

I was going to break down those walls and make him see me as a viable possibility. If Edward wouldn't touch me, I was going to touch him, because a part of me needed to be touched by him. I would stand close to him, too close for him to even think about being professional.

I would make him see me the way I saw him.

I wasn't even scared of rejection because I assumed that I would be rejected right away. But I was going to keep trying. _The squeaky cart gets the grease…_ the saying had been running through my head all day. It was great advise and I was going to take it. I would get on his nerves if I had to, though I didn't want to get on his nerves.

I wanted him to realise that I'm the perfect boyfriend for him, that I'm perfect for him. _And then you'll run off into the fucking sunset. Stop acting like a pussy!_ Fuck, I was starting to sound like one of those Harlequin Romance novels.

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was finally time to go. I had been in the bathroom for a half an hour. Twenty minutes ago a janitor had come in trying to clean and I almost had to yell at him to get him to leave me alone. Admittedly, It's a bit weird to walk in on someone intently staring at himself in the mirror only to be forced out of the bathroom and left to wait for twenty minutes. I really hoped that he wasn't standing outside the entire time.

I pushed open the bathroom door, peaking around to see if he was there. Sure enough, there he was leaning against the wall. He eyed me reluctantly.

I gave him a sheepish smile, and tried to casually walk away, feeling his eyes on me the whole time. _Do you see what you do to me Edward? You have made me creepy. To Janitors!_

I gathered my things, including some cookies that I had made for Edward last night as a thank you because, fuck it—I'm a sentimental fool. At least I had resisted the urge to write on them, or to make them more special than basic chocolate chip. There had been a moment though…

I drove to his house, more excited than I had ever been in my life. I couldn't wait to put my plan into action. I was a cocky bastard and knew I would be successful. How long could he possible hold out against me?

Arriving sooner than I expected, I sat in my car thinking through my game plan. In addition to making sure I touched him, I also wanted to make sure we spent as much time during the practice together as possible. I didn't want to be an annoyance, I knew that Edward would be doing other things while I was practicing, but certainly asking a few questions wouldn't be too bad? As long as I kept it to three or four a lesson, right?

If I wasn't taking these lessons seriously because the result could end with my humiliation in front of my students, I might have sabotaged them. Unfortunately, my students had teased me when I told them my plan for the final, and I just had to stick it to the little bastards. _I'll show them. Fucking 'can't teach an old dog new tricks'. I'm 10 years older than them tops!_ I was a little bitter.

I walked up the steps to Edward's house. I was about to knock on the door, but I stopped when I heard the sound of the piano drifting out of the window. I didn't recognise the piece, but it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. I could feel the intensity and emotions behind his playing. I waited, leaning against the door, listening to him play until the music stopped. I waited, hoping that he would continue.

I was so intent on waiting for the playing to continue, that I never heard the footsteps approaching the door. Only when the door suddenly disappeared from behind my head, and I fell on my ass, did I realise that Edward must have known I was there.

_Fuck! He caught me. Be cool. Maybe he doesn't know what happened. _I sat on the floor, wondering if I could play this off as an accident. I looked up at Edward, who was smirking and biting his bottom lip trying not to laugh. _Damn it._

"Hello," I said nonchalantly.

"Hello Jasper," Edward replied, still trying to control his laughter. A little snort came out though, and he slapped his hand up to cover his mouth.

I glared at him, "You find that funny?"

Still not removing his hand, he nodded, he shoulders shaking.

"Well, thanks for laughing. I'm not injured, by the way. Maybe a little bruised, but nothing serious. Thanks for caring." I wasn't really angry with him, how could I be when the sight of him laughing made my cock twitch in my jeans and my stomach flutter?

"I'm sorry," he said, not looking sorry at all since he was still smirking at me, "I'm glad that you are okay."

He held his hand out to help me up. I grasped his hand tightly. He pulled me to my feet and we ended up almost flush against each other. I remembered the last time that we had been this close, our faces inches from each other. That time I had been the one to turn away, but not this time. Putting my plan into action, I remained there, staring into Edward's brilliant green eyes. I could feel his breath on my face, brushing my cheek.

Edward cleared his throat, took a hesitant step back, and the moment was lost.

"So, why were you leaning against my door?" He asked.

"Oh, well, I was listening to you." I said quietly. I was a little embarrassed that he had caught me.

"Listening to me?"

"Yeah, I heard you when I was walking up so I stopped to listen. It was only a few seconds." I lied. I had been minutes, but he didn't need to know that.

"Really, cause I thought I heard your car pull in a few minutes ago." He smirked again, knowing that he had caught me. I felt the blood rush to my face. I don't get embarrassed easily, but Edward had somehow managed to make me blush.

I didn't know what to say to that. So I didn't say anything.

"Are you ready to start?" Edward asked. I nodded and began following him into his house. I kicked something as I was walking and noticed the cookies that I had made. They had slid underneath a table in the hallway. Thankfully I had covered them with foil so they were unharmed. I grabbed the plate.

"I, um," Shit, I hadn't thought about how I was going to give them to him. This was humiliating. _Just do it, don't think! _"I made you chocolate chip cookies. To thank you for letting me practice here."

Edward looked surprised. He took the plate from me and peeled the foil back, "They look delicious Jasper, thank you." He grabbed one and took a bite of it. He groaned as he ate it, and my cock twitched again at the sound.

"These are great. I haven't had a cookie in years." Edward carried the plate into the kitchen and set it on the counter. He thanked me again and I silently vowed that I would bake him cookies whenever he wanted if he would groan like that again.

We walked into the music room and Edward began clearing off the piano. I noticed that none of the sheets were printed pieces. In fact, most of them were empty pieces of paper with a few notes written in.

"What were you playing?" I asked, gesturing towards the music on the stand.

Edward looked a little panicked and embarrassed but he answered, "It was one of my own," he said quietly, "I want to be a composer."

I was in awe. He wrote that beautiful song that I had heard. My respect for him grew, as did my determination that this talented man would someday by mine.

"It was beautiful Edward. Probably the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," I said.

His blush deepened, but I could tell that my compliment pleased him, "Thank you Jasper. I'll just move it so that you can practice." He swiped the music from the stand and put it on top of the table.

"Do you have your books?" He asked.

I pulled my beginning piano books out of my bag, "Oh yeah, I'm ready. Let's get to practicing!" My exuberance was rewarded with a smile from Edward.

"Well, okay then. I'm going to get some work done. Yell if you need me," he said, before walking out of the room.

Being completely alone in Edward's music room seemed very personal to me. This was like invading his inner sanctuary. That thought alone restrained me from snooping through his music. I really wanted a better look at the song that he had been working on, but I resisted. I didn't want to give him any reason to kick me out. No, I would be a good boy. _And maybe I'll get a good boy treat later._ I groaned at my thoughts. That was enough dirty thoughts about Edward for the moment. I had to focus. Despite my ulterior motives, I was here to learn.

I opened my practice book to the first page. At the moment I was learning scales and basic fingering. It helped that I knew how to read music, but this fingering thing was killing me. I always got my fingers tangled up. Twenty minutes into my practice and I finally had a legitimate reason to ask for his help. I thought about yelling for him, but chose to look for him instead.

I didn't have to look for long. I walked into the living room and saw the back of his head, his bronze hair sticking up all over the place. Edward was sitting on his couch, eating some pepperoni pizza and my cookies and watching TV.

"Is this the work you were going to get done?" I asked. I must have startled him, because his body jerked a bit. _Serves him right for laughing at me._

He turned his head and I smiled at him. He got up from the couch and placed his pizza back on the plate.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Watching TV is relaxing. That's very important to me." He smiled, "What's up? You can't be done yet." He looked around for a clock to check the time.

"No, I've only been practicing for twenty minutes. But I need your help with some fingering for the F scale."

"Oh, sure." He followed me back into the music room.

I sat on the bench and he took his designated chair to the side of me.

"So, what did you need help with?"

"'Well, I understand the notes for the scale. But the fingers crossing under and over each other always screws me up. Mostly when going down the scale. I forget, or don't use the right finger."

"Okay, show me what you're doing." I repeated the scale again. Edward corrected my fingering, without touching me this time to my disappointment. He made me repeat the scale correctly five times in a row. One time I messed up and he made me repeat them all again. I understood why he was doing this, but damned if he wasn't a tough teacher. That worked for me though, because all I wanted to do was please him.

After fixing my fingering he left again. At this point I had 25 minutes of my practice left. I continued working on the scales, making sure that I had them all perfect. I was also hoping that Edward was listening to my playing and was impressed with the diligence that I was showing.

I moved on to playing the simple songs in my book. 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' was a favourite of mine. My mama loved to sing, and she would sing to me when I was younger. 'Twinkle' was the song I would always ask her to sing. We would sit out on our porch swing, staring up at the stars, and my mama would sing me that song as I fell asleep. Even when I was older, if I was sick or having a bad day, hearing my mama sing that song to me always relaxed me, made me feel that everything would be okay, and allow me to sleep. It was such a silly song, but it could bring tears to my eyes.

I had only played this song a few times since starting my lessons, but it was the one song I refused to mess up on. I would play it as slowly as I needed to, but I would never hit a wrong note. It was too precious to me, like my mama was in the room with me.

I ended my practice with that song. Packing up my books I realised that I had only needed to call Edward in for help once. I hadn't seen him enough today and now I wasn't ready to leave. If the practices were all going to be like this then I wouldn't have as many opportunities to get to know him as I thought. These thoughts left me a little glum, and I walked out into the living room not nearly as excited as I had entered it.

Edward was still watching TV on the couch, but this time the show piqued my historian interest.

"The Tudors?" I asked, nodding towards the screen. He craned his neck around to look at me again.

"Yeah, I like this show. I've always liked history," Edward said. A little thrill of excitement went down my back with his revelation that he liked my field of study. I don't know why it mattered so much, but it was suddenly very important that he was interested in what I was interested in.

"I like the show too," I admitted. I would never tell my historian friends that, though.

"Really? I thought history people were supposed to hate this show. Isn't it riddled with inaccuracies?" He teased.

"Yes we are, and if you ever tell anyone I told you that, I'll remove a key from your piano," He looked at me with unabashed horror at the thought, "but I like the show. It makes people interested in history. So that's fine by me."

Edward looked down. He bit his lip and looked like he wanted to ask me something. I was willing to wait for him to get up the nerve. I was too busy focusing on his lips and what his teeth would feel like nipping at my lips.

"Would you like to watch it with me?" He finally asked.

"Yes." I said too quickly. It wasn't cool; I practically yelled my answer at him in my shock and excitement at his question. But I wasn't thinking. I just wanted him to know that I really, _really, _wanted to spend as much time with him as he would give me.

He gestured for me to take a seat next to him on couch. We sat in silence for a few minutes, both waiting for the other to say something. It was very awkward, and the only saving grace was that there was the TV to distract us from the tension—dare I dream, the _sexual _tension—in the room.

"I always watch this and am fascinated by the type of woman who could get a man to give up his wife and completely uproot a country just for her." Edward said, finally breaking the horrible silence.

"That's a common misconception actually," I said before I could stop myself. _Fuck, shut the history teacher up!_ "I'm sorry, it's the historian in me. I feel this need to correct every inaccurate fact."

Edward didn't look mad though; he actually looked interested. "What's the truth then?"

I hesitated, I didn't want to look like a know-it-all, "Well, Henry VIII was actually considering divorcing Katherine years before he met Anne Boleyn. She was just the catalyst that set it all off."

"Really, that's cool. What else?" I spent the next twenty minutes giving a spark notes version of English history. Edward was actually interested and that just fuelled my rambling. I'm a totally history geek. I usually try to keep it under wraps, but when there is someone that I can talk to, who is genuinely interested, I kinda go nuts.

"It's nice to watch this with a historian. It makes it better." He smiled at me. At this point I was absolutely convinced that his smile was the best thing in my world.

"Sorry, I just really like history." I replied.

"What made you chose history? What made you think that it was what you wanted to do for the rest of your life?" He asked.

I thought about how to explain, "I've always loved old things. There was an abandoned house when I was growing up in Texas that I was just fascinated with. When I was young I would ask my parents about the house, about who had lived there, why they had left, why it was empty. They never knew. But I would create stories about them in my head. When I got older I wanted to find out the true story about the house. I sat in the library for hours, searching through old newspapers and city records. It was a house built in the 30's and the house had been sitting empty for ten years. The previous owners had a sick daughter and needed to move closer to the city so she could be closer to her doctors. We lived in a little town, on one in their right minds would move there, so the house never sold. It was such a little thing, but it made me so interested in the history of people and places. I began reading history books and talking with my history teachers. When it came time to decide what to study in college I didn't even think twice. And now I'm here."

"Do you like being a teacher?" Edward bit his lip again, as if he was afraid that this question would upset me.

"Absolutely. I wasn't sure when I started grad school if this was where I would end up. I didn't want to teach people who didn't care about the subject. But now I love it. I love the students who are really interested in history. I love teaching them and getting them excited about the same things I am. I love having hour-long conversations about the Civil War. I'm a totally geek, but I don't even care."

Edward laughed at my excitement, "I don't think you're a geek."

"Well, I am, but thanks for trying to make me feel better." Edward looked at me for a while, again deciding on his words.

"Would you like a beer?" He asked. I didn't think that's what he wanted to say, though.

"Yeah, that would be great."

"I'll be back. Help yourself to some pizza if you'd like." I was starving so I grabbed a slice of pizza and settled back into the couch. I looked at my watch and noticed that it said 8:45. We had been talking for almost and hour and a half! Well, I wasn't going to bring it up. I'd stay until he kicked me out.

Edward came back and handed me a beer. We sat watching the TV again, but this time the quiet was comfortable. Like two lovers or old friends who didn't have to talk, they could just sit there and know that the other was okay.

I felt much closer to Edward after our talk. Maybe he was letting his barriers down, opening up to me. It would hardly be fair, though. I had put so much time into planning how I would do this, if I were successful in only one lesson, my hard work was hardly worth it. Not that I'm complaining, mind you.

I wanted to get him to talk about himself. I wanted to know everything about him. Whatever he would be willing to tell me.

"So, why did you become a piano teacher?" I asked. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Well, I like to teach people too. I like when people finally get it. Or when they play a piece perfectly and they are so proud of themselves." His voice tapered off and the end, and Edward began playing with the label on his beer bottle again.

"But you want to be a composer," I said, remembering what he had told me earlier. I thought he had a definite chance, that piece was beautiful.

"Yeah, I would. Eventually." He muttered the last word under his breath.

Not one to be timid or delicate I asked, "Eventually?"

His eyes widened, clearly I wasn't supposed to hear that part, "It's nothing," he said quickly.

"It's not nothing Edward. That piece I heard today was beautiful. You're really talented. I know that it'll happen for you." He stared again, his eyes darkening and breathing going heavy. I was planning on saying more, but my voice caught in my throat and my brain stopped functioning. All I could think of was how perfect Edward looked sitting in front of me completely vulnerable.

"Thank you," he whispered, still not taking his eyes off me. I nodded.

Edward looked at the clock on the TV, "Shit, it's almost 10, I'm sure you have work you still need to do for tomorrow."

I wanted to lie, anything to stay here, in Edward's home, but there were still some tests that I needed to grade before tomorrow. I grabbed my bag and Edward walked me to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jasper," he said.

"Tomorrow. Bye Edward."

I went straight home and went directly to bed. Before I fell asleep, though, I stroked my cock to the sound of Edward's voice, to the passion in his eyes, and I came to the picture of him biting his lips.

* * *

I was a little embarrassed to go to practice the next day. I had already jacked off to the picture of Edward several times, and honestly, it was the best orgasms I had ever had. But a part of me didn't want to jack off to him if he wasn't jacking off to me. I knew that it would make him uncomfortable, but I needed to feel like I aroused him. I just had to know.

For the next few practices I made sure that Edward knew exactly what my intentions were. I would ask for his help and lean into him a bit more than necessary. I would turn my head so that our faces were inches apart. I also made sure to remove my suit jacket and tie, and unbutton the top of my shirt so that he could get a good look at the hollow of my neck. With any luck, he dreamed about licking it, just like I did for his.

Things were progressing… slowly. Painfully slow, in fact. There was only so much time that I could go without really touching him. My fantasies had gotten out of control. There were times that I would be standing in the middle of class and Edward's face or voice would pop into my head and I would instantly be hard. Those were the worse because then I had to teach the remainder of the class whilst sitting down, which I normally didn't do. I'm sure my students had noticed my strange behaviour.

It was now Friday. I had been practicing and Edward's house for four days. How, in four days, could Edward consume my mind so much that he interfered with my job? I had no idea. When I started 'Mission: Seduce Edward and Make Him Mine', as I had begun to call it, I thought that it would be enough to focus my energy on him. I would be okay, and there would be weeks left before this turned into something that could spiral out of control. I had completely underestimated the hold that Edward had on my thoughts.

Four days, and I was already fucking going crazy.

I finished up with my practicing and began to pack up my books. I had only needed to call Edward in two times for help. I know it's going against the plan, but I felt proud of myself that I was catching on so well. I didn't need constant supervision, and I didn't suck as much as I thought I would. Granted, I was still only playing scales and 'Twinkle', but I was damn good at those scales if I say so myself. In fact, if there was ever to be a scale competition—which there should be, just sayin'—I would kick ass. I would blow it out of the water with my rockin scales.

I walked out into the living room and sat on the couch next to Edward. It had become a habit to sit and talk to him after my lesson. I hadn't made it out of here before 9pm any of the nights.

"How was your practice?" He asked.

"Fucking brilliant! You know, I think I'm blowing those scales out of the park. I may be the best scales player around." I bragged. Edward had gotten used to my boasting. It was all done humorously of course, but he seemed to really enjoy it.

"Really, the best around? That's tooting your own horn a bit isn't it?" _I'll give you a fucking horn to toot, babe._

"Yes, but it's deserved. I rock." I smirked at him and grabbed a handful of the chips that were on the table.

He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't catch. When I turned to ask him what he had said, he was looking away.

"Why do you always end with the same song?" He asked suddenly.

"My mama used to sing me that song when I was little. I guess it reminds me of her. I always felt safe when she sang me that song. Like nothing in the world could touch me." I said softly. I really missed Texas and my mama. It had been way too long since I had seen her.

"Oh, that's really sweet." He tilted his head back and rested it against the couch. I wanted to hear him talk more, so I asked the only question I could think of.

"What about you, Edward? What's your mother like?"

He turned his head to look at me and I could see sadness in his eyes, "She's dead. She died in a car accident when I was 13. She's actually the one who taught me how to play the piano. I hated it, and would whine whenever she wanted me to practice. When she died, it seemed the like piano was the only place where I could still feel like she was with me. I've been seriously playing ever since."

I was shocked that he would tell me something so personally and my heart broke for him. That he trusted me with this information made my heart clench, and the crush I had on him deepen.

"I'm sorry Edward. That must have been hard." I laid my hand on his hand, and squeezed it to let him know that I was there for him.

"Thanks. But it was a long time ago. I still miss her, but it doesn't affect me as much as it did before. I think that's also why I went into teaching. It was never my dream, but my mom loved it. It helped me be connected to her. That's why I still use Pandora."

My body was completely turned towards him, at this point. Sometime when he was talking, my fingers began drawing patterns on the back of his hand. He looked so hurt; I just wanted to make him feel better. I wanted to make him happy again.

"Pandora?" I asked softly, wondering who the hell that was.

He looked a little surprised that he had let that slip, "Yeah, I um… named my piano that after my mom died. You know, Greek mythology. Pandora opens the box and all the evil in the world escapes, but in the bottom, still left in the box is hope. It was a fitting analogy for what I was going through. And it still fits. I always find hope through my music."

I stared into his green eyes, amazed by this beautiful man. He was so strong to go through that and still be standing. His passion for music, driven by the loss of his mother was heartbreaking. I wanted to spend the rest of my life making sure that he would never feel that pain again.

I suddenly realised, with a jolt to the stomach, that this was more than a crush, and a hell of a lot more than lust. I didn't just want him to be mine for a quick fuck or a temporary boyfriend. I wanted him forever. I wanted to grow old with Edward, I wanted children with Edward. I wanted everything with Edward. How can you fall in love with someone you've only known for two weeks? If I wasn't already in love with Edward, I sure as hell was on the way.

"Jasper?" Edward whispered. He was looking at me with confusion and worry. I realised that I still hadn't said anything, so lost was I in my thrilling realisation.

He was inches from me, looking at me like I was the most important thing in the world. I still didn't say anything, and I could tell that my silence was making Edward nervous. He was so close, and so beautiful, and my body was tingling with need for him. Then he bit his lip, and began to turn his head away from me again. _Oh, no you don't,_ I thought.

Before I could tell myself to stop, my hand reached out to trace his jaw. Edward's eyes widened in surprise and his lips parted slightly. I traced the pad of my thumb across his lower lip, relishing in the feel of it.

"Jasper?" He breathed out. I couldn't stop myself. I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine. He responded instantly, his hands going up to fist in my hair. Our lips moved against each other's frantically, soft yet demanding. I brought my other hand to the other side of his face, feeling what I had dreamed about for weeks. I traced my tongue along his bottom lip. He opened, granting me access to his mouth. I was so lost in touching and tasting him. This was where I belonged, right here, with him. When he bit my bottom lip, I moaned into his mouth. My hands dropped to his waist to feel the contours of his stomach. I moved from his mouth to trail kissed along the side of his neck, I swiped my tongue across his skin eliciting moans from deep in his chest. Moving down his neck, I went to the hollow of his throat. I dipped my tongue in, tasting him. Then I moved to his Adam's apple, sucking and kissing the perfect nub. He moaned again and arched up to meet me, our hard cocks brushing against each other creating mind-blowing friction. I came back to his mouth, desperate to taste him again. He opened instantly. I wanted to be on him, I wanted to be flush against him, so I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him slightly, hoping he would understand. He leaned back and I crawled over him, still not removing my lips from his.

Just as I was about to bring our cocks into contact again, the cushions on the couch slipped, dropping us to the floor. The impact caused us to break away. I laid on my back staring up at the ceiling. My breathing was heavy, my cock harder than I could imagine. But I was horrified. _What have I done?_

Sure, he was responsive, but it was too soon. What if he kicked me out? What if he told me that he couldn't teach me anymore? I had practically assaulted him on his living room couch, so it wouldn't be completely undeserved.

I looked over at Edward. He was lying on his back, breathing as heavily as I was. I sat up and tried to calm my breathing.

"You should go Jasper." Edward's voice was raspy and shaky, his eyes closed.

"Look Edward, I—" I didn't know what to say? Should I apologise? Because I wasn't really sorry.

"I know, Jasper," he opened his eyes to look at me, I couldn't read him, "I know. But I can't do this."

"What do you mean?" I almost yelled. I was starting to get angry. You don't kiss someone like that and then say you can't do that.

He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. At that moment, I knew that he felt exactly the same why I did. "I just can't. You're my student. I have to keep things professional."

"I understand that Edward. But I'm an adult. You didn't sign a contract. You aren't breaking any laws. Nobody will think less of you for this. I don't see why you won't just do what you want!" I was yelling now. I didn't understand what could possibly be holding him back.

"I just can't Jasper. I'm sorry." He picked himself up off the ground and smoothed the shirt that, moments before, I had grasped in my hand.

I followed him to the front door, thinking quickly about what I could do the salvage the situation. As long as he would let me continue lessons, I would be okay. I couldn't imagine what I would do if I could never see him again.

Edward opened his front door and stepped off to the side to let me pass, "I'll see you tomorrow Jasper."

My heart leapt at the fact that he was still willing to teach me. There was still time for me to convince him. I would make him fall in love with me. And this time, I would do it openly. Edward would know exactly what my intentions were.

"I'll see you tomorrow Edward. But just so you know," I leaned in close to him, our lips brushing. Though I wanted to, I resisted the urge to deepen the kiss, "I want you. I want everything about you. And I know that you want me to. So I'm going to fight for you, even if I have to fight against you. You will be mine."

His breathing was rough, his eyes heavy with lust. I gave him one last, swift kiss on the side of his mouth, brushed a piece of his hair away from his face, and then walked away.

* * *

_Was it worth it? Read and Review! ~AJ Kelly_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello again! You almost didn't get this because my computer was having issues, but the wonderful people at Apple fixed it and I lost nothing! So, Yippee. Thank you Apple! And thanks to all of my readers and reviewers, you blow me away. _

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, only the plot is mine.

Chapter 5

EPov

I didn't quite know what to do about Jasper.

After he completed his practice, after we had made out, and after he told me point-blank that he was going to fight for me, I sat on the couch and stared into space for an hour. I could still taste him on my lips and on the tip of my tongue. I could still feel his hard body beneath my hands and his hands grasping my hair. I could smell his cologne on my shirt.

And I agreed whole-heartedly that I wanted him to be mine.

Trying to connect this not-so-sudden realisation with my resolution to be 'friends first' was hard. I had no idea how to act in front of him anymore. Do I ignore the fact that I had ground my cock against his? Do I acknowledge that I liked it, desired it, and would really, _really,_ like to do it again in the not-so-distant future?

I was at a complete loss, and I had to see him again in the morning. On the one hand, I felt that I should stick to the plan. I wanted a relationship with him, I would be crazy if I didn't, but it would be best if we waited until he was no longer a student of mine. However, I really wanted him. I had been able to push it aside when I hadn't known what I was missing. But now… there was no way I could forget that kiss. There was no way that I would be able to teach him, be near him, and breath him in every day, and not feel the need to touch him.

Damn him, why did he have to screw everything up? I had been doing so well. We had been talking every night. I was getting to know him and was starting to become his friend. I could see us hanging out with each other _outside_ of my house. We could have went out to dinner, or seen a play or hit a club. Well, maybe not a club, but the point is that we could have gotten to know more about the other person. I wanted to go to his favourite restaurant; I wanted to see what his favourite place in the city was. Now, though, all I could see was a massive amount of tension, scattered with moments of embarrassment, and sexual frustration in our futures. And it was all his fault.

_Well, maybe not all his fault. I never told him no, and in fact may have urged him on a bit._ Shut up brain. Whose fucking side are you on anyway? I had to be able to think clearly, but memories of Jasper kept my mind completely clouded.

I've always been an organised person. I like to plan everything and when my plan is changed or thwarted, I tend to freak out a bit. But ever since my mom died, I felt that I had to have my entire life planned for me. I could never just take things as they come; everything was thought out and pre-planned. Change was not an option. It didn't make sense, I knew that. My mom died so suddenly, one would think that I would choose to take every opportunity that came my way. Unfortunately, it seemed to have the opposite effect on me.

I had a plan for Jasper. But now Jasper had thwarted my plan, and I didn't know what to do. There was no way I could wing it. Spontaneous Edward is not pretty. Disastrous is more like it. I had to have a plan, even if that meant staying up all night long to think of one. Great plan, but yet another that didn't pan out.

I woke up the next morning to a knock on my door. I sat up and looked around me, confused about why I wasn't in my bed. I moved a bit to my right and wacked my elbow on the corner of my table. The previous night flooded back to me: I had fallen asleep on the living room floor, I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, and it was 8:55. _Shit, Jasper._

I didn't have a plan! I strongly considered playing possum and not answering the door. I almost tried to sneak into the kitchen where he would never see me. Unfortunately at that moment Jasper's head popped in front of my window. He smiled and waved at me. There was nothing to it, I was going in blind.

I picked myself off the floor and walked into the hallways. I caught my reflection in the hall mirror. _Fuck, my hair is everywhere._ You could certainly tell that I had been running my fingers through my hair all night long and that I hadn't washed it yet. It was completely flat on one side—that side that, naturally, also had a pressure mark from my carpet right on my cheek, Fuck my life—while the other side was sticking up all over the place.

_Hmm, maybe I'll just scare Jasper off._

I answered the door, not quite knowing what to expect. Jasper looked as wonderful as he had last night. Clearly he hadn't been up half the night stressing about today.

"Morning Jasper. I, er, just work up. Sorry I'm such a mess."

Jasper looked at me from under his eyelashes. His eyes widened as he took in my slovenly appearance, his teeth catching his bottom lips. He walked right up to me and brought his hand up to slide along the marks on my face. I gasped at his touch and didn't even try to get away.

"Don't be sorry. I think you look adorable." Jasper leaned over and replaced his hand with his lips, brushing them against my cheek. I closed my eyes and immersed myself in the feel of his lips on my face. I began to feel my cock harden.

Jasper pulled away. I opened my eyes lazily to see him smiling up at me, "Good morning Edward. How was your night?"

"F-Fine." I stuttered. He seemed so normal, like nothing had happened. Of course I expected this to an extent, but still, he was acting like last night didn't have very significant consequences.

"Good, I bought breakfast. It's still a little early and I didn't know if you were a morning person. And I wasn't sure if you had gotten your full 8 hours in, so I brought coffee and croissants." Between my complete horror at how I looked and ogling Jasper, I hadn't noticed that he was carrying anything. Jasper kept bringing me food. I wasn't complaining, though. I was starving. _The way to a man's heart is through his stomach!_ No, stop thinking like that. There will be no… heart giving or whatever the hell it is. This is fucking ridiculous.

Jasper took the initiative and walked into my kitchen. He set the bag of croissants on the counter, "Do you have jam or something for these?"

"Oh, yeah," I went to the fridge and grabbed the strawberry jam. Then I got some plates and some knives from the drawer. When I turned back, Jasper was looking at me hesitantly.

"Look, Edward, about last night," He ran his fingers through his hair, and looked at his feet.

My stomach dropped and I felt the wind go out of me. He was regretting it. He was regretting kissing me. I hadn't known how much it meant to me, until he said those words. A sense of loss surrounded me, smothered me until I couldn't breath. How could he regret it? It had been wonderful. Then he had said that he wanted me, and now I really want him and he regrets it. My heart was racing, and I didn't understand why. What was going on with me? One moment I was set on keeping my distance, but now the possibility that he could want the same thing makes me heartbroken.

"It's okay Jasper. It was a mistake," I somehow managed to push those words out of my mouth. It felt like my world was stopping

"No! No, that's not what I meant. I don't regret last night Edward. In fact, it was one of the best fucking nights of my life. But I am sorry if I pushed you too far. I really like you, and I know you like me. But I'm sorry if I freaked you out. I would never want to push you Edward."

I nodded. Trying to process what was going on inside me was impossible. I was going to be his friend; that was the plan, why couldn't I just do that?

I wanted to lie. I wanted to tell him that I thought it was a mistake. I wanted to convince him to never do that again, to give up his attempts. But I couldn't do it. He looked terrified that I would condemn him. I never wanted him to think I was mad at him. Again, I wondered what was going on with me.

I cleared my throat, "You didn't push me Jasper. I, um, liked it too."

Relief flooded his face and he smiled brightly at me causing my heart leapt a little bit.

"Good. I'm glad. Well, I'm done eating so I'll get to practicing." He crumpled his trash up and I opened the cupboard door under the sink where I kept the trash so that he could throw it in.

"Okay, I'm just going to shower," I said. I needed to get away from him. I needed to figure out what was going on with me.

"You sure? Cause I think that's a good look for you," he teased.

I scoffed, "yeah, the homeless look is one definitely I want to be able to pull off."

Jasper laughed and with a parting glance, disappeared down to hallway.

As soon as he was out of my sight I ran into my room. Usually this was a comforting place for me. I painted the walls a soft cream colour, my bedspread was navy blue, and pictures of my family surrounded me. I loved my bedroom. Any worries I had throughout the day were lost as soon as my feet hit it carpet. But today it felt like a prison.

I found myself repeating the question I had asked last night: what do I do about Jasper?

Last night was… fantastic. And wrong. I should have never crossed that line. But I wanted to. My body yearned to touch him again. I had to touch him again; it wasn't an option. And this morning when I thought he had regretted it I was heartbroken. It felt like I had lost the most important thing in my life.

_And if he had regretted it, you would have._ Somehow I knew that. I knew that Jasper was special, that somehow he had become significant in my life. I knew, without knowing how, that my life without Jasper would be empty. And boring, Jasper had ignited a spark in my life that I had tried to smother for years. No, my life without Jasper wouldn't be half the life I would have on my own. I wanted to have that other life, and I absolutely wanted it with Jasper.

In a flash it hit me that I could never lose Jasper. He was too important. I couldn't be without him. Somehow my obsession had turned into more than that. The constant thinking about him had stamped him into my heart and mind.

_No, no there's no way. You hardly even know him._ You can't fall for someone after two weeks and a make out session, can you? _No, but you're falling. You will be._ Fuck.

I showered—deliberately ignoring the persistent hard-on I had, because jacking off to Jasper would not help the situation—and changed into jeans and a tee, the entire time trying to rationalise away these feelings. I looked at the clock and noticed that Jasper had 10 minutes left of his practice time. I debated just staying in my room until he left. He may wait for me, but eventually he would take the hint and leave. However, a larger part of me wanted to see him one last time before Monday. That part won out.

I went into my music room. Jasper was still practicing his scales. Not wanting to disturb him I leaned against the doorframe and watched him. He had gotten really good at them, I noticed. On Monday I would assign him harder songs to practice, and maybe even show him how to do two octave scales if he was interested. When he ended his scales he opened his music book. I watched as he placed his fingers on the keys and painstakingly plucked each note to 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' perfectly. The care that he took with that song, and the love that was contained in it for his mother warmed my heart. I knew that I would never find another man like him.

There was a hint of a smile when he finished playing.

"All done?" I asked. He jumped in he seat, and whirled around to face me.

"Way to sneak up on a guy!" He glared at me.

I shrugged, "You did it to me first."

The glare increased, though I could tell he wasn't mad at me, "Yeah, well you made me fall down. You deserved it. I was sitting here peacefully when you maliciously sneak attacked me."

"First off, you were leaning against my door. That was not my fault. Second, I have been standing here for a few minutes. I was not sneaky, it's not my fault if you are unobservant."

Jasper paused for a second, "Technicalities."

I shook my head and laughed, "How was practice? You seem to really be getting a hang of the scales."

"I know! I told you that I was a kick-ass scales player." His cocky grin once again caused my heart rate to speed up. At this rate I was going to have to see a doctor. All this heart fluttering, stopping, and racing had to be detrimental to my health.

Jasper continued to explain how advanced he obviously was compared to others, all the while I watched him, noticing how even the way the light hit his hair caused me to smile. Yes, I definitely wanted more of Jasper. Everything about him made me want him more. I wondered if this is how he felt about me. What if it's only lust? My stomach clenched again. What if I'm feeling more for him than he does about me? There was no way I could put myself out there only to discover that I was a quick fling. Not with Jasper, that would destroy me.

I walked him out, barely hearing what he was saying. The idea that he didn't want me the same way I wanted him was too terrible. He had to want me. He said that he wanted everything about me, right? I was panicking as I watched him walk down the drive towards his car.

"Oh, Edward?" He turned towards me and began walking back up the drive. When he was right in front of me again, he asked, "One of the professors in my department is giving a lecture at the history museum tonight. I know it might be a little boring, but I wanted to know if you would go with me. The whole museum is ours for the night. If it gets too dull we can sneak off. There'll be food and drinks. I think it could be fun. So will you go with me?"

"Like a date?" I felt like I was in Junior High, asking for confirmation that the boy I liked, liked me back.

Jasper smiled, "If you'd like. I know you're not exactly comfortable with this so if you only want it as fr—"

"Yes," I said cutting him off before I could think too much about it.

Jasper looked surprised, I guess he was expecting me to say no. But after this morning all I wanted to do was spend time with him.

"Great, well, I'll pick you up. The lecture starts at 6 but there are appetizers at 5. So, how about 4:30? Would that work for you?"

"Yes."

"And it's dressy. So you'll need to wear a suit."

"Yes." I was beginning to think that there was nothing else I could say but 'yes'.

"I'll see you at 4:30." Clearly my acceptance had restored Jasper's confidence, he leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the side of my mouth, "I'm really looking forward to seeing you in a suit Edward. Bye."

I shut the door, excitement racing through me. _I get to see Jasper tonight. _I needed to do something with my hair and dig out my suit.

* * *

I was ready half an hour before Jasper was going to be picking me up. I had dressed in my black suit with a forest green tie that I knew looked great with my hair and eyes. My hair was still unmanageable, but this time it was unmanageable with the help of product. I had my dark green plastic framed reading glasses, just in case, hidden in my pocket. With any luck I wouldn't have to use them tonight.

I sat on the couch—the scene of the crime, I had begun to call it—and waited. When five minutes had passed with me anxiously bouncing my leg up and down, I decided to be productive and went into my practice room.

I got out my music sheets and pencil. There had been a tune running through my head for the past few weeks and I was trying to get it out on paper. I was working on the piano section right now, but whenever it was in my head there were strings. I would have to pull my violin out of the closet for that part.

I worked on my piece for a while, but was too distracted to do any real work. I kept thinking about Jasper. Huffing and admitting defeat I gave up on work. If my mind wanted to think about Jasper, I would at least put it to a good use.

I pulled out my old records and found some Fats Waller. I had a good idea for a song that Jasper could play. Well, at least with my help. If he would agree with it, I thought that his song, "Until the Real Thing Comes Along" would be perfect. Jasper could play a low steady melody and sing. He also had the personality to handle Fats' quirky performance style. I would play the trumpet part on the piano in addition to the harder parts. It would work out perfectly, and sound amazing. That is, if he didn't mind my coming in and helping.

I listened to the song play over and over, dissecting the notes, transcribing the trumpet to piano and then separating the steady melody from the harmony. _I wonder if I can teach Jasper grace notes and how to trill. He'll be happy that he'll able to use his kick-ass scale skills._

I was so caught up in the music; I didn't even hear Jasper come in. With anyone else I would have been angry that they had just walked into my house, but that Jasper felt comfortable enough sent shivers up my spine. He was right behind me. I stopped the record and turned to look at him.

I had seen him in a suit before, of course, but there was something so sexy about him being all done up. He also was wearing a black suit with a red tie. His wavy hair was falling into his eyes, and I wanted nothing more than to brush them back.

"Hey," he said. His eyes dragged over me and I felt a tremor of lust shoot through me.

"Hi. You look nice." I went to pull myself off the floor when Jasper's hand shot out to help me up. I grabbed it and lifted myself to my feet. After I was standing Jasper kept a hold of my hand.

"So do you," he said breathlessly, "ready to go?"

I nodded and we walked towards his car. He opened my car door for me, which I glared at him for. I'm not a fucking girl just because he's driving. He smirked at me and motioned with his hand for me to get in. I did, and then I noticed when he released my hand that he had been holding it since he had helped me off the floor. It had felt so right there and so comfortable that I hadn't even noticed.

"So why were you listening to Fats Waller?" Jasper asked when we were on the road to the history museum.

"Well, I was thinking of what you could play."

"Any ideas?"

"Actually, yes. I was thinking that you could play "When the Real Thing Comes Along"." I looked at Jasper trying to judge his reaction to my idea.

"I love that song! But isn't it a little hard? And isn't there a trumpet? I remember there being a trumpet."

"Well, I was thinking that, if it's okay with you, I could help you. I think I can turn the trumpet part into a piano part and then play the really difficult parts. Only if it's okay with you though," I quickly added. I didn't want him to think that I was trying to control his song.

"That sounds perfect Edward, but are you sure you wouldn't mind. You're already doing so much for me. I know that you have other students, your own work, and your family. I don't want to take up all your time." It was so sweet of him to always be wondering about my time. But he really needed to give it up; he was starting to annoy me with his constant questioning. If I say I want to do something, I want to do it. The planning control-freak part of me would never let me agree to something if I wasn't absolutely sure that I wanted it.

"It's just fine Jasper. I don't mind. I never mind doing anything for you." Shit, that last part just slipped out. I couldn't regret saying it though because the smile I got back from him was too wonderful.

The rest of the drive was easy. Everything was comfortable and relaxing with Jasper. Along the way, he told me exactly what to expect at this lecture. Apparently the lecture we were attending was on WWI. The professor Dr. Hammon had just written a book and this was a celebration of his accomplishment. There would be a reading and then a question and answer. Jasper assured me that we would try to sneak out as soon as we could.

"I love history, but Hammon… the guy bores me to tears. Tears. I sit in faulty meetings and as soon as he opens his mouth my attention is gone. It's not good. He's in line to be the next department head so I have to learn how to listen to him."

After that, Jasper began describing his colleagues in the most humorous ways. By the time we reached the museum I had heard about Dr. Henry, who hit on Jasper whenever he had a chance, Dr. Bruce who sleeps in his office and one time missed a class because of it, and Dr. Long who completely believed that she was the reincarnation of John Lennon in female form.

"But she was alive when Lennon was killed, you said she was old." I pointed out.

"Do not tell her that. She has a theory and I would hate to blow her bubble. But yes, she was definitely alive before Lennon died."

"Does she understand how reincarnation works?" I asked. Jasper got out of the car. I followed him, smoothing out my jacket to try and remove the wrinkles that had formed. I saw that he had a small crease in his back and before I could think about it I began smoothing it out for him. I heard his breath catch, but otherwise he showed no signs of being affected by it. When I looked at him though, his eyes were burning. I quickly removed my hands and stuck them in my pockets. He continued to stare and I began blushing under his scrutiny.

"Clearly, she does not." He said, answering my question from before and effectively breaking the tension.

The museum was beautifully decorated. In the large lobby, tables had been set up and were filled with food. A platform was in front of a grand staircase and a large banner had been set up. I also noticed a table off to the side that was covered in books. Apparently this was a marketing event as well. We walked around for a bit, chatting about the decorations and hypothesising about whether the lecture would be a success or boring. Jasper introduced me to his colleagues and we grabbed some food.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would please take your seats. The lecture is about to begin."

Everyone began moving towards the platform and the rows of seats that had been set up. I grabbed some extra food and began walking with everyone, when I felt Jasper grab my elbow.

"What?" I asked.

"Follow me." He turned around and headed down one of the wings of the museum. I stayed rooted in place for a few moments wondering what was going on before I quickly headed after him.

I walked down the dark wing, looking for Jasper, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Jasper!" I whispered as loudly as I could. I was almost certain that we weren't allowed here.

"Over here" I heard him whisper from farther down the hall. I kept walking until I saw him studying a display from the Civil War.

"What are you doing? What about the lecture?" I asked.

"I didn't want to go to the lecture." Jasper said. I was beyond confused now. Why did he not want to go?

"Then why did you invite me here?"

Jasper turned to look at me. He shrugged, "I just wanted to spend time with you. And I didn't want to wait until Monday to see you again. This was a good excuse."

"So you don't want to hear the lecture?"

"No."

"At all?"

"Nope. Let's just walk around."

"Can we do that?"

"Well see."

Jasper grabbed my hand again, "Come on, they have a history of music display. You'll love it."

He dragged me through the museum, stopping at various displays from natural history to Medieval. I had to get my glasses out after the first display. I heard Jasper's breath hitch and he was eyeing me from the corner of his eye, but he didn't say a word. He was still holding my hand and the contact was making me lose my focus. It was hard to care about the fact that we might be someplace we weren't allowed when Jasper was leading me there.

It was in the middle of the natural history section that Jasper's stomach began to growl.

"I'm glad you brought food. That was smart. I'm fucking starving." He grabbed a cheese wedge off my plate before I could stop him.

"Hey, that's mine! If you didn't have the foresight to bring food, that's not my problem. Besides you're the one who is leading this little adventure so you should have planned ahead. I only got food so that I would have something to do if the lecture got boring." I smacked his hand when he tried to reach for another slice of cheese.

He growled in frustration and tried again. I twisted away from him, "No, I only have one more piece left and I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry too, love. Please give me the cheese, or better yet, I'll share it." He kept talking, but all I could focus on was that he had called me 'love'. No one else had ever called me that before and as un-masculine as it is, I couldn't wait to hear him call me that again.

I was so lost in my thoughts that Jasper had a chance to grab the plate from me and take the last piece. _We aren't even dating yet and he's already stealing my food._ I glared at him. He smiled sheepishly and handed me half the piece.

"I saved you some." He looked like a little boy trying to appease his parents so he wouldn't be punished. I ate my piece, staring him down the whole time.

"You realise that as the person who technically ate the last piece you now have to carry the plate," I said.

"Wh—That's not fair." He whined, good-naturedly. I tried to contain my smirk, but inwardly I loved how easily he could make me smile.

"Yes it is."

"Fine." He rolled the plate up and tried to stuff it in some of his pockets.

"Damn it." He muttered, as even his back pocket was too small to hold it. I was trying to contain my laughter.

"Come on, I wanna see the music display. You're just going to have to hold it." I began walking and Jasper followed a ways behind me, muttering the entire way. When I was down a few cases, Jasper finally caught up to me, however I noticed that the plate was suspiciously missing.

"Jasper? Where's your plate?"

He pursed his lips, "It may or may not be in the hands of a Greek statue. It's not really my place to say."

"Jasper! We probably aren't even supposed to be here and you're littering."

"That's not litter, that's art." His face was so seriously set that I could do nothing else but laugh at him.

He smiled at me and said, "Come on, to the music display."

He led me up some stairs until we were walking on the balcony above the lecture. Against the walls were displays of instruments, music players, and panels about the history of music.

"This is my favourite," he said, leading me over to some old instruments. I looked at them, but I couldn't focus on them. The entire time Jasper stood right behind me. I could feel his breath on my neck and occasionally we would bump into each other, each muttering a half-hearted apology. I mostly found myself bumping into Jasper because of my desperate need for contact.

I was slowly losing control of my emotions here. Watching Jasper here, among things he was so interested in was fascination. The awe and complete interest that was on his face whenever he would read a display, or when he would give me a long history lesson, kept drawing me in. I could tell that he was good teacher just because of the passion he had for the subject.

When we reached the last display, Jasper was again behind me, reading over my shoulder. I turned my head to watch him. He had probably seen this multiple times, but he still read every single word that was written on the panels. As he read, his lips were moving. I became enraptured with his lips.

I turned even more and pressed my lips against his. It was only a moment before I pulled back, but it only confirmed what I had thought. He was making me do things I would never do with anyone else, I was breaking every rule I had put in place. And I really was falling in love with him. Jasper was looking at me with shock and hope.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I wanted to." I answered. _And I want to do it again._

As if reading my mind, Jasper put both of his hands on my hips and turned me around to face him. Then he raised him hands to cup my neck before bringing our lips together again. There was no lust like there had been last night. Only soft brushings of lips and the desire to show the other how much they were wanted.

Jasper pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine, "I really wanna keep this up, but they're almost done. We should go," he whispered.

We walked out of the display, an unspoken understanding between the two of us. This time, I reached out to grasp Jasper's hands in mine. I found that my hands felt empty without his in them. He smiled and brought our hands up to kiss my knuckles.

We arrived back in the lobby just as the lecture was letting out. He said goodbye to some people and congratulated Dr. Hunter. Before we got in the car, Jasper kissed me lightly on my temple.

I hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Jasper was consuming me, and I didn't mind one bit. The car ride was quiet; both of us were lost in our thoughts. I kept repeating what had happened in the museum. I didn't care about my lines anymore. I had accepted the fact that nothing between Jasper and me would ever be platonic. And that was fine with me. He pulled up in front of my house too soon.

"I had a great time," I said.

"Me too." He said softly. I opened the car door, but before I got out I had to ask him one last question.

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

* * *

_And I'll see you all next week! ~AJ Kelly_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry this is a little late. I don't have a good excuse. I was watching Doctor Who with friends and this completely slipped my mind. I was too focused on David Tennant... Anyway, I'm looking for a pre-reader so PM me if you're interested! On with the show!_

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, only the plot is mine.

Chapter 6

JPov

I had a date with Edward! And not just a date, but one he actually asked _me _out on. I hadn't expected us to be 'dating' so quickly. It was only a desperate hope that had me asking him to come to the lecture with me. I was convinced he would say no, but if I hadn't asked I would have spent the whole night wondering 'what if'. I was shocked when he agreed to go to the lecture with me. So I had made sure that I looked great and prayed that the night would not be a disaster.

I wasn't planning on us completely skipping the lecture. I hadn't been looking forward to it, sure, but I knew that it was expected of me to go. But once we got there my time with Edward was sucked up with meeting people and boring small talk. I hadn't come to the lecture to talk to them. Before I was ready, the lecture had started and I had barely spoken to Edward. I didn't care about the lecture anymore. I just wanted to be alone with Edward, so I lured him into the museum.

I wasn't sure what Edward thought about the night, but I felt that it was wonderful. Absolutely fan-fucking-tastic. And at the end, he said he wanted to see me again. Not just again, but the very next day. I don't remember saying yes. At that point it felt like my brain stopped working, but I think I moved my mouth and whatever I said elicited a smile from him, so I assumed I said yes.

I drove home after dropping him off, barely containing my glee. I would get to see him the very next day. Maybe we would kiss. Maybe we would do… other things. Dirty things. Oh God, how I wanted to do dirty things to Edward. I spent the rest of the night thinking about all the things Edward and I could do the next day. Both dirty and innocent.

I woke early, and had showered and eaten before 9am. In my excitement about the previous night and at finally being asked out by Edward, we hadn't discussed what we would be doing today. So I was completely prepared at a time of day when I would normally still be sleeping. Only for Edward.

I watched TV for another hour before deciding that I couldn't wait around anymore. I grabbed my phone and found Edward in my address book. I hoped I wouldn't be waking him up, but something about Edward told me that he was a morning person. I couldn't see him sleeping in.

"Hello?" Edward's voice broke through my thoughts and made a smile instantly appear on my face. _You are so gone, bro._

"Hey, it's Jasper. I was calling about today…" I trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Right, well I didn't really have anything planned. I just wanted to… well, you know," Edward said quietly.

I found his reservation about this adorable and infuriating. Now, at least, he was accepting that there was something between us. I didn't know how much longer I would have been able to control myself around him before I racked up a sexual assault charge. But some things never change, and I would still be the instigator in the relationship. I could handle that for now, though. Eventually I knew that Edward would feel completely comfortable with this. Then he would take more initiative. Until then it was up to me.

"Yeah, me too. So would you like to do lunch? Or better yet, since we're both awake how about we have breakfast? We can go to IHOP!" I am a genius; I managed to get a meal at IHOP in. Never mind that I had already ate.

"I could go for some pancakes," he said. I began bouncing in my seat. Pancakes and Edward, my life was fucking perfect.

"Great, how about the one off Main St. That's right between our places. Say in about half an hour?" I didn't want to wait that long. I wanted to see him now, but there was the possibility that Edward wasn't dressed or as prepared as I was.

"I'll see you then," Edward said.

We hung up, and I paced the floor of my apartment trying to control the excitement I felt at spending more time with Edward. I didn't care what we did today. We could sit on a park bench staring at the people who walked by for hours and I would still be excited to do it, simply because Edward was there.

It briefly crossed my mind that I wasn't sure where Edward stood on this. I knew he was attracted to me that much was obvious. But did he feel more, the way I did? I pushed those thoughts to the side. Nothing good would come of worrying. If I found that Edward was only in this for the physical, I would just have to make him see the other reasons to stay.

In the car I forced myself to breathe deeply and get myself under control. I didn't want to scare Edward away by seeming, well, creepy. And I'd be the first to admit that when it came to Edward, I certainly had creepy tendencies. No one else could make himself the centre of my world as quickly as Edward had. That both scared and excited me.

Something inside me was telling me that this was it. This was what I had been waiting for. Edward was what I had been waiting for. All those horrible boyfriends and stressful relationships had led me here, to Edward. And he was it for me. I didn't know how I knew that after only a few weeks, and if anyone else had said the same thing about their relationship I would have laughed in their face before calling them pussies. But there it was.

I got to IHOP early and was seated in a booth. I didn't have to wait long before I spotted Edward's fire-hair over the divider. I waved at him. When he caught my eye his face broke out into the more heartfelt smile. I'm sure mine mirrored his.

"Good morning," Edward said, sliding into the booth.

"Hi. It's good to see you." Edward blushed a bit then looked down at his menu.

"It's good to see you too," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up. I know it was early."

"You didn't wake me. I wake up between 7:30 and 8 every day," he looked up at me, and his eyes widened at the horrified expression on my face.

"You're one of _those_ people," I said, unable to keep the horror that was showing on my face from being reflected in my voice.

"What people?" Edward asked, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

"Morning people. You like to get up early. You're one of them," I accused.

"What's wrong with mornings?"

"It's morning. That's what's wrong with them. Now, if morning was categorised as 12pm to 1pm, then I could get on board with it. But anything before that, not happening."

"But you were up early today," Edward pointed out.

"Yes, well, that was because I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible."

Edward's eyes widened again at this and he quickly looked down at his menu. I waited, letting him process everything. Edward was a thinker, so I let him think through every action and word. Someday, though, I would show him that spontaneity had merits.

"So, I'm worth waking up for, huh?" Edward's shy smirk almost made me groan out loud, but I stifled it.

"Always, love," I said using my new nickname for him. It was something I had been calling him in my head since my second week of lessons. I had said it last night to shock him into giving me his food, but it seemed like he enjoyed it. And I certainly enjoyed saying it. It was a confirmation of sorts. Marking him as mine by giving him a name of my choosing.

"So what are you going to order?" He asked. I had a feeling that he was trying to steer the conversation back to a safe topic, and I allowed him. No need to press him so early in the morning, I had all day for that. We spent the next few minutes talking about what we were going to eat: chocolate pancakes for me and eggs and a small stack of pancakes for Edward.

Our waitress arrived and we placed our orders, then I turned to Edward to discuss our day.

"What would you like to do today?" I asked.

"Anything. I just wanted to see you," he answered, smiling at me.

"Oh really, mister…" I stopped, realising that I never learned his last name. _Well that can't be good for the start of a relationship._ "I don't know your last name."

"Cullen. Alice didn't tell you? She told me yours."

"No, she failed to mention that," I replied, before going back to my teasing. Edward seemed to be relaxing and I would never let an opportunity to make him open up pass me by, "So Mr. Cullen, you just wanted to see me? And pray tell, why would that be?"

Edward blushed, "I think you know why."

"Nope," I said, shaking my head, "enlighten your student, teacher."

Edward was saved for a moment by our food arriving. I thanked the waitress and returned my attention back to Edward.

"Well?" I pressed.

"I like you. And wanted to hang out. That's it." He took a bite of his eggs, resolution to not say anymore showing clearly on his face.

I dropped it for a moment, choosing to eat my food while it was hot instead of teasing Edward.

"Why did you say yes?" Edward asked after finishing his food. He took a sip of his coffee as he waited for me to answer.

I wasn't going to keep him waiting like he did me. I planned to always tell him the absolute truth, even if that made him uncomfortable.

"I've made my intentions clear, Edward. I want you. Even more so after last night. If I was desperate enough to sneak you away from a lecture just so I could talk to you, then I'm definitely willing to go to breakfast with you."

"What do you mean sneak me away? I thought you didn't want to hear it?" He looked angry as he said this, and I didn't understand why.

"I did want to listen to it. Well, kind of. But I wanted to talk to you more and we barely were able to spend time together," I explained. Could he really be mad at me for wanting to spend time with him?

"If you wanted to hear him speak then we should have stayed. You don't need to try to make me feel special by ignoring what you want to do."

_What the hell?_ I couldn't understand what he was so upset about. I told him that I willingly gave something up for him, and he gets pissed at me. Then I heard the last part. I quickly put my index finger over his lips to stop him from talking.

"I wasn't trying to make you feel special. Not that I'm opposed to that idea. I was being selfish. I wanted you all to myself, and other people were taking you away from me. I wanted to spend time with only you, so I snuck you away so you would be mine for the night." _Way to unleash the crazy Jasper. You've basically just confessed to being a possessive asshole._

"You didn't do it for me?" Edward asked reluctantly. My finger was still on his lips, and I relished in the feel of them brushing against my skin.

"No, I did it for me. I can do other thing for you if you want, but that was entirely for me."

Edward nodded, and pulled away from me. I dropped my hand to the table.

"I just don't want you to stop your life for me," Edward whispered, "I've had boyfriends grow to resent me because they felt I was trapping them or making them give things up. I don't want you to feel that way about me."

He began to nervously play with the sheet of paper that wrapped around the napkin. I placed my hand on top of his, hoping that the contact would calm him. When he dropped the paper, I turned his hand and let our fingers intertwine.

"I will never resent you Edward. If this goes farther—and I'm telling you right now that if I have any say, it will—then I can't imagine ever wanting to be away from you. I'm willing to sacrifice for this, but I assure you that I won't sacrifice something that makes me '_me'._ Just as I would never want you to sacrifice any part of you for me. Got it?"

He nodded, "Sorry. I just wanted to make that clear."

"And you did, babe. Trust me you did. Wanna get out of here?"

We paid our check and walked out into the bright sunlight. I lifted my face to catch some sun, until I heard Edward laughing at me. I cracked an eye open, "What?"

"Nothing. Just didn't know you liked the sun so much." He chuckled again.

I began to get annoyed, "Something wrong with wanting to tan? You do notice that I'm pale, right?"

"I just don't understand it, that's all," he said.

"You're a redhead. You can't understand it. You need an umbrella to step out into the sun," I remarked, laughing at how put out he looked.

"That's not funny. No one really understands how hard it is to have red hair. I've burned through beach tents. I've burned with SPF 70 on. When my family had vacations in Florida I had to stay inside between the hours of 10am to 4pm while they swam because every time I would come back red as a tomato. I've burned in fucking Scotland. Stop fucking laughing at me!"

By this time I was sitting on the curb of the parking lot, trying hard to breathe through my laughing. He sat down next to me and punched me in the arm. Hard.

"Ow, that hurt," I gasped out.

"Serves you right. Now are you going to shut up so we can decide what else to do?"

That shut me up immediately. _He still wants to spend time with me!_ I quickly began thinking of things that we could do for the rest of the day. Mall, beach, zoo, my place, my place, my place…

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, trying hard to keep the lust out of my voice.

"Well, um, I don't know."

I tried to think of something to do, but my mind was running blank. There was only one thing I could think of, "I have errands I need to do. You can come with me if you'd like to?"

"What do you need to do?"

"Groceries. And a tool supply shop, I have some pictures I need to hang and I need a hammer."

"Okay, that'll be… fine."

"I'll drive you by my apartment building and you can park your car there for the day."

Admittedly, grocery shopping is not very romantic, and it wasn't one of my better ideas, but at least it kept Edward with me for a few more hours. After he dropped his car off at my apartment I drove us to the grocery store.

"Do you have a list?" Edward asked. He drove the cart while I walked through the rows tossing boxes of food into it.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "A list? Why would I have that?"

"So you know what you need."

"I know what I need: food. Whatever sounds good this week is what I need. And milk, milk is a constant. There's my list." I grabbed a box of crackers, walked a few feet down the aisle, before running back and grabbing two more boxes of the same crackers.

"But, that doesn't make any sense. How do you not have things go bad? Or run out of things?"

"Edward, we are two different people. You like the mornings and make lists. I like to sleep in, and eat questionable food out of my cupboards. Accept it." I began walking towards the cookies, hearing him mutter about lists and organisation. As much as I teased him, I loved his neurotic side. Deciding I would tease him a bit more I walked over to the herbs.

"Look Edward, rosemary's on sale! I love rosemary. I can't remember if I have some so I think I'll buy some." I grabbed two containers of rosemary and threw them into the cart, ignoring the incredulous expression on Edward's face.

"Jasper, what could you possibly need two bottles of rosemary for?"

"I dunno. For whenever I cook with it. It'd be nice to have it lying around for when I need it. Like I said, I don't know if I have any, so it's best to be prepared. Plus it smells really good. It reminds me of Thanksgiving."

"This is not prepared. You shouldn't buy more if you already have some at home! How often does anyone use rosemary anyway?"

"But I told you Edward, I don't know if I have it."

"That is why you need a list." I could tell that I was causing something in that beautiful head of his to short circuit. But I continued my game.

"Fine," I pouted. I walked away towards the next section. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward put back all of the rosemary as well as run down the aisle to put back two of the boxes of crackers. _Apparently he doesn't think I can go through three boxes of crackers before I need to go shopping again. Oh well, at least I have some at home. I think._ Maybe a shopping list wasn't a terrible idea. But I would never tell Edward that.

I heard him come up behind me. I looked into my cart and noticed that it was slightly smaller than it should have been. I hadn't noticed before, but I suddenly understood what had happened.

"Edward?" I asked, sweetly.

"Hmm?" He hummed, smiling at me.

"Have you been putting my food back this entire time?" Edward's smile instantly dropped from his face.

He looked nervously at me before admitting, "there is no way you would be able to eat that much food before it went bad, Jasper. No way. You would have been wasting your money and wasting food. This is why you need a list. You know exactly what you need, there's never waste." He continued to ramble on, trying to justify himself. I waited for him to finish.

When he was done I kissed him lightly on the lips, "I don't care Edward. But if I do run out of food I'm going to make you come shopping with me again. It'll be your punishment."

Edward looked relieved that I wasn't upset, and then he smirked at me, "Punishment? Why, have I been bad?"

I groaned as an image of Edward, writhing underneath me begging for release, receiving his 'punishment', entered my mind. My cock twitched in my jeans.

"Fuck yes, you've been bad," I growled out. I pressed myself against his back, grinding into him to let him know exactly what he did to me, "And if you do it again, I might have to think of a _different_ way to punish you."

I ran my nose through the locks of hair on his neck, breathing in his scent, before placing a kiss right at the base. He turned his head to look around at me and I caught his jaw with my hand. I brought my other had up to brush his hair out of his eyes and then kissed him softly on the lips again.

I lifted my lips to his ears to whisper, "As much as I want to do this, we are in a public place. What do you say we finish with this shopping and then go back to my place?"

"Okay," He said, breathing heavily. I pulled myself away from him.

After that I tried to finish my shopping quickly. For the first time, Edward didn't seem to mind my style of grocery shopping. I walked through the aisles grabbing random boxes of shit that looked good.

When we reached my apartment, my body was humming with lust. I couldn't get the image from the store out of my head. Though I knew we should do it, and that it was too fast, I knew that I wanted Edward in my bed writhing beneath me. Fuck, I'd even writhe beneath him. I wasn't picky. It took every ounce of my self-control not jump him as soon as he entered my apartment. But I wouldn't scare Edward off. I wouldn't push him too far and lose him.

"Welcome to La Casa de Jasper!" I said, sweeping my arm across the room as if it was a show or display.

"Nice place," Edward said. He walked into my living room and looked at my bookshelf, studying the bindings of my books and the pictures I had placed on it.

"Would you like something to drink? I can make coffee."

"Coffee would be great."

I went into the kitchen and found my coffee beans. As soon as the coffee was brewing I took a deep breath, getting my erection under control, and walked back out to Edward. He was still looking at the bookshelf, studying something. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

He pointed to a picture of my family from last year. Rosalie, her family, and I had gone down to Texas to surprise our mama for her birthday. We had been on the porch with mama and dad and Rosie's kids, drinking sweet tea and talking about life, when Rosie's husband, Emmett, had snuck a picture of us. It was one of my favourite pictures. We all looked so happy.

"That's my mama and dad. From mama's birthday last year. The blonde is my older sister Rosalie…"

"She's beautiful," Edward muttered.

I laughed, "And she knows it too. The boys are her kids, James and Tennyson."

"Tennyson, that's a unique name."

"Yeah, that's my fault. I was reading his poetry when she was pregnant and she liked the name. She's probably never read a poem by him though. Tenny's the youngest. James is loud and outgoing and Tenny's very quiet and thoughtful. He barely speaks a word to me when I'm around."

Edward looked over to another picture of Rosie and her family, "And the big one? That's your sister's husband?"

"Yep, that's Emmett. Fucking huge. As I'm sure you can tell, he was the quarterback in high school."

"No shit," Edward laughed.

"Want a tour of the house?" I asked, already separating myself from him.

"Sure, do I get a special tour or the one all of your visitors get?"

"You, love, get the special tour. Now to start: this is the living room. You can often find me here late at night drinking a beer and watching the history channel, playing video games because no one is too fucking old for video games, or reading a book. Occasionally I may have a dirty thought or two about one bronzed-haired piano teacher, but further knowledge of that it only revealed on the special, special tour."

"And what do I have to do to get on that tour?" He asked. I shrugged and turned around to walk away when I felt Edward pull me back against him by my belt loops. He caught my earlobe between his teeth and slid his hands around my waist.

"Is this good?" He asked. He trailed his lips down my jaw, stopping to lightly nibble in places. I was too aroused to speak; I just moaned his name trying to angle my jaw so he would have more skin to feast on. "Tell me it's good."

I nodded. "Yes," I said breathlessly, "yes, it's good."

"Am I on the special, special tour now?" He whispered, his breath ghosting over my ear.

"Love, you fucking own the special, special tour."

"Good." He let his hand drift down the front of my pants before palming my cock through the outside of my jeans. Then he lightly pushed me away.

"What's next?"

I stared at him, wondering what had happened. Where had aggressive Edward come from and when would he be back to play? I tried to form words, but my lust-filled brain was only able to understand that Edward had touched me. Sure, it had been outside the jeans, but he had felt comfortable enough to do that to me. Who knew what else he would do next.

"Um, kitchen?" I said, though it seemed more like a question. I tried to walk there normally, but I was also trying to disguise the bulge in the front of my pants. _The bulge that Edward put there, and touched!_ I needed to get my hormones under control; they were slowly starting to destroy my restraint.

I led him into my kitchen.

"So this is my kitchen. Where I normally do not cook. It's more like a really pretty closet for easy microwavable food."

Edward looked at the bags of groceries that I still had not put away. He grabbed a bag and pulled the food out of it. "Where do these go?"

I pointed to a cupboard and Edward opened it up. It was filled with cracker boxes. He looked at me and I could tell a scold was coming before he even opened his mouth.

"How many crackers do you have here?"

"I really, really like crackers. They're easy. And taste great with cheese." Thinking I had made my point I grabbed the other bag and began putting things away.

"For the record," I said as I put the milk in the fridge, "this is included in the special, special tour. Not everyone gets to help me put the groceries away while lecturing me about lists and my eating habits."

Edward smiled as he put the last of the food away, "do you ever cook?"

"Sometimes. I love cooking, it's just not really worth all the effort for yourself, you know?"

"I understand that. But you can't eat crackers. I won't let you. You need other sources of food besides carbs."

I rolled my eyes, something I hadn't done since junior high, "Yeah, yeah, come on. I'll show you my office."

I grabbed his hand and walked him down the hallway to a small little room with a desk.

"This is my office. I mostly question the intelligence of my students in this room. Or grade papers. Or, um, have dirty thoughts about a bronze-haired piano teacher. Actually, special knowledge for the special, special tour, just assume that applies to all the rooms. Even the kitchen. Especially the bathroom and my room. It's not worth mentioning again, lets move on. There's not really much to see in here. Next stop: the bathroom."

I pulled him again and showed him the guest bathroom, lamenting the number of times Rosalie had told me how ugly it was. I enjoyed it though; it was something straight out of the seventies, shag carpet and all. I never used it so the carpet never bothered me. Edward didn't seem to appreciate the historical flashback the way I did. Maybe I should change the bathroom.

The last room was my bedroom. I stopped outside the door and turned to face Edward.

"Now this is the end of our tour. Right here we have the main room. My bedroom. Sometimes I sleep here, when I don't fall asleep on the couch. My sister decorated it so that is why the walls are tan and not what I've termed 'man blue' or some other masculine colour. That is also why there is a vase of flowers. I may be gay, but I think my sister wishes I were a girl."

Edward laughed and tried to push his way through. I stepped off to the side and watched him enter my bedroom. This was new for us. I had never made it to Edward's bedroom. In fact, I'd only been in his kitchen once. We were finally entering a more personal area.

"Nice room," he remarked. I smirked at him.

"My bathroom is through here," I opened the door to show him.

"Is the bathroom part of my special, special tour?" He asked. He walked around the front of my bed to stand beside me. He brought his hands to my waist puling me closer to him before lowering his lips to my mouth. It had been too long since I had kissed him. Too long since I had his taste on my lips. I swiped my tongue across his lips asking him for entrance, and moaned with delight when he opened his mouth and let me in. He pushed me against the wall, and I could feel his cock against my hip. I reached down to palm him and he groaned into my mouth, thrusting against me. We were both desperate for the friction this position wouldn't allow us to have.

I pulled myself away and took a moment to look into his lust filled eyes. His lips were red and swollen and my cock twitched with the knowledge that I had made them that way.

"You know what else is part of the special, special tour?" I asked, guiding him backwards. He shook his head, never taking his eyes off me.

"My bed," I answered, before pushing him down on the bed.

* * *

_The moral of this chapter is to be nice to your red haired friends. Ours is a tough life, what with the sun thing and the freckles. And for those who are curious (none of you?) yes, those are all ways I have been sunburned. I was too lazy to come up with original ideas. My burning is a joke in my family that I don't find very funny, thank you very much._

_Speaking of Doctor Who, and considering the redhead thing, I find in hilarious that the Doctor always wants to be a ginger in his next regeneration... too funny! "Is that the sort of man I am? Rude and not ginger?" Classic._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hello again! This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but the next chapter should make up for it. Also it features some male/male action! Oh yeah, I know you've been waiting for it. Thank you for all of your reviews! I do a little dance whenever I get one!_

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, only the plot is mine.

Chapter 7

EPov

I had barely landed on the bed before Jasper covered my body with his. He trailed kisses down the side of my neck while his hands began working my shirt up, his fingers brushing my exposed skin. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, then pulled mine off. He looked at me, devouring me with his eyes before dipping his head down. His tongue traced the plains of my stomach, and I used ever ounce of control in me not to thrust against him and stay still. Instead I twisted my fingers through his hair, tugging when he reached my nipple and nipped it with his teeth. I wanted to urge him down, I wanted to feel his hot mouth around my cock, but even in my aroused state I knew I would freak out about that later. Instead I did the one thing I knew I wouldn't regret. I pulled his mouth back up to mine, tasting him in my mouth. My hands ran down his sides.

"Jasper," I moaned into his mouth. I grabbed his ass, pressing him against me as I thrust against him. He moaned and rocked his hips against mine.

"Yes, love?" He asked, breathing heavily.

"Can I touch you?"

"Fuck baby, you can do whatever you want," he said. Jasper grabbed my hand and put it on the front of his pants, letting me feel how aroused he was.

I rubbed his erection timidly, but his moan of ecstasy gave me courage. I unzipped his jeans and pulled them down over his hips with his boxers. Before I could think I reached out and grabbed his leaking cock. I began to slowly pump him, running the pad of my thumb over the tip. Unable to ignore my needs, I used my other hand to undo my own pants, taking my own erection out.

"Here baby, let me," Jasper said. He grasped my cock, making me almost come right there. He batted my hand away from his cock, encasing both our erections in his hand. I covered his hand with my own, and soon we were thrusting against each other, revealing in the feeling of our cocks against each other. With my free hand I pulled Jaspers mouth back to mine, kissing him with all the passion I was too afraid to tell him.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he said. Then he dropped his head onto my neck, nipping on my collarbone. The feel of his teeth on my skin sent me over the edge; several more thrusts and I came, riding my orgasm as Jasper thrust harder against me until he exploded. He collapsed on top of me breathing deeply into the side of my neck.

After his breathing calmed, he got up and went into his bathroom, returning with a warm washcloth. He cleaned me up, tossing the washcloth into the hamper before lying back down on his bed. He pulled himself closer to me and threw his arm across my chest.

"That was… wow," he said.

"Yeah."

"I could get used to that."

"It was one hell of a second date," I said, making him laugh so hard that the bed shook. Jasper propped himself up on his arm and stared down at me.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. I nodded, knowing that I had to get myself out of his bed or else I would be hungry for an entirely different thing. And I knew that Jasper wouldn't refuse.

Jasper got off the bed and pulled his pants on. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I dressed slowly, only now noticing his room. I had seen it when we had walked in here, but I had other things on the mind, so noticing the picture on his bedside table, or the book that was there which was obviously what he was currently reading, or even the fact that it was a fairly clean room for someone not expecting company, had completely missed me.

He cocked an eyebrow at my scrutiny of his room. "I just didn't expect your room to be so clean," I explained.

"Oi, I can have a clean room!" He exclaimed.

"Well I just figured with your shopping technique and easy nature, that you would be a bit messy. Not really messy," I qualified, "just a bit. Maybe some dirty clothes or an unmade bed."

"Have you been thinking about my cleanliness, Mr. Cullen?" he teased.

I blushed, knowing that he completely understood my neurotic nature and was willing to make fun of it, "no," I lied.

"You have, admit it. While I've been dreaming of your moans and wondering what you looked like naked, you've been wondering if I make my bed." He kissed my lips gently, "I guess we both got what we dreamed about today. Now come eat."

"I'm not really in the mood for crackers, Jasper," I said, following him into the kitchen.

"I have more that crackers you ass," he said, glaring at me.

I smiled and jumped up onto the counter, "so what do you have then?"

He looked into his cupboards and pulled out some spaghetti noodles.

"I have spaghetti and sauce. And wine. So we have a proper dinner date," he said. I gave my approval and watched as he began making the pasta. Every once in a while he would walk past me and I would grab him, pulling him between my legs to kiss him deeply.

When dinner was done cooking I took the plates to the kitchen table while Jasper got us each a glass of wine. This meal was much more relaxed than breakfast. I told him about my students, the successes and frustrations, while he expressed the same thing with his students.

"This only goes to show that as far as learning goes, there isn't that big of a distance between a kid and a college students. Without someone teaching them how to learn, frustrating students will always be frustrating students," he said.

"How is your class going?" I asked taking the last sip of my wine.

"It's going really well. I have a great group of students who really interact with me, which makes the class so enjoyable. You know music; it means different things to different people and my students really understand that and apply it to the history of the music. I'm loving the class." Jasper took my plate and I took the wine glasses, bringing them into the kitchen. I looked at the clock on his microwave and noticed that it was already 7pm. I really hoped that I wasn't taking up too much of his time, but I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here as long as he would let me.

"And are they excited about their final?"

Jasper laughed, "Nervous is more like it. No one likes to present in front of people. It makes it easier that I'll be doing it as well. They really like that idea. One of my students actually asked if they could grade me on my final. I told him 'hell no, that's my job'"

We went into the living room and watched some TV, wrapped in each other's arms. We didn't speak much, which was fine with me because it allowed me time to think.

I didn't regret what we had done. If we had done more, I would have freaked because it would have been too much too soon. I was still getting used to the idea of Jasper and me. I needed time to adjust and feel completely comfortable with the situation.

"Edward," Jasper quietly said.

"Hmm?" I said, too relaxed to actually form words.

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

I felt my heart stop at his words. I pulled myself away from him so I could look directly into his eyes. He looked nervous and anxious, but most of all there was tenderness. I truly felt that one day it would be just Jasper and me, together and in love, and living out our lives.

I must have been quiet for too long because he began rambling, something I was beginning to notice he did whenever he was nervous.

"I know that it's only been two weeks since we've even met. And I know we've only had two dates, technically one since this date isn't even over. And if you say no I'll completely understand, but I just—"

I kissed him, cutting him off. When we broke, I couldn't bring myself to pull away so I stayed close to him, feeling his lips brush mine as I answered him, "yes. Yes Jasper."

His smile was more beautiful than any symphony I had ever heard.

It was hard to leave Jasper, but I knew that he had work in the morning and I had a 9am lesson. I drove home feeling lighter than I ever had before. I had a boyfriend—a fucking hot boyfriend—who I was completely in love with. Even though I wasn't ready to tell him that yet. Regardless, I was happier than I had ever been and felt the need to tell someone. I tried to fight the urge, rationalising that it was 11pm at night and all my friends would be pissed if I called them at this hour, but my desire won out. Before I knew it, I was waiting for my sister to answer her phone.

"What do you want?" She asked

I ignored her attitude and launched right in to my rambling, "you won't believe what's happened to me. It's wonderful. I can hardly believe it. I'm so excited that I don't even care that I'm gushing!"

"Edward," My sister's tired voice broke through my stream of talking, "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

"Jasper."

"Jasper? What about him?" Alice finally sounded like she was awake.

"Well, we're kinda… dating." She shrieked into the phone, making me have to hold my phone away from my ear until she stopped.

"I think you may have woken your neighbours," I said.

"I don't fucking care," she yelled, her excitement evident in her voice, "you're dating? Tell me everything."

I told her about first meeting him and the instant attraction between us, but how I tried to push it away and be professional. Alice promptly called me an ass for that. Then I told her about the brief make-out session, the date at the museum and finally, today, leaving out our simultaneous wank.

"Do you love him?" She asked. I paused. A part of me wanted to voice it out loud, feeling that once something had been vocalised and heard, once it had been acknowledge outside of the fleeting thoughts of the mind, that it existed. But I didn't want my sister to be the first to hear it; that belonged to Jasper, so I remained quiet and changed the subject.

"I just wanted you to know because, well, you introduced us."

"You're damn right I did. See, aren't you glad I made him come to you?"

"Made? What do you mean?"

"Well, he was going to have one of the teachers at his school do it. But I insisted that my brother was the best. I knew that he would be perfect for you Edward. He's exactly what you need. I just didn't think it would happen so fast. I was sure you would freak out and repress for months!"

I was a little pissed at my sister's lack of faith in me, but was willing to admit that had it been anyone but Jasper, I would never have done what I had. Alice knew me too well.

"Well, then thank you Alice for introducing us," I said.

"When do I get to meet him? I mean, officially, as your boyfriend?"

"Soon. But not quiet yet, I just want to…" I trailed off, not really knowing how to explain myself. I wasn't ready to share him yet. I wanted to spend all the time I could with him completely alone. Thankfully, my sister often knew me better than myself.

"Fine, be selfish with him. There's nothing to worry about, though. Alec and I won't try to take him away from you."

"You don't know that," I joked, "Alec's never met Jasper and Jasper is quite attractive."

"Hot. Fucking hot. That's the word you're looking for," Alice said, "I assure you though, Alec is entirely straight. Jasper is safe."

"Maybe next week," I relented.

When I got back to my house I got ready for bed starting with showering the dried sweat off me. When I was in the shower I began thinking of Jasper. I remembered how his hand felt on my cock, the way his tongue had licked my chest. I came once more in the shower to the memories of our time together.

When I collapsed on my bed my mind refused to leave Jasper. I wanted him with me, lying beside me. I wanted to feel his arm around me again and I wanted to wake up next to him in the morning.

My earlier thoughts came back to me, and before I fell asleep, into the quietness of my bedroom, I whispered, "I love Jasper Whitlock."

* * *

I woke early, immediately going to my piano to write some music. I didn't bother with showering, figuring I couldn't smell too horrible since my shower last night. My sheet music was still on my piano where I had left it the day before.

As I plucked the keys, playing with the tone and tempo of the music, I began to hear something distinctly 'Jasper' in the song. It wasn't a song for him, I would never be that stupidly romantic where I would compose a song for someone, but I couldn't deny that Jasper was still making his way into my music. Little things, like the changing of the base clef tempo would remind me of Jasper's walk, sure and steady. A trill of notes would bring his light chuckle to the forefront of my mind. It wasn't Jasper's song, but still Jasper was present.

I continued composing until my first student arrived. During my lessons I found that I wasn't paying as close attention to the students as usual. Instead I was listening to the songs they would play, dissecting them for chord progressions or rhythms that could inspire my piece. In between students I would bring out my sheet music, making small changes here and there based on what I had thought of in the past half-hour. By the end of my lessons I had composed the piano part. While I waited for Jasper I found my violin and began adding the string layer to the song.

His knocking on my door interrupted me. I briefly toyed with the idea of giving him a key, before deciding that it was too early for that. Instead I would just give him permission to come in without knocking.

I opened the door and was immediately pressed against the wall. Jasper's mouth was on mine; tasting and nipping my bottom lip.

"I missed you," he said when he released me.

"Me too."

"Do we have to have a lesson today? I can think of other things we can do?" He asked, shooting a puppy dog look at me.

"Sure we could," his eyes lit up, but then I continued with a grin on my face, "you'll just have to explain to your students why you suck at your performance. I'm sure they'll understand."

Jasper looked as if he was considering it, but then shook his head, "no, I couldn't stand the embarrassment of sucking. I wanna rock it."

"Well then, we better get started." I kissed him on the lips before walking into the room.

"What were you playing?" He asked, looking at my sheet music.

"It's a piece I'm writing. I finished the piano part today and I was adding a violin part to it."

"Can I hear it?" He asked. I didn't know what to say. On the one hand, I didn't want anyone to hear it. It was too rough, too new. But I wanted to share it with Jasper. The look in his eyes, the hope and genuine curiosity in his voice when he asked, made me want to share this with him.

"It's not completely done." I said, hesitantly.

"I don't care."

I nodded and Jasper got up from the piano bench and sat in my chair. I sat down and pulled the music out of the pile.

"Just a few measures." I started at the beginning, and slowly became enraptured by the music. I let my insecurity at how rough it was slip away and lost myself to the music. When I finished, I had played the whole piece for him. The room was quiet save for the resonance of the last chords in the air.

Jasper took my hands in his and placed light kisses on each of the fingers.

"That was beautiful. I couldn't possibly explain how proud I am that my boyfriend could create something so wonderful. These fingers that have touched me, loved me, can create beauty."

I blushed, "Wow, that's really mushy. I didn't know you could get that sentimental."

"Fuck you," he retorted.

I laughed before kissing him, "thank you. I've never played my music for anyone and I'm glad you were the first. Now it's time to switch." Jasper pouted, but took his seat at the piano bench.

"Now," I said, "show me your mad skills at the scales."

Jasper impressed me with the progress he had made. I knew that he was catching on quick, but he was able to play every piece and scale perfectly. I moved him up to harder songs that would make him work on his fingering.

The lesson ended quickly, and we both went to my couch to spend more time with each other. Our conversation was only interrupted by the occasional kiss. And only a few of those kisses got out of hand.

"I meant to tell you," I said, during one of the moments when we were not lip-locked, "you can just come in now. You don't have to knock. I'll keep the door unlocked for you."

"Good. Now I can sneak up on you when you aren't expecting it. What do you do when you're waiting for me to arrive, Mr. Cullen?" He brought his hand around the back of my neck and pulled me in for another kiss. I resisted the urge to deepen it when he ran his tongue across my lips, asking for entrance.

"I guess you're just going to have to find that out for yourself aren't you Professor Whitlock," I said, moving my head to kiss his neck. His moan startled me though, and I pulled back wondering what I had done wrong.

"Call me that again," he said, his voice thick with lust. I tried to remember what I had said, before it hit me. I smirked.

"Call you what, professor?" I purred into his ear.

"Fuck," he said before kissing me again, pushing his tongue between my lips and sweeping into my mouth. We kissed for several more minutes, letting our hands roam and knead where they wanted.

"I need to go love, I have a 7am meeting tomorrow," he said.

"No you don't," I muttered, pulling him in for another kiss.

"I don't want to go, but I need to go. If I don't, I'll never leave."

"So don't leave," I said, rubbing his erection to convince him to stay. He grabbed my hand and pulled it away.

"I want nothing more than to stay, love. But I know you. You'll think it through, you'll wonder if it's too soon, and you may be right. It may be too soon and I don't want to give you any excuse to run away from me. You're mine now and I won't let you get away. Even if you put up a fight."

He got up and straightened out his clothes, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I watched his car pull away and immediately wished he was back with me. I wasn't sure when I would feel completely comfortable with him, but I hoped it was really soon. When I finally lost sight of his car I closed the door and went back to the music room.

I spent the rest of the night playing the violin until the early morning when I was too tired to properly hold the bow. Before I went to bed I pictured Jasper in my mind. I whispered my love to the room again, and dreamed of a time when I would have the balls to tell him to his face.

* * *

_Was it good? I'll admit, the book I'm writing has no need for a sex scene, so I don't get a lot of experience writing them (and by that I mean no experience). _

_See you soon! ~AJ Kelly_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N Hello all! I would like to say welcome to all of my new readers and welcome back to my returning readers. I am thrilled to have all of you reading this. This chapter is a little shorter (sorry). I've had a crazy week trying to figure out schooling and loans and housing. It's difficult to do that when your school is in another country 5 hours ahead of you. Communication takes a while. But it's out and that's what matters. Special thanks to Meikela for rec'ing this fic on her wonderful story 'Southern Charm.' I appreciate it! Okay, I'm done now._

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, only the plot is mine.

Chapter 8

JPov

I hate pop quizzes. I hated them as a student and I hate them as a teacher. I vowed that I would never inflict a pop quiz on my students. Of course that was back when I was naïve and thought that my all students would actually care about history. Even after teaching for several years, I still held tightly to the belief that the majority of my students were gaining something from my classes.

That beautiful bubble had been popped yesterday in my Western Civilisation class. As I was lecturing, I noticed that the majority of my students were asleep or listening to their iPods. In fact, out of 27 students only one was listening: my TA. That resulted in an unfortunate round of pop quizzes to let my students know that they were, in fact, in college. And this was a private college. Their parents were paying _money_ for them to sit on their asses and listen to music or sleep, instead of learning about the French Jacobites.

The pop quizzes had another horrible effect. With my students completely engaged for 10 minutes, it gave me time to think. And my thoughts were not school appropriate. Images of Edward lying beneath me and touching me filled my head all day long.

We had been boyfriends for a week, and unlike my pop quiz bubble, I was positive that nothing could ruin this. Every day when I got off work I would go straight to Edward's house. We would talk, make out, have dinner together, make out, I would practice for an hour, and then we would make out some more until I had to go home.

We hadn't gone farther than we had the first time, but I was content to let us stay there for a while. I was willing to move at Edward's pace. So long as his pace wasn't 'snail'. I loved him, and was wiling to do a lot for him, but months of no sex? That would be hard to handle. I'd have to build him up slowly.

"Professor Whitlock?" My TA, Maria's, voice brought me back to the classroom where 27 eyes were fixed on me. "Professor, class is over."

"Right," I said, sitting up in my chair and looking at the clock, "pass in your quizzes. You'll have them in your mailboxes sometime on Monday. Have a good weekend." _Please come to class sober on Monday._ I internally added as I watched them file out the door.

Maria walked up to the desk, "Do you want me to grade those?"

"No, I got them. You can have a weekend off." I shuffled the papers into a pile and put them in my class folder.

"Great, cause I've got a psych paper to write and I haven't done any research for it yet," Maria grinned, "So it'll be a fun weekend. What about you? Got any big plans?"

Big plans? She had no fucking idea. If by big plans she meant meeting my boyfriend's sister for dinner that night, then yes, I had big fucking plans. I knew that I had met Alice before and we got along well. Hell, she had even set us up. Still, there was a desperate need to impress her and have her like me now that we were official.

"Oh yeah," I said, "Dinner and then grading these quizzes. Fun times. Have fun with that paper, Maria."

"Bye Professor W."

I rushed to my office, desperate to leave for the weekend and see Edward. I was hoping that we could spend all day Saturday and Sunday together. I had been let off the hook for practice tonight for the dinner, and I thought maybe I could convince Edward to let me make it up tomorrow. _With sexual favours!_ I really had to get my mind under control; it was getting to the point where I was annoying myself.

As I was unlocking my office door, however, Bella walked down the hallway. Cringing a little, I tried to sneak into my office before she could talk to me. Unfortunately, she yelled me name down the hall. I was trapped. I made sure that my body was positioned halfway in the doorframe. I was within grabbing distance of my bag and keys, completely ready for a quick, if not desperate, get away.

"Hey Bella. How are you?" I asked. I mentally cursed myself for asking her a question, but then decided it would have been too rude to simply ask her what the hell she wanted. I'd call that plan B.

"I'm great! Actually, I was wondering what you're doing tonight. Some friends are going out and I'm the only singe one. I don't want to go stag, do I?" She laughed a little giggle which I'm sure was supposed to be cute and flirty, but instead made the hair on my arms stood up, "So I was hoping you could be my date for the night."

"I really can't Bella, I have dinner plans." I was pleased that, for once, I wasn't inventing plans to get out of doing things with her. She still didn't relent though.

"Well, I'm sure you could figure something out. I just don't want to be lonely there. Everyone else will have someone to talk to, except me."

_This girl will never learn._ "I can't. I'm not going to change my dinner plans for you, okay? It's an important dinner. I can't cancel." I said as forcefully as I could.

"What is it? What's so important that you would leave me on my own?"

"I'm meeting my boyfriend's sister." I waited a moment, looking for that to finally hit home. Her forehead crunched together as she thought, her lips tightly pressed together.

"What's his name?"

"Edward. I think you know him actually. Edward Cullen."

Her eye's widened, before turning into a glare, "You're going out with Edward?"

"Yep," I said, popping the p to make it extra annoying, "Now I'm sorry Bella, but I really need to go. Edward's expecting me, and I don't want to keep my man waiting." I winked at her before reaching into my office to grab my bag. I shut and locked my door, observing her out of the corner of my eye. I remembered Edward telling me about her little crush. I hadn't believed him; sure she was forceful, but she wouldn't cling on to a gay guy. I was beginning to believe him though. It made me feel a little sorry for Bella. Not sorry enough to talk to her, of course, but nonetheless.

"Bye Bella," I said. I walked down the hallway, and raced to my car. I couldn't drive fast enough to Edward's house. After fantasising about him in class, I was ready to get my hands on him.

I pulled into the driveway and quickly walked to the door. When I opened the door I heard the piano being played. Perfect, I knew exactly where he was. I dropped my bag on the couch and headed to the music room.

Edward was so engrossed in his music that he never heard me walk up behind him. Deciding on a sneak attack, I tried to walk as quietly as I could until I was close enough to touch him. I placed both of my hands on top of his, pressing my chest against his back, and kissed the side of his neck. He stilled beneath me.

"You can do whatever you want to me, but please don't rob me. My boyfriend's a bit of a gold digger, I need everything I have." He said, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Ha ha, you're so fucking funny," I whispered into his neck, "If I were a thief, I wouldn't be breaking in to take your stuff. Your other offer is much more appealing."

"Really?" Edward swivelled around on the bench to face me.

"Hmm." I hummed. He grinned and brought both of his hands up to cup the back of my neck, drawing me down to him to, bringing our lips together. I had missed this. I had missed Edward close to me, the feel of his hands on me. Edward's tongue swiped over my lips, and I opened, finally being able to taste him. His hands grasped my hips and tugged forcefully pulling forward. I straddled him on the piano bench, pushing him back until he was laying on the piano, the dissonance of notes echoing around us. I broke away from his mouth and moved to kiss his neck, tasting and feeling his skin under my lips.

"I have thought about this all day," I growled out. Edward's moan in response made my cock harden, and I could no longer stop myself from pressing my erection against him. His hands buried in my hair, tugging delightfully with every nip of my teeth. I thrust against him again.

"Fuck," he hissed.

"Not yet, love, not yet." I drew down the zipper of his jeans and pulled his cock out. I dragged my thumb across the tip, watching Edward's eyes glaze over with lust. I began to slowly pump his cock; whispering to him and watching him throw his head back and bite his bottom lip.

"I've thought about touching you, tasting you, fucking you," I continued. Edward groaned and began thrusting into my hand. I was painfully hard and desperate for release, but for just this moment I wanted to focus on him.

"Will you let me fuck you someday, Edward?" I asked. I lifted his shirt up and attacked his chest. I took a nipple between my lips, grinning when I heard Edward's hiss of pleasure. "Will you let me inside you?"

Moaning in response, Edward grabbed my hand that was wrapped around his cock. I looked at him in question, but soon had to close my eyes when I felt his hand pull down the zipper of my pants. Once his hand wrapped around my cock, I resumed my ministrations on him. I kissed him deeply, sweeping my tongue into his mouth.

Too soon, I was no longer able to control myself. The feel of his hand moving on my cock, his palm brushing over the tip, joined with his thrusting against my hand soon sent me over the edge. In our final thrusts I thankfully had the foresight to grab a tissue. I kissed Edward deeply before bringing our cocks together and thrusting against him once more, covering our cocks with the tissue to catch our cum. Edward came a moment later, falling back against the piano keys again.

I cleaned him off and threw the tissue into the bin before crawling off him. Edward was still leaning against the piano, smiling beautifully at me.

"I don't think my piano has ever seen anything like that," he commented.

"Well, we've made it a grown-up then." Edward's grinned widened and he lifted himself off the bench. He gave me a light peck on the lips.

"I need to get dressed. Can't wear this out to dinner."

"Why do you think I grabbed the tissue? I don't have anything else to wear. And while I wouldn't mind going naked around here, I don't think Alice would appreciate it." I said, following him out of the room.

"That's not true. She'd appreciate it. But then I'd have to kill her for eyeing my boyfriend."

"Jealous?" I teased. Edward's face coloured a bit and he glared at me. "It's okay, love. I promise that I am in no way interested in Alice. Alec however…"

"Fuck off," he said, storming away and slamming his bedroom door in my face.

I laughed at him and decided I wasn't going to drop it. I pressed my ear against his door and listened to the sounds of him opening and closing his dresser drawers.

"I'm just saying love," I said through the door, "that if it comes up. What does he look like?" I laughed silently, waiting for the scathing answer I was sure to receive.

"You wanna go home with Alice and Alec tonight?" His voice filtered out the door.

"No! But maybe if Alec wants to—" The door opened revealing my slightly amused boyfriend. What I was going to say left my brain as soon as I saw him dressed in black slacks and a green oxford shirt. _He is mine_ was all I could think in that moment.

"Well?" He asked.

"Fine, I wanna go home with you," I admitted.

Edward smiled and grabbed my hand, "Come on, we need to go, otherwise we'll be late."

* * *

I was nervous. I knew there was no need to for me to be nervous. Alice already liked me. She had introduced us thinking that we would be good for each other. Edward tried to reassure me, telling me that Alice had been very excited for both of us, shrieking with joy when she heard the news. I had no doubt that she liked the _idea_ of Edward and me. What I was worried about was the _reality_ of it.

What if she thought she made a mistake? What if she saw us interacting with each other and suddenly realised that I was a horrible choice for Edward? Would Edward stay with me if Alice told him she was wrong? Her approval was important to Edward. He never told me as much, but I knew that they had a close relationship. They had raised each other when their mother died; they were everything to each other.

_Stop thinking like that Jasper. You won't be yourself if you're nervous. And don't drink too much! Drunken Jasper is hilarious, but not good for first impressions._ I took several deep breaths to calm myself. Edward watched me out of the corner of his eye, but he understood that this was something I didn't want to talk about again. I was embarrassed that I was so nervous. I had met some boyfriend's families before and usually didn't give a damn whether they liked me or not. Edward was different though.

_But if he asks me to meet his parents tomorrow, I'm running home and locking the fucking door. He'll have to break the door down and drag me out. I'm not ready to meet his parents yet._

Edward laid his hand on my knee, "Jasper, they're here."

I looked up to see a tall dark-haired man parting the crowd as he walked. A short woman bouncing behind him followed the man closely. Her black hair was as out of control as Edward's. I relaxed slightly at that thought, remembering how like Edward Alice really was. I didn't have to worry about her. As long as I showed her how much I loved her brother, she would like me.

Edward shook Alec's hand, exchanging a polite greeting with him. Then he turned to Alice, enveloping her in a great hug.

"Hey sis," he said. He released her and moved to my side taking my hand in his, "You remember Jasper, my boyfriend. And this is Alec."

Alec opened his mouth to say hello, but was cut off when Alice squealed before throwing her arms around me.

"What did I tell you Jasper? I told you to wait it out and give him time. I'm always right. Since you're part of the family, you'll have to learn to always listen to me. I know things. It's a talent of mine." She kept talking as I pleaded with Edward over her head, silently asking him to save me.

"How about we go eat?" Alec suggested, catching the look I sent Edward.

"Yes!" I said perhaps too enthusiastically.

"I'm starving," Alice said. She walked over to Alec, "I've been craving a steak all day." Alice and Alec walked to the hostess stand. Edward walked beside me.

"I told you she's likes you."

"She called me part of the family," I said, both thrilled and surprised that she would address me as such so soon. Edward looked taken aback by that. He looked at the floor and didn't say anything more to me.

"But she was just being Alice right? Overly accepting Alice." I said, trying to save the conversation. I was a little hurt that Edward seemed to have such a problem with Alice saying I was part of the family. I tried to remind myself that we had only been going out for a week, but regardless, my chest felt like something was pressing down on it.

"Right," Edward said. Then he walked away from me to join Alice and Alec. I followed him, wondering what had just happened. Worried that Edward was retreating from me, I tried to catch his eye. But as we were led to our table, he looked at me and smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"So tell me everything!" Alice demanded as soon as we sat down. "When did it happen, how did it happen? Who made the first move?"

"Alice, I think I told you that already," Edward said.

"It doesn't count. I want to hear it from Jasper. Besides, I sent him to you. I still remember the phone call we had after your first lesson. 'I don't think he likes me Alice. He seems mad at me.'"

"Well he did seem mad at me. I wasn't sure what I had done. Suddenly he was just grouchy. Never got an explanation for that," I said. I looked at Edward who was blushing again. "Why were you mean to me? You seemed fine the next week."

"I, well, I was attracted to you. And I thought you were rejecting me so I pulled away. Then I was pretty pissed and embarrassed," Edward looked at his hands while he said this. Then he lifted his head and looked at me defiantly, "But I wasn't mean. Distant or rude, maybe, but not mean."

Alice snorted into her drink that she had been sipping, "Edward, your idea of distant is actually really cold."

Edward raised an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged, "Maybe I was just too sensitive."

I didn't want to make Edward uncomfortable or upset so I changed the subject quickly, asking Alice about how she and Alec met. As Alice launched into a long story about the mean man who stole her drink in a bar and refused to admit it, I felt Edward take my hand underneath the table and give it a light squeeze. I smiled at him before turning my attention back to Alice.

My attention was stolen, however, when his hand slipped from mine. I was a little disappointed, I wanted to feel Edward whenever I could and I missed his hand in mine. I changed my mind when he put his hand on my thigh. My breath caught as he began kneading and drawing circles on my thigh. He never went higher than mid-thigh, which was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because it avoided what would inevitably turn into an embarrassing situation, a curse because I wanted nothing more than his hand to ride up higher. He didn't deserve it, but the little tease was pissing me off.

I smacked his hand—hard—and earned myself a very pissed off glare. I tried to scold him subtly, but wasn't very successful.

"What the hell is so interesting that you aren't listening to my amazing story?" Alice demanded.

"Your brother is a little tease, that's all," I said, "Sorry, what were you saying."

"I was just telling you about the time Edward streaked through the mall."

"I never did that!" Edward yelled. I shushed him, looking around at the people throughout the restaurant who were staring, at us wondering what was going on.

"Well you weren't paying attention. If you don't listen to me I can tell Jasper whatever I want. Like there was this one time when our dad was going to be leaving for the weekend for work. Edward was in charge of me and I threw a party. Stickler Edward went around yelling at everyone and cleaning up after them, muttering to himself the whole time. Everyone thought he was really drunk, and after a while started deliberately making messes so they could see him rant and rave about the mess. It was hilarious!" The whole table was laughing except for Edward who had pursed his lips into a thin line. I was sure he was trying to burn Alice with his eyes.

"Babe, please tell me that's not true." I knew it was, though. I could see my Edward cleaning at a party and yelling at people for making a mess.

"Shut up. They were making a mess and dad would have killed us. Alice wasn't going to clean it." He was pouting at being teased, and it made him more adorable.

I leaned over to kiss him, "It's okay love. I think it's hot. And I'm okay with you taking care of me."

"You? Who said I am taking care of you?" Edward teased.

"You know you wanna," I shot back.

"Okay boys, keep it in your pants until after dinner." Alec said.

The rest of dinner was enjoyable. For several hours Alice told embarrassing stories about Edward and Edward retaliated by telling equally embarrassing stories about Alice. Eventually it became a battle for who could embarrass their sibling the most, with Alec and me laughing our asses off, while watching them go at it.

It wasn't until we were driving back to Edward's house when I remembered the discomfort from earlier in the evening. I struggled with whether to ask him about it or not. He seemed to have gotten over it, but I didn't want whatever it was to crop up later. _Stop being a wimp and ask him._ I gathered all my courage, reminded myself that I was Jasper Whitlock and I could take anything, and then dove in head first.

"So, what was wrong with you earlier?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Earlier today. After Alice and Alec showed up, you were weird and then you were acting like nothing happened."

Edward licked his lips and continued to stare ahead. I waited for him, not willing to let this go, no matter how long he took. Finally Edward sighed and I knew I was going to get an answer.

"It wasn't you, exactly. It was just something Alice said." That wasn't a good enough answer for me.

"What did Alice say?" I pressed.

Edward was quiet some more, "She said you are part of the family."

_Oh._ I had forgotten about that. Kind of. But once again, I remembered the emptiness of my chest when Edward didn't seem excited about her saying that.

"Well. She was just talking. It's not a big deal." I said, trying not to show how upset I was.

"I'm not upset by what she said," Edward said quickly.

"You're not? Cause you seemed pretty upset. I would understand if you are, it's still pretty soon for that."

"No that's not—"

"Really Edward, it's fine I understand."

"Jasper, I—"

"I mean, we've only been going out for a week." I rambled. Maybe if I kept talking the pain in my chest would go away.

"Jasper!" Edward yelled, getting my attention, "I'm not mad. I don't have a problem with what Alice said. I'm quiet because I liked it, okay? I really liked that she thought of you as family. My family. So, no, I don't really have a problem. But I'm worried because we've been going out for a week, and I _should_ be worried that I like that my sister thinks you're family. That's my problem."

_Oh._

_

* * *

That's all for now folks! Read and review and I'll see you next week! ~AJ Kelly_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hi! Sorry that I didn't get to respond to any of your reviews, it's been a crazy week again and it was between responding to reviews or writing this chapter. I'll assume that I'm correct when I say you would prefer the chapter. I read them all though, and love hearing your thoughts on the story! Sorry about any grammar mistakes in this chapter. It's 3:30 am, and I'm tired. I tried to proofread, but I may have missed some things. So here's the chapter. I'm off to bed!_

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, only the plot is mine.

Chapter 9

EPov

God, I'm an idiot. What possessed me to say that out loud? Well, that's an easy question: Jasper wouldn't leave it alone. Was I ashamed of how I felt? Not exactly. Surprised would be more like it. I shouldn't have been. I had already admitted to myself that I loved him. I had already considered him part of my family, at least a family that consisted of him and me. But to have my sister say it, to welcome him in and accept him after us only dating a week? That was beyond all my hopes.

But what would Jasper say? Would he freak out and say it was too soon? Because it was too soon, even I knew that. People, _normal_ people, don't fall in love with someone in a week. Even if they do, they don't consider that person as a part of their family in a week.

And he was my family. I had told him more about my career and dreams then I had ever told Alice or my father. Alice and I were close, after my mother died we were all each other had. Dad was always working, trying to keep things together and forget about mom. I love him, but too many years of being in the background of his life behind the ghost of my mother, had created a distance. Alice and him weren't this way. Alice was his little girl, looking for the best in everyone. He worked so that she could have a prom dress, go to the movies every weekend, and become a woman who acted exactly like our mother. I was quiet and focussed on my music. I was also gay, which was something that he didn't know how to handle. He tried, though, and I loved him for it. He did the best he could as a single father. Financially, we were a successful family. Where we suffered was the emotional part.

Jasper was the first person that had made me feel important. I never felt like a background with him. In fact, Jasper made me feel like I was the most important person in his world. And he was slowly becoming the most important person in mine.

I wanted Jasper to know everything about me. I wanted him to know more about me than anyone before. I wanted Jasper to love me as much as I loved him.

"I—I. I mean, well," I sputtered. _Just fucking explain,_ my mind screamed.

Jasper was looking at me with an emotion I couldn't decipher. Horror? Anger? Something inside me screamed: _hope,_ but I pushed it away. He wouldn't hope, he was too confident to hope for me. Right?

I took a deep breath. My hands had involuntarily tightened around the steering wheel, my knuckles white from the pressure. I loosened them, giving myself time to think of something to say.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. It was all I could say. To explain it away would cheapen it, regardless of Jasper's reaction.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for Edward?" He didn't sound mad. He sounded confused. What was he confused about? My apology?

"I'm sorry. F—For saying that. It's weird, I know. I don't know why I said it."

"Did you mean it?"

What could I say? I didn't want to lie to him.

"Yes."

Jasper nodded, bit his lip, and looked out the window, watching the city lights go by. His silence was deafening and I was sure I could go crazy if he didn't talk to me soon. Maybe if I could explain why I liked it… but no, that wouldn't solve anything. At this rate, I would only admit to loving him. That would be sure to have him running. I was fucked. Completely fucked. So I decided to say nothing. At least, not until Jasper said something first.

It was a long car ride.

I pulled into my driveway, shut off my car, and turned towards Jasper. I couldn't take it; I had to know what he was thinking. And if he wasn't going to tell me, I was going to force it out of him.

"Are you going to speak to me?" He didn't respond. He continued to stare out the window, but when I spoke I thought I saw a small flinch. Like he was finally remembering that I was there.

"I have to know what you're thinking." More silence. "Jasper please." I could hear the desperation in my voice.

"Are you going to leave me?" I whispered. That got his attention. Jasper's whole body swivelled in his chair to face me, his face full of anger.

"What?" His voice was quiet, his anger flowing beneath the calmness of his voice.

"I'd understand if you, you know. It was too soon. I know that." I looked down at my clasped hands in my lap, bracing myself for what was going to happen.

"Edward, look at me." His hand cupped my face, turning it towards him. I looked at him to see Jasper looking into my eyes. All traces of anger were gone. His other hand came up to cup the other side of my face.

He leaned over and captured my lips between his. I closed my eyes and immediately responded, opening my mouth to let him in. But he made no move to deepen it. When he pulled away I left my eyes open for a moment.

"Look at me," He whispered. I opened my eyes and drank in his beauty. If this was the last time I ever looked at him, I considered myself blessed that he would always remain this beautiful in my memories.

His hands dropped from my face, "lets go inside."

_Go inside? What the fuck? So he can't break up with me in the driveway, fine, but does he need to prolong this anymore?_ I followed though. I'd follow Jasper anywhere.

"Wanna beer?" He asked, walking into my kitchen. Well now he was just pissing me off. I stormed after him and watched him as he got a beer out of the fridge.

"What are you doing?" I asked, hoping he could feel my glare on his back. He stood up straight and turned around, surprised.

"What are you talking about? I'm getting us a beer."

"I see that, what I want to know is why."

"I'm thirsty and I wanted to watch the news' sports recaps with a beer." He said, as if that explained everything. I didn't understand how he could act as if the past twenty minutes hadn't just happened. Did he not care, one way or the other? Was I that unimportant to him?

"Stop this," I tried to hold the tears at bay, "Just fucking stop. You're being cruel."

"What the hell are you talking about, Edward?"

"Just break up with me!" I yelled.

Jasper raised his eyebrows and studied me for a while, and then he held a beer out to me, "No."

That wasn't what I had expected. "What do you mean?"

"I mean no. Now I'm going to watch the news. Are you coming?" He asked. He walked out of the room, but my body refused to follow him this time. I heard the TV turn on in the next room. I leaned against the counter, listening to the mummer of the TV and Jasper's occasional comments on whatever story they were covering.

He was still here.

Even after I had practically confessed that I liked that he was considered part of my family, freaked out on him, and accused him of being cruel, he was here. Watching TV as if nothing had happened. I wasn't sure if I was happy or annoyed. After some thought, I settled with relieved.

I walked into the living room and sat next to him on the couch. The sports recap didn't hold much interest for me, but I knew that Jasper would want to know what happened. I waited for the weather to begin before I started my new round of apologises.

"I'm sorry." I said again as soon as the weatherman launched into the forecast.

Jasper heaved a heavy sigh and took another sip of his beer, "What are you sorry for now?"

"I'm sorry I freaked out. And I'm sorry I called you cruel." I distracted myself with rolling my bottle between my hands.

"That's it?"

My head shop up to look at him. The anger was back in his face, but even more so, he looked hurt. _I_ had hurt him. I knew that he would be able to hurt me with a simple harsh word, but I would never have imagined that I had the power to hurt him. Jasper was carefree, loving, and let the world roll off his shoulders. How could I have any impact on him?

"Isn't that enough?' I asked, timidly.

"No that's not fucking enough," Jasper roared. He leapt from the couch and stood directly in front of me. "Do you think so little of me, that you think I would leave you? For what? For saying what's on your mind?"

"No I just though—" I shrunk back into the couch when Jasper took a step forward and towered over me.

"I think it's pretty fucking clear that you _didn't_ think Edward." He spat out. I wasn't sure where this anger was coming from. When he had left the kitchen, he hadn't seemed this mad, apparently the news had given him time to think about the situation.

I had never seen him angry before, and while part of me was terrified about what he would do next, another part of me thought he looked ridiculously hot when he was angry. That thought helped to lighten the serious mood for a bit, at least until Jasper started yelling again.

"I thought that I had been pretty clear about where I stood in this. From day one, I knew I wanted you. I told you I wanted you. When I finally think I fucking have you, you call me cruel and accuse me of trying to break up with you. From where I'm standing, Edward, you're the cruel one here."

His words stung me, because I knew that they were true. It was cruel of me to assume that he would leave me when he had shown me nothing but friendship, generosity, and love. I had done him a disservice. I had distrusted the one person that moments before I had seen as my family. I had to make it up to him, but I had no idea what to say to right this.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper. You were just so quiet in the car."

"I was _thinking_ Edward. God, you do enough of it, you should recognise what it looks like." His lips twitched upwards when he said that, and immediately I knew that I could save this. I would save this.

"I'm sorry," I said again. That was the wrong thing to say. Immediately Jasper's face shut down and his eyes turned cold.

"Stop saying that."

"I don't know what else to say," I yelled. I got up from the couch so that we were even height. If this was going to turn into our first real fight, then I at least wanted to remember looking him straight in the eye and not him leaning over me like a child.

"You could explain! Why would you think that? What the hell would make you think that?" He yelled back.

"You didn't say anything!" I could feel my face growing red with the combined force of my anger and trying to hold back the tears that refused to leave, "I told you that I liked that my sister called you family. I liked it. And you fucking stared out the window letting me fester and panic. For all I knew, you were going to bail out of the car whenever I hit a stoplight. What else was I supposed to think?"

"Maybe you could have waited before you concocted whatever bullshit notion you had in your head."

"I did wait. The entire car ride. And you said nothing." The tears were flowing now. I could feel them roll down my cheeks and under my jaw, but I wouldn't acknowledge them by wiping them away.

"Yeah, but then I kissed you. Would I kiss you if I were going to break up with you?" He asked. He became less angry when he saw my tears, but his voice was still raised and there was still a fire in his eyes.

"How should I know? Maybe." He scoffed, and that pissed me off even more. "What were you thinking about then? You ignored me. What were you thinking if you weren't thinking of how crazy I sounded?"

Jasper took a step closer to me until our noses were almost touching. In a low voice, filled with passion, anger and betrayal, he said, "I was thinking about how happy I was. I was trying to decide how to tell you that I liked it too. That I thought of you as my family too. It hurt when you seemed upset about what Alice said. I didn't expect you to feel the same way, and when you did… One of the fucking best moments of my life and you fucked it up." His eyes filled with tears as he spoke. He turned his back to me and wiped the tears away with his hand.

I wanted to touch him and comfort him. I wanted to hold him and tell him that everything would be all right. I walked over and placed my hand on his back between his shoulder blades, but he flinched away from me. I took a step back and waited, determined not to do anymore damage than I had already done.

I sat back on the couch and stared at the floor, counting the fibres one by one. After ten minutes, Jasper sat down next to me, his weight shifting the couch and breaking me out of my meditation.

"I'm not breaking up with you," Jasper finally said. "You're going to have to do a lot worse to make me leave you."

"Worse than this?" I said. I smiled a small smile at him, and my heart leapt when he returned it.

"Yeah, worse than this."

"I really am sor—"

"I told you not to say that. It doesn't help." I nodded, and tried to think of another way to show him what I really wanted to say.

"I love my sister and dad," I started, not knowing where I was going with this, "but it's always been them, and then me. They didn't try to do it. Most of the time, they didn't notice. But I felt it. I was in the background. Not ignored, but not relevant. Alice is more like my father, so they had more to talk about. I got used to being in someone's background.

But with you, Jasper. You always make me feel important. Sometimes I think there are days when you don't want to leave me. I did like that Alice called you family, because you've been more of a family to me than my own has ever been. You know more about me than they do. And I like that. Even if you think it's too soon, that's how I feel. And I didn't want to tell you that right now. I wanted to wait until we had been dating a few months before I told you. But there you have it."

While I had been talking I started drawing nervous patterns on my pants leg. Jasper noticed and placed his hand over mine, halting my actions. I quickly covered his hand with my other hand, making sure he couldn't pull away.

"I don't want to leave you, Edward. Why do you think I made it a habit to stay until late at night? Why do you think I'm still here now? It's because, regardless of what you do, I still want to be here. You are important to me. In fact, you're the most important thing to me. I fucking love everything about you Edward, and to have you question that hurt. I'm not afraid to admit it. I liked being called your family because I already thought of you as family. And I'm not afraid to admit that I love you. Even if it is soon, it's there nonetheless."

I wanted to respond. I willed my vocal cords to work, but nothing came out. I wanted to tell him that I loved him too, but stopped myself. Later on, I wanted there to be no question in Jasper's mind about why I told him. I didn't want him to think that I had said it because he did, or that I was trying to appease him, or even trying to keep him with me. When I told Jasper I loved him I wanted there to be no doubt about how I felt.

"Does it freak you out that I just told you I love you?" Jasper asked. His calm had returned and while I found angry Jasper sexy as hell, this was _my_ Jasper. The one who was confident and happy. Whose grin could brighten my whole day.

"No," I replied honestly.

"And it doesn't freak me out that you consider me family or that anyone considers us family. Because I love you and you are my family." Jasper stated with complete resolution. A thrill went up my spine every time Jasper said he loved me, and I knew that I could spend the rest of my life listening to him say those words.

"Okay." There wasn't much more I could say. I desperately needed to lighten the mood though. "But if any of those random people who consider us family say that we're brothers, I'm out."

Jasper threw back his head and laughed, and I knew that everything would be okay. We had survived our first fight—and it was a helluva first fight—and we were still talking and laughing. Oh, and one of us admitted our love for the other. Mustn't forget that.

When Jasper stopped laughing he looked at me with the most breathtaking smile on his face. I reached out my hand and cupped the side of his face, tracing his lips with my thumb. He sucked my thumb into his mouth and circled the tip with his tongue. I couldn't stop the moan that left my throat.

Jasper smirked, "a bit hot, are we?"

I nodded, feeling my cock harden as I saw the lust on Jasper's face. I grasped the back of his neck and pulled him towards me, lying down on the couch myself until Jasper was above me.

"Do you want to know what I learned today?" I asked, absentmindedly playing with the cuff of his shirt.

"What did you learn, love?" His nickname was so much more special now. I couldn't imagine wanting to be called by anything else ever again.

"I learned that angry Jasper is very, very sexy." I grinned, and licked my lips, laughing to myself as I watched Jasper's eyes follow the path of my tongue.

"Oh really?" He growled out.

"Yes. In fact, I wouldn't mind angry Jasper every once in a while." I pulled him down to meet my lips. Both of us were moving forcefully. This kiss was like nothing we had had before. There was nothing delicate about it. This kissed served one purpose: to remind the other, so there was absolutely no doubt, about whom they belonged to.

I opened my mouth and Jasper's tongue swept into my mouth immediately. No, I would never get sick of this. I was addicted to the taste and feel of Jasper, and I didn't mind a bit.

I unbuttoned Jasper's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, throwing it onto the floor. Next I attacked his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them then pushing them off his hips with his boxers. I grasped his hard cock in my hand and began pumping him before his hand stopped me.

"No, not now," he whispered. He dropped his face into the side of my neck and I heard him try to get his breathing under control. He sat up and looked down at me. He reached out a tentative hand to brush some hair out of my eyes.

"I love your hair," He said, "when I first saw it, I wondered if it was dyed," He smirked, and undid my pants pulling them down. He looked down at my aching cock, "Of course now I know it's natural."

I lightly smacked his chest, "pig," I said. That earned me another smirk.

He pulled off my shirt and ran his hands down my chest, stopping to roll my nipples between his hands. He leaned over and took one of them between his lips, sucking and nipping until my breathing was laboured.

"Jasper," I groaned. He looked up at me with a very serious expression on his face.

"Can I show you how much I love you Edward?" I was so horny, I would have agreed to anything, but after this evening, I trusted him. I nodded and watched as Jasper crawled down my body until his head was above my cock.

"Fucking perfect," he muttered before placing kisses on my inner thighs. His hair brushed my cock and it took every ounce of self-control not to grab his head and shove him down onto me. He ran his hands up and down my thighs, spreading them farther apart.

"Jasper, please," I moaned, unable to help myself.

Jasper laughed, "God I love you," he said before taking the head of my cock in his mouth. I once again had to fight against my urge to thrust into his mouth. His tongue licked the slit, and travelled up the underside of my cock, and I couldn't think anymore. I lost myself in the feel of Jasper's mouth around my cock. When he fully engulfed me, then rose up to just the tip before plunging back down to the base, I saw stars behind my closed lids. He left my cock, batting away my hands when I tried to force him back, and instead took one of my balls in his mouth, swirling and massaging with his tongue. Then he moved on to the other one.

"Please," I whimpered. I grasped my fingers in his hair, pulling slightly, silently begging for him to finish what he started.

Finally he listened to me and his sweet warmth once again surrounded my cock. He ran his tongue along the base of my cock as he pulled back. His hand found my balls at the same time as he lowered himself onto me. He swallowed around me, and any ounce of control I had was gone.

I was so close that I wasn't able to stop my thrusts this time. He held my hips down at first, but soon he let go and wrapped his own hand around his cock. He began pumping himself to the same rhythm he was using on me, and that was the breaking point. I thrust up, feeling his nose his my pubic hair, I pulled back until my cock was almost out of his mouth, he once again licked my slit, before I thrust back into him. Our rhythms matched, his hand and my thrusts and soon we both released.

I lay back against the couch, breathing heavily. Jasper grabbed a tissue to clean himself off before kissing me. This had none of the previous kisses desperation. This wasn't about claiming or assurance. I tasted myself on his lips, and loved that it was a small part of me that he had claimed. Or I had marked. My brain wasn't functioning too well at the moment, but any doubt about the other would be left at the door after this night.

We broke our kiss, and Jasper lay on top of me, burying his face into my neck again. I watched TV before I noticed his heavy breathing. I turned to look at him and saw his eyes closed and his mouth partially open. He had fallen asleep.

I evaluated the situation. I didn't want to wake him up; he looked so sweet with his mouth open. But pretty soon I wouldn't be very comfortable. And I was tired; it was time to go to bed.

I reached for the remote of the coffee table and turned off the TV. I lightly shook Jasper, trying to wake him.

"Jasper," I said, when he didn't stir I said his name louder. He snorted a little as he woke up, and looked around. I was about to tell him that he needed to go home. It would have been wise, considering all the emotions that had gone around tonight. But then he looked at me, his hair rumpled from my body and the couch, barely able to keep his eyes open, yet he still looked at me as if I were the most precious thing he had ever seen. I couldn't send him home. I didn't want to send him home.

"Will you stay the night?" I asked.

He grinned drowsily and nodded, "Always love."

"Then we have to move to the bedroom. My couch isn't that nice." He nodded again, too tired to say much, and walked in the direction of my room. I lingered behind, picking up our clothes. When I got to my room, Jasper was already in my bed, sound asleep. I smiled down at him and quickly folded our clothes into neat piles, placing them on top of my dresser before crawling into bed.

I pressed myself against him, slipping my arm underneath his and around his waist. He pressed back against me. I listened to his breathing in the quiet of my room. Before I fell asleep I whispered into his ear, "I love you Jasper," and closed my eyes.

* * *

_A/N: Please review, they make me happy! ~AJ Kelly_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N Hello! So here's chapter ten. It's a little short, I know, but hopefully when you reach the end it'll make up for it!_

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, only the plot is mine.

Chapter 10

JPov

I woke up to the sun shinning into my eyes, which was weird because I always shut my drapes. Of course, I would forget on what appeared to be the fucking sunniest day of the year. I groaned and tried to close the drapes using some impressive mind control. _Fucking sun!_ I rolled over so that I could go back to sleep and buried my face into the pillow. _Hmm, why am I naked? I don't sleep naked. Was I drunk last night?_ I groaned again into the pillow, until I noticed something.

_That's odd._ I took a deep breath of the pillow. There was a smell I couldn't identify on my pillow. It was a nice smell, but it was nothing like anything I used. I took another breath…what the hell was that. The smell, now that I thought about it, was also on the sheets.

Sheets that were softer than my sheets.

I cracked one eye open. These sheets were blue. Mine weren't.

I wasn't in my bed.

I shot up and looked at the room around me, trying to figure out where I was. I had never been in this room before. _What had happened last night?_

And then everything came to me. I remembered dinner with Edward and his sister, our stupid miscommunication, which led to the stupid fight. Giving him a blow job. Telling him that I loved him.

_Oh Fuck._ What had I done? Edward hadn't freaked out last night, but he wasn't here right now. Where was he? Had I scared him away?

I calmed myself down, taking deep breaths. I was still in his house. In his bed. That had to mean something, right? Well I wasn't going to solve anything by sitting in bed and worrying. I swung my legs off the side of the bed and quickly took in the room around me. Edward had a nice room. It was very tidy, just as I expected his room to be. I looked at his dresser and saw that my clothes were neatly folded on top of it. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped; I loved that man and his quirks. I dressed quickly, leaving my socks off.

I walked out of the bedroom and tried to decide where Edward would be. Not knowing the time, I narrowed it down to either the kitchen or the music room. And I desperately hoped he was in the kitchen because I was starving. I loved hearing him talk about his music, but my stomach was making its own music at the moment and I needed to eat.

As I got closer to the kitchen the most delicious scent hit my nose. _Oh thank god, Edward's cooking._ I pushed the door open and watched the love of my life hunched over the stove making pancakes in his pyjamas and an apron. I didn't want to surprise him by sneaking up on him, but I couldn't resist the temptation to touch him.

I reached out my hand and placed it on his bare back. He stilled for a moment, but then relaxed and turned his head towards me.

"You're awake," He said. I nodded and walked closer to him, running my hand up his back to his neck. I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Making me breakfast?"

Edward snorted and turned back to the stove, "I'm making myself breakfast. I don't know what you're going to have."

"What?" I gasped and gave the hair on the base a light tug. His head rolled back to look at me briefly before he resumed cooking, I tried not to laugh when Edward glared indignantly at a pancake that had burned while I had been distracting him. He scrapped the pancake off the griddle and threw it in the trash, muttering to himself.

"Are you okay?" I couldn't help it, Edward looked so upset about the pancake, I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"It was your fault, you distracted me. Now you need to let me cook. You should go practice and I'll get you when breakfast is done." He said very seriously. He grabbed my hand that was around his neck and pulled it off him, dropping it by my side. I would have listened to him, if I hadn't seen the gleam in his eyes. That just made me want to distract him more. And I really wasn't in the mood for practicing the piano. Not when Edward was right here, shirtless, and cooking for me.

"So, I was meaning to ask you, what's with the apron?" I asked. I jumped up on the counter next to him, watching him the whole time.

He blushed and ducked his head down for a moment, "Well, I plan on making hash browns and I didn't want any hot oil to burn me."

"Okay, that makes sense," I said, "But here's where I get confused. You're in an apron."

I felt it was necessary to point this out, just in case Edward wasn't aware that he, a man, had entered his kitchen and put on an apron. It was a manly one—assuming one can call any apron 'manly'— there were no frills, and the lettering on it: "BBQ Naked: Show off your buns" appealed to me greatly. But I couldn't get over the fact that the man I loved wore an apron.

"Yeah, so? I didn't want to ruin a shirt."

"But you're in an apron." He really wasn't getting this. He wasn't grilling; he was cooking, in an apron, like he was a 50's housewife.

"Look, I like my man apron. It keeps my clothes clean and when I'm done it immediately is hung outside or is washed."

"I'm not saying I don't like the apron," I replied, "I'm just confused by its existence." I stewed with that thought for a moment, before something else hit me, "Also, I feel that if you are going to wear an apron that makes a statement, you are obligated to conform to that statement."

Edward looked at me like I was crazy, then looked down at the apron. His eyes widened in understanding and then he smirked at me.

"But I'm not BBQing. I'm just cooking." He cocked an eyebrow at me and flipped a pancake over.

"Well we're just gonna have to have a BBQ then," I muttered. I tried to remember if I had a sharpie so that I could cross out 'BBQ' and write 'Cook'. That would fix everything.

Edward finished with the pancakes and we sat at his kitchen table. After I drowned my pancakes in syrup, under the incredulous gaze of Edward who asked me multiple times if I really needed that much syrup, we began discussing our plans for the day.

"Well, you really should practice." He pointed out.

"What's plan B?" I muttered under my breath. I didn't want to practice. I didn't want to spend any time away from Edward. When I practiced he usually did other things.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, love," I said quickly. That one word hung in the air. We needed to talk about what I had said last night, but I didn't know where to start.

Edward hesitated and looked at his fork, "Did you mean it? Last night, I mean. Did you mean it?"

"You mean when I said I love you?" He nodded, still not looking at me, "Of course, Edward. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. Sure, I was a little hurt and angry when I said it, but it's true. I love you."

Edward finally looked up, his mouth open and quivering like he wanted to say something, "I—I can't…" he sighed and bit his lip.

"Hey," I leaned forward in my chair and caught his chin in my hand making him look at me, "I don't need to hear it now. I want to hear it, but I can wait."

"You're always waiting for me though." He sighed.

"I don't mind," I assured him. He pulled his chin out of my grasp and sat back in his chair looking out the window.

"You deserve to be with someone who won't make you wait."

"Good things come to those who wait, right? Well, you're my good thing."

Edward looked back at me. He gave a small nod, "So what are we going to do today. After your practice, that is."

I pouted when he mentioned practicing. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he were there with me. I just wouldn't let him leave to room.

"Fine," I relented, "but then what?"

Edward shrugged, "Wanna just stay in?"

_Let me see. Do I want to spend hours with Edward's undivided attention and no risk that anyone will steal that attention from me? Fuck yes! _

"Sounds great."

"Cool, well, if you want to start practicing, I'll clean this up." He got up from the table and took my plate. I remained at the table, watching him walk away. He had taken the apron off, allowing me a view of his wonderful chest while I ate. _The apron!_

"Oh Edward," I called, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Yeah?" He stuck his head out of the door.

"Maybe we could have a BBQ later today?" I said slyly.

Edward cocked an eyebrow, _god I love when he does that,_ "I think I may have some steaks we can grill." He smiled at the look of glee mixed with lust that overcame my face. "But only if you practice," He called out from the kitchen.

And there was my motivation.

* * *

He was staring again. Not that I minded, Edward could stare whenever he wanted. But he had been staring a lot today. Every once in a while he would open his mouth to speak, hesitant, and then close his mouth and look away. One time he had turned his whole body towards me, stared for several seconds, and then turned back towards to TV.

I had several theories that I was bouncing around to explain his behaviour. First, he was possessed. As an avid horror fan, it popped into my mind first. At times he would be perfectly normal, and then he would act bizarre without any warning. Another theory was that while he was cleaning the kitchen, he caught sight of the burned pancake, or maybe it was a stain that wouldn't come out. Either way, something caused his neurotic-Edward mind to split, creating this completely alternate personality. This personality apparently liked to stare and was afraid to talk. I was thinking about calling him Gus. Don't know way, it just seemed appropriate. Finally, and much more likely, thought not nearly as fun or straightforward, was that Edward wanted to talk to me about something, but couldn't get up the nerve.

If it was the first, well, I had been ordained on the Internet five years ago as a joke. With the credentials, I'm sure I could figure something out. Otherwise, I could call the local church. Though, if Edward's head spun around, I wasn't sure I'd be able to continue the relationship. There are just some things you can't bounce back from.

Option two, multiple personalities. Simple. I'd find a psychiatrist and get them to fix him. If they couldn't fix him, Edward and I could continue our relationship, and Gus would just be that guy who stares at me. Maybe I'd leave the house when Gus was around.

I felt that I could handle options one or two, with a little adjustment. Three terrified me though. I couldn't find a way to talk him through it, if I didn't know what he wanted to talk about in the first place. And I couldn't come up with anything that he would want to talk about. At least nothing that he would be hesitant to discuss, anyway.

The unknown. That scared me.

I was becoming frustrated, and had to resist the urge to shake him whenever he looked at me. I wanted ask him what the problem was, I wanted to help him, but he wasn't letting me.

So he was staring. Again. He was staring again. How can one person stay so still and pensive? _And does he ever fucking blink?_

Aside from the unexplained staring and behaviour, the afternoon had been wonderful. We sat around watching TV and talking. Edward sat through the game with me, which was touching because, though he's never said it, I know he hates football. But he watched it—for me. Words cannot express how much I love this man.

And now we were watching a concert on TV. I had never heard of the composer, some French guy by the sound of his name, and his music was a little weird; some of it was traditionally beautiful while others sounded… well, weird. But Edward loved him and remained captivated by the performance. For the first time that day, I was the watcher and not the watchee.

Edward was leaned forward on the couch, arms resting on his knees and hands clasped. His beautiful face lit up whenever there was a part he enjoyed. And I noticed that when he really liked a piece he would close his eyes and let the music wash over him. I found myself enjoying the music, simply because it could elicit such intimate moments out of Edward.

When it was over, Edward turned to me, a peaceful smile on his face, "Are you ready for dinner?"

My face lit up, "Naked BQQing?" I asked, hopefully.

Edward blushed and shook his head, "not yet. My neighbours are home and I don't want them seeing…that…when they look outside."

My smile dropped into a pout, "well, what about inside then?"

"It only applies to BBQs. That's what the apron says. I'm sorry, but I didn't write it," Edward said with a smirk. I wanted to fill that smirk with the damned apron. _Fucking tease._ _I'm definitely getting a sharpie now._

"I think I have some pasta I can make." I agreed, but grumbled the whole way to the kitchen. I had to make sure Edward knew how upset I was about missing Naked Grilling. _That should be a cooking show! I would watch that. Nakedness, cooking, and the potential for some hilarious yet horrible burns, it would be the best show._

"Red sauce or white?" Edward asked as he started the water for the pasta.

"Red." I got some plates for us and opened a bottle of wine to let it breathe.

"So, um," Edward started. Finally, maybe he was going to tell me what had been bothering him all day, "are you going to stay or go home tonight?"

I hadn't been expecting that question, though maybe I should have. I hadn't even thought about later, I had just assumed that I would stay the night. Did he want me to stay?

"I hadn't thought about it," I answered truthfully. I didn't want to tell him that I wanted to stay. I didn't want to make him feel like he was obligated to invite me to stay. It had to be his idea.

Edward added the pasta into the water, "I only ask because what you've got on is the only thing you have to wear and you don't have anything to sleep in. If you want to stay we can go get some more clothes for you. Or you can wear mine."

"Well, love, I don't really wanna leave you. So if you're okay with letting me wear your clothes, then I'm fine." More than fine, I hoped that Edward's clothes smelled like him.

"Okay," Edward smiled. He went back to the pasta and pulled a string out, "wanna taste and see if it's done?"

"Like in 'Lady and the Tramp'?" I teased. Edward was sentimental, but he was very sensitive about it. Yet another thing I loved about him.

"Nope, cause I'm not going to be eating off the other end."

"Spoil sport," I muttered. I took a bite of the pasta, "Tastes good to me," I announced and then promptly dropped the rest of the string into Edward's hair.

He froze, then turned around to face me. The pasta noodle was hanging into his face, and one end was looped over his ear. I tried to look innocent, hoping he would think I was cute and let me off the hook, but I was beginning to think that I couldn't pull off that look as well as I thought.

"What was that for?" He asked, his voice deathly quiet. If I didn't know that Edward would never hurt me, I might've actually been a little scared of him at the moment.

"You wouldn't play with me," I said. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and waited to see what Edward would do.

"You wanna play?" Edward growled and I felt my cock twitch. He reached into the bowl and grabbed some pasta. "You asked for it." He threw a noodle at me, smacking me in the face before it fell to the ground. Then another noodle tangled itself in my hair and another caught my nose. Edward stepped back and admired his handy work.

"I thought you were going to do something else," I admitted.

"I know you did."

"You do realise, though, that I have to retaliate."

Edward nodded, his face completely serious, "Of course."

I raced past him until I reached the bowl of pasta. I grabbed a handful and smashed it into Edward's face. He growled again and grabbed my wrist as I tried to run away. I twisted my body to make him let me go, but my feet hit his and I tripped, toppling us both to the ground.

"See what you did?" He asked, pulling the pasta off his face but it had started to cool and stick together so he was having trouble. I simply couldn't resist. I nibbled a bit near his mouth, letting our lips brush the others.

"Still tastes fine to me," I whispered. I pulled the final noodles off, before attacking his lips again. He quickly opened his mouth and my tongue slipped in to taste him. I let my hands roam, touching, grasping, and scraping, until they rested on Edward's hips. I pulled him closer to me, and gasped into his mouth when he gave a small thrust against me. I was about to undo his pants when Edward stopped me. He pulled back, gasping for air.

"Jasper wait, I want to tell you something." I was horny and extremely frustrated but I waited, knowing that this was what he had wanted to tell me all day.

"Yes Edward?"

"I—I've been trying to find the right words to say this. I wanted to do it last night, but it didn't seem, well, right. And today. Today I tried to tell you but I couldn't. I didn't know what to say…" He hesitated. I cupped his cheek, hoping that it would be enough to give him the courage to continue.

He looked at me, and somehow I knew that what he would say next would change my life forever.

"I love you Jasper."

I didn't know how to express what I was feeling, so instead I pulled him down to me and kissed him with all the joy, passion, and love that I had. When we broke away I kissed his neck, whispering my love to him over and over again. And our dinner lay forgotten on the stove while we made promises we could only hope to keep.

* * *

_A/N: And there you go! Edward told Jasper he loves him!_

_On that happy note, I won't be able to post another chapter next week. I'm moving to go to grad school at the end of the week and I still need to pack and get my documents in order. I'll try to post one the next week, but I can't guarantee anything. I need to figure out my classes, get a job, and adjust to a life in London coming from the US suburbs. _

_So I'll see you all in a couple weeks! ~AJ Kelly_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I'm back! Thanks for all your kind words! I'm finally settled, classes start tomorrow, and I even found time to write! Now that school's starting I'm not making any promises on an updating schedule, only that I'll try to keep it as regular as possible. Thank you for all your reviews!_

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Only the plot is mine.

Chapter 11

EPov

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring in my ear. Groaning I leaned over to turn it off before burying my face into my pillow, not quite ready to start the day. The envelope currently buried between music sheets on my piano came to mind. I immediately shut down that thought.

Instead I though about the lessons I would be teaching. Mike had been paying even less attention to his lessons these past few months, and I was seriously considering telling his mother that I wouldn't teach him anymore. If he didn't want to learn, then I didn't want to waste my time. Not that I found joy in teaching the other students either.

I had become more dissatisfied with teaching. What I used to enjoy—or at least slightly tolerate—had become suffocating. I dreaded each weekday, knowing that I would have to teach another lesson to yet another student who didn't practice or want to be learning. I wanted something more, but the idea of more terrified me.

And the white envelope that I had ordered on impulse, and hidden in blind panic, had been haunting me for days.

Nobody knew about it. I hadn't told anyone about my stupid, ridiculous idea. Not Alice or my father. Or Jasper. I knew that Jasper would support me, even be excited for me. But that was why I didn't tell him. If I failed, I didn't want anyone but myself to know about it.

The bed shifted beside me and an arm encircled my waist, drawing me back to press against a warm, hard body. I turned my head to look into Jasper's sleep-filled eyes, "Good morning," I said, before tilting my head to capture his lips. I could never get enough of him, and knowing that he had woken up in my bed, made it all better.

It had been three weeks since I had told him that I loved him. I had been so terrified to tell him, I had panicked all day long, trying to work up the nerve. After trying for so hard throughout the day, I had resolved myself to doing it a different day, any other day. But then I felt guilty for not saying anything. I believed that Jasper deserved to know, and what I had said that morning had been true: Jasper was always waiting for me. He waited patiently while I freaked out over every little aspect of our relationship; he was _still_ waiting for me to get up the nerve to sleep with him. There were still things I was unsure of. But that I loved him wasn't one of them, and he didn't deserve to have to wait for me to say it. So finally I blurted it out in a rare moment of unthinking. My walls were down, and what I felt just came out, to my absolute horror.

But Jasper's reaction, and the way he looked at me now, with unashamed love and adoration, was worth my moment of vulnerable word vomit. I hadn't felt this before, as if I were the most important thing in someone's world. I was used to being pushed to the side and waiting in the background. To have someone rearrange his life, his schedule, and want to include me in everything was… weird.

What was weirder though, was that Jasper had done the same for me. Before Jasper, music had been the greatest thing in my life. I would sit at my piano for hours, oblivious to the outside world. I would ignore the doorbell, the phone, everything. Now though, whenever Jasper called the piano was forgotten. I would drop whatever I was doing if he offered to take me out.

Yet, I never felt that he was taking me away from what I loved. In fact, he enhanced the moments I spent at my piano. My music began to form around what he was doing to me, what I was learning about myself. In had become more precious to me because Jasper had become part of my music. His fingers had touched each key, he had sat in the exact spot where I sat; he was in every note that I played.

"I need to get ready," Jasper murmured against my lips. I kissed him one more time before leaning back against my pillow. I watched Jasper walk to the bathroom before getting out of bed. I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and walked into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee before going to the music room with my mug.

I sat on the piano bench and sipped my coffee, letting my left hand pluck aimlessly at the keys. I looked up at the pile of sheet music, so unassuming yet hiding such terror. My hand travelled on its own, reaching between the sheets and drawing out the envelope. I turned the envelope over in my hands, debating on whether to open it or throw it away.

Deciding that not thinking had worked out with Jasper, I tore the envelope open quickly, trying to get it over with. I unfolded the sheets of paper and read the first line, "_Dear Mr. Edward Cullen, On behalf of the National Association of Composers I would like to thank you for your interest in our annual Composition Competition…"_

The application looked simple enough. I needed to submit two of my pieces for consideration and the deadline was in two weeks. If I won this, even if I was just a finalist, then I would have my name out there. I would be a real composer, able to fulfil my dreams. But if I didn't…

I heard Jasper's footsteps coming down the hall, so I quickly put the application back in the sheet music. I turned around just as he came through the doorway. His hair was still wet from his shower, curling beautifully around his face.

"Thanks for the coffee love," he said. He tapped his mug for emphasis, "I know you don't like coffee in the morning. I appreciate the sacrifice."

"It's too strong," I muttered. I took a sip of my coffee and winced at the bitter taste. I liked tea in the morning. It was mild and eased me into my day, but Jasper loved his two cups of coffee before heading off to work and I figured that if I was already making a pot, I might as well not waste some. It was growing on me, but I still found the taste hard to handle.

"Tomorrow we can have tea, how about that?"

"Really? You're going to drink tea? The thing you call flavoured water?"

A grimace passed over Jasper's face. "Maybe we can let it steep for a long time. And maybe use more than one teabag."

"You do realise that coffee is also flavoured water."

"Yeah, but it tastes better. Less like water and more like heaven."

"Heaven, huh?" I bit my lip and sauntered forward, trying to act as sexy as I could, "I though you said I taste like heaven?"

That got the exact response I was looking for. Jasper's eyes darkened and before I knew it I was pressed against the wall, Jasper's body covering me, and his lips attacking my neck. My hands went straight to his hair, grasping the wet curls. The feel of his lips on my neck was the perfect way to start the day.

Knowing that he had to leave soon, I pulled his face up to mine so that I could have one last kiss. He pulled away, "You're right. That is heaven. So much better than coffee," he kissed me again and stepped back, "but I really need to leave. See you tonight?"

I nodded and followed him out to the living room. He grabbed his briefcase and slung it over his shoulder. With one last look over his shoulder he said, "Bye love, see you tonight. I'll make dinner." Then he was gone.

I immediately went back to the piano and the application. If I did this, then a whole world of opportunities would open up for me. I would finally be doing what I wanted, what I dreamed about. But there was also a giant risk of failure. If I didn't succeed, what then? Would I be able to continue teaching when my heart wasn't in it? There were so many questions, so many risks. Would it be worth it?

But if I didn't try, I would spend the rest of my life wondering what would have happened. I would resent every student. I would be miserable. Jasper had shown me that sometimes the result was worth the risks it took to get there. I took a deep breath, grabbed a pen, and began to fill out my contact info and details about my training and music. Now the hard part, which of my pieces would I enter?

Most of my pieces were beautiful and technical, and I knew they would be well received by professionals. I knew that one of those would be a success. I had spent years perfecting them. One piece stood out, one I had meticulously worked one, carefully creating sections and layers of the orchestration. It was inspired by a line from Charles Baudelaire's _Les Fleurs du Mal,_ "whose thoughts like larks spontaneously rise/ into the morning sky; whose flight, unchecked/ outreached life and readily comprehends/ the language of flowers and of all mute things." I have always felt that these lines perfectly stated the potential of a musician, poet or writer who is willing to take risks for their craft. And since I was taking a risk with this, the piece would be perfect.

The second one was hardest. I really wanted to send the one that I had completed during my current 'Jasper Era'. It wasn't perfected, and it was simpler than the other one, but I hoped that the judges would recognise the passion behind it. It was another risk, but what the hell was the point of playing safe at this point?

I put the completed application and the music in a large envelope, addressed it, and quickly abandoned it on the table. I may have made major strides forward, but I was still terrified and not quite ready to mail it out yet. I decided to sleep on it. If I still felt as sure tomorrow, then I would put it in the mail.

I heard knocking on my door, signalling the first student of the day. With a final glance at the envelope, I went to let them in.

* * *

"What do you want for dinner?" Jasper asked as soon as he stepped through the door. He walked right past me into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Hungry, huh?" I laughed.

"Starving," he brought out an armful of food and dropped it all on the counter, "there was a department meeting during my lunch so I couldn't eat, and I didn't have any breaks between my classes where I could sneak a bite to eat. My stomach has been growling for hours. I swear the front row of my classes could hear it."

"Well, we can each whatever you want then." Jasper paused in his sorting of the food and turned around to look me up and down.

"Naked BBQ?" He asked hopefully.

"Can't," I said, trying not to laugh as his face fell, "I still have one more student left for the day. Maybe another day."

"You always say that," Jasper pouted. He had been begging me to have Naked BBQ night with him for weeks, ever since he saw my apron. I was just glad that he'd focussed on that, rather than why I had an apron. Eventually, I would give in. The idea of him naked was too appealing to be ignored, but I still couldn't let the opportunity to tease him go to waste.

"And I promise, someday we'll have it." I gave him a quick kiss when I heard the doorbell and went to answer the door.

I wasn't focussed on the lesson. Mike was playing fine, it appeared that he had actually practiced this week. But my mind was back with the smells coming from the kitchen, with the application on the table, and with Jasper. I gave him some vague comments about his progress, assigned some new work and sent him on his way.

I walked back into the kitchen to find Jasper. He was standing over the table, looking at something._ My application. _He turned to look at me when he heard me walk up behind him. My application was resting in his hands.

"Edward, what is this?" He quietly asked.

I cleared my throat, "it's an application for a composer's competition. I'm thinking about entering. It's not a huge competition, but it's a start." I waited to see what he would say.

"You're thinking?"

"Well yeah," I said, confused about why that part seemed to be bothering him.

Jasper grasped the envelope tightly in his hand and walked into the kitchen. He began putting the cooking supplies back into the fridge. I watched him for several minutes, trying to figure out what the hell he was doing before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" I was getting irritated with him. He didn't seem to care that I was confused, and didn't seem concerned with explaining himself.

"I'm putting the food away," he said simply.

"Yeah, I see that. But why, is what I'm asking. That's our dinner."

"Not anymore. We're going to the post office before they close, then we'll get something while we're out."

_No, no, no._ I wasn't ready yet. I still had to think about it. I wasn't ready. I tried to tell Jasper that, force him to see it, but he wouldn't listen.

"Love," he finally said, grasping my shoulders to hold me still, "if you don't do this, you'll regret it. You're good. You're fantastic. I want this for you. I know that it's scary. I know how you feel. I was terrified to apply for grad school, for my PhD. It's a life changing decision that is taken out of your hands. But you have to try."

I shook my head, "but what if…" I trailed off.

"Do you want this?" I tried to look down, but Jasper caught my chin and lifted my head up, "Edward, do you want this."

I couldn't lie to him, so all I could do was nod, "Okay then, let's go."

I followed him silently out to the car, trying to keep my breathing under control. I didn't want to show Jasper how terrified I was, but I couldn't help it.

"I'll drive," he said walking to the driver's side. I handed him his keys, "you're obviously in no condition to navigate traffic."

"Fuck off," I muttered, getting into the car. He laughed and started driving, chatting to me about how well I was going to do. Every time I would tell him to shut up and stop talking he would just laugh at me and keep talking.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I finally asked.

"Enjoying what?"

"My nerves. You find this funny. You keep laughing whenever I tell you to stop talking about it."

"I know you're nervous, but really Edward, you're brilliant. And I'm not just saying that because I want to get in your pants," he winked at me. A small laugh escaped before I could hold it back. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Jasper always had a way of encouraging and cheering me up.

"Thank you."

Jasper looked at me in surprise, "for what?"

"For encouraging me. For believing in me. For making me laugh. For forcing me to take this step. Take your pick. Before I met you, I wouldn't have been able to do this. But with you here… well, I'm still fucking terrified, but I think I can handle whatever happens."

Jasper stopped the car and took my hand and kissed the knuckles. "We're here. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Edward, relax. It's gone. You can't do anything about it anymore," Jasper was trying to be patient, but I could tell that he was still amused at my behaviour. I had stressed at the post office, in the car on the way to the restaurant, and now I had barely eaten more than a few bites of my burger. And my thankfulness of Jasper's presence was wearing thin with every teasing remark he made.

"I can't help it. I can't think of anything else."

A mischievous look came over Jasper's face, "I'll give you something to think about."

"Wha—" I froze when I felt his foot slide up my leg, "Jasper, no" I tried to sound stern. It didn't work. His foot kept inching higher and higher. I leaned forward so I could whisper, "We're in public," I said through my teeth.

Jasper leaned over until our faces were inches from each other, "so then finish eating so that I can molest you in private." His foot lightly pressed the inside of my thigh, and despite my embarrassment, I felt myself getting aroused.

I wasn't hungry; the thought of food was making me nauseous. I wanted to stop thinking, and Jasper was willing to help me.

I sat straight up and pulled as far away from Jasper's foot as I could, "I'm not hungry anymore. Let's go."

Jasper didn't protest. An expectant smile spread across his face, like a little kid waiting for dessert, and nothing could wipe it off. The waitress came with our bill, watching Jasper warily.

"You boys have a good night now," she said while Jasper signed for our meal.

"Oh we _will,_" he said, leaving the waitress with no doubt as to what we would be doing later tonight.

"Do you have to imply to everyone that you think you're going to get some tonight?" I asked, laughing at his childish behaviour as we walked to the car.

"It's not to everyone, and I want them to be jealous that I get to go home with y—Wait," Jasper suddenly stopped his face filled with horror, "what do you mean by 'imply' and 'think'?"

"All those other things I said, and that's what you pick up." I got into the car, but noticed that Jasper was still standing outside gaping at me like a fish. I rolled down the window and looked at him questioningly.

"Jasper?"

"What do you mean, Edward?"

"Jasper, please get in the car."

"Are you saying that you just teased me? Cause I'm horny now," I quickly looked around to make sure that no one was in the parking lot with us. This teasing had the potential to get uncomfortable very quickly.

Jasper relented, muttering to himself, "You better pay up," he told me before starting the car.

I was suddenly hit with a wave of affection for Jasper. Whether it was intentional or not, Jasper was taking my mind off the application and making me feel better. And just as I had felt that Jasper deserved to hear me tell him I loved him, I also felt that he deserved another thing I had been withholding from him. I wasn't ready today, not with the emotions that were swirling through my head, but very soon I would be ready.

I leaned over the middle console until my lips brushed his ear, "I'll pay up. Get me home, and I'll make you see stars."

Jasper's breathing hitched and I felt the car accelerate, "Do you know what you do to me, Edward?"

"Wanna show me?" Jasper groaned and sped up even more. We made it to my house in record time and before I could remove my seatbelt, Jasper turned off the car and came around to my side, opening the door. I unbuckled and used the doorframe to lift myself up until my lips pressed against his.

"Take me inside?" I muttered.

"You've got the keys," he reminded me. _Oh, right._

I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me towards the door, trying to fish my keys out of my pocket and simultaneously ignore Jasper's hand trying to do the same. Only his hand was more centred than my pockets, which added another distraction.

"Jasper," I moaned when his hand palmed my erection. He hummed in my ear, his hand brushing my erection again. "You need to stop that, I can't even focus on getting my keys out of my pocket."

"But I'm helping you find them." A kiss on my neck where my hair brushed against my skin, nearly undid me.

"This is helping?" Jasper hummed in agreement again. He reached his hand into the pocket I wasn't searching and pulled out my keys. He handed them to me and laughed when I fumbled with the keys. "Shut up," I tried to pout, but Jasper kissed me deeply, opening his mouth and letting me taste him.

I opened the door and pushed Jasper inside. We slowly made our way to my bedroom, mouths entangled and hands grabbing and caressing. Our clothing was shed down the hall, and by the time we fell on my bed we were both naked and ready.

Jasper pushed me back onto the pillows and crawled over me. He kissed my eyelids, my lips, my neck, before latching onto my nipple, sucking and nibbling until it pebbled.

"Jasper," I groaned. I ran my hands down his back, relishing in the muscle beneath my hands. He moved to the other nipple. His hands ran over my ribs, my thighs. I moaned again when his hand brushed my erection.

"You like that love?" I hummed in agreement and thrust my hips trying to get more contact. Jasper pressed his on my hips, holding me down. "Not yet."

I began to protest, but all sound caught in my throat when his warm mouth engulfed my cock. My moan encouraged him; he pulled back and flicked his tongue over the tip before plunging back down to the base. I soon lost myself in the sensations of his mouth and tongue. He pulled back, trailing his tongue along the length of my erections, teased the tip, and plunged again. I tried to thrust, but Jasper's hands still held me down. He released my cock and looked up, I tried to pull his head back, but he only smirked at me.

"Not yet," he repeated.

"Please," I pleaded.

He brought himself up and kissed me, taking my erection in his hand. He slowly began pumping my cock, whispering in my ear, "Do you know how proud of you I am?"

I moaned, raising my hips to increase the friction. His other hand came up to entangle in my hair, drawing my head closer to him. "I know you're scared, but you took a risk. You have a beautiful mind, love. But sometimes you think too much."

I thrust again. Jasper traced my earlobe with his tongue, biting it lightly, while increasing the movements of his hand. "Are you thinking now Edward?" he asked, squeezing my cock. I shook my head. "See what happens when you don't think all the time?" I nodded. My climax was close; Jasper's hot breath brushing over my face was the only thing forcing me to listen to him. I found his cock, and began pulling and squeezing. His moans echoed in my ear. Soon we were both on the edge.

"Stop thinking, Edward. Stop thinking and cum," he commanded; and I listened. He gave my cock a final pull, meeting my thrust, and my climax hit, the waves rolling over me and releasing the tension of the day. Jasper came soon after, collapsing on top of me. I listened to his breathing slow down, timing my breaths with his.

When we both calmed down, Jasper got up and went to my bathroom. He got a washcloth and cleaned us both up. He threw the washcloth in my hamper and got back into bed next to me, wrapping me up in his arms.

"I am proud of you," he repeated. I buried my face into his chest, breathing him in. He began running a hand through my hair. I remembered my mother doing this when I was a child whenever I was upset. The familiar sensation calmed a part of me that an orgasm couldn't touch.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"And I understand that you're scared, but that's why I'm here. Edward, you're talented. And if it's not this, then there will be something else. And I'll be here either way."

I looked up at him, "And if I never do? If it doesn't happen?"

"Then I'll be there too." I wasn't sure what I had done to deserve someone who would support me so thoroughly. I was used to being on my own. I had never relied on another person to be there for me. But I knew that whatever happened, it would be fine as long as Jasper was with me. I could do anything if Jasper was there.

I curled up in his arms, "I love you. Thank you."

His arms tightened around me and Jasper kissed my temple, "I love you. Now go to bed, my little composer."

I smacked his chest, growling at the dumb nickname, earning a chuckle. I easily found myself relaxing against his chest and slipping into sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks all for reading and please review, and I promise that I'll have time to answer them this time ;) _

_Until next time! ~AJ Kelly_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hello again! I had a brief moment of inspiration while I was brushing my teeth today, and since I only had choir practice on my schedule, you guys get a chapter! Surprising, I know! Hope you enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Only the plot is mine.

Chapter 12

JPov

I had a very serious problem. More serious than my career choice. More serious than deciding where to go to college. More serious, even, than coming out to my parents, which was fucking serious.

No, those didn't compared to the decision I had now, which I had to firmly decide within the next two days. Would Edward leave me? Of course he would, I'd leave him if he ever tried to pull this shit with me. Which he never would. I would deserve for him to leave me.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah mama?" I asked, returning my attention to the phone pressed against my ear.

"You're are coming, right?"

"Yes mama, I always come to the Whitlock reunion. I don't know why you always expect me to bail each year." Fuck, I immediately wished I could take those words back. My mama was a southern woman and no one talked to her like that or questioned her. I was about to get my ass chewed out.

"What did you just say to me? Did you sass me? I gave birth to you, you do not speak to me like that. Don't you respect me? Love me?" There we go. My mama knew how to manipulate people. She knew exactly which buttons to push to make me feel guilty.

"I'm sorry mama. Of course I love you, it's just been a long day. I'm sorry I spoke back." I tried to put as much repentance into my voice as possible without sounding fake. I also really hoped that she would pick up on my comment about my day and get off the current mission she was on.

"And you'll bring your man home, right?" _Fuck._ Mama was insisting on meeting Edward. Ever since I had told her about him two weeks ago, she would call me everyday asking if he was coming with me to the reunion. It didn't help that she tag-teamed with Rosalie. Between the two of them, I was being harassed all day.

It wasn't that I didn't want Edward to meet my family. I desperately wanted my family to love Edward as much as I did. However, I was fully aware of Edward's tendency to freak the fuck out. I didn't want him to flip because I pushed him too quickly.

We hadn't even had sex yet because he wasn't ready, how could I possibly suggest that he come to the Annual Whitlock Reunion. A reunion that would have my entire family, as well as generations of other Whitlock's, all under one roof for five days. Not to mention that the weekend was over Easter. Surely Edward would rather spend the holiday with his family than cooped up in Texas feeling uncomfortable with my family?

"I'll ask him," I promised. I would ask him, but only because I would have to explain my absence for five days and I didn't want him to feel like I didn't want him to come. But I would make it very clear that he was under no pressure to accept.

"Good, cause I wanna meet the man who makes my baby boy's voice smile." I smiled at my mama's expression. She always knew when we were truly happy because she could hear it in our voice. She said our voices smiled.

"You will mama, someday. But it's still pretty soon, so I don't know if he would be comfortable. Maybe we should just go down in the summer and meet y'all."

"Nope, ask him now. I wanna meet him now." My mama could be stubborn once she got something into that bleach blonde head of hers.

"Yes mama," I relented. There was nothing I could do but ask him now.

"I love you, baby boy."

"I love you too, mama."

When we hung up, I immediately missed the sound of my mama's voice. I was excited to visit them. I looked forward to this weekend all year long, but I was nervous. If Edward agreed, this would be the first time I would bring a partner. This was more official than meeting the parents at dinner. I would be throwing him to the wolves. Edward would be meeting my _entire_ family, down to the littlest great grandchild, in one intense weekend away.

I wanted him to come. There was no way I could handle being away from him for five days, especially when I would be surrounded by such love. I wanted to share that with him. But I didn't want to scare him away.

I thought about it for the rest of the day, debating on whether I should ask or not. I kept vacillating, but every time I would come back to the same answer. I wanted him there. Even if he said no, I didn't want to spend the entire weekend wishing that I had the balls to ask.

After classes were done I went to the music department to practice. My lessons were progressing nicely. My fucking awesome scales skills had progressed to fucking awesome playing skills. I was excited to perform my piece for my class, and was extremely excited to finally hear what Edward was doing with the piece.

His talent astounded me every time I heard him play. Every single note would etch him a little more onto my heart. I hadn't known that I could love someone as much as I loved Edward, and it surprised me that it was possible for me to love him more each day.

I was so proud of him for entering the competition. Even though I had to force him to mail that envelope, even going to far as to force his hand to slide the envelope into the postage box, his bravery made me want to sweep him off his feet, get him to the nearest bed, and show him how much I loved him. A fantasy I had imagined many times.

When I finished practicing I skipped my ritual of playing "Twinkle, Twinkle," out of my slight annoyance at being pressured by my mama. I loved her and missed her, but if she had just kept her mouth shut I wouldn't be having this internal conflict. Instead of worrying about how I would ask him to meet my entire fucking family in one whiplash getaway, my biggest problem would be how to get my cautious boyfriend to sleep with me—an issue I was very frustrated with already.

Edward knew something was distracting me as soon as I came into the house. No one could read me like he could. He always knew my moods. If mama said that my voice smiled for her when I was happy, than my voice fucking beamed with Edward.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" He asked as soon as I entered. I took off my shoes and jacket and dropped my briefcase on the floor. I took his hands in mine, kissing each knuckle, then led him into the living room. I sat him down on the couch and sat on the coffee table in front of him.

Edward looked expectantly at me. I knew I was worrying him, but every time I tried to say something my throat caught. I finally stood up and began pacing in front of the TV. I was aware of Edward's eyes following my every move, but he seemed to understand that I needed time.

"Edward?" I asked, halfway through my tenth pace.

"Yes Jasper," he said reluctantly.

I turned to look at him, needing to look at him while I asked him this. "I'm going to ask you a question. I don't expect an answer now, though that would be nice cause I really need to know by tomorrow, the day after at the latest, because there's the hotel to book and tickets to get," I immediately cut myself off, realising that I was rambling. _Fuck, where's confident Jasper when I need him?_

"Jasper, what are you talking about?"

I sighed and sat back down in front of him, "Edward, every year, my family has what we have dubbed the Annual Whitlock Family Reunion. It takes place over Easter, so next weekend and it's for five days. Mostly we just hang out, see what's been going on in everyone's lives, say hi to people we haven't seen since last year. It's a lot of eating, drinking, playing stupid games, and football."

I looked at Edward, trying to see how he was feeling. He looked pained, like he knew I was abandoning him. As cruel as it was, I felt my spirits lift. If he felt so sad about my leaving, then maybe he would be willing to come with me.

"So you're going to be gone next weekend, is what you're saying."

"Yeah," I said, nodding, "but that's not it. See, um, in a moment of weakness, I may have mentioned you to my mother," his eyes shot up to meet mine, "and she may want to meet you. In fact, she's desperate to meet you. My mama and sister have been harassing me for weeks to ask you to come with me."

Edward's eyes narrowed, "For weeks? You knew that this would happen and you finally decide to ask me now, a week before? What, were you waiting to decide if I was worth showing off first?"

I felt like I had been slapped. I was expecting the conversation to end badly, but not like this. I quickly leaned forward and captured his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me. "No, not at all. I want you to come Edward. Not to show you off, but so that my family can love you as much as I do. But I was worried. I didn't want to freak you out, so I was… procrastinating," I ended lamely.

"Freak out?" Edward's voice was hard, "I'm not delicate, Jasper. You can just fucking ask me."

Shit, this was not at all how I planned. "I know you're not delicate Edward. But you're cautious. And I understand, I do. But I don't want to… I just don't want to scare you away. I feel like I'm always pushing you, and I don't want to push you over your limit."

"Have you ever thought that maybe I appreciate the push? That maybe I need it?" Edward stood from the couch and stared down at me. I felt like an ashamed child. "Have you thought that I'm getting better? I'm opening myself up?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I know you're getting better," I asserted. I stood up so that we were eye level, "I know that. And I'm proud of you for it, but Edward, we haven't even had sex yet. I didn't know how you would feel about meeting my entire family. And I mean entire."

Edward stood there stoically. I waited under his gaze, feeling like I had crossed an invisible line somewhere. I hastened to fix it, "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm not pushing you, or resentful towards you. I'm willing to wait until your comfortable. I'm sor—"

"Ask me," he whispered.

"What?" I asked, not quite sure I had heard him correctly.

"Ask me," he repeated louder.

I hesitated for only a second before I asked, "Edward, will you come with me? I don't want to spend five days away from you. And I want my family to meet you."

"When would we leave?" He asked, sounding as calm and natural as if I had asked him to dinner.

"Wednesday," I answered, "And returning Sunday. We'd get a hotel nearby so we don't have to spend all day with the family. And I'd like to show you where I grew up."

"Would you show me the abandoned house that got you interested in history?" For a moment I was surprised that Edward would remember me telling him about that house, but then I pushed it away. Of course he remembered, Edward remembered everything about me, much as I remembered everything about him.

"Of course. I'd love to take you there."

Edward nodded, "I'm going to call my students and cancel my lessons. I'm sure you can handle the hotel. Since you know the area, you'll know which hotel is best."

I nodded exuberantly, shocked that he had accepted, "of course, and I'll take care of the plane tickets. What time would be good for you to leave?"

"I think we should leave as early as we can, don't you think? Get settled before everyone else comes?" Edward turned away to find his student list, but I couldn't let him leave right away. I grabbed his arm and turned him towards me.

"Are you sure Edward?" I asked.

"Of course. I'm nervous," he admitted, "but I want to meet your family."

I cupped his face with my hand and brought our faces closer until my lips brushed his, "Thank you," I whispered. I kissed him deeply, hoping that he could feel the love, thankfulness, and excitement I put in the kiss. He smiled a beautiful smile that reached his eyes before he turned away.

"Oh and Jasper," Edward said over his shoulder as he walked away, "This doesn't distract from your lesson. Get in there and practice. I'll be there after I'm done calling my students. You've been too lax these past weeks."

"But I thought I get extra treatment since I make the teacher get off," I pouted.

He just smirked and walked away. I couldn't help the smile that came over my face. Edward would be coming with me. He would be meeting my family, and visiting my favourite place in the world. I vowed to make sure that I would always find time to whisk Edward away from my family for a few hours. There was so much I wanted to show him, so much that made me, me.

The evening passed peacefully. I kept waiting for Edward to make me pay for not telling him, but he was the sweet, loving boyfriend I had come to expect. We watched TV and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day I arranged for the hotel room, well, motel room. My parents lived in a small town, so there was only one motel, Lazy Times motel. It was understood that over Easter, masses of Whitlock's would rent out all of the rooms; anyone else visiting would have to stay somewhere else. I also got the plane tickets. We would leave on the first flight out, bright and early at 8am. I hoped that we would arrive before the rest of my family so we would have some time to ourselves.

I arrived at Edward's exhausted from work. We were getting closer to midterms so my days were filled with grading papers and preparing tests. As soon as I walked in, I knew something was different. Edward didn't greet me at the door; he always greeted me, asking me about my day. Or at least yelled out a hello so that I could go find him.

"Edward?" I yelled into the silence. I walked further into the house and noticed noise coming from the kitchen. "Edward?" I asked, walking to the kitchen.

Then all thought left me.

There was Edward, standing over the stove wearing nothing but his apron—the apron that had figured in many of my fantasies. My mouth went dry, and I found myself walking towards him with my arms outstretched. I had to touch him, my fingers needed to feel his skin beneath them. When I was inches from him though, he swung around and glared at me.

"No Jasper," he said before turning back to his cooking. I whimpered and reached out my hand again. His perfect taut ass was teasing me, begging to be grasped and spread beneath me.

"No," he said forcefully. He turned back to me and pointed to the kitchen table with a fork, "go sit down at the table."

I obeyed. I watched his every move, his nakedness and forcefulness going straight to my cock. Naked BBQ night was already better than I ever expected, especially with a commanding Edward.

"Do you know," Edward said casually, his back still to me, "what happens to boys who aren't honest?"

"What?" I couldn't help but notice the lust in my voice. I'm sure Edward did too; I saw the corner of his cheek lift. He turned back to me, his full lips in a smirk. Instead of answering, he began dishing out the food onto plates. He brought them to the table and handed me my food. Then he sat in his chair next to me. I could see his erection pressing against the fabric of the apron.

"Aren't you going to eat your food?" Edward asked, his eyebrow cocked as he watched me.

I nodded, but couldn't take my eyes off him. I was fully erect now and desperate for Edward to touch me. He was waiting for me to eat though, so I forced my brain to focus on eating.

Edward continued to watch me throughout the rest of dinner, only looking away when he filled his fork with the steak and vegetables he had grilled. I had to stare down my food. I knew that if I looked at Edward, I would be done.

When we both finished eating, Edward picked up my plate. Standing right in front of me, inches from his cock, it was only his forceful glare that stopped me from reaching out and grasping him.

"Stay," he commanded. My breathing was getting heavier, my cock getting harder, and Edward was doing nothing about it. Was this my punishment? Leaving me hot and horny? If so, it was the cruellest thing he could possible do.

When he finished cleaning the plates, he began cleaning the counters. He took is time, watching me with heavy lidded eyes. Then he put the cleaning supplies away. With the kitchen clean, I couldn't help but wonder what he would do next. I didn't have to wonder long.

He reached behind him and undid the ties holding the apron together then lifted it over his head. My mouth went dry again as I gazed on the man I loved, naked and aroused before me.

"Follow me." Edward said, walking away towards his bedroom. "Undress and get on the bed," he said. I followed quickly, needing to see what happened. When I was laid out on the bed, I looked at Edward and waited. He didn't disappoint me.

He slowly crawled up me, straddling my hips. He ran both his palms down my chest, stopping to tweak my aroused nipples. I moaned and arched off the bed trying to get contact, but Edward lifted himself higher, making sure not to touch me. He hummed disapprovingly, scolding me.

"You hurt me, you know," he said quietly. He continued running his hands on my body, across my hips, down and around my thighs. Everywhere but where I needed him.

"Edward," I moaned. He moved himself down, so he was hovering above my erection.

"I'm hurt that you think I'm such a flight risk. For your information," he lowered his head right above my cock, when he spoke his lips brushed the tip, "cautious is not prudish." Then he engulfed my length, his tongue caressing the underside as he lowered. One hand went to my balls; the other grasped my hip, holding me down. He lifted up, swirling his tongue around the tip.

"I'm not afraid," he whispered, his breath brushing across my tip. I moaned and threw my head back, grasping at the sheets to contain myself. His mouth covered me again; he hollowed his cheek, almost making me come at the sweet suction.

He released me, sitting up straight. He kissed me deeply and I immediately opened my mouth so that I could taste him. Our tongues flicked across each other. Edward pulled away first, smirking at my moan of dissatisfaction. He ducked his head to trail kisses down my neck.

"But if you think I am, then maybe I should stop," I growled at his threat and grabbed his hips to pull him closer to me.

"Say it," he whispered against my neck.

"Say what?" I asked, trying to control my breathing. He moved to the other side, lightly biting a particular part on my jaw that he knew drove me nuts.

"Say I'm not afraid."

"You're not afraid," I managed to get out. I tried to thrust my hips to meet his, but he caught me and held me down.

"I don't know why you're so eager to end our fun so quickly," he commented lightly. His hand reached down and wrapped around my cock, "do you really want this to go away without knowing what I have planned for it?"

That made me pause. What did he have planned? Edward reached behind him and opened his bedside table. He smiled at me, watching my reaction as he pulled out a condom and lube. I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. There was no way I was going to end this now.

Edward rolled the condom onto my cock, stroking it lightly. I heard the snap of the lube cap and watched in awe as Edward reached between his legs. I watched as he slowly inserted a finger into the place I desperately wanted to go. He began to prepare himself for me, inserting one finger after another. Unable to contain myself, I reached out and wrapped my hand around his erection. His moan of pleasure made my cock twitch.

He grabbed my wrist, pulling my hand away from him. He removed his fingers and positioned himself above my cock. "Are you sure?" I had to ask. I knew I would regret it in the morning if Edward acted weird for any reason. I had to know that at this moment he wanted this as much as I did.

"What did I say?" Edward barked. He ran his hands along my stomach, feeling the muscles ripple at his touch.

"You're not afraid," I repeated back.

"Very good," he whispered. He leaned down to kiss me, simultaneously lowering himself onto my cock. I kissed him deeply, but stopped to moan into his mouth as I felt my cock being surrounded by his sweet warmth.

He paused above me, letting himself adjust. I tried to not come at that very instant. I had dreamed about this from the first moment I laid eyes on Edward. Him being here with me fulfilled all my fantasies and dreams. I would die a happy man if his body were to be the last I ever had wrapped around me.

Edward was slow and patient, forcing us to savour the experience and not just fuck ahead to a release. His tongue entered my mouth as his body left my cock, leaving as he pushed back down, harder each time. After what felt like hours of slow, steady movements my control broke.

In one—and in my opinion, quite graceful—move, I was above him, pressing myself as deep into him as I could go. I pulled out, and slammed back in, pressing our bodies together. I soon lost myself in him, thrusting into his body, touching the deepest part of him. I was making Edward mine, completely. I now possessed every part of him, heart, mind and body. I reached between us and grasped his cock, pumping him with my thrusts. He brought his legs up, his feet resting on my ass allowing me to mark him deeper. With the final thought of _mine_, I buried myself in him, shouting his name as my release overcame me. He soon followed as I collapsed on top of him.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to me. He lifted his head and kissed my jaw, "was it worth the wait?"

"Fuck yes, love," I beamed down at him. I had never been this happy. I had just made love to the man that I loved, and it was mind-blowing.

We waited in the silence, letting ourselves calm down. Some minutes later, Edward got up and grabbed a washcloth to clean us up. Then he wrapped himself back up in my arms and we quietly spoke about our day.

"I booked our flights," I told him when the conversation came around to me, "and the hotel. Though I should warn you, there's only one place to stay in town. And it's a motel, not a hotel. Oh, and the rest of the family will be staying there too."

"The rest of the family?" Edward sounded a bit distressed. I tried not to laugh as the full repercussions of his acceptance finally sunk in.

"Yeah, we kinda rent the place out whenever we have this reunion. My parent's house is too small, so only a few people can stay there. Usually it's my grandparents. Though," I said, chuckling at memories, "I'm sure my parents wished it was us kids staying there."

"I'm really excited to meet your family, Jasper." Edward's voice was drowsy. I could feel his body relaxing against mine as he succumbed to sleep.

"They're going to love you just as much as I do." I told him. I ran my fingers through his hair, until I heard his soft snores. I carefully moved him to the side of the bed, covering him with the blanket. As tired as I was, I still had a lot of work to do before I could leave. I went out into the living room and turned on the news. I always liked noise while I was grading. It helped keep me a little sane while I trudged through reading papers and grading the same tests over and over again.

I had been working for an hour when a loud snore caught my attention. Smiling to myself, I thought of the wonderful man in that room. I never believed I would love someone as much as I loved Edward. I desperately wanted it, sure, but as I moved through my life, watching my friends get married and have families, while I continued my education and had brief relationships, I toyed with the idea that maybe it wouldn't happen for me. You always saw those people. The ones who flitted from relationship to relationship, but never found that one person who completed them.

But I wasn't that person anymore. I had Edward now, and nothing could make me let him go.

I cleaned up my paperwork. Thinking about Edward made me want to go to him. I had to touch him, to remind myself that he was here. That he was mine.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I stripped off the sweatpants I had put on and crawled into bed. Edward shifted with my weight, falling back towards me slightly. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled us closer together.

When I fell asleep I dreamed of my parents in lawn chairs in their backyard. Emmett was chasing Tenny and James around the yard, and Rosalie was yelling at him to knock it off. Some of the younger kids were splashing around in a pool shaped like an umbrella, which was odd because my parents didn't have a pool. And there, in the middle of the chaos was Edward. He stood on the back porch, smiling down at me. When he held out his hand, I never hesitated. I took it, and followed him as he led me into the darkness of the house.

* * *

_A/N: Possessive Jasper and Assertive Edward all in one chapter! What a good week._

_Please review, and I'll see you next time. ~AJ Kelly_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Hello Everyone! I'm back for another chapter. As usual, I'm sorry about not replying to reviews. But I did read each and every one and I just have to say a giant THANK YOU to all of you! That there are so many people who read and enjoy this story still blows my mind. So here, for all of you, is a brand new chapter. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Only the plot is mine.

Chapter 13

EPov

"When we get back from this, I'm breaking up with you," I said without any humour in my voice. I was pissed and embarrassed and at the moment, only Jasper was here for me to take it out on. Not that he seemed to take me seriously.

Jasper's laughter in the seat next to me was doing nothing to relieve my mood. "I'm serious," I said.

"Of course you are, love." Jasper seemed amused by my humiliation, which deepened my gloomy mood.

It had been a perfect trip. The flight was filled by Jasper telling me about his family and by touchdown, I knew all about his parents, his sister and her family, who to talk to, and which family members to watch out for. After I repeated all the information back to him – ensuring that I remembered it all – he proclaimed me a Whitlock family expert, and said I was ready for Texas.

Too bad for me he didn't anticipate meeting Peter.

We had to stop for gas at the small town's gas station before getting to the hotel. While I sat in the car soaking in the warm Texas air, Jasper got out to pay the bill and grab a soda. He was gone for a really long time, and after a while I got out to see what was holding him up.

I walked into the gas station and saw Jasper leaning up against the counter laughing at something the guy behind the counter was saying.

"… So then the fucker fell out of the damn tree, got up, hobbled around, and fell face first into the fence. His face is still fuckin' skinned."

"Yeah, well Craig always was risky drunk," Jasper said, "You never knew what bone he was going to break. And he always climbed things. Scared as hell of heights when he was sober, but get a bit of alcohol in him, and he just wanted to climb everything in sight."

"Clearly, he's still the same," the man said. I held back, debating on whether to go to them or not. I didn't want Jasper to think I was trying to move him along, or even that I needed to be part of the conversation. I was just about to head back to the car when I heard Jasper's sweet voice call out for me.

"Hey, Edward, come here." I walked up to them and stood next to Jasper, smiling at the man behind the counter. Jasper took my hand, and grinned proudly at me. My heart swelled at the sight of him, and I couldn't help but smile back. "Edward, this is Peter, an old friend. Peter, this is my boyfriend, Edward."

"You finally got yourself a boyfriend, huh?" Peter smirked at me, and immediately I knew that I would regret not going back to the car.

"Fuck off, Pete," Jasper laughed. But Peter's eyes were full of mischief, and I didn't trust him.

"It's nice to meet you," I said.

"Oh yeah, it's nice to meet you too," Peter said, "You here for the Whitlock party, right?"

Nodding, I said, "Yeah, it'll be interesting."

"Interesting?" Peter barked, "It'll be fucking crazy. Leave now man. Run as far as you fuckin' can. I'd rather walked through town buck ass naked through a tornado than go to a Whitlock family party. Run, don't stop until you get out of Texas, then make Jasper call you when he gets home."

"They may be crazy, but I'm pretty sure I can handle it," I said.

"Well, just make sure you have a be-line to the bathroom in case you need to cry and curl into the foetal position in a corner."

I was at a loss for what I could say to that comment so I said the only thing I could think of, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey, you two," Jasper exclaimed, "don't call my family… wait. I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not."

"Of course he's being sarcastic. But I'd be fucking terrified, man." Peter said.

"Don't listen to him," Jasper said. He took my hand and pulled me closer to him, "They might be intense, but they'll love you. Don't worry."

"I'm not," I assured him.

Peter looked back and forth between Jasper and me. And when he opened his mouth, he ruined my day. "So Edward, you're letting Jasper fuck you a lot right?"

"Peter!" Jasper reached across the counter and tried to hit Peter, but he managed to dodge Jasper's hand.

"I'm just looking out for my boy!" Peter yelled. He leaned across the counter and looked right at me, "This is a small town. Far as I know, Jasper was the only gay kid in town and he didn't even have a car to go into the city. He had to go through his entire adolescence without getting laid. I just wanna make sure you're letting him make up for it. If he had just given in and tried girls…"

"Gross," Jasper muttered.

"Yeah, well," I stammered, not quite knowing what to. No way in hell was I telling Peter that we had only started having sex a week ago.

"Just treat him well," he said. I just knew my face was bright red and I wanted to sink into the floor. "So who's top? That's how it works right? Or is it twinks and bears? Honestly, all I really know about being gay is what I learned from TV."

"Okay, we're leaving now," Jasper grabbed my hand and started pulled me out of the gas station.

"Hey, Jazz, don't act like that," Peter laughed behind us. Jasper gave him the finger, but I could see a smile on his face at his friend's antics.

We got in the car and after my initial outburst vowing that I would leave Jasper purely from humiliation, Jasper looked over at me, "Don't listen to him, Edward. Pete's always been annoying. He just wants to embarrass you."

I hummed, unable to talk while I processed my thoughts. It wasn't that I was embarrassed – well, I was, but that was beside the point – but what really worried me was if everyone else I met would be so intrusive. Jasper didn't care about anything and seemed to have no shame. I hadn't thought of it before, but now I was worried that this was a family characteristic and this entire weekend would be one mortification after another.

My family never talked about relationships. I mostly talked to my dad about my job. Alice occasionally was able to get personal details out of me, but for the most part I tried to always keep her talking about herself. I wasn't used to having people asking me intimate details about my life. But if I had to get over that for Jasper's family, then I would try. I just didn't want Jasper's family to see me as stiff or guarded.

The desire I had for the Whitlock's to like me was ridiculous. I had always prided myself on being someone who didn't care about what others thought of me. But I knew that I needed Jasper's family to approve of me. If they didn't… I didn't want to think about that. I didn't want to think about what Jasper would do if his family didn't like me.

"Hey," Jasper said, reaching over to place a hand on my thigh, "no one else will be like him, I promise." He squeezed lightly, trying to reassure me, but I wasn't convinced.

"No one?"

A guilty grin spread across Jasper's face, "okay, fine, there might be some issues with Emmett. He's, well, a lot like Peter. But don't worry; if he lays into you I'll talk to Rosie. She'll put him in his place."

"As long as no one asks about our sex life again."

Jasper was quiet, focussing on his driving, as he considered what I said. "I'll talk to Rosie when they get here," he said. _Perfect, looks like Emmett will humiliate me as well._

We arrived at the hotel about twenty minutes later. It was small and only one level. From what I could tell there were only fifteen or so rooms, and I knew that by the end of tomorrow each of those rooms would be occupied by a member of Jasper's family.

We brought our bags into the lobby and Jasper went to the reception desk to get our room. I looked out the front window at the small town. It was filled with small houses, private restaurants and businesses, and a church. I had never lived in a small town. I had grown up in a house in the suburbs, and when my mom died, we moved to a smaller apartment in the city.

I often found myself longing for the small town life. There was something appealing about the calm way of life that I had always wanted. I loved the city, but someday I dreamed of getting away and calming down. It was the reason I had bought a house. I certainly didn't need all that room to myself, but I wanted somewhere I could get away and calm down. Someday, though, I hoped to share my house with Jasper.

I hadn't told him yet. In many ways it was too soon for me to suggest that he move in or even mention the possibility. But when the time came, I felt confident that he would be willing to give up his apartment with its horrible 60's style bathroom to come live with me. And I knew I would ask him. I was already getting to the point that I missed him on the few nights he wasn't able to stay over at my house.

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked behind me.

"Yes," I said. I turned around to grab my bag and followed Jasper outside.

"I always get this room," Jasper winked conspiratorially at me, though I wasn't sure what we were conspiring about, "It's smaller than some of the others, but it has the best TV, and since it's on the corner you get the wind coming off the fields." He led me to the last room on the row and opened the door.

The room was… nice. There was a bed and a bathroom in the back with the promised TV on the wall. But the room was so small. It would be fine if it was just him, but I didn't understand why Jasper would want to stay in here with two people.

I threw my bag on the floor and went to check out the bed. I bounced on it a little and grinned up at Jasper. Instantly he was in front of me, pressing me down onto the bed. He covered my lips with his, kissing me deeply.

"I know the room's small," Jasper said. He straddled my hips, barely brushing my hardening cock. "But I'm not done explaining its benefits yet. You see, love," he lightly thrust himself against me, "since it's on the end, there are only people on one side of us. And that room also has a regular Whitlock occupant. My aunt and uncle like the view from that room's window. And both of them snore. Loud."

"And why is that good?" I tried to make my voice nonchalant, but I wasn't able to hide the lust.

"That is good, my love, because I can do this," he thrust roughly against me, the friction of his body and my jeans causing me to moan loudly.

"Fuck," I moaned. I buried my fingers in his curls and dragged his mouth to mine so I could taste him.

He tore his mouth away from mine, "Exactly. And so long as you keep your beautiful moans at a respectable volume, no one will know the difference."

Yes, that was exactly what I wanted. I didn't want to go five days without touching Jasper, without hearing him moan my name when he came. I would certainly put up with a small room and snoring, if it meant I could be with Jasper without worry of others hearing.

I gripped his hips, pulling him down to buck against me. I was rewarded with a nip of Jasper's teeth before he pulled away.

"Not now love, though I desperately want to. I promised my mom we'd be over for dinner. I thought you might want to meet my parents without everyone around." I growled and tried to flip him over so he would be trapped beneath me, but Jasper slid to the side and sat up. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "Well?"

I huffed and sat up, adjusting myself. "I suppose." I wanted him desperately, but I had to agree that it would be easier to meet his parents for the first time if I wasn't also trying to meet the entire extended family. So Jasper won this round. But as I went into the bathroom before leaving, I vowed that he would make it up to me later.

"Let's go," I said.

"Wait," Jasper grabbed my hand and stood in front of me, "are you ready? Because if you want a night to adjust, you can have it. I'll call my mom and tell her that we're too tired or something."

Jasper was too good for me. He was always willing to put me first, and every time he did it made me love him even more. I was terrified to meet his parents, but I knew that Jasper would be there with me. Hopefully he wouldn't let me embarrass myself too much.

I took his face in both my hands and kissed him, "I'm ready. Just don't let me say anything stupid."

Jasper gasped, "Me? I would never do that. Besides, chances are greater that I'll be more embarrassed by tonight than you will. I know that parents showing naked baby pictures is a cliché joke, but it's a very realistic possibility. I'm sorry in advance."

"I don't know. I bet you were a cute baby. Besides, it's not like it's something I haven't seen before."

"Look who gets cheeky when he's confident. You're lucky you're dead sexy, otherwise I might have to teach you a lesson." Jasper smacked my ass to emphasis his point. He started to walk out the door when I grabbed his hand to stop him and pull him back to me.

"What do I have to do to earn that lesson tonight, Professor Whitlock?" I knew what it did to him when I called him that. I was pretty sure that someday he was going to make me role-play with that name. His breath caught in his throat and he angled his head toward me. The look he gave me was pure lust.

"You're not going to do this before we see my parents," Jasper whispered, though I could hear the pleading in his voice, "You can't. If you do this, how will I be able to sit through dinner without wanting to hoist you up on the table?"

I grinned and pulled him in for a kiss, making sure it was light and casual. Just before I broke the kiss, though, I gave his bottom lip a quick nip, then pulled away and raced out the door. I chuckled to myself when I heard Jasper muttering under his breath.

"What's that Jasper?" I asked. I tried to stifle my amusement, but the glare I got from Jasper just made me laugh.

"Shut up."

We got to Jasper's parents a lot faster than I was ready for. I had continued to tease Jasper throughout the drive, and Jasper bantered back at me. I had a feeling that he was only playing into it to keep my mind off dinner, but it worked.

Though, standing outside Jasper's family's home, the home where Jasper grew up, I wished there was more he could do. The house was a white two-story with a porch and swing in the front. Off to the side was all farmland, and beyond that a gathering of trees. There was nothing special about it, but I could really see Jasper growing up here. Something about the modesty of the house and the wildness of the open farmland seemed to fit my Jasper to a tee.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked. I hesitated for a second. Now that I was here, I found myself anxious to meet his parents. But I just had to take one final moment to compose myself. After a deep breath I took Jasper's hand and followed him up the porch.

When the door opened I found myself looking at the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Every feature I loved about Jasper, from his blonde curls to his bright blue eyes, were present in his mother. Her smile, which was bright and wide, was directed right at me.

"Mama!" Jasper exclaimed. He opened his arms to hug his mother, but she sidestepped him and walked straight towards me. I saw Jasper's amused frown, but I was too focussed on his mother in front of me.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. It's nice to meet you." I stiffly held out my hand to shake hers, but instead she encompassed me in a tight hug. It had been so long since I had received a motherly hug that I immediately responded to it, wrapping my arms around her.

"It's nice to meet you too dear. I've wanted to meet you ever since Jasper told me about you. Thank you for puttin' that smile on my baby boy's face." She pulled out from my arms, and kissed my cheek, "Now, lets get some food in you boys. You must be starvin'."

"Mama, what about me? Edward gets a hug but not me?" Jasper whined.

His mother pretended to consider it, the laughed gleefully and launched herself into his arms, "Oh Jasper, I'm so glad you're here. I don't like only seeing my baby boy a few times a year. You need to come back more often."

"Yes mama," Jasper chucked and kissed her cheek, "Where's dad?"

"Inside. Now come on. I've got a chicken in the oven and it should be almost done." Jasper took my hand and we followed her into the kitchen.

"You have a wonderful house, Mrs. Whitlock," I said. Again I could perfectly see Jasper growing up in this house. It was modestly decorated and homey. It was the perfect country home and I was envious of Jasper for growing up here.

"Oh darling, call me Diane. Thank you, it's not much, but we like it. Now boys, I'm so glad you're both here. Edward I can't wait to get to know you this weekend. But you both need to get the hell out of my kitchen. I'll call you when dinner's done. Go see your father. I think he's watching TV in the living room."

"Mama doesn't like people in the kitchen when she cooks," Jasper explained in a loud whisper so his mother could hear him teasing her, "See, I'd never tell her this, but she's a nervous cook. She doesn't like when people watch her."

She turned around and fixed Jasper with a piercing glare – another thing Jasper must have gotten from her – and swatted him over the back of the head, "you keep that up and you won't get dinner. I'll feed Edward your food. He's a bit too skinny anyway," She looked me up and down, "you could use some meat on your bones, dear."

"I think he's perfect, mama," Jasper said. He put his arm around my waist, and I got the impression that he was jokingly protecting me from Diane's mothering.

"We'll see. Now, out!"

Jasper laughed, "Fine, fine, we're going. We'll distract dad from his TV instead." He led me down the hall and into the living room.

Jasper's father was sitting in a recliner chair completely immersed in the TV. His father gave Jasper his bone structure was my first thought upon meeting Milton. My next thought was that I hope his baldness wasn't hereditary. I wanted to card my fingers through Jasper's hair for the rest of our lives; I didn't want him losing it anytime soon.

Introductions with Milton were less stressful than with Diane. He shook my hand, then told me to have a sit and stay quiet until a commercial. As soon as the program ended he turned to me.

"So Jasper tells me you're a composer?"

"Trying to be," I clarified, "I teach private piano lessons."

"What do you compose?" Milton asked.

"Mostly orchestral works and some piano pieces. I'm still working on it."

"But Edward's entered a composer competition, so he's on his way," Jasper said proudly.

"We don't know that I'll win." I really didn't want to talk about this with Jasper's father in the room. Unleashing all my insecurities during the first meeting wasn't my idea of a good time.

"All that's important is that you try, son, " Milton said, "I do a bit of playin' myself, so I know what it's like."

"Really, Jasper didn't tell me. What do you play?" I asked, thrilled there was something I had in common with Milton that we could talk about.

"Guitar. I taught Jasper when he was a boy. Used to play with my friends, but then we got old and it just became embarrassing," he chuckled.

"Dad, it wasn't embarrassing because you were old. It was embarrassing because you sucked. Edward has actual talent. You were working under the impression that just because Bob Dylan and countless other singers get away with unique and sometimes annoying voices, that meant you could."

"Wait, what do you have against Dylan?" I asked, earning an adamant agreement from Milton.

"Nothing, I love Dylan," Jasper tried to defend himself, "but you have to admit that in some songs… never mind. Stop ganging up on me." Jasper turned his whole body to face the TV, but I could detect the pout on his face. He fucking _knew_ what that pout did to me. This must be payback for earlier. I wanted to press him against the couch and wipe the pout off his face, but I didn't think Milton would appreciate me doing that. Instead I placed my hand on his lower back and rubbed light circles with my thumb. Jasper leaned into me, relaxing beneath my touch.

I knew Milton was watching us interact. Diane also peaked her head in from time to time. She would stand in the hall for a few minutes, looking in but saying nothing. I knew that this was my real test. They didn't care about my life – not that my life wasn't important and that they wouldn't want to know me – what was important was how I treated their son. Everything else about me was icing on the cake. They could like me as a person, but if they couldn't see how much I loved their son, then how much they liked me wouldn't matter.

"Dinner's ready," Diane yelled from the kitchen. Milton instantly jumped up from the chair and raced to the kitchen. I made to follow, but Jasper stopped me.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine, Jasper. Your parents are wonderful."

Jasper grabbed my face and kissed me, "I'm so glad. I was so worried you wouldn't feel comfortable. I know my family can come on kinda strong. That's why I wanted you to meet my parents first."

I kissed him, "I think your parents are wonderful."

"Have I told you that I love you?"

"Yes," I said, "But you can stroke my ego and tell me more."

I walked towards the kitchen, but thought I heard Jasper whisper, "I'd rather stroke something else." I whipped my head around to see him smirking at me. I shook my head and quickly went into the dining room before Jasper could catch me and get us into trouble.

The table was filled with food. It reminded me of the Thanksgiving meals my mother used to prepare for us. I hadn't had a meal like this since she had died, and my mouth was already watering in anticipation.

Milton and Diane sat on the ends of the table while Jasper and I sat next to each other.

"So tell us about yourself Edward. Jasper says you're a composer?" I kicked Jasper under the table and inwardly cheered when I heard his quick intake of breath. Good, he deserved it. How many people had he told that to?

"No I'm not. I want to be, but I'm not yet. I don't know why Jasper keeps telling people that."

"I keep saying it because you are a composer. People don't know about you yet, but you're still a composer."

"Well, I'm teaching lessons in the meantime."

"And tell me about your family," Diane said.

"Well my dad's name is Carlisle, and he's a doctor in Seattle. Then there's my little sister, Alice." I hesitated before mentioning my mom. Jasper grasped my hand under the table and squeezed encouragingly, "and my mom died when I was a 13. So it's just the three of us."

"Oh dear, you were so young. It must have been hard for your family."

"It was. My dad wasn't able to deal with living in the same house, so we moved to an apartment in the city. I've been living in cities ever since. Though I do someday want to live in the country. It's so relaxing out here."

"I didn't know you wanted to live in the country," Jasper said. He had an unreadable expression on his face but he quickly hid it.

"It never came up. It's not something I need. It would just be nice to be away from things."

Milton grunted, adjusting himself in his chair before he spoke, "it is great out here. Near enough to the city that we can go in whenever we want, but far enough away to have peace. Damn cities."

"Don't swear Milton," Diane scolded.

"Why woman? You do it all the time! Why do you yell at me when I swear, but it's fine when you do it?" Milton asked exasperated.

Diane seemed to think about it for a little bit before looking at Milton and saying with all seriousness, "because when I do it, it's cute, but when you do it you sound boorish. Now eat your damn food."

* * *

_This was what I had waited all day for_, I thought as soon as I grasped Jasper's cock in my hand. I slowly stroked him while he undid the buttons on my shirt and pushed it off my shoulders. I lifted my head and captured his lips, finally able to kiss him with as much lust as I wanted.

He groaned and shifted on top of me causing my uncovered erection to brush against his thigh.

"I've been wanting you all day long," he whispered against my ear, "you were so great today, let me show you how happy you made me today."

He kissed me deeply, dipping his tongue into my mouth before moving down and placing kisses on my body. I thread my fingers through his hair as soon as his mouth covered my cock in his warm heat. This, right here, was one of the greatest feelings in my entire life. Having Jasper's mouth around me, or his cock inside me, compared to nothing else in my world. Except, perhaps, being with him, or kissing him, or hearing his voice. Actually, Jasper compared to nothing else in my world.

His tongue dipped into the slit of my cock and I was done. I grasped his hair harder and thrust, releasing into his mouth. I brought his face up and kissed him, tasting myself mixed with his own taste.

I deepened the kiss, biting on his lower lip and running my tongue along the bites to soothe them, while Jasper rolled a condom onto his erection. He put lube on his fingers and thrust his tongue into my mouth at the same time that he pressed a finger into me.

He slowly prepared and stretched me while palming my cock to make me hard again. _This man,_ I thought, _is so precious. He's too good for me._ All thought was gone though, as soon as Jasper's fingers were removed and I felt his cock pressing into me. No matter how many times we did this, I was still hit with waves of emotion and the feeling of love every time Jasper entered me.

He gave me time to adjust and then slowly pulled out before slamming into me again. I screamed his name with each thrust, gasping at his back, his ass, any part of him, so long as I could pull closer to me. I needed him closer to me. Flush against each other wasn't enough. I wanted to sink into him completely. I wanted to feel every inch of his flesh against mine as he moved inside me.

"I love you so fucking much," Jasper moaned. He punctuated each word by slow deep thrusts. I dragged my nails across his hardened nipples managing to get the reaction out of Jasper I was looking for. Jasper growled and slammed into me.

I buried my face in his neck, "I love you too."

I was quickly losing control. Our teasing throughout the day had left us both ready and eager. As soon as the hotel door had been closed I had thrown Jasper onto the bed. I could tell that Jasper was ready as well. His thrusts were getting deep and more erratic. I raised my legs and rested them on his thighs, revealing as he thrust deeper into me.

"Come for me, love," I groaned. I raised my hips to meet his every thrust, harder and harder, until Jasper slammed into me. I came and felt his release moments later. He remained on top of me, peppering my collarbone and chest with kisses.

Jasper took a tissue from the bedside table and cleaned us up, then threw away the tissue. He lay back down, pulled the covers over us, and curled himself around me.

"You really were great today. My parents loved you."

"I like them too. Hopefully tomorrow will go as well as tonight did."

Jasper shifted on the bed to lean over me. He softly brushed my hair off my forehead, "It will. And I thought, as a way to unwind after meeting everyone, tomorrow afternoon we take a few hours off and I can show you the abandoned house."

"I'd like that. If people wouldn't be too upset with us leaving. I don't want to miss anything."

"They won't care, other people will be taking off for a while too, so it won't just be us."

I tried to reply, but I was too tired to do more than hum my agreement. A day filled with travelling and stress of meeting his parents, ending with sex exhausted me. I gave him one last kiss before pressing my head against his chest and falling asleep.

* * *

_A/N: Next time we get to meet Rosalie and Emmett, more from Diane and Milton, and the rest of the family. For those who read "The Purpose of Life" I hope to have a new chapter within the next two week. I hope._

_Well, that's enough from me. Until next time! AJ Kelly_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Hello all! So I'm stranded in London possibly unable to make it home for Christmas because of the chaos at Heathrow, so I thought I'd get a little writing done to lift my spirits. (The bottle of wine didn't hurt though.) I'll be honest though, I didn't read through this a second time to check for errors. I just wasn't feeling it. So hopefully it's still readable, I'm sorry if it isn't. Send all complaints to Heathrow Airport. Thank you all for your reviews and for still reading this story!_

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Only the plot is mine.

Chapter 14

JPov

I tried not to laugh as I watched Edward look at himself in the mirror for the tenth time in 30 minutes. I knew he was nervous about meeting my family, and somehow he got it into his beautiful head that his clothes were immensely important in impressing them. Admittedly, that was true for Rosalie. I loved my sister, but she was a bit of a snob. The better Edward looked, the more she would be willing to accept him.

I knew how she thought: if Edward had nice clothes, then that showed an interest in shopping. No one else in the family cared about fashion as much as Rosalie, and maybe she would see a kindred spirit in Edward. Of course Edward hated shopping, but he would go just to appease my sister.

I heard Edward growl from the bathroom as another shirt was flung onto the floor. He was starting to accumulate a small pile, and I knew that he would regret it later. My evening would be filled with ironing and sorting his currently piled clothes rather than sex. Brilliant.

I lifted myself off the bed and went to the bathroom. Edward looked a wreck, standing only in his boxers and a tie. His stress was evident on his face and clothes were strewn all over the bathroom floor and counter. He looked at me, desperate.

"I don't know what to wear. I don't know if I should be laid back, or if I should look nice. Should I wear trousers and a tie? Jeans and a shirt?" Edward's fingers struggled with undoing the tie around his neck, choking himself when he tried to yank it off his neck. I tried to stifle my laugh as I batted his hands away and removed the tie.

"You can wear whatever you want. They won't care and I won't care. I want you to feel comfortable."

"I can't wear whatever I want, Jasper. I feel perfectly comfortable here in my boxers, but can't wear those. I want to look nice for you. I want people to think that we look good together. I don't want your family wondering why you brought a hobo to your family reunion."

"Trust me Edward, no one will think that. Even your boxers are too nice for a homeless person. And we will look good together, regardless of what you wear. Now, we have ten minutes until we need to leave. If you haven't dressed by that time, I'll pick out what you wear, and I'll make sure it's something you won't like. Now hurry up."

I kissed the pout that graced Edward's face and backed into the bedroom, almost face-planting on the floor when I tripped over the pile of clothes. I muttered and kicked the pile, then cursed myself for making the mess worse and cutting even more into the nighttimes' activities I had planned.

"Are you okay?" Edward, now wearing a shirt, poked his head out from the bathroom. His eyes widened dramatically at the mess on the floor. He began picking the clothes off the floor, wincing at the wrinkles that had formed.

"Don't think about it," I warned. He ignored me, involved as he was in trying to smooth the wrinkles out. I grabbed the shirt from his hands, pointedly ignoring his whimper of distress. "You can do this later. Get back in there because your shirt looks very nice, but you still aren't wearing pants.

Edward took a deep breath and grabbed a pair of jeans, "Is this good? Do I look okay?"

"You look fine, love. Now we can deal with the mess later. But we have to get going. Everyone will be arriving, and it will be easier if they slowly trickle in rather than meeting everyone at once. Don't you think?"

I tried everything I could to keep Edward calm. He had done well last night; I knew my parents loved him. I loved that Edward wanted to impress my family, but it hurt me that he didn't feel confident enough to meet my family. He was amazing and talented, and everyday I found one more thing to love. I just hoped that one day he would see it in himself.

We finally started on our way but he couldn't sit still next to me and try as I might, I couldn't calm him. My attempt to seduce him earned me a slap on my hand. I just thought that maybe if he were aroused he wouldn't focus on what we were about to do. So I selflessly reached over the middle console and placed my hand on his crotch. Edward yelped and slapped my hand.

"That is not what I need right now."

"But I'm just trying to distract you."

"Then talk to me. There isn't enough time for… _that_, and it will be more mortifying for me to be hard when I meet your family."

"My family has endured worse. My brother-in-law is a horny bastard. He first met my parents when he answered the door buckass naked after they dropped in for a surprise visit at Rosie's dorm. And when they're at family reunions they always sneak off and questionable sounds can be heard from Rosie's old room. Then the rest of the family is left to explain to James and Tenny why mommy and daddy are being loud and playing without them. So, love, you being a little horny won't repel them."

"_Shut up,_" Edward growled through his teeth. I huffed and turned my attention back to the road, continuing, though, to watch him out of the corner of my eye. I loved the man to death, but he could be far too internal with his stress. If it had been me in this situation, one good fuck and I'd be flying high and ready to meet the family. But when I suggested this to Edward early in the morning I received an incredulous look and then I had to explain why I thought I was helping the situation. I kept my mouth shut after that and watched TV until it became obvious that we were going to be late.

"Edward," I finally said, "Whatever happens today won't change my opinion of you. I'll still love you even if you're awkward, if you make a bad impression, and even if my sister doesn't like you. Regardless of what happens this weekend, I'm leaving with you."

I could tell that, even though he wasn't looking at me, I finally had his attention. So I continued trying to reassure him. "And I want to leave with you, never doubt that. My parent's like you and as far as I'm concerned, that's all that matters. I don't give a fuck if my uncle or my aunt twice removed approves of you. As long as my parents love you, that's all that matters.

"So calm down. Relax and breathe. This weekend will change nothing for us. I love you now and I'll love you later tonight. And if anyone in my family says something mean to you, just let me know and I'll kick their ass."

That finally earned a half-hearted chuckle from Edward. He was still tense, but after several minutes he muttered a thank you and he took my right hand into his.

I brought our clasped hands up to my lips for a quick kiss right before I pulled into my parent's driveway. Thankfully it looked like only a few people had beaten us. I prayed to every god past, present and future, that it would be a friendly reception. Hopefully Rosalie was having a good hair day.

I parked the car and got out. Edward followed hesitantly beside me as I led him up the porch. I lifted my hand to knock, but thought better of it and turned to Edward.

"Take a deep breath," I teased, trying to lighten his mood.

"Go to hell," Edward muttered. He glared at my smirk and petulantly knocked on the door. "I'll show you," I thought I heard him mutter under his breath but before I could comment, the door opened.

"Boys!" my mama cried out, engulfing both of us in a hug.

"Hello Diane," Edward said. He gave mama a quick kiss on the cheek and then put his arm around my waist.

"Come in, come in. Rose, Emmett and the boys are already here. Grandma and grandpa are in the backyard, and Uncle Chuck's starting a fire. Don't ask me why, you know he likes his fire. Sometimes I don't understand my brother." Mama led us into the living room. I could hear Emmett's booming voice coming down the hall and it immediately brought a smile to my face.

I took in the people in the living room: my family, that I never got to see as much as I always wished. My beautiful sister was standing next to the couch scolding Emmett as he wrestled with James on the floor.

"Emmett, stop you're going to hurt him. You don't realise how fu-," Rose caught herself when she noticed Tenny watching her from the couch, "fat," she amended, " you don't know how fat you are. Get off him."

"Fat?" Emmett stopped wrestling to look up at his wife with a hurt expression, "baby, you know I'm all muscle. Besides, James has gotta learn if he's gonna be a wrestler."

"Why would he want to be a dumb wrestler?" I asked. Everyone turned around surprised at the new arrivals. Their eyes went to me first, but quickly all eyes were on Edward. I saw Rosalie look him up and down before she leaned down to whisper in Tenny's ear.

"Uncle Jasper!" James yelled, leaping up off the floor and running towards me. I leaned down and caught him in my arms.

"Hey buddy, how are you?"

"Great! Daddy's teaching me how to wrestle and I'm gonna join the wrestling team and I'm gonna win," James exclaimed very loudly in him ear.

"Well, will you invite me to your big win?"

"Yes! You can see me bet Jimmy Thomis. He's a jerk and he always bullies people. But I'm gonna get him."

"James," Rosie said in what I dubbed her "mom voice", "you aren't going to 'get him'. You are far too young for wresting at school anyway, there is not reason to be learning this."

"But dad said—"

"What have I told you about listening to your father?"

James huffed, glared at his mother, and then nicely sat on the couch next to Tenny. I noticed that Tenny was watching Edward very closely.

"How are you sis?" I asked Rose. She smiled widely at me and came over to give me a hug.

"I'm great, bro. But how are you? Aren't you going to introduce us?" She asked, eyeing Edward as she spoke.

I smiled and took Edward's hand pulling him closer to me. "Rose, Emmett, boys, this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward, this is my sister Rosalie, her husband Emmett and their boys James and Tennyson."

"Hello," Edward said. He seemed much calmer now. I didn't know what had changed his mood, but I wasn't going to question it.

"Eddie," Emmett yelled. Edward opened his mouth to respond but his reply was cut short when Emmett rushed Edward and swopped him up in a bear hug. "It's about time our Jasper found someone who could tolerate him." He plopped Edward back down on his feet before leaning in conspiratorially, "Besides," he whispered loudly while eyeing Rose and me, "I need someone else to help me handle the Whitlock's. I don't know if you've noticed, but they're a handful."

Emmett looked ready to say something else, but his comment ended in a yelp when Rose smacked him on the back of the head. "Shut up Emmett. You can't poison him to us before he's met us."

She held her hand out to Edward and shook his hand politely. I could tell that she hadn't completely accepted him yet, but at least she wasn't hostile towards him.

"It's nice to meet you Edward. Jasper's spoken of you and I have to admit, I've been curious about you. No one has made my brother… gush… like you do."

Edward raised an eyebrow and glanced at me, "I make him gush?"

"Like a 14-year old girl. If I wasn't married and hadn't already experienced what he's going through, I'd have thought he'd lost his mind.," Rose smirked at my reddening face.

"Anyway," I broke in, not eager to have Edward know the full extent of my obsession with him. Sure we were in love, but he was still a bit jumpy. "And these are my nephews." I pointed to James, who was smiling as he watched our conversation, and Tenny, who was wearily peering over the top of the couch.

"Hi," Edward smiled at them. James' grin widened in response, and I swore that Tenny's eyes brightened a bit.

"So Eddie," Emmett slapped Edward on the back, "let's go outside and let the Whitlock's gossip. I'm sure they have thing to discuss that our delicate, manly ears can't handle."

"You do realise you just contradicted yourself. How can your ears be delicate and manly at the same time?" Rose asked.

Emmett scoffed, "We're the image of manly virtue, right Eddie?"

"Um… sure." Edward was trying to hold back a grin. At that moment I couldn't think of anything better than Edward smiling and laughing with Emmett. He was accepted by Emmett meaning that it was only a matter of time before Rosie accepted him.

"Come on boys," Emmett yelled over his shoulder to James and Teddy, "I'm gonna show you how men and fire are like peanut butter and jelly." He threw his arm around Edward's shoulder's leading him out the back door. Edward looked at me over his shoulder, silently asking if it was okay. I smiled and nodded, watching him until he was out the door and out of my sight.

"Okay, spill," Rose said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto the couch.

"What do you want to know?"

"First off, you didn't think it important to mention how hot he is."

"No ideas," I teasingly warned, "he's all mine. But yes, he's gorgeous isn't he?"

"Yes. And his clothes are wonderful. Where does he shop? Will he take me?" I saw Rose's attention start to wane as she thought about shopping, so I quickly moved to regain her attention.

"But it's not just how he looks Rose," She turned towards me, and I saw that overprotective Rose was back. Talking about clothes and appearance were fun, but emotions were dangerous and Rose always protected those she cared about.

"He's so much more than that. He's fantastic. He's so amazingly giving, and he doesn't even realise it. Those clothes he's wearing? It took him an hour just to pick them out because he wanted to make the perfect impression on everyone. I honestly can't believe that he would do all this for me."

"He obviously cares about you."

I nodded, unable to say anything. Edward rendering me speechless was becoming a common occurrence. Just the thought of him made me emotional and horny at the same time.

Rosie's chuckle drew my attention to where she was looking out the window. Outside Emmett was throwing whatever he could get his hands on into the fire. James was beside him holding the paper plates and cups. Emmett and Uncle Chuck dropped another log onto the fire and the fire jumped up a foot. Emmett was barely holding himself back from jumping up and down.

But what really drew my attention was Edward. He stood on the sidelines, crouched down and talking with Tenny. This surprised me; Tenny was very quiet and shy, always slow to accept someone. But Edward had him talking. My heart burst with love at the sight of my love talking to my littlest nephew. It took all my control to stop my mind from wondering if Edward and I would ever have a child.

"He's good with him," Rose said, motioning to Edward and Tenny.

"If anyone could talk to Tenny it would be Edward. He's neurotic, yet somehow it's calming being around him. He's a thinker, like Tenny."

"I'm still withholding judgement," Rose warned. I nodded in agreement, but I knew, as I watched her watching Edward and Tenny, that that judgement was only for the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay," she said turning back to me, "tell me all the juicy details."

I smirked and launched into telling Rose about the first time I saw Edward.

* * *

The reunion was in full swing and despite Edward's earlier worries he was a hit with my family. The women were wooed by his looks, the men enjoyed introducing the city boy to country ways, and the kids all loved him because he was always willing to play a quick game of tag or basketball. And I loved him because, despite all he was doing, I could tell that he was still nervous and uncomfortable in the situation. But he managed to push past it.

And Tenny wouldn't leave Edward's side.

Wherever Edward went, Tenny would be shyly walking two paces behind. Every once in a while Tenny would tug on Edward's pant leg and Edward would lean over to listen to whatever Tenny said to him. Then Edward would smile and quietly reply always earning a small smile from the little boy.

And Emmett loved to tease Edward. When the kids weren't around Em loudly asked who topped and who bottomed, who was hornier, and if my dick was as large as I always boasted, which I thought was weird. I didn't want to think about why Em would have remembered me saying that. Whenever Edward got through with a conversation with Emmett he always looked slightly scandalised. It didn't help that whenever he caught Edward's eye he always waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Edward was such a hit that I barely saw him until mid-afternoon. I finally caught up with him when he was sitting with my father, grandfather, and several various relatives outside watching the kids play a game of football. I walked up behind him and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Do you know how hot it is to see you with my family?"

He blushed, but turned and lightly brushed his lips across my jaw. "Maybe you should show me later."

"Oh I will love. But for now, I was wondering if you need a break."

"That'd be nice. Everyone here is really great, but…"

"I know. Everyone loves you. So much so that they won't leave you alone. I need you to myself for a bit and you need a break from being worshiped," I teased.

"I'm not that popular."

"Love, you're the hit of the reunion. I'm so proud of you for doing this."

Edward stood and moved around the chair to stand in front of me, "so where are you whisking me away to?"

I looked around and caught my mama standing with Rose and my aunt Gloria. I took Edward's hand, "Follow me."

I pulled him behind me and went to mama, "Hey mama I'm going to go show Edward the abandoned house, is that okay?"

"That's fine, boys. Just make sure you're back before dark." Trust mama to still be worried about me being out after dark when I'm an adult.

"This way," I said and led Edward into the fields off the side of the house.

"This is the house? The one that got you interested in history?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. I haven't been there in years so I'm excited to see what it looks like now." I took Edward's hand as we walked alongside each other.

"Your family is great, Jasper." Edward said. He leaned into me and my heart swelled at the simple things he did that showed he cared.

"I wasn't kidding when I said you're a hit. They all love you. Even Rosalie, though she's being a bit standoffish. She likes you. And Tenny adores you. He never speaks to anyone, but he's attached himself to you."

"He's sweet. And very intuitive. He found out I play the piano and he wants me to teach him a bit."

"Oh Rose will love that. Free piano lessons? That'll win her in. Well," I smirked and tugged on Edward's shirt, "that and a shopping trip."

Edward stopped walking and his face contorted in horror, "What?"

I felt an embarrassing giggle rising up and the look on his face and I tried to squash it, "She saw your clothes and she wants to know where you shop. She wants to go shopping with you."

"I—I—" Edward stuttered, "Jasper," he begged, "I don't want to go shopping. I hate it. I buy expensive clothes so that they last longer and I can shop less. Please tell me you told her that."

I shrugged and turned around to continue walking.

"Jasper? Damn it, listen to me," Edward ran up behind me and grabbed my arm swinging me around. "Tell me you told her."

"I might have realised that it's funnier this way."

"Fuck you," Edward said. He seemed to be vacillating between kicking me, crying, or nervously laughing.

"Oh I'm counting on it."

"You do realise that if I have to go shopping I'm making you come with me." No. No I hadn't realised that.

"Oh yes," Edward continued gleefully, "and then Rose will drag Emmett along and then Emmett will hate you for proposing the shopping trip. Everyone will be miserable and everyone will blame you."

"That's not funny."

"Do you see me laughing?" Edward retorted.

I thought about it for a bit before relenting. "Fine, you win this one. Just tell me the store and I'll tell Rose _ixnay_ on the shopping."

"Fine," He said haughtily.

I was slowly beginning to realise what my father and Emmett had always bitched about: I was never going to win an argument again. For one, I never wanted Edward to be upset, and even less did I want to be the cause of his upset. And two, Edward was smarter than me. Wiley. He saw the flaws in my arguments before I even realised they were there. And it was true proof of how in love I was, because I didn't even care. He could win every argument we would ever have as long as he stayed by my side.

Soon enough we reached the end of the field and there, sitting amongst wild uncut grass, was the dilapidated house that sparked my interest in history. It was obviously more rundown than I remembered, but it still seemed to be mostly standing.

The porch was still there, and I remembered afternoons sitting on that porch wondering about my life. It was on that porch that I decided to go to college to study history. Years later on that porch I filled out my grad school application. And now I would stand on the porch with Edward. My Future.

"It's amazing," Edward said.

I grinned and spread my arms out, "And this, my love, is my old hideaway."

"Is it how you remembered it?"

"It's a bit more rundown. I'm glad that the teenagers haven't found it yet. I was worried that there would be spray paint all over it."

"Can we go inside?" Edward asked though he was already halfway up the steps.

"I think we should try." I followed him up. We opened the door and peered into the hallway. It was dusty and filled with spider webs, but beautiful all the same. Some old flowered wallpaper still hung on the walls, pealed in long strips.

"Look at these wood floors Jasper," Edward said, "They're in almost perfect shape. All you'd need to do is strip them and some varnish. Natural wood floors." He smiled at me and led the way into the first room.

The floors were sturdy enough that we didn't need to worry about where we walked. In each room Edward would imagine what it used to be. I found myself pretending it was our home and that we were decorating. Our living room, our kitchen, our bedroom… _I'm doing too much fanaticising today._ But it was wonderful to share something that was so important to me with someone who seemed to enjoy it as much as I did.

"I can see you here you know," Edward said as he was walking up the stairs.

"What do you mean?" I followed him upstairs and we found ourselves in the second bedroom. Edward was inspecting the moulding on the floorboards.

"As a boy, I can see you here. Imagining stories about the people who lived here, wondering what they were like, why they left." Edward stood up and took my hand. He kissed the corner of my mouth, "Is it weird to say that I see the house's personality in you?"

"I don't understand what you mean, but you can say it."

Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "the house is strong, calm, and steady. Like you. I can see how being in this house changed you. A part of you is in this house, just like the house is a part of you."

I had to kiss him. I hadn't felt his lips on mine since this morning and I couldn't let his comment go lightly. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and brought his lips to mine.

I stifled a moan the moment his lips touched mine. It had been too long since I had touched him like this, tasted him. I swiped my tongue along his lips pressing him up against the wall at the same time he parted his lips and gave me entrance. His hands grasped my shirt pulling me closer, as if I would ever want to pull away.

But it was getting dark and we had to get back. I gave his bottom lip a quick nip and buried my face into the side of his neck, breathing in his scent.

"We need to go, but I don't want to leave. I wanna stay here with you."

"Maybe we can come back tomorrow?" Edward suggested. He brushed his hand over my curls and rested it on my neck. I nodded and took one last deep breath of him.

"Okay, let's go back to the chaos." I pulled back and walked downstairs.

"Your family isn't that bad. There're just a lot of them."

"And they're loud."

"Yes there is that."

I shut the door behind me and silently said goodbye to the house. I made it to the top step of the porch before I remembered my resolution.

Edward was already off the porch, staring at the ground.

"Edward, come here." He straightened and cocked his head.

"Why?"

"Just come up on the porch with me." He looked bemused but he listened and joined me on the porch. I took his hand a positioned himself in front of me.

"I just want to do something," I said. I leaned forward and kissed him. It was light and simple, holding none of the passion from earlier in the bedroom, but to me it was the best kiss I had ever had. There, on my porch, I resolved to stay with Edward for as long as he would keep me.

* * *

_A/N: That's it for this chapter. Hopefully the grammar wasn't too bad, but like I said, it just wasn't in me to care abut grammar today. I won't get another chapter out until after the holidays, I'm afraid. I still have term essays to complete, and a chapter of The Purpose of Life to try to get out before Christmas. Now I'm off to check if there are any flights to the states leaving tomorrow. Happy holidays everyone, and happy new year! ~AJ Kelly_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Hello Everyone! I hope you all had happy holidays. Thank you all for the reviews last chapter, and sorry to those whose review I wasn't able to personally respond to. But I read and loved each and every one of them, and every single time I'm astonished that so many people enjoy this story. I can't say 'Thank You' enough! Enjoy the chapter!_

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Only the plot is mine.

Chapter 15

EPov

"Okay, now go down one note, that's F. You're going to play that note twice," I waited patiently while Tenny scrunched up his face before forcefully striking the piano key twice. He beamed up at me.

"What next?"

"Okay, now you're going to go to the next note and play that one twice, then the next one twice, before you return to the first note you played. Got it?"

Tenny nodded determinedly, stuck his tongue between his teeth, and concentrated as he played each of the notes before returning to C. I could hear him humming to himself whenever he played a key. When he was done he looked up at me expectantly.

"I did it! Now what next?"

"Hold on, do you remember what key you're on?" I asked.

"C," Tenny said. I had learned that Tenny had an ear for music. I had been playing on the piano in the living room, needing to spend a little time away from the Whitlock crew when Tenny was suddenly at my side watching me play. I asked him if he wanted me to teach him something, and though he was hesitant, Tenny agreed.

I taught him the easiest tune I knew off the top of my head: "Twinkle, Twinkle." And the kid could play.

"You know Tenny, this is one of the first songs I taught your Uncle Jasper, and you're already doing better than him."

"Really?" Tenny looked shocked, and I imagined that he never though he could do something better than a grownup. His chest puffed out a little bit with pride, "Better than Uncle Jasper?"

"Oh yes. Much better. You can tell him I said so too. You're one talented kid." Tenny's face lit up.

"Can I do it again so I can show my mommy?" Tenny asked quietly. He placed his tiny hands back on the piano and waited.

"Of course, Tenny. Do you want to learn the names of the keys you played? It might help if you sing along."

I went through the notes with Tenny, singing each of the notes along with him. After he became more confident I let my attention wane. Soon I was watching Jasper out of the window as he was bringing a bag of chips to his mother in the backyard. We had been at his family reunion for three days, and I had learned a lot about Jasper in those two days. For one, Jasper expressed his love for his family _loudly._ In fact, their whole family was rather boisterous. And Jasper's love of Emmett was sometimes expressed violently. No, scratch that, always violently.

The first time Jasper had wailed in a way that I had only heard in "Tarzan" movies and then ambushed Emmett knocking both of them to the ground, I couldn't help but look at my boyfriend and wonder where the hell that came from. And where the hell my caring, loving boyfriend had gone. But I quickly learned this was common between Jasper and Emmett. It was a test. Whenever one wasn't paying attention, the other would try to attack them. It was hilarious to watch both of them unravel in complete paranoia as the game progressed. Jasper had started standing in the corner of whatever room we were in watching the entrances out of the corner of his eye. I tried to pull him outside once, but Jasper refused to leave until he knew where Emmett was.

Of course Emmett was doing the same. Rosalie had confided in me that Emmett's MO was to hide in one of the upstairs rooms and watch out the widows, waiting for Jasper to let his guard down. I warned her that, in the interest of my relationship, I would have to tell Jasper this if he asked. She seemed to like that because she grinned evilly and commented that it was about time Emmett was taken down a peg. Apparently, Jasper rarely won this game because Emmett also used his kids as decoys. With Jasper distracted by James or Tenny, Emmett was free to sneak up on him.

I spent most of my time with Rosalie and Diane, mostly talking about Jasper. The Whitlock's were the close-knit family that I had wanted growing up, and it was nice that they made me feel a part of theirs. Even with all the extended family around someone always tried to find me and talk to me. Usually it was Diane, Milton, Rosalie, or, when they weren't trying to attack each other, Jasper or Emmett. Well, except for the one time Uncle Chuck and Grandpa Dan wanted to share a beer.

And James and Tenny… I had never spent a lot of time around kids, or any to be honest. But I was falling in love with the little boys. James was a lot like Emmett, and usually he was outside with his relatives and cousins playing games. He was lovable and easily accepting of everyone. He had stared calling me Uncle Ed almost immediately and he always wanted me to chase him around the yard or play a game of football.

Tenny, though, was who I really bonded with. He was quiet and thoughtful and I think he recognised another kindred spirit in me. He followed me around a lot, and I was surprised when I didn't care in the least. I actually enjoyed the small conversations I'd had with the little boy. And I knew that my friendship with Tenny was what ultimately got me into Rosalie's good graces, so I was careful to not do anything that would upset Tenny and get Rosalie pissed off at me.

"Was that good?" Tenny asked. I redirected my attention to the little boy at my side.

"That was great Tenny. You should get your mommy to get you piano lessons. You'd be brilliant." I ruffled his hair, smiling as he giggled.

"Brilliant, huh?" Rosalie said from the door. I turned to see her watching us and wondered how long she had been there.

"Yep, Tenny's got talent." I replied, fondly.

"Mommy, look, I can play." Tenny said, his excitement finally bubbling over. Rosalie walked over to us and sat on the other side of Tenny and watched him as he played each note, slowly plunking through it. When he was done he quickly pulled his hands off the piano and leaned into his mother.

"That was great Tenny." Rosalie said softly. She kissed his head and pulled him onto her lap. "Do you like playing the piano?"

Tenny nodded, "Yes mommy. It was fun. I like it." Tenny let out a big yawn and leaned his head on Rosalie's shoulder.

"I think you need to take a nap," Rosalie stood up and put Tenny on the ground, "But first you need to say thank you to Edward for teaching you."

Tenny left his mother's grasp and threw his arms around my neck.

"Thank you Uncle Edward," He whispered softly into my neck before he quickly pulled away and ran off to Rosalie to take a nap.

I tried to say goodbye to them but my voice caught in my throat. That was the first time that Tenny had called me uncle, and because of Tenny's tentative nature, it seemed more important with him. With a smile, I turned back to the piano and began playing the piece that Jasper had influenced. The one I had entered into the competition.

It had been a while since I had thought about the competition. I would find out the results next month, and I was already anxious for that month to go quickly. Winning wouldn't make me famous. I wouldn't make a livelihood from winning this one competition, but it would put me on the map and I'd be one step closer to being where I wanted to be.

I had been thinking about my life in the months since I had met Jasper. Before I had met him my life consisted of work. Because music was the only thing in my life that brought me joy, I found my joy diminished when students weren't as enthusiastic about playing as I was. As a result, I no longer wanted to teach people who didn't appreciate the thing closest to me. But then Jasper came along.

While it was not my dream to teach lessons for the rest of my life, I now felt that I could be happy even if I never became a composer. As long as Jasper was with me, my joy didn't rely only on music.

It was a new feeling for me. I had never been able to feel secure in or satisfied by something outside myself before. In many ways I was still terrified of how Jasper could make me feel, how he could turn my life and dreams upside down so quickly. It was a new experience to share my life with another person and going too fast still terrified me. A small part of me was still clinging to the independence of my life 'pre-Jasper'. I wasn't completely ready to give up that part of me, to share every aspect of my life with Jasper. It was one of the reasons I hadn't brought up Jasper meeting my father yet. I had to keep something to myself for the moment.

"I love watching you play."

I turned my head slightly to acknowledge Jasper watching me but continued playing. He continued to talk to me though, and I found myself again surprised that I didn't want him to shut up while I was playing.

"And I love this song. Is it one of yours?"

"Hmm," I hummed absentmindedly. When I reached a slower part of the song I said, "You should love this song. You inspired parts of it."

"You wrote a song for me? That's so lame and corny," Jasper teased, though I could see he was immensely pleased with this revelation.

I stopped playing instantly and whipped around to glare at Jasper, "I did not write this song for you. I started it before I knew you. But some parts were inspired by you, but not written for you. There's a difference."

Jasper smirked and help up his hands in surrender, "Whatever you say, Romeo."

"I didn't."

"Me thinks thou doth protest too much…" Jasper sang.

"I don't know why I put up with you." I retorted. I turned back around and began playing a different song, ignoring Jasper's laughter.

"Hello boys," Diane came in carrying glasses of iced tea and set one on a coaster on the piano for me, "Edward this is lovely. Are these your songs?"

"Yeah, the last one and this one are both songs that I wrote."

"Yeah," Jasper interjected, "The last one was written for me. Isn't he so romantic?"

"No, I – " I stared to say, but Diane cut me off.

"Jasper, I love you, but you aren't someone that would have a song written for you."

"Hey," Jasper said in mock offence, "Someone could write a song for me."

"They could. But they wouldn't. Because anyone who knows you would know that you'd make fun of them for writing a song for you." Diane said. She handed Jasper a drink and stood next to him beside the couch.

"Edward, tell my mom you'd write a song for me." Jasper whined.

"I'm not sure you deserve a song, Jasper. You were pretty mean about having parts of my piece inspired by you. I don't think you could handle a full song written for you."

"You're mean," Jasper pouted playfully.

"No, we're family," Diane countered. She kissed Jasper's curls before squeezing my shoulder and leaving us alone in the room.

We hadn't been able to get a lot of alone time since the reunion, and at night we were both too tired to do anything but fall into bed and go asleep. So as soon as Diane left, Jasper got up and sat on the piano bench next to me. Just having his arm press against the length of mine seemed to centre me in a way nothing else could. I leaned into him a bit more, finding comfort in the familiar contact.

He turned his head into my hair and breathed deep, "Have you had a good day, love?"

"Yeah. I taught Tenny how to play Twinkle, Twinkle Little star. He's good."

"Of course he is, kid takes after me in that area."

"Seriously Jasper, if we had a play off, he'd kick your ass on that song."

Jasper snorted, "No way. No way he's that better than me. He'd mess up and I'd crush him."

"He's six and has been playing the song for a day. Do you really think your victory would be that wonderful?" I teased.

"Details," Jasper retorted. He angled his head so that he could run his nose along my hairline.

"He called me uncle," I said quietly. Jasper paused and pulled away slightly. I could see the happiness in his eyes but when he spoke it was dismissive and casual.

"You are his uncle."

"No I'm not. Not really. I'm just his uncle's boyfriend."

Jasper grasped my shoulders and turned me towards him. "Edward, you're their uncle. I love you and I'm sure about you. I'm not leaving you unless you make me leave. So unless you're having doubts…" He trailed off and looked at me with worry.

I immediately felt bad for putting any doubt in his mind. "There's no doubt Jasper. Honestly. I just," I struggled to find the words to properly explain my hesitation, "If this doesn't work out, I don't want them to grow attached to me. That happened sometimes with my father. On the rare occasion he would bring a woman home to meet us, and we would grow attached, it was always hard when that relationship ended and we never saw her again. I don't want to do that to James and Tenny."

"If I'm a part of your family then you're a part of mine," Jasper said simply, effectively ending the conversation.

"When did I ever say you were part of my family?" I questioned.

"Alice said it first when we went to dinner with her and Alec. You said you didn't mind. Ergo, I'm part of your family and you're part of mine. You're just going to have to get over it."

"But – "

"Nope. I understand your worries, but I honestly have no intention of letting you ever break up with me. And because I'll never let you leave me, then you'll never leave them. So you're good." Jasper concluded with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. I couldn't decide whether I wanted to punch him or kiss him.

So instead I leaned against him again and resumed my playing.

* * *

"Psst."

I heard the whisper, but when I looked to see who it was there was no one around. I shrugged it off and went back to the conversation Jasper was having with his father and uncle about football and Uncle Chuck's latest tailgating experience. I was bored out of my mind, but Jasper's hand on my lower back kept me from moving.

"Psst… Edward."

There was that damned whisper again. I tried to ignore it, assuming that one of the kids was messing with me. But then I heard it again, more forcefully, and I couldn't help but look around again. Then finally I spotted it: a hand was poking out of the door from the hallway. The hand curled its finger, beckoning me to follow.

"I need to pee, I'll be back," I whispered to Jasper. Jasper was too distracted by the conversation to pay attention to where I was going, so when I went in the opposite direction of the bathroom, he never noticed.

I turned the corner into the hallway and smashed right into a solid, muscled chest.

"What the fuck man?" Emmett hissed at me as he steadied me on my feet, "I've been trying to get your attention for five fucking minutes! You almost ruined this."

"Well I thought you were one of the kids fucking with me. What do you want?" I hissed back.

"Keep your voice down," Emmett dropped his voice even lower. He looked around us and when we saw that we were totally alone he grabbed my elbow and pulled me upstairs. He ignored all my protests and questions until we reached one of the bedrooms and Emmett dragged me in. He quietly shut the door and pressed his ear against the door to listen and see if anyone had followed us. When he was satisfied that we were truly alone, Emmett turned back to me. Determination and mischief filled his eyes.

"Hey Eddie," He said brightly.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, "What do you want Emmett?"

"I need your help with something. Now, I don't know if you're aware of this little game that Jasper and I play…"

"That one where you play Tarzan and tackle each other? No, somehow that slipped my attention."

"Yeah," Emmett mused, fondly, "it's a great game. Anyway, I need you to help me. See for all the tackling that we do, there's only one of them that matters. Whoever is the winner is not the one that gets the other the most, even though that would be me," Emmett said proudly, "but really the winner is whoever gets the other tackled into the pool."

The pool was a feature at the reunion. If someone was missing, the pool was the first placed you looked for them. It wasn't big enough for someone to swim in it, but in the Texas heat it was a great place to cool down and drink a beer. I also had a suspicion that the pool wasn't as clean as it normally would have been with all the people that were coming in and out of that thing. And I also had a feeling that Emmett made sure the pool was worse for "The Tackle."

"So why am I here?"

"I always win, Eddie. Always. But Jasper's more on his guard this year. I think he doesn't want to look like an idiot in front of you. But I can't look like an idiot in front of my boys either. You aren't gonna make me look like a dick in front of my boys, would you Ed?"

I knew that I was being primed for a horrible task. Emmett wanted to use me to beat Jasper and he was trying to guilt me into going along with it. Well, I'd show him.

"So you want my help?"

"Yes. I want your help," Emmett leaned in close, "be on the winning team Edward. Start this thing off well. It's really nice on this side. Jasper always loses. Always. I'm giving you an in. Do you accept?" He held his hand out to me and waited.

I immediately shook his hand. "So what do you need me to do?"

The smile on Emmett's face was triumphant and gleeful, "Okay here's the deal. On the last day that we're here I want you to take Jasper on a little walk. He's more distracted when you're nearby, god what a gift you're going to be to this game," He added as an afterthought. He got a glazed look in his eyes for a few seconds before he shook it off, "Anyway, I want you to say you want to walk the field, which will require you to walk past the pool. Not too close that he becomes suspicious, but close enough that I can easily push him in without walking too far. Can you do this?"

"Sure, just let me know when you want me to do this."

"Dude you rock," Emmett gave me a huge bear hug, "You're gonna fit right in here."

I followed Emmett downstairs, trying not to laugh at the little skip in his step. All the while I was trying to figure out a way to make this backfire on him. First I would have to tell Jasper and then we could decide how to beat Emmett. _Maybe Rosalie and the boys would help_, I wondered.

We made it back to the living room, but Emmett's arm stopped me from going inside. I followed his eye line and noticed that Jasper was still engrossed in the conversation with Milton and Chuck. And his back was to us.

I sighed at the exact moment when Emmett let out a thunderous scream and rushed into the living room with his arms flung out. Everyone in his way immediately stepped back, but Jasper didn't have enough time. The last thing I saw was Jasper's wide-eyed horror before he disappeared beneath Emmett's hulking mass.

* * *

"I think I have fucking bruises," Jasper companied once we got back to the hotel room. He sat on the bed and removed his shirt to examine his arms and shoulders. "Yeah, look at that. They're huge."

"Well maybe you should pay more attention and get Emmett before he gets you," I pointed out. I grabbed the tube of Arnica that I had thankfully brought in case of emergency.

"I don't do it on purpose," Jasper pouted, "Emmett's just a fucking bear. I think he speeds up just before he reaches me just to make sure I hit the ground harder."

"Who started this game between you two?" I asked. I sat down next to him and began applying the Arnica to one of the bruises on Jasper's arm.

"Me," Jasper admitted, "But I didn't know he'd get better at it than me. I don't know how he does it. He comes out of no where."

"That's because he hides upstairs and watches for a good moment to sneak up on you," I said casually. I smirked when I felt Jasper tense beneath my hands.

"He does what?"

"Rosalie told me. He's been doing it for years. He also enlists James and Tenny to distract you so he has an advantage."

"That motherfucker. I knew it wasn't me. He's just cheating. Well, he'll pay, I'll make him regret it," Jasper growled. I felt my cock harden at his growl, it had been two days since we had been able to do anything more than kiss each other and it was taking its toll.

"That's not all," I finished with his bruises and after removing our clothes, guided him to lie back on the bed, "he wants me to help him too. He said I could be on the winning team."

Jasper's head jerked up, "But you aren't going to right? You wouldn't do that to me, love."

I sighed exaggeratingly and moved my body to straddle his, "Well I don't want to. But I do want to win. And apparently, I distract you too much." I ground my erection into his to emphasis my point, smirking at Jasper's soft moan. I brought my mouth to his nipple and sucked and nibbled until they were hard. Then I moved to the other, ignoring his breathy words.

"Edward… please." His breath was already heavy, evidence of how much we both needed this. It wouldn't be slow and loving, but a much needed quick, needy fuck. But I wasn't quite ready to release him yet.

I kissed him, plunging my tongue into his mouth. He responded immediately and I soon lost myself in the feel and taste of the man I loved. I thrust my hips against his again and Jasper broke our kiss to throw his head back as he thrust back against me.

"Do I distract you?" I asked. I lifted my hips off his slightly to give Jasper a chance to compose himself.

"Yes, fuck yes Edward," Jasper said. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me flush against him before rolled and switched our positions.

I sank into the covers and wrapped my legs around Jasper. He gave me one long fiery kiss as he reached for the condom and lube. He rolled the condom on and again covered me with his body. I could feel his cock pressing against my entrance.

"We're just gonna have to make sure you win this time, huh?" I breathed. Jasper nodded and kissed me deeply as he pressed his erection into my body.

I met each of his quick, sharp thrusts, driving us both to our peak. Jasper reached between our bodies to grasp my cock and began rubbing it in time with our thrusts. I tightened my legs, bringing him deeper into me with each stroke and soon we both reached our release and collapsed on the bed.

I could hear Jasper's Aunt Betty snoring in the room next to us, and suddenly was stuck with an overwhelming need to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Jasper asked.

"I just think it's horrifying and hilarious that the first thing I hear in my post-coital bliss is your aunt's snores," I couldn't contain the laughter no matter how hard I tried.

"You're weird," Jasper said simply. That just got me going more. Jasper rolled his eyes and got up to get a washcloth and clean us up. When he got back to the bed I had managed to contain myself.

"You good?" Jasper asked, though I could tell that he was amused.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure where that came from." I admitted. I curled up next to him and Jasper wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that, silent for several minutes, before Jasper spoke again.

"So how are we gonna make Emmett pay?"

I smirked, "Oh I have some ideas. Though it'll mean that you're going to get a lot more bruises before this weekend is through. You have to make him cocky. He has to feel like he's invincible. Then he'll let his guard down."

"But I don't want anymore bruises. They hurt and I already have enough."

"But what if I kiss every bruise? Would that make it better?" Jasper cocked an eyebrow at that.

"I think I can handle that," he said. Before I could respond Jasper had flipped us so he was lying on top of me again and captured my mouth. This time it was slower and more satisfying, but just as desperate. Who knew if we'd get another chance to fuck before the weekend was over?

* * *

_A/N: Well that's this chapter. Hope you liked it and I'll see you next time! ~AJ Kelly_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Hello all! So, this chapter was supposed to be out last week but I had computer problems and then I had to do some school work so it was late. Deepest apologies. Thank you all for your wonderful, beautiful reviews and thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Only the plot is mine.

Chapter 16

JPov

We had a plan. Now everything hinged on Emmett falling for it, which I was sure he would. He's smart, but he's also a cocky motherfucker and I was banking on him being so confident in his plan that he'd overlook the obvious scheming of his entire family. I found it surprisingly easy to get everyone on my side. Well, Edward had gotten them on my side. I was only slightly disgruntled that my sis and nephews had aligned themselves with Edward and only consequently me. But I was gonna win and Edward was going to help me.

The plan was actually Edward's in the first place. I was too focussed on revenge that I wanted to throw Emmett into the pool right away. But Edward – God, how I love that man – is a fucking strategist in disguise. He maximised Emmett's pain in such a beautifully vengeful way.

We were going to keep Edward's part with Emmett as a part of the plan. He would take me past the pool under the ruse of going for a walk. But instead of Edward distracting me so that Emmett could push me in, Teddy and James were going to interfere at the last minute and say they wanted to 'play with daddy.' And the rest of the day would be filled with Emmett desperately trying to recover.

It was Sunday – the last day – and he and Rosalie had decided to drive home that night so that the boys would be asleep in the car. They both had work on Tuesday and needed Monday to recover. So this was Emmett's last chance. And fuck him he wasn't going to win.

Part one worked out perfectly. We had just finished breakfast, which Emmett was suspiciously absent from. As I munched my bagel and cream cheese, I peaked out the window into the backyard and saw Emmett throwing lawn clippings from the compost into the pool. Well, damn. Now I really had to keep myself out of that pool. Previous years had been leftover food, food colouring so I was dyed a weird grey for a week, and every single bath product in my mother's house. It sounds nice, but I was all sudsy and all the different smells combined were revolting. But compost was just cruel. And gross. Who knew what the hell was living in that?

I watched as he looked around him and then sneaked into the house. I walked into the living room and smiled at Emmett as he walked past me.

"Morning Emmett."

"Jas, my man! Last day," Emmett said. He smirked at me and then moved into the living room. He pulled Edward aside and they had a whispered conversation before separating. Emmett walked out of the room and Edward walked towards me and took my hand.

"You ready?"

"Let's do it."

"Okay," Edward whispered. Then he started to pull me outside while talking louder, "Just one more walk Jasper. Let's go to the house. I'd like to see it again."

"Fine, fine," I played along. I caught Rosie's eye just before Edward pulled me into the backyard. "She's ready," I said softly so that Emmett couldn't hear.

"Well walk slowly. If there's anything that makes the boys take longer then we can time it perfectly," Edward assured me. "And if it doesn't work, well I'll be there to clean you up."

"As wonderful as that sounds, love, I don't think you've looked at that water. I saw Emmett dumping the compost leaves into it this morning. There're bugs in there. Bugs," I cried. I'm all man, but I still think there is something unnatural about a crunchy animal with four or more legs crawling on you.

"Not just bugs. Who knows what other animals have," Edward started but stopped at my whimper.

"Please don't, bugs is as far as I'm letting my imagination go."

"Don't think about it," Edward said, rubbing my arm, "It won't be you in there. It'll be Emmett. Let's just enjoy his misery."

I nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Damn, I never knew you were so vindictive. It's sexy."

"Yeah? Well there's more where that came from. No one tries to embarrass my man."

"_Your_ man?" I quirked an eyebrow at his wolfish grin. Not that I was protesting being 'his'. I just wanted to hear him say it again.

"Yes," Edward stopped us right in front of the pool and pressed his lips against mine, "my man."

I was so engrossed in Edward that I almost missed Emmett trying to sneak up on me. He had apparently been hiding in the flowerbeds. He zeroed in on me, opened his mouth to start his yell, and bunched his muscles for maximum impact. And just as I began to seriously doubt this plan, Teddy and James came running down the back steps yelling for their father. They both latched themselves to Emmett and began talking at the same time.

"Daddy, Daddy, will you play with us?" Tenny whined, "Mommy said she had to talk with gramma and that you would."

"Yeah Dad, can we play a video game?" James asked.

"But," Emmett started. But James and Tenny began protesting louder and I could see Emmett deflate in defeat. His eyes shot to me and narrowed when I smirked at him.

"Have fun boys," I said, not even trying to hide the mocking tone in my voice. I knew that Emmett wanted to give me the finger, but his sons were tugging his hands so he resorted to sticking his tongue out at me.

As soon as Emmett was inside I swung around to face Edward and put both hands on his cheeks. I kissed him enthusiastically, trying to contain myself and not press Edward up against the nasty pool.

"That was perfect," I said as soon as our lips separated, "Absolutely perfect. Have I told you today that I love you?"

"Yeah, but I won't complain if you say it again," Edward said. He smiled brightly at me and then linked our hands. "Now it's time for stage two."

The rest of the day I could feel Emmett's eyes on me. He watched wherever I went. As soon as I would move in the direction of the pool he would slowly inch his way forward towards me but he was always interfered. Usually it was James and Tenny. James wanted every opportunity he could have to make fun of his father and Tenny loved Edward so much that he would do anything Edward asked, so they were easily roped into distracting Emmett whenever Edward asked them to.

By dinnertime I could tell that Emmett was getting antsy. He was leaving in a few hours and had effectively been prevented from winning every time he moved. And I was letting him know it too. I'd give him a cocky look and purposefully move myself in line with the pool. And I watched him as the realisation dawned of what we were doing.

This was undoubtedly the best Whitlock Family Reunion I could remember having since I was a kid. Edward was with me and my entire family loved him and I was going to kick Emmett's ass. Yeah, Best. Reunion. Ever.

As soon as dinner ended I saw Edward whisper into Tenny's ear. Tenny nodded and crawled down from his chair and walked around the table to where James and Emmett were sitting.

"Daddy," Tenny's little voice was barely heard through the noise of the table, "Will you play with me again?"

"Ah, Ten, look I'm really tired. Maybe Uncle Jasper will play with you." Emmett looked up at me, but I just gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Come on dad," James picked up where Tenny left off, "It'll be fun. We should play hide and seek. Don't you want to play hide and seek Tenny?" James looked at his brother and I had to try not to laugh at their twin smirks.

"Boys it's getting dark outside, I really don't think –"

"Please?" They both asked, their little bottom lips sticking out in a pout. It was almost possible to see the wheels turning in Emmett's head as he tried to find a way out of this. But, in accordance with Edward's wonderful plan, Rosalie was sitting right next to Emmett. And as soon as she saw her husband's reluctance to play with his sons she smacked Emmett over the head and leaned in close.

"If you don't go outside and play with your sons then you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month," She threatened.

"That's fine. Our couch is comfy," Emmett said.

Rose quirked an eyebrow, smiled her supermodel smile, and said in as saccharine sweet a voice as my sister could ever manage, "Really? Well then you won't mind not touching the bed for a month. At all. Ever. Not even when the boys are asleep, or at school, or a friends."

Emmett looked about to protest but Rosalie just continued, her voice losing the sweetness, "And you won't mind not touching me for a month. Not even when the boys are sleep, or at school, or with friends. You can enjoy for comfy couch for a month and all that it entails."

"A month?"

"A month," Rose reiterated, "now go outside and play with your sons."

Emmett, who would do anything for sex, bowed his head, "Okay boys, let's go play hide and seek."

Finally Emmett stood up and I prepared for the final stage of my plan. Everyone was aware of what was going on and they all watched me as I went straight to the back door to wait for the perfect time.

Tenny and James led Emmett towards the pool, but not close enough to completely tip Emmett off. Emmett put his hands over his eyes and I heard him counting. James and Tenny giggled wildly and ran from their father. James looked up at me and gave me the thumbs up sign.

I cleared my throat, "Excuse me," I said. I gave Edward a hard kiss to thank him for this spectacular moment, and vowed to again show him how thankful I was later in the bedroom.

Then I took a deep breath, let out my wail, and raced towards Emmett. By the time he swung around to face me I was almost to him. His eyes widened just as I connected with his body and forced him backwards a few feet towards the pool.

Everything was going as planned until I lost my footing. That little trip cost everything because Emmett was able to get a grip around my waist. He tried to fight me off, but I had momentum on my side. When we got to the pool I speed up and pushed him into the pool. I desperately hoped that the sudden fall would shock Emmett into letting go of me, but unfortunately he played to win. As he fell he tightened his grip on me and pulled me into the pool with him. I flailed around in the water, wincing as something slimy and hard brushed my hand. Finally I was able to float closer to the edge. I started trying to push the wet, dirty leaves away from me and closer to Emmett.

I felt someone's arms go around my waist and lift me up. "I had everything figured out perfectly, how did you fuck it up?" Edward asked. He held me away from himself so he wouldn't get wet and started brushing the dirt and leaves off my shoulders.

"I tripped, it wasn't my fault. And then that," I stopped myself from calling Emmett every swear word I could think of when I noticed that James and Tenny were standing nearby. "Jerk managed to get a grip on my waist and pull me in. It's not fair," I said, only slightly whining.

"I know, darling," Edward said kindly. But I read between the lines and could hear the underlying condescending tone. And that earned him the strongest glare that I could muster. "Yes you're very threatening," Edward smirked.

"Fuck you," I muttered so only Edward could hear.

"Not in front of the family."

I momentarily lost myself in a daydream of Edward and me fucking on top of the picnic table. I couldn't wait until we were home and could be as frisky as we wanted. I wasn't going to let him get dressed for an entire day to make up for the case of blue balls that my family reunion had caused. Only having sex twice in five days isn't a lot when you're still kinda stuck in the honeymoon phase of your relationship. Or when both of you are horny men.

Emmett crawled out of the pool and I noticed that at least he was dirtier than I was. It was a point for me and I considered it evidence that I had won. I'd take what I could get.

"You couldn't let me get this one? Just one, that's all I ask," I yelled.

"Naha, not gonna happen." Emmett brushed off his legs, grimacing when he found a dead bug stuck on his shirt. "Ah, man," He muttered. He started checking himself over looking for more dead bugs on him. There was one in his hair, but I was too pissed off to tell him.

By this point the rest of the family had made their way towards us. Most were laughing at us but Rosalie looked like she was about to go off on her husband.

"What is your problem?"

"What? You didn't want him to win did you?" Emmett asked.

"You win every year. The one year my brother beats you and you still pull him in? Are you really that insecure?"

"Hey, it has nothing to do with that, it's part of the game. And he didn't beat me."

"No, he beat you. You hit the water first, you lost," Rose said. Emmett looked outraged and opened his mouth in protest but wasn't able to answer.

"Yeah dad, we beat you. We helped, so we win too! Right, mom?" James beamed as he realised what his helping meant. And Emmett's face dropped as his son hit the final nail in his coffin.

"That's right boys," Rosalie said. She crouched down until she was a Tenny's level and took him into her arms. "And your daddy is so proud of his smart boys for tricking him, isn't he?" The last words were growled out and Emmett knew the warning behind it.

"Yeah, yeah. You beat me," He muttered. James and Tenny cheered, completely oblivious to their father's outrage and embarrassment. Rosalie took them away to finish packing.

As soon as they were out of sight Emmett whirled around to face me. "That was low. Getting my kids and wife on your side? Low man, low. And you," Emmett turned to Edward, "I thought you were on my side! You were going to help me. Instead you betray me. To him!"

"Sorry Emmett, but you should've known I couldn't have helped you. Would you have done that with Rosalie when you'd only been dating a few months?" Edward asked, always the voice of reason.

"But it's Jasper. It's not the same. Have you seen my Rosie when she's pissed? Jasper's laid back. You could have helped me and he still would have boned you later on. He's a pushover."

"Hey," I protested, "I'm not a pushover."

"You are with him," Emmett stated. I could only shrug at that.

"Sorry Emmett," Edward said, "maybe next time. Or the time after that."

Emmett snorted, "next time you're both going down. I have a whole year to get my family back on my side. Be warned, Jasper. You're going down."

"That's right. You'll have a whole year to convince them. But you've forgotten how much those kids love their Uncle Jasper. And have you seen Edward with Tenny? Tenny'd do anything for Edward. You don't stand a chance."

Emmett just glared at me, though I could tell that there was no hateful feelings behind it, gave me the finger, and stormed into the house to change into dry clothes.

I turned to Edward to give him a kiss but he quickly backed away from me. "Nope, you're wet and dirty. And you have something gross on your arm. You aren't touching me until you have a shower."

"A shower with you?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"Not until all the dirt has be clean off you and the shower floor is clean of muck. I'm not stepping into a shower that has that shit all over it."

"Aw, come on baby, I'll make it worth your while." I lunged into a hug, but he darted out of the way, almost making me fall again. "Edward, just one little hug. Please?"

"Don't touch me," Edward commanded. Well I wasn't planning on listening to him. Especially when he was trying to deny me a joint shower just because he was clean. That was something I could easily change if only I could catch him.

I hunched down and tried to look as predatory as I could and stalked towards him.

"You're not going Tarzan on me. I'm not scared," Edward said, unimpressed.

"Are you implying that you're Jane?" I asked. I continued to stalk him, growing aroused with each step I took. It was an inappropriate reaction when surrounded by my family but I couldn't help it.

"No. Fuck off. This is a nice shirt and you will not get it dirty."

I had herded him against the picnic table and after a few more steps his legs bumped against the seat. I quickly moved forward before he could get away. I pushed him down until he was sitting on the bench and then I leaned over him as close as I could get without touching.

"Thank you," I whispered against his lips.

"For what?"

"For helping me. For putting up with my family. For coming here with me and giving up work."

"You're welcome," He said, clearly expecting to be released. I stayed where I was, though, studying Edward's face up close in the fading sunlight.

There were still so many times when I could believe that Edward was with me. I knew that he had insecurities and worries, but I would never be able to express how honoured I felt that he was willing to put them aside. For me.

The sun was directly behind him, making his bronze hair light up like a brilliant fire. I could see all the reds and browns in his hair that combine to make the beautiful colour that I dreamed of. His green eyes were open to me and displayed every emotion he felt. One emotion was overwhelming the others and again I wondered what I had done to deserve someone like Edward loving me.

Edward eventually grew uncomfortable with my staring. He bit his bottom lip and that did it for me. I pressed my lips against his and ran my tongue along his bottom lip to sooth the bite. Edward exhaled deeply, opened his mouth and flicked his tongue against mine. I deepened the kiss for a moment before remembering where we were and pulling away with one last kiss to the side of his mouth.

"Thank you," I repeated.

"You're welcome," Edward said again. I wasn't ready to let him go though. As much as I complained about only being able to have sex twice since we had gotten here, it was so much more than that. We would arrive at the hotel late and leave for my parent's early each morning. There was just enough time in between to shower and fall asleep.

But I missed being near him whenever I wanted. I wanted to stay there in the night air, just looking at him. Or maybe have him lay on my lap while I ran my fingers through his hair. I just wanted to be with him.

I couldn't wait to go home.

Edward placed his hand against my cheek to get my attention. "What are you thinking about now?"

I turned my head to place a kiss on his palm. "Just that I'm ready to go home and have your complete undivided attention."

"Do you really think you're enough to have my undivided attention? I have a lot of things to think about, for your information."

"Yes, but not when you're with me. I can drive away all those thoughts." He did it to me all the time, so I was completely sure that I was able to do it to him.

"You willing to put that to the test?"

"Tonight in the shower?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I already told you that you're dirty and I'm not showering in a dirty shower."

"What if I make you dirty too?" I countered.

Edward shook his head and pressed his hand against my chest to push me away. "We should help your mother clean the house. Everyone's leaving and she'll have a mess to pick up after everyone."

"Why? She doesn't like us to clean. We never clean anything well enough."

"Yes, but I'm significantly cleaner than you are. And I'd like to talk to her some more before we go. Who knows when I'll see her again?"

"You'll see her soon," I assured him. I backed up so Edward could stand up and followed him into the house. "My mother loves you. She'll come up at least once to visit us."

"Still," Edward insisted, "She's been our host and it's only polite." I knew from his tone that I wasn't going to win. When Edward went to the kitchen I broke off and headed to the living room where my father and some uncles were watching a football game.

I watched for an hour but didn't really pay attention. I wanted to be with Edward and I couldn't focus when I could hear his voice coming from the kitchen. Finally I gave up and went to help clean. It was a small price to pay.

I stopped outside the kitchen door and listened to my boyfriend and mother talking. They weren't talking about me, for which I was relived. Instead they were talking about the influence Edward's mother had on his music.

My heart broke for Edward whenever he mentioned his family. Though I had met Alice and thought she was brilliant, I knew that he had problems as a child. Growing up in a single parent house with a father that wasn't emotionally available had been difficult for him.

A large part of me was hoping that this weekend would cement Edward into my family. I hoped that he would learn to view my parents as his surrogate parents in a way. I was pretty sure that my father loved Edward. He would never come right out and tell me that, but he didn't hassle Edward as much as he hassled Emmett the first time he met him. And I knew that it wouldn't have made a difference that I was his son not his daughter. If my dad had not been sure about him, he would have made Edward prove himself.

My mother told me that she loved him after the first time they met. She cornered me the next day and asked me all about him. She told me that dad and her approved. And she said that she thought Edward was good for me. "He'll keep you grounded," were her exact words. I wasn't aware that I needed grounding, but the words thrilled me nonetheless. She was acknowledging that Edward was important for me, vital even, and I wanted nothing more than for that to be true.

"So what's next for you boys?" I heard my mother ask. I instantly cringed and prayed that she wouldn't push so hard that Edward got freaked out and ran away.

There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to move in with him and spend the rest of my life with him. Someday. But Edward needed time, and if I admitted it to myself, I needed time too. Even if it was only time enough to get my financial things together and pack. I was thinking about asking him once the semester was over. I was only teaching one summer class, so it would give us plenty of time to move everything and rearrange as necessary. It also gave us about two more months to completely get used to each other. I hoped that Edward would be ready by then.

"I'm not sure," Edward said. I peaked around the corner and could see Edward leaning over the table and picking up dishes. "It's still pretty soon. I mean we danced around each other for a few weeks before we even got together. We've only been going out since February."

"Well, fine. How about in the indefinite future?"

"I guess we'll probably move in together sometime soon. I'm not sure when. I've never lived with someone who wasn't family or a college roommate. I've never trusted someone enough to want to move in with them."

"But you want to move in with Jasper?"

"More than anything."

I beamed at his words and felt all the love I felt for him rush through my body. He actually wanted to live with me! He trusted me enough to live with me.

"Of course," Edward said, "he'll have to buy me something nice first. And maybe cut down on his diet because I can't live with someone who eats as much as he does. We'd never have any food. He'd eat it all. And then he'd get fat. Really, really fat."

Well, that was the end of that. I stepped right into the kitchen with a pout on my face, "I wouldn't get fat."

Edward turned around and gave me a horribly mother-like look. I had been caught. He knew all along that I had been listening. He must have caught my reflection in the windows when I peaked in on him.

"And even if I did," I continued, "You'd still love me."

"You're making a pretty big assumption there. How do you know that I'm not just in this for your body?"

"Trust me. You're kinda a fan of my mind too." I walked over and hugged my mama and gave her a kiss on her temple. "Tell him mama. He'd love me even if I weighed 300 pounds."

"Don't get any ideas," My mother warned before going back to the dishes. I smiled at Edward across the room and gave him an air kiss. He just rolled his eyes and threw me a towel.

"Make yourself useful," He said.

"Yes darlin." I walked over and pressed myself against his back. I pressed my lips against the back of his neck. "Do you know how much I love you?" I whispered so that my mother wouldn't be able to hear my words clearly.

"Yes, but I don't mind hearing it all the time."

"Good. Because I plan to tell you everyday for the rest of our lives." I flicked my tongue against his warm skin, smirking when I felt his body shiver. Then I moved next to my mama and began drying the dishes she was cleaning fully aware of Edward's eyes following me until he was forced to go back to his work. I could only smile and think about how wonderful my life was in that moment.

* * *

_A/N Well that's it for this chapter. Now I have to prepare a presentation for my class tomorrow. There aren't words to express how much I want to avoid this. Bye!_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back! Classes are done, final essays are turned in, and now it's just my dissertation to focus on. Thank you all for sticking with this story, I can't tell you how wonderful all of you are. Thank you so much for all of the reviews. So, this chapter is a bit shorter. I think you'll understand why I had to end it where I did. And um.. please don't hate me when this chapter's done. Okay, enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Only the plot is mine.

Chapter 17

EPov

"This just isn't going to work Edward."

"I know Mr. Sondheim, I know. He's not tall enough."

Dream Stephen Sondheim nodded and backed up to stare at the actor in front of us. "He's too small."

_That's what I said,_ I thought petulantly, _Stephen Sondheim never listens to me._

I sat down on the stage next to the giant elephant and waited for Stephen Sondheim to make a decision. Jasper suddenly appeared next to me in nothing but my "BBQ Naked: Show off your buns" apron. He handed me my piña colada with an umbrella and a wink and then turned around, letting me watch the muscles in his ass move as he walked.

"Edward," Stephen Sondheim turned back to me, "We can't have a short prince. The audience demands tall princes. We'll have to put him in heels. You're wearing heels, let him borrow yours."

_Heels? I am?_ I looked down and sure enough, I was sporting a lovely pair of red high heels. _Well waddya know…_

But I didn't really want to give up my pretty heels to the short actor. He could borrow someone else's heels. Stephen Sondheim was wearing heels, why couldn't he give up his? Besides, they were black and would match the outfit better.

"Jasper," Stephen Sondheim yelled and instantly my dream Jasper – who wasn't nearly as attractive as Reality Jasper—appeared before us. "I'm going to sell you for Edward's heels."

_Jasper for my heels? Oh, well that's fair then._ I took off my heels and tugged Jasper over towards me motioning for him to stay by my side. But dream Jasper had other ideas. As I watched Stephen Sondheim teach the short actor how to walk like a man in heels, I felt a mouth engulf my erection._ I didn't even know I was hard. How'd my pants get off?_

The thought was lost though as Jasper's tongue teased my slit causing my hips to buck.

"Edward," Stephen Sondheim glared at me, but for once I ignored him. He could plan a hit Broadway show without me for the moment. _Besides, he never listens to me_, I reminded myself. I focused on the feeling of Jasper's warm mouth wrapped around my cock.

"Edward," Stephen called. Jasper's tongue now ran along the vein of my cock. I groaned and buried my hands into his blond curls and pulled him closer.

"Edward…. Edward…" Stephen Sondheim's voice was drifting farther away and it sounded like Jasper calling me. But that wasn't possible, he was wrapped around my cock, hollowing his cheeks and urging me closer to the edge.

"Edward, wake the fuck up." That didn't really fit with my dream either. I slowly drifted away, watching Stephen Sondheim, the actor, and the elephant fade away. That glorious feeling remained though. I cracked my eyes open finding my room flooded with sunshine. I heard a throat clear from lower on the bed and looked down.

There between my legs was Jasper, looking at me with his eyebrow cocked and an amused smile. I noticed that I was naked and sporting a rather large erection. So maybe my dream wasn't as much of a dream as I thought.

"Why'd you stop?" I mumbled.

"Well, when my boyfriend called me Stephen Sondheim and told me to stop talking, I thought I'd wake you up."

"But I wasn't calling you that, I was telling him to fuck off because you were giving me a blow job," I frowned down at him, "but now you stopped."

"I'm sorry love, would you like me to continue?"

"Yes please."

Without another word Jasper engulfed my cock again. It didn't last as long as I'd like, having already been on the edge. But it was hard to care when I could smell Jasper surrounding me. His scent was on the pillows, on the sheets, and even on me, and that thought made every nerve in my body feel like it was on fire. I tried to keep my hips from bucking against him, but Jasper didn't help. One had reached up and began tweaking my hardened nipple while the other fondled my balls.

"Fuck – Jasper I'm gonna," I didn't get a chance to finish before my orgasm rolled through me. I collapsed against the pillows while Jasper climbed up my body and laid between my legs.

"Good morning," He said. I answered him by capturing his lips with a kiss. Jasper immediately deepened it, and I could taste myself on his tongue. His erection was pressed against my hip and, knowing exactly what he was asking, I wrapped my legs around his waist and raised my hips, urging him forward.

He pressed into me slowly, letting our bodies reconnect. I grabbed his hips and pulled him closer against me, bringing him as deep into me as he could. He pulled out and thrust again, slowly giving my body time to respond. It never took long for me to get hard and sure enough, soon my cock was trapped between out bodies as Jasper slammed into me, almost making me cum then and there.

He pulled out of me, smiling at my whimper of protest before he kissed me deeply and flipped me over, lifting me until his chest was pressed against my back. He took both my hands, covering them with his own, and wrapped them around the headboard of the bed. Then he entered me again, hitting my prostate with each thrust.

His hand left one of mine and reached down to wrap around my cock as he pulled in time with his thrusts. I pressed back against him and let my free hand reach around to his neck and pull him in for another kiss. Our tongues tangled and I couldn't help but nip his lip lightly, making him moan into my mouth. He was slowly losing his rhythm, so I knew that he was close. I tightened my muscles around him, and sure enough with a final thrust Jasper exploded inside me. I followed soon after and we both dropped to the bed, curling around each other.

I laid my head on Jasper's chest and watched his chest rise as his breathing regulated.

"Who the fuck's Stephen Sondheim?" Jasper finally asked.

"Seriously?" I sat up and looked down at him. The sun was hitting him perfectly and illuminating his curls into a golden fire around his head. "How can you be gay and never have heard of Stephen Sondheim?"

Jasper cocked an eyebrow – a mannerism that I think he picked up from me. We'd been doing that lately. Even Alice noticed last week at dinner that Jasper has become more 'neurotic' and term I objected to. She also said I'm becoming more sarcastic, but I don't believe her. I'm just more open when Jasper's around.

"I didn't know there were rules to being gay."

"Obviously there aren't. But I would've have thought that with you liking music you'd know who he is."

"So he's a musician? Were you dreaming about another musician besides me?"

"First off, you're hardly a musician," I rolled my eyes at Jasper's indignant expression, "Second, he was in the dream, but you were the one giving the blow job. There's no reason to be jealous. I also dreamed about an elephant, but you aren't getting pissy about that."

"You dreamed about an elephant? There was an elephant there while I sucked you off? You have some fucked up dreams," Jasper laughed.

"It's not like I can control them. Besides, I blame the Chinese we had last night," I said. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before I had to start lessons knowing that Jasper had gone to the kitchen to start the coffee.

We had settled into a complete routine. I'd shower first while Jasper started coffee and ate breakfast. Then he'd shower while I worked on my music. Some mornings we'd shower together, but they were only on the days when we'd have enough time to fuck – because usually that's what we'd end up doing if we were ever naked in the save vicinity as each other.

We'd been back from the Whitlock reunion for a few weeks and everything was going wonderfully. Too wonderfully I thought some days. On my pessimistic days I'd wonder when the bottom was going to drop out. But mostly I was astonished that someone as wonderful as Jasper was willing to stay with me, wanted to spend time with me, and actually loved me.

Jasper's performance for his class was next week and we had been practicing every night after Jasper got home. This was why we usually spent our time at my house, but on weekends I'd give him a break and we'd go to his apartment. The first thing I did the first time I spent the night was stock his kitchen. Crackers just wouldn't cut it for me. I also shut the door to that hideous bathroom whenever I was there, which always made Jasper laugh at me. But it was disgusting and hurt my eyes to even look at it. Which of course meant that Jasper took every opportunity to leave the door wide open and try to convince me to use it.

I sat down at my piano with my cup of coffee. I felt myself become awakened and energised as each note surrounded me. I would be finding out about the competition within the next few weeks. Just the stress of that situation made me instantly nauseas. With each day that drew closer I began dreading the moment I'd hear from them. I wished that I had never tried, so that I couldn't fail. I just wanted my normal, boring, safe life back – but I had been miserable then. The stress of the situation was beginning to get to me, and it was a daily struggle to not withdraw into myself and deal with it on my own.

Not that I had told Jasper anything about it. He knew that I was nervous but he didn't know why, and I hadn't told him how important this was to me. It was my last chance to be something other than a teacher. Even if I never had anyone ever play my own songs, as long as _someone_ acknowledged me as a composer then I'd feel like I had accomplished something. And if I didn't…

I wasn't ready to think about that right now. Because it was all I thought about and I knew I'd drive myself crazy if I didn't stop thinking.

In the back of my head I knew, as far as my life, that I'd be fine. I knew that Jasper would stand by me and support me. I knew that Jasper would never value my worth in how I successful I was. But that was how I had learned to value myself – I had to be the best and be worthy to get my father's attention away from his job and on me. He didn't mean to do it, I knew that, but it's hard to grow up thinking that you had to be the best to warrant your fathers attention. I never got over that. Jasper was the first person that I knew wanted to spend time with me for me. I never had to fight for his attention because he was perfectly willing to let the world go to hell if it meant he could spend time with me.

But I was watching my dream slip away and if I lost that it'd take me a while to be happy again. My joy was in my music; but where would that joy be if my music wasn't judged to be good enough?

"Is that one of yours?" Jasper asked, startling me out of my depressive musings.

"No, it's by Ludovico Einaudi. This song always calms me."

Jasper made a thoughtful noise in his throat and sat down next to me. "Did you need to be calmed? I gave you a mind blowing orgasm an hour ago."

"Haha, you're very funny."

"I know I am," Jasper replied, his familiar cocky attitude shining through and helping me feel better just by being around him. "I need to go," He groaned, "Do you wanna teach my classes today? I'll let your students rock out on a piano of you go and lecture about the Civil War."

"That would not be a good idea. I don't know that much about the Civil War, all I'd be doing would be saying, 'some dirty men fought some other dirty men with guns.' Somehow I think you'd get fired for that one."

"Hey, just by that you already know more about he Civil War than half the students sitting in my class." Jasper got up and leaned down pulling me in for a kiss, "Have a good day love, I'll see you later."

As he walked out of the room I felt a bit put out that he didn't ask why I needed to be calmed. I knew he was busy and had a lot on his mind, but he never really asked me what was wrong. This had been going on for a few days and as time went on, as he noticed little things but wouldn't push me to talk about them, it became harder for me to open up.

The rest of my day passed quickly with students passing in and out of my house. And it was a constant battle to keep my mind from wandering from the task at hand. By the time Jasper arrived I was completely ready to be distracted by him.

I was cooking dinner when I heard the front door open and it took everything within me to not drop the pan of stir-fry and dive into Jasper's arms. Fortunately Jasper did it for me, wrapping his arms around me and propping his chin on my shoulder.

"Smells good love," He murmured into my hair. He placed a soft kiss on my neck before releasing me. "I'm so ready to sit around and do nothing tonight."

"Tough day in the classroom?" I asked.

"No classes aren't bad. But it's getting closer to the end of the semester and I have a lot of grading that I need to get done tonight. I've been hunched over papers all afternoon and I'm already getting a kink in my neck."

"Aww, poor baby," I teased. Jasper laughed and smacked my ass before going to change out of his suit. I pulled some plates out of the cabinets and put the food on them. Handing Jasper his plate when he came out, I asked, "Would you like to eat on the couch? You can relax before you have to grade papers."

"That sounds wonderful. My brain hurts from having to read the papers my students have half-assed. But enough about me, how was your day?"

I opened my mouth to tell him, but it was such a small thing, really. It was just nerves and I didn't need to burden him with my insecurities. He already had too much on his mind. I shook my head, "Not much, just the usual. Just, you know, thinking about things that are coming up." There. I dropped him a hint and he could take it up if he wanted to.

"Yeah I know. I just keep thinking about the performance next week. I keep dreaming about getting there and forgetting how the play. Once I dreamed that my fingers were webbed and I just kept banging on the keys…" As Jasper kept telling me about his dreams and worried about the performance, I couldn't help being disappointed that he didn't know what I was hinting at.

But maybe I was being too selfish. He was really worried about his performance and I couldn't resent him for being focused on it. Besides, I could certainly handle it on my own.

We talked about more about his day and the papers that he had already graded as we ate and watched TV before curling up on the couch. I laid my head in Jasper's lap while Jasper used my back as a table to lay his papers on. His fingers weaved themselves through my hair and calmed my mind of all my stress from the day. Before I knew it he had lulled me to sleep.

* * *

I was going crazy. It was the only thing that I could think of, because a sane person wouldn't feel this way. There were times during the day where I wanted to run and hide under a rock somewhere no one could find me. Then other times I was so nervous that my stomach felt like it wanted to expel itself from my body.

And Jasper.

Every single time he asked me what was wrong – why I was so on edge, why I was so tense, if I was feeling all right – I'd snap at him. He was being so nice, and that pissed me off more. There wasn't a reason for him to put up with me and whenever I'd snap at him I'd instantly regret it. Yet it was like I couldn't help it. I knew that I was taking my nerves out on him but I wasn't willing to let him know what I was nervous about.

I didn't know if he knew that the notification date for the competition was coming up. I hadn't mentioned it for a month and after my attempt to hint at it, I'd dropped it. Plus he was so busy preparing for the end of term. He was also doing research for a paper that he was writing, so his head was always in some book or poring over some historical document. We spoke about everything it seemed; we still had sex as many times as we could squeeze into a day. But I couldn't speak to him about this because there was a part of me that resented the fact that he didn't remember the competition.

At my lowest times I'd wonder why he couldn't remember this one thing when I had put aside months to help with his music piece for his class. Hell, I'd taken away my evenings and weekends for him. I'd transcribed a song for him. I had taken time off to visit his family. I always knew what he was working on for classes and research. And he couldn't remember one day for me.

As I watched him making a sandwich I thought about what my life would've been like at that moment if I hadn't met Jasper. I'd be lonelier, that was a given. Jasper had given me so much in such a short amount of time. And I couldn't shake the feeling that someday he'd realise what a waste of time I'd been. All these months that he had spent with me – while they had been life-changing for me – would just be months thrown away. I knew it was irrational and that it was a thought that steamed from my insecurities. But the fights that we had – that I had instigated—had only heightened them.

Jasper watched me studying him and I could see the concern etched across his face. "Edward, will you please tell me what's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me. I told you, I'm fine," I said, immediately on the defensive. We'd had this conversation for days so I knew how it would go, what my timing was, what my lines were, and the right amount of inflection that each word would receive.

"Like hell you are," Jasper said forcefully, fighting back, "something's wrong and you aren't telling me what it is."

"Just leave it alone Jasper. It's none of your business." Jasper's eyebrows shot up and I could immediately see the hurt and anger in his eyes. I wanted to apologise. I wanted to sit him down, put my head in his lap and cry out my sorrows while he ran his fingers through my hair and told me that everything would be all right. Instead I pushed him farther away. "I don't have to tell you every little thing that goes on with me."

"I'm sorry," Jasper said slowly as he tried to figure out what was going on, "See I thought that when you're in a relationship, when you say you love someone, then you tell them everything about you. That's why I fucking share with you when I have an issue." Jasper was almost yelling back and that was what I wanted. I wanted him to yell at me, to fight back, to force the answer out of me because I couldn't tell him myself.

"It's not my problem if you feel like you need to share every little thing that crosses your mind with me. But_ I_ don't have to tell you everything I think."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me every fucking thought that passes through your head. But when there's something that's bothering you this much, so much that you act like a bitch whenever I show you that I care about how you're feeling, then that I want you to share with me," Jasper yelled.

"I'm not acting like a bitch," I yelled back. I took a step closer to him and had to stop myself from physically hurting him. Jasper seemed to understand that I wasn't acting rationally because he instantly tried to calm himself down.

"Edward, I don't want to fight with you. I'm sorry that I said that, I just don't understand why you won't talk to me."

It pissed me off even more that he was able to control himself, like he was disregarding my emotions by not fighting back at me, and somewhere inside it was like another criticism of myself. I wasn't worthy because I couldn't pull myself back from the edge the way Jasper could. I was lesser because I had to hurt him to make myself feel better. And that made me want to hurt him more. If I had to doubt and worry over every aspect of my life, if I had to wonder if I was good enough, then he should too.

"But don't you know? If you care about me so much, shouldn't you know? I tried to tell you, but you didn't listen to me. Obviously you don't care about me as much as I thought otherwise you'd realise what was going on and you'd stop fucking asking me every damned day when you should already know. I shouldn't have to tell you."

"Don't you dare," Jasper said, "Don't you dare doubt my feelings for you. I'm sorry if you feel that I missed something, I didn't try to. But I can't know everything and I do expect you to let me know when I fuck up. Don't you dare say that I don't love you because I messed up once. Because news flash, Edward, you're not perfect either."

That was the moment. I needed him to leave; I needed him out of my house. I couldn't look at him without hating myself and didn't need him there reminding me that the entire situation was my fault stemming from my stubbornness. From my inability to share my insecurities with him. From my lack.

I fixed him with my sharpest glare and said in my strongest voice, "There isn't anything wrong. And if there were, I certainly wouldn't tell you."

"Why won't you tell me?" Jasper pleaded, "Please Edward, just tell me what's your problem."

"What's my problem?" I screamed, rounding on him, "My problem right now is you. Why don't you mind your own fucking business and just leave me the fuck alone. I don't need you here and I don't want you here nagging me." The moment the words flew out of my mouth I wanted to take them back. I wanted to take Jasper into my arms and wipe away the tears I could see forming in his eyes. But I couldn't. My defensive need to hurt him to detract from the terror that I had been consumed with for weeks was too great. I hated myself for hurting him, but I couldn't stop. I felt ignored by him, I felt unimportant to him, and no matter how wrong I knew I was, I couldn't stop hurting him.

"If you don't want me here then just say so," Jasper said with a calm control that I knew was hiding how strongly he was feeling this betrayal.

"I don't want you here," I spat out, "I want you gone. I want to be left alone."

There was a moment of silence as I watched Jasper break in front of me. He turned away with great heaving gasps as he collected him self. When he turned back his eyes were hard and cold.

"Fine, you win. I'm gone."

I watched him walk past me into the living room. I watched him gather his things and get his toothbrush from the bathroom. I watched him walk out the door. And I watched his car drive down the street.

I watched the man I loved more than anything in the world drive away from me.

And as I shut the front door, not knowing when I'd see Jasper again, I collapsed on the floor; hating myself more than I thought was ever possible. His final words to me – "Call me when you grow up" – rang in my ears.

I cried myself to sleep that night more convinced than ever that I couldn't do anything right.

* * *

_A/N: Still there? I'm sorry, I am. I'm sorry that Edward had a bit of a freak out, but we're reaching the end of the story and well, it was necessary. Besides, Edward doesn't handle stress too well; he's too much of an analyser and this is the horrible result. I hope you're all still with me in this and aren't too mad at me. Next time we'll get Jaspers POV. Poor guy. _

_Until next time, please don't flame-kill me... AJ Kelly_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Anyone still there? Well, I finally have a new chapter! I had a burst of inspiration on this one. I'm still not totally pleased but... oh well. Thank you all for your reviews and for patiently waiting for chapters. _

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Only the plot is mine.

Chapter 18

JPov

I didn't remember driving home. My mind was in a fog and the only thing I could think of was _what the fuck was that?_ Edward had been acting weird for days and while I noticed, I was busy grading assignments before the end of term, helping students with their end of term projects and papers, and doing research for an academic paper that I had to present at a conference in the summer. I asked him what was wrong but he said everything was fine.

Apparently he was lying.

As soon as I got home I crashed on my bed and let the tears finally escape. I didn't know if I was crying from sadness, anger, or confusion. Or all of the above.

I just didn't understand what made him act that way. What had I done that was so horrible and why didn't he tell me? My mind couldn't process more than my own pain, though, and eventually I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next day and laid in my bed, just staring at the ceiling for several minutes trying to decide if I wanted to call in sick to work. Emotionally I felt beaten and exhausted. There wasn't enough in me to find the will to get up. What was the point of getting up without Edward?

That thought immediately pissed me off. Sure I loved Edward. Sure I missed him. But he was the one who flipped out. I may have done something wrong, and I'd own up to it when I figured out what Edward had been upset about, but he ran from me and didn't give me a chance to make it up to him.

With that resolve in mind – not to mention the lingering guilt I would have for my students for cancelling one of the final classes – I hoisted myself out of my bed and went to the shower.

Edward wouldn't leave my mind for the rest of the day. I was pissed off as hell at him, and when I next saw him again we were going to have a very important conversation. But I missed him. I missed knowing that I would go home to him. That thought hit me halfway through my last class of the day. I had to go to my apartment. The apartment that I had barely been in. When I now thought of home, I thought of Edward. And it almost made me cry again to think that I had to go back to an apartment that was missing the most important aspect of my life.

After my last class I sat in my office staring at the papers on my desk. I knew I had to wait for Edward to come to me. I missed him, but I would not go to him. Though I wasn't sure how long I would last on that. Surely he'd crack in a day or two? I had to believe that. I had to believe that by the end of the week Edward would come to me, tell me what was wrong, and let us work it out.

"Jasper?"

I managed to control the groan that threatened to escape as soon as I heard Bella's voice. This was just not the time. "Yeah, Bella. What can I help you with?"

"Nothing," She said in that high pitched, innocent voice the drove me to drink, "We just haven't spoken in a while. You don't come around to see me anymore."

"I never 'came around' to see you in the first place," I pointed out even through I knew it was pointless.

She ignored my comment, "And I missed you."

"I don't know how you can miss someone you've never spent any time with," I muttered. I knew I was being an ass but she, as always, had a way of making my day instantly worse.

"And so I was wondering how you are doing." Bella sat down in my extra chair and kept talking, again ignoring my irritated glare. "You seem down. Can I help?"

"No," I said shortly.

"Now really, Jas," I gritted my teeth at the nickname that she started using last year when she got it into her head that we were close friends, "you can tell me anything. You know that."

"Really, I'm fine. You can go away now."

"Please, Jas. Just tell me, I want to know."

"No."

"Please? I promise you'll feel better and I won't tell anyone…" She continued talking but by that point I was seeing red. The more she wouldn't leave me alone the more pissed off I got, until finally I exploded.

"Fine, fine," I snapped, "You want to know why I'm down? Okay, I'll tell you. See yesterday I had a fight with my boyfriend about something he never fucking explained to me. Then I walked out on him and this is the first time since we've gone out that we've gone twenty-four hours without at least texting. So yeah, I'm a little tense today."

She stared at me for a moment, "Do you feel better now?"

I thought about it for a bit and realised that, yes. Yes I did. Some of the tension I had been carrying with me throughout the day had been unleashed and while I was still upset, it was nice to talk about. Even if it was to Bella.

"Yeah, I guess," I admitted.

"Why did you fight?"

I hesitated for a moment, then, taking a deep breath, confessed to the person who irritated me the most, "I did something wrong. I'm not sure what I did though. He never told me."

"Hmm," She spaced off for a bit and looked at the bindings of my books, "He probably expected you to know what you did," She finally said.

"Well obviously that was dumb of him, because I have no clue." I sighed.

"That's just because you're a man."

"Edward is a man," I said, wincing internally at my condescending tone.

"Well obviously he is. But maybe he's more sensitive than you are."

"I think you mean neurotic. Edward is more neurotic than I am."

"Well then maybe that's it. But anyway, he clearly expected you to know what you did wrong. So what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," I burst out, "I just came home from work and he attacked me."

"I'd think closely about what you did and apologise."

"I'm not apologising. This isn't my fault. I'll admit it's possible I did something that made him upset but he didn't tell me what it was and allow me to explain myself. I'll not apologise for his stubbornness," I said firmly. Though there was a very big part of me that would be willing to apologise if only to be back with him. I mentally berated myself for giving in and not staying strong.

Bella shrugged, "Whatever, I mostly came here to ask you a question. I'm going to a pub tonight with some of my friends and I was wondering if you would come with me."

Ah, there was a catch. I knew it.

"No."

I continued to turn her down until she left, but the mention of her friends had left me with an idea of who I could talk to. I fished my phone out of my pocket and found Alice's number. I bit my lip and wondered for a moment if she would be mad at me. Had Edward already called her? A part of me hoped not because then she wouldn't have already taken his side, but another part hoped that he had so I could know he was all right. Willing to take the risk, I dialled the number.

"Jasper?" I heard her voice over the line.

"Hey, um, Alice. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Why are you calling me?"

A spark of relief shot through my body, "Edward hasn't called you?"

"No," She said slowly. "Why would he?"

"Well, um, you see. We kinda had a fight last night."

The line was quite and I couldn't help but picture her face slowly growing red in anger.

"And?"

"Well, I, um, well," the powers of speech had apparently left me, I mused, "you see, I came home from work last night and all of the sudden he just started yelling at me. I don't know what I did. He told me I knew, but I really didn't know. And I mean, sure, things have been weird for a while, but we both have been really busy what with the end of term coming up and my performance for my class and I'm writing this paper that I have to present this summer and I'm grading a lot of papers," I rambled without thought.

"And Edward's competition," Alice added.

"Exactly," I exclaimed, and then immediately gasped in horror when I realised what had made Edward so upset. "It was the competition."

"What?"

"The competition, his competition. I was so focussed one the things I needed to get done that I didn't realise that he's extremely anxious about the competition. I mean, of course I knew it was coming up, but I didn't really realise it, you know?"

"Well just let him know that you know now."

"I can't do that," I protested, "I mean, yeah, okay, I was a bit of an ass about it. But I've been asking him for days, weeks, what has been wrong with him. He always told me he was okay. Why didn't he let me know? The reason we fought was because he wouldn't tell me what was wrong with him and he blamed me for it."

Alice's exasperated sigh over the phone was palpable. "Jasper, I'm going to tell you something about Edward that he'll kill me for if he ever found out, okay?"

"Okay."

"Our father can be difficult to get along with. He loved us unconditionally and worked his ass off to give us everything that we wanted, but deep down he knew that what we needed most was our mother. So he worked harder to make up for what he knew he couldn't give us. He wasn't home a lot. Now, I was his little girl and I'm outgoing. If I didn't feel like I was getting enough attention, I'd demand it from him. But Edward was quieter and always seemed to fade into the background of things. His way of standing out to our father was to make sure that he did everything perfectly and without help."

I listened closely to Alice absorbing every word she said as she let me into a part of Edward that he kept locked up. I could barely keep the tears from my eyes as I pictured my Edward thinking he had to be the best to deserve his father's attention. No wonder he was terrified to try the competition – if he didn't win, Edward would see himself as a failure.

"Not to mention our father really didn't have a lot of time to help us, even when we needed it. We became largely self-sufficient. But since Edward was older, I could rely on him. It was only a few years ago that I realised that Edward never had anyone to rely on. By that point his self-reliance was like a badge he wore proudly. He never asked anyone for help and if he though there was something he couldn't do on his own, he wouldn't do it. The only thing he allowed our father to help him with were his student loans for college, and even those he paid our father back for."

"But Edward is self reliant. And he isn't weak if he has to ask for help," I said.

"We both know that, Jasper. Everyone who knows Edward knows that he is a strong person. But Edward doesn't know that. And his previous relationships didn't add much to his self-esteem. Until you he kinda picked people like our father. He was largely ignored. I was hoping he would learn to rely on you, learn that it was okay to need another person."

I thought about that for a bit. Edward did rely on me, I realised. He did. He wanted my help last night and all the other nights before. He wanted me to tell him that everything would be okay. He wanted assurance that in my eyes his self-worth wasn't contingent on the competition. He did rely on me, he just didn't know when to ask for help. Well fine then, I decided, some communication lessons were in order for Mr. Cullen.

"Alice, I need to let you go. I have to think about this for a little bit."

"Jasper, wait," She shouted.

"Yeah?"

"You aren't going to leave him, right?"

"No. Not unless he does something really stupid while we're apart."

"Like cheat?' Alice snorted, "Edward's not the type. It'd kill him with guilt. Besides, he loves you too much."

Hearing her say that brought the tears back into my eyes. "Yeah, exactly. I couldn't leave him. But I do need to work out what this means for us."

"Not that I'm supporting causing emotional damage to my brother," Alice added, "But it wouldn't hurt to make him stew for a few days. You never know, maybe he'll realise what an ass he was."

"Alice, that's pretty mean."

It was like I could practically see the quirked eyebrow and mischievous grin, "Yeah, well, don't tell me you don't think he deserves it."

"Of course I do. But he's your brother. Shouldn't you be telling me to race over there, apologise, and then…" I stopped when my mind brought up images it shouldn't during a conversation with Edward's sister.

"Have hot make-up sex," Alice suggested.

I laughed, "Exactly."

"Well as much as I'd like you to make up with my brother, I do know that he can be quite stubborn. It might help your case if you give him a few days to get his act together, realise that he can't live without you, and then throw himself at your feet."

"Somehow I don't see that last bit happening."

"Well, maybe I can suggest it to him. Would you like him to be naked when he throws himself at your feet?"

"Alice," I shouted. Then my brain began conjuring imaged of a naked Edward at my feet. He would kiss them and then drag his lips up my calves. The cleft of his ass was picture perfect in my mind. His hand reaches up and –

"Jasper, stop thinking about my brother naked."

"I can help it. You're the one who suggested it," I scowled. My daydream had left me horny, and now I had no Edward to take care of it for me.

"That doesn't mean I want to listen to your heavy breathing over the phone."

I had to grace to blush, even though Alice couldn't see it. "Anyway, I need to think about this. I'll wait for him to come to me though."

"Okay Jasper. Call me if you need to talk."

"Thanks Alice. Oh and Alice," I said before she could hang up, "Will you call him to make sure he's all right. I just… I need to know that he's okay."

"Of course Jasper."

We hung up the phone and I stared at the same stack of papers as before. They were still ungraded and I couldn't find it in me to care.

Talking with Alice had been helpful. Not only had I been able to understand a bit more about Edward, but it was also nice to speak to someone linked to Edward. By speaking to Alice it was almost like speaking to him.

I understood now, why Edward was the way he was. He had told me about his relationship with his father before so I knew that they weren't close. But I didn't know how much he felt he had to work for people's affections. I didn't know that he needed to feel like he was absolutely perfect and in control to be worthy of attention. It broke my heart to think that Edward didn't consider himself as special as I knew he was.

Had I ever given him any reason to think that he needed to prove himself? I didn't think so. I hoped that in all the time we were together I had only shown him how spectacular he was. Edward clearly didn't know himself. So it was up to me to show him.

I vowed that I would spend the rest of our time together making sure that Edward knew exactly how wonderful he was. How he didn't know already amazed me. I couldn't have been the first person to tell him so, though Alice had said that his previous boyfriends had ignored him.

That reminded me of how I had been treating him these past weeks. I hadn't ignored him, not at all. But I had been too absorbed in my own work to realise when Edward needed me.

Not that it was all my fault, I realised that. Edward had some of the blame too. My ignorance combined with his stubbornness had escalated into the situation we now found ourselves in. But it was a learning experience. Now that I knew Edward had this issue I could look out for it and nip it in the bud before we had an explosive fight again.

I looked back at the paperwork, knowing that I needed to finish it. That damn paperwork. Making a decision I neatly put the paperwork to the side and packed up my bag. I was in no condition to grade anything tonight. I'd be a monster, marking students off for every out of place comma. God forbid anyone had a mediocre paper; I'd probably instantly fail them.

Instead I drove back to my empty, Edward-free apartment to drink an entire bottle of wine. I had changed into my pajamas when my phone alerted me to a text. It was a message from Alice, "_Called Ed. He's fine. Not happy you called me, but he's alive. I'm mtg him now._"

Well that made me feel slightly better. At least there would be someone with him tonight, even if that someone weren't me.

I opened a new bottle of wine and lied down on the couch. If I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then I could smell some remnants of his cologne in the fabrics of my couch.

I was again crushed with the emptiness of not being with Edward. I missed him so much and it hurt to think that I couldn't be with him. I wanted to race over to his house and throw myself at him. I wanted to comfort him, tell him I would love him forever, no matter what. I wanted him to know that he was everything I could possibly ever want and need. I just wanted him.

I wasn't sure how long I could hold out before I cracked and went to him.

* * *

A week later and I was going crazy. I missed him so much I could taste him and it was only Alice's reassurances that kept me from busting down his door. She told me that he was fine, that he was figuring out some things. They had talked, apparently, and Edward was talking to her about some of his issues. There were still things, though, that he refused to talk to her about. She told me that he had begrudgingly agreed to tell me some day, which thrilled me because it showed that he didn't want to completely break things off.

But we still weren't talking. I'd called Edward's house several times, trying to get him to speak to me. I'd even called Alice and asked her to hand Edward the phone. Each time he refused.

It was now the final day of classes. The day we were supposed to perform our piece, and Edward wasn't here.

A small piece of me understood why he couldn't be there. If he really was talking with Alice it had to have been an emotionally draining week, on top of an already stressful time for him.

But I was still disappointed and hurt that he wasn't here with me. This was going to be our thing. I was excited to show off my beautiful and talented boyfriend to my students, especially to the ones who eyed me appreciatively sometimes. Instead I had to tell them it wasn't going to happen.

I sat in the classroom and the loneliness overwhelmed me. I understood that Edward needed time, but I didn't understand why that required him to cut off any and all communication with me. Why couldn't he just talk to me on the phone? Even just hearing his voice would relieve this tight knot that had formed in my chest since our fight.

One week without him was simply too much. I was a little pathetic but fuck if I cared. Alice assured me they were making progress, but I was impatient and wanted Edward now. I'd help him through everything; I just needed to be with him.

Of course I knew that what he needed was to figure out exactly why he felt insecure. He needed his family to assure him that they loved him no matter what. But so did I and I needed to tell him so. And he needed to fucking answer my calls!

"Okay guys. Thanks for a great class; you've all made it enjoyable. And all of your presentations have been very interesting and well done. Have a great summer," I waved goodbye to my students and rearranged the chairs back into their rows.

I cast a longing glance at the piano and again wished more than anything that Edward was here with me. Did he miss me at all? I hadn't been brave enough to ask Alice that. He seemed willing to talk about me. That had to be a good sign. And he had promised Alice that he would share some things with me.

I was just so tired of being patient. I wanted my Edward and I wanted him now. Damn his apology. At this point I'd be willing to forget about the fight and move on. I knew that wouldn't work though. There were things about Edward that I needed to understand and it required Edward trusting me enough not to bolt at his first sign of weakness.

I sighed and dropped down into a chair. I would wait. I would wait as long as he needed.

* * *

Two weeks later Alice called me with some new information. Edward had made it into the finals of the competition and now he needed to give a live performance of his pieces for final consideration.

The pride that I felt at his accomplishments was only diminished by the fact that I couldn't tell him in person how proud I was of him. I wanted to shout it from the rooftops. I wanted to throw my arms around him give him all the love I had been storing up in the three weeks that we'd been apart.

More than anything, though, I wanted to be with Edward to calm his nerves. I knew that even though he undoubtedly felt excitement and relief at making it this far, he would now be freaking out about the final part. He would work himself into frenzy and then he would worry that he would screw up the performance. I knew without Alice having to tell me that that was what Edward's next battle was.

We had spoken on the phone once, a quick hello before I was hastily passed off to Alice. She had been spending the majority of her time at Edward's and I was eternally thankful to her for looking out for him when I couldn't.

She told me that Edward was progressing well. He had been talking with her and even went to see a counselor about his control issues and constant need for perfection – though Alice admitted she had to drag him kicking and screaming into the office. Then she had to pinch his leg to get him to stop glaring and talk to the woman. I smiled at that, relieved that my stubborn Edward was still there.

More importantly though, she told me when his performance was. She even covertly gave me a ticket.

So that's where I found myself. Standing outside the State University's auditorium. I was surprised that it looked like there were a lot of people here. I looked around for Edward or Alice, but I couldn't see them.

I followed the crowed into the auditorium and tried to find my seat.

"Jasper," I heard Alice yell. I looked around and then saw a short black head bouncing up and down in the second row. I pushed my way through the crowd and made my way to them. Alice, Alec and a man I didn't recognize were all watching me walk towards them.

"Hey Alice, nice seats."

"One of the perks of being here with the finalists," She shrugged. She moved aside and I greeted Alec. Then the man who had been studying me stepped forward, "Jasper," Alice said, "This is my dad, Ben."

"Hello sir, it's nice to meet you," I said. I shook his hand, trying not to reveal how much I was studying him. Here before me was the source of Edward's problems. I had to force myself not to immediately hate him.

"Jasper, Alice and Edward have told me about you," Bed said.

I smiled weakly, not knowing if he was being nice or just humouring me. "I've heard about you too," I replied. It occurred to me that I probably shouldn't have brought that up, but in the next though I rejected that. I wanted this man to wonder just what I knew about him. I wanted him to know that I wouldn't let him hurt Edward again, no matter how unintentional it would be.

"How's Edward?" I asked Alice. A worried look crossed her face, confirming my fears.

"He's being… Edward."

"So he's freaking out?"

"Basically."

I bounced on the balls of my feet then looked at my watch. There was still half an hour until the performance was set to begin. "Can I see him?"

Alice considered my request for a moment and even though it was clear she wasn't completely sold on it, she nodded and pushed past me into the crowd. I followed her out of the auditorium and down a small side hall. The stage door was unguarded so we easily got backstage.

It was bustling with performers. A young woman with a violin was tuning the stings, and others were pacing in a circle. One guy was sitting with a board across his lap practicing fingering. But I didn't care about them at all.

Because there in the corner, looking heartbreakingly beautiful and nervous, was Edward. His eyes widened when he saw me and he stood up.

"I'll leave you two alone," Alice said before we reached him, "you remember where we're sitting?"

I nodded but didn't look at her, not willing to tear my eyes away from the sight of Edward's face. I slowly walked up to him. I noted with pleasure that his eyes also followed me and they seemed filled with longing.

"Jasper," he rasped out as soon as I was in front of him.

"Hi Edward." I stayed a respectable distance from him waiting for him to make the first move.

"What are you doing here?"

"Alice gave me a ticket. You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?"

Edward didn't say anything. I watched him fidget in his seat and wondered if he was now nervous about me instead of the performance.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Fine," he said.

Well this was getting us nowhere. I sat down next to him and took one of his shaking hands in mine. "Edward, you're going to be fine. I know you're nervous but you can do this."

Edward was quiet but then I heard his worried voice, "You don't know that. What if I fuck up? What if I get up there and I don't remember the keys. Or what if I trip when I'm walking to the piano. Or what if –"

"So what?" I asked. I reached across with my other hand to grasp Edward's chin and turn to look at me, "I don't care if you mess up Edward. I know that you can do this because I know that you're an amazing piano player. I'll still be here whatever happens."

"Will you?" Edward asked. "Because I was an ass to you."

"Yes you were," I said as light-heartedly as I could without showing how much the entire situation actually hurt me, "And we'll have a talk about that later. But I do understand. And I've mostly forgiven you for it."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I know I should have told you why I was upset. I'm just used to handling things on my own and then I was torn between wanting to deal with it by myself and wanting you to know. Then I just wanted you to figure it out for yourself so I wouldn't have to feel like I couldn't take care of myself."

"I know. And can we now agree that that was a dumb idea?"

Edward's lips twitched and the sight of a possible smile sent a thrill through my heart. "Yes, that was a dumb idea."

"And next time you're mad at me, you'll tell me why?"

"I promise."

"Good," I said, before leaning in and kissing those lips I had missed for the past weeks. "And I'm sorry too. I was so wrapped up in what I needed to get done that it slipped my mind to be concerned for you."

"It's okay," Edward said.

"No, Edward, it's not. I want to make this clear it you. I never want you to think you are less important than my work. Because you aren't. You are the most important thing to me." I looked into his eyes to make sure he completely grasped what I was saying, "There will be times that I'll fuck up. I'll get trapped under deadlines and grading. But those things are still not as important as you are and I want you to tell me if you feel like I'm not paying attention to you."

"Jasper, I don't need you to –"

"Nope, none of that. Promise me."

"I promise, and I'm also sorry that I missed your lesson. I almost went but I didn't want that to be the first time we saw each other." Edward said.

"Well I was disappointed, but in the scheme of things I'd rather you were okay. So I'll let it pass, but it's being added to a list. It's called, 'Things Edward Must Make Up For with Sexual Favours or Food'. I'll warn you now, it's quite long." I teased.

And then a smile graced his face and suddenly everything seemed okay. The past weeks were tough, but I was back with Edward and everything else could go to hell.

I kissed him once again, deepening it as much as was appropriate for being in public. The taste of him on my tongue, the feel of his lips pressed against mine, and my hands carding through his hair, were all so surreal and fantastic. For a moment I was terrified that it was just a cruel dream. I would wake up alone in my bed.

We separated but when I tried to move away Edward stopped me. He rested his head on my shoulder and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I don't think I can do this," he whispered.

"That's okay too," I assured him. "I want you to do whatever you want. I'll support you."

"Even if I back out?"

"Yep."

"And if I fuck up?"

"I'll help comfort you. I'll have you know that these past three weeks have been filled with pent up sexual frustration. I'm sure I can make you feel better, somehow." I felt the smile on my neck and knew I was getting through to him. "Because, you know, jacking off on my own isn't nearly as satisfying as having you with me."

"Jasper, I really don't need to have a boner when I walk out on stage."

"I'm just trying to distract you, love."

Edward lifted his head off my shoulder and looked at me, "I didn't know if I'd ever get to hear you call me that again."

I pulled him closer and kissed his temple, "I will be here until you tell me to go away. And then I'll still be with you. You just won't see me."

"Are you saying that you've been creeping outside my house?"

"Not yet, but in all seriousness, I was about a week away from going into stalker mode. Though I did call Alice everyday to ask how you were."

"I know. I liked that you did even though I wouldn't talk to you."

"Yes," I said with teasing disapproval, "that's another thing you'll have to be punished for. You have several things to make up for."

"And how do you propose I do that?" Edward practically purred.

I waggled my eyebrows earning yet another deep laugh from Edward.

"Attention performers, the concert starts in five minutes," A woman with a clipboard yelled across the room.

"I better go before it's too late," I said. I tried to remove my hand from Edward's but he had an iron grip. "Edward?"

"Stay with me?" He asked. His panic was back in his eyes and there was nothing anyone could do that would make me leave him like that.

I sat back down and maneuvered his head back onto my shoulders. I resumed running my fingers through his hair and evened my breaths in the hope that he would naturally imitate my breathing.

"Where are you in the lineup?"

"I'm sixth. There are ten of us finalists. Though there are rumours that the winners have already been chosen. This is just final presentation of all our work."

"So the pressures off. If the final choice isn't contingent on this performance."

"But what if I was a winner but the I fuck up and they're so unimpressed that they give it to someone else?"

"That won't happen. I know that you won't fuck up. Edward, these are your songs. You know them like the back of your hand."

"Yeah, but still…"

"Edward, this is your dream," I said softly. I turned my head so I was speaking into his hair, "I'll keep telling you as much as you need me to, whatever happens you're the winner to me. I'm just so proud that you took this risk and that you went after your dream. I'm honoured that someone as brave and talented as you loves me."

We sat in that position for what seemed like hours. I muttered quietly into his hair and placed soft kisses on him, keeping him calm. When his breathing started speeding up I made him copy my breathing.

Then his turn came.

I followed him into the wings so that I could watch his performance. The scared and worried Edward from backstage seemed to have vanished once the moment came and in its place was the confident Edward that I knew.

I kissed him, slipping him the tongue to try to cheer him up, and then smiled cheekily, and whispered, "Good luck."

Then I smacked him on the ass and gave him a push.

* * *

_A/N: There you go, they're together again. Edward will be dealt with more in the next chapter. Originally I wasn't going to have them meet again until the next chapter, but Jasper kept writing me in this direction, so I let him have his way. I kinda like it better anyway. Much more enjoyable than a chapter of whiney bitching from Jasper._

_Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time! ~AJ Kelly_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: I'm back! Hope this was worth the wait. Apologise for any mistakes, I've only looked over this briefly. _

* * *

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Only the plot is mine.

Chapter 19

EPov

It had been the worst three weeks of my life, filled with confronting personal issues I didn't want to touch with a ten foot pole, having my sister practically move in with me and hover over me twenty-four hours a day, and freaking out over my competition. And I had to suffer through all those things without Jasper. Because I had pushed him away.

So when he showed up there didn't seem to be enough words to tell him how sorry I was. Or how thankful I was that he hadn't given up on me. I knew that there was a lot that we needed to talk about, but for now, I was content to let him hold me and give me comfort.

And stepping out onto that stage – knowing that my father, my sister and my Jasper were watching me, rooting for me – I felt like I could actually do this.

I sat down at the piano and placed my hands on the keys. I closed my eyes for a moment, envisioning Jasper behind me, in front of me, and around me. I was playing for Jasper. Only Jasper. That wasn't so stressful.

I took a deep breath, opened my eyes, and began to play.

I could almost feel the emotions of the music flowing from me. The songs that were so much a part of me flew effortlessly from my fingers and I struck each key with a measure of passion. I allowed the music to speak for itself, changing tempo and tone when I felt inspired. It was different, and yet exactly the same as every time I had played it before. Except this time I didn't worry about the correct notes or proper form, I just played how I felt at the moment. All the pain, longing, lust, and love that had been consuming me the past three weeks were thrown into the music.

And the entire time I focused on only one person in the room. When it was just Jasper in my mind, my nerves fled. There was no reason to feel nauseated, nervous, or like my fingers were lead. The judges were gone. It was just the two of us.

The first song was over and I moved on to the next one putting in the same emotion and passion as the previous one. The final song was the one I wrote when Jasper was on my mind. No matter how hard I tried not to, somehow he managed to influence it. It was the perfect piece to end on and I hoped that Jasper could hear the sadness and apology in my playing as well as all the love I had for him. Then before I knew it I was done. All three of my songs were complete and for the life of me I could barely remember playing them at all.

I walked off the stage in a trance and it was only Jasper's grinning face greeting me that made me think that maybe I had done well. He engulfed me in a hug as he pulled me deeper backstage.

"Edward, that was amazing! You were so great and I'm so proud of you," He exclaimed.

I squeezed my fists together to stop the shaking that seemed to have overcome me. "Did I mess up at all? Freeze? I think I went into a nervous shock because I don't really remember a lot of my performance," I admitted.

Jasper stopped me and turned me to face him, "Edward, you were perfect. If you messed up, it wasn't noticeable at all. But I don't think you did. You played beautifully, love." Then he pulled me into a kiss and everything seemed to realign.

"We should probably watch the other performers. There're still four left," I said. I pulled myself away from him, but kept his hand in mine. After being without Jasper for so long I needed to touch him and make sure he wouldn't disappear.

We sat back in my corner and listened to the other performers but I was more focused on Jasper's fingers running through my hair.

Three weeks without him had taken a toll. While I knew I needed to get my shit together and confront my issues before dragging Jasper into them, having him with me would have made everything easier.

First there was the constant presence of my sister, who I love to bits but if I see her face again after this night anytime soon I might have to scream. Or throw something at her. Granted, I didn't want to get rid of her. I needed someone there with me, making me feel like I wasn't alone. It was just that her being there reminded me that Jasper wasn't.

Then Alice dragged me to that bitch of a counsellor. Alice had to threaten me to get me to open up to her, and I still stubbornly maintain that Maria, (That was her name. "Call me Maria. I'm your friend," She said, right before she asked me why I was so tense. Pardon me, but my real friends don't psychoanalyse my every finger twitch), was trying to get into my pants. She suggested hypnosis once and even though I don't believe in that shit, I wasn't about to let her try open my head up and do something to me. I've read about false memories. The last thing I needed was a sudden desire to sleep with my psychiatrist.

What really helped the most was talking with my father. I received no validation from him; there were no sappy words either. But sitting there in front of him, comparing the man he now was and who I had always believed him to be, to the person I had become, I felt freed from him. Finally seeing the man helped me realise that everything I had ever done was to try to win his approval, and honestly he wasn't worth the worry anymore.

I loved him, he was my father, but there was nothing spectacular about him. Did I still want his attention and affirmations? Yes, of course. What child doesn't? But I realised that I now had something greater.

I had Jasper.

His approval was now more important – and more valued – than my father's was. I had fucked that up royally with my outburst, but if he gave me the chance to explain I would do anything in my power to make it up to him.

And sitting backstage with him at what was one of the hardest and most life-changing things I had ever done, I again realised that I didn't care what anyone else thought. I had Jasper.

I tilted my head up to kiss his jaw. "Have I told you thank you for coming yet?"

"Yeah, but feel free to tell me again," he said with a smile.

"I'm serious," I said, lightly punching his arm, "I really don't think I could have handled this if you weren't here. And with the way I've been acting, I really don't deserve you to be here. To be so understanding about everything."

"Edward, of course I'd be here. Though I admit if you had been handling this better I probably wouldn't have let you know that I was here. But I still would've come. You're my boyfriend, and yeah, we had a fight."

"A big fight," I interjected.

"A big motherfucking fight," Jasper amended. "And I gave you space to figure your shit out, but I still thought of you as my boyfriend. I still waited for you to call me. And, well, then I got impatient and decided that whatever shit you still have to figure out is now going to include me following you around and getting in your way. Because, baby, I'm horny."

I pulled away from him, smirking at the displeased look on his face, "That's why you came back? You're horny?"

"Why else? I love you for your body. Now get back here." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and tugged me back to his chest.

"I missed you," I said after we had been quiet for a minute. "These weeks have been so tough, and all I wanted was for you to tell me that everything was going to be okay. But you weren't there, and it was all my fault. But you know what I've realised?"

"What?"

"I used to be so wrapped up in what other's thought. If I wasn't perfect then no one would love me. I wouldn't be worth anyone's time. I grew up thinking I needed to be perfect to be worth attention and love. But then I met you." I sat up so that I could look at Jasper. "I spoke to my father this week. I mean, I really spoke to him. It was the first time since I was a child that I felt that I had my father's undivided attention. That's what I've worked so hard for my entire life – my father telling me that he's proud of me, that he finds me worthy to be his son.

"But I sat in front of him and suddenly I didn't care anymore. Because he wasn't you. Somehow your opinion has become the most important thing to me. I don't need my father's approval. As long as I have you, then I know I'm worth it."

Jasper smiled a brilliant smile and kissed my forehead, "Love, you're worth it without me."

"But that's what I'm saying. I don't feel like I need to earn your attention. I have it just for being me. And that's more valuable than any of the attention my father gave me."

Jasper didn't seem to know how to respond to that, so he gave me another kiss. This one was sweeter and after my confession, to me this kiss symbolised our new relationship. No more holding things back and no more being scared.

We listened to the rest of the performers and stole quick kisses, but too soon it was time for the announcement of the winner. My nerves returned instantly and I tensed. I could feel Jasper's arm tighten around me as I stiffened, but even knowing that he was with me didn't lessen my nervousness.

This was the moment. I could see my entire career flashing before my eyes.

As I was pushed back onto the stage by Jasper and joined the line of my fellow performers, we all bowed to the applause. I noticed a blonde girl next to me was just as stiff as I was and that made me feel a bit better. At least I wasn't the only one who felt like if I bowed too low I'd probably puke.

I straightened back up and we were herded us to the side of the stage. The judges were discussing quietly and writing something down. Then a female judge passed an envelope down to the director of the Association. He stood and was passed a microphone.

He cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to thank you for attending tonight. All our composers are exceptionally talented and it has been a privilege to hear your works," He paused for applause, and I wanted to yell at the audience to shut up so we could get this over with. "This has been a very difficult decision, however one has been made.

"In Third place we have Keo Mak," the audience applauded and an Asian-American woman stepped up and accepted her dopey little trophy. The trophies were unnecessary in my opinion. Only first and second place got any form of reward. Plus the trophy. But that's not why anyone applied for this. It was the recognition; it was the opportunity to be heard by people who wouldn't have given you the time of day otherwise. The trophy was like giving kids a sticker after their dentist has tortured them by attacking their teeth.

After she returned to the line, the hall silenced and everyone leaned forward to hear the next name announced.

"In second place… Edward Cullen." Disappointment immediately flooded me, but before I could get myself down, I heard Jasper's roar of applause over everyone else's. And that made it all okay. I hadn't placed first, but I had done something I didn't know I was capable of and I had Jasper back. I hadn't won, but I still felt like I was a success.

I didn't pay attention to who had actually won. I was too busy looking at my trophy (which, now that I had it, wasn't so bad after all). Yes, I felt like I had won something.

I left the stage and went straight into Jasper's arms taking a deep sigh of relief as soon as I felt his arms around me.

"Congrats," Jasper whispered.

"I didn't win," I pointed out.

"You got second. Besides, you were better than that punk who actually won. So you're the winner to me."

"Jasper, that's mean. He deserved to win," I didn't actually know who he was talking about, but it was nice that Jasper still thought I was better.

"Well maybe I'm biased," Jasper said flippantly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the stage. I quickly grabbed my bag and sheet music, Jasper all the while tugging impatiently on my hand to get me to go faster.

"Why are you so impatient? I have to pack up my stuff."

"What? We have to meet your family. They'll want to congratulate you. Plus I bet there's food and drinks out there and I'm starving," He added as a side note.

I smiled softly, allowing the thrilled emotions of having my Jasper back roll over me. "Well, if you're hungry."

"I am. I haven't eaten anything in hours. And nerves make me hungry."

"What did you have to be nervous about?" I protested.

"You. I didn't know if you'd be happy to see me here, what you'd do. And not to mention how nervous I was for you out there. I swear, I almost couldn't watch you play; I kept dreading that you'd hit a wrong note or that you'd freeze up. I kept picturing you in my head, walking on stage, sitting down on the piano, and then passing out, your head slamming down on the keys."

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Aww, I didn't mean it like that. You know I had every faith in you. I knew you could do this Edward, and you did. I was just worried you wouldn't realise it."

"I thought about you," I admitted, "I just pretended I was back in my music room only playing for you. I wasn't as nervous then."

"That was a great idea because you played beautifully."

I blushed though I couldn't help but enjoy Jasper stroking my ego. It made me feel wonderful because I knew he meant it. Even though I hadn't won, Jasper still thought I was the best. I hadn't experienced this before, and it was brilliant.

The entrance hall was packed with people, but Alice, Alec, and my father were waiting close to the stage door. Alice seemed to fly at me, attaching herself around my neck and talking a mile a minute.

"Oh Edward, you were so great! I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Alice. Would you let me go, though? I'm having a hard time breathing."

She smacked my shoulder rather hard, but she snatched her hands away from me, grabbing Alec's hand instead. "But seriously Edward," She began again, "I knew you could do it. You blew all those other performers our of the water!"

"Alice, really, I –"

"No, Edward. Alice is right. You were very good," My father spoke for the first time. As soon as he spoke my voice caught in my throat as I listened eagerly to what he had to say.

"Thank you father," I said earnestly. He gave an awkward shrug and looked out over the crowd. Or relationship had always been strained, and even though we were now getting closer it was impossible to mend years of tension in a week. I knew he was uncomfortable in this family setting after my confrontation, but he was trying. And it couldn't have been easy for him to be here with Jasper, who he probably assumed was judging him. I glanced over at Jasper from the corner of my eye; Sure enough, Jasper was studying my father.

"Jasper," I pulled Jasper closer to me, "Father, I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend Jasper. Jasper, this is my father Carlisle Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you, Sir," Jasper said. He held out his hand and my father hesitantly grasped it.

"And you, Jasper. Edward has told me about you."

"All good things, I hope. Anything bad he said is pure lying."

I scoffed, "If I said anything bad about you, it was well deserved. Admit it Jasper, you can be quiet the asshole."

"That's not true! I'm sweet and innocent and would never do anything wrong."

"Oh really? What about trying to steal my food on our first date?"

"That doesn't count. I was hungry and it was our first date. You were stiff and uncomfortable. I had to find a way to get close to you without ruining your delicate sensibilities," Jasper said with a superior grin. He had managed to get my family laughing with him at my behalf and must have assumed that meant he won our little argument.

For the first time in my life I was okay with being the butt of the joke. Jasper, in his perfect little way, had cleared the bad air and relaxed everyone. Why did I ever think that I would be better off without him?

"That's just like Edward," My father said after he caught his breath. "He's just like his mother in that way. When I first asked her out if took her forever to relax around me. When we went on our dates she'd always watch me with this _look_. Like she didn't trust me and expected me to try to grope her at any moment. Her green eyes were always narrowed at me, following my every move."

My heart raced at the picture he painted. I had never really been told I was like my mother, aside from my music. Knowing that there was something of her in me felt wonderful.

"Well dad, in her defense, you did try to undo her shirt on the first date," Alice said.

"Who told you that?" My father asked, completely horrified.

"Aunt Gloria. When she was talking to me about boyfriends and how I should handle them."

My father muttered something we couldn't hear and turned his attention back to Jasper. "So, Jasper, what do you do?"

"I'm a professor of history at the state university."

"Really?" My father instantly engaged Jasper in a conversation about history and what it was like teaching at a college. Alice was whispering in Alec's ear, and they were sharing a secret look. So I went to get something to drink and eat, knowing that I wouldn't be missed for a few minutes.

I got a plate and started picking through the food on a long table, taking two of every item so that I could share with Jasper. I was trying to decide between pieces of mini cheesecake when I heard my name being called by a voice I didn't recognise. I turned around and found myself face to face with a plump man in a brown suit. His grey hair was thinning on the top of his head making the hair at the sides seem to stick out in a clownish way.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, my name is Heinrich Muller and I'm the director of the Music department and the chamber orchestra at the University."

"Er, it's nice to meet you."

"Yes, yes. Might I say that you did a magnificent job? Your music was so powerful and emotional. While it wasn't the most technically challenging compared to some of the others, yours told a story and evoked emotion, which is what music is all about in my opinion. It's not about being perfect; it's about letting the music speak. And you did. I could hear you in the music. I feel like I know more about you just from hearing you play. I haven't heard music like that in a long time."

I was speechless but managed to sputter out a response, "Well thank you, that means a lot."

"Well it's well deserved, Mr. Cullen. But that's not the only reason I came over here. I have a proposition for you. I want to ask you if you would be willing to meet with me sometime next week. You see our department has a vested interest in new music and up and coming performers. And we always are interested in highlighting the work of new composers. I was hoping I could talk with you about being next years chosen performer."

"What does that mean?"

"The chamber orchestra would perform some of your pieces, or any pieces that you choose to compose for the Christmas and year-end concerts. We would also love if you would stop by and maybe do some talks for the music students."

"You want me to compose the music for the entire year?" I asked, bewildered. This was like every composers dream: the opportunity to have their works performed on a stage by someone other than themselves.

"Yes, and if you'd be willing it'd be nice if you'd stop by at least a few times throughout the year. That way you'd have a hand in how your pieces are being performed."

"I –"

"And of course you'd have your own concert. It wouldn't really be highlighting a composer's music if the composers didn't perform their own work, now would it? We always have a concert that's open to the community."

"Mr. Muller, I –"

"That's not to mention that our department has a recording studio and, I'm assuming, you have no recordings of your works. But we could do that for you."

"You really want me to do this?" I couldn't believe that he wanted me to accept so much that he was offering me not only the opportunity to be highlighted by the chamber orchestra – which I knew was renowned – but he was also willing to let me use their recording studio to make my own recordings.

"Oh yes. Your music is exactly the thing I'm looking for, and I have every confidence that the students will love playing it and you'll be well received."

"Well, um, can I think about it for a bit?"

"Of course, I'll give you my card and you can call me whenever you make a decision. Or if you want more information about it, feel free to call me at any time." He handed me a business card with music notes all around the edges. "I know that this might seem like an inconvenience at first, traveling up to the university for a few hours."

"Actually, my boyfriend is a professor there, so it wouldn't be an inconvenience at all."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Oh really? Who?"

"Jasper Whitlock. He's in the history department."

"Oh yes, Jasper, he sometimes used the student pianos for practice." Heinrich's eyes lit up, "Were you the one teaching him the piano?"

"Yes, that was me. That's how we met." I could practically see the cogs turning in his head, though I didn't know what I could possibly have said.

"He's a very good teacher. I know that his music history class this past semester was extremely popular."

"He sure seemed to like it."

"I heard he was supposed to give a little performance during the last class, but that fell through."

My stomach churned with guilt and I could feel my cheeks flush, "Yeah, that was my fault. I was supposed to be there with him but I was, um, busy."

"Too bad, I'm sure you would have made quite a pair. Now I need to leave now, my wife is waiting in the car and I'm sure I've made her mad for making her wait for me. But I couldn't leave without meeting you. Please let me know, it would be a honour for our students to be able to play your music."

We shook hands and I stared after him in awe as he walked away. This was better than winning. I actually had a platform for my music. I had someone who was interested in me as a composer. I had something besides teaching teenagers who couldn't care less about music.

The excitement overwhelmed me and I raced to find Jasper and tell him the good news. He was still standing where I had left him, talking with my father. I rushed up to him and pushed the plate of food into his hands. Not expecting my sudden assault, he fumbled with the plate, but I didn't give him much time before I reached up with both hands, cupped his cheeks and pulled him down to give him a blazing kiss.

"Hi," he said, a dazed expression on his face.

"You'll never guess what just happened," I said, still holding his face inches from mine. "I went to get us some food and the director of the music department at your school approached me."

"Heinrich Muller?"

"That's the one. And he offered me the opportunity to have my work performed this next year by the music department."

"He wants you to be the visiting composer?"

"Yes! Isn't that great." I was seriously tempted to jump up and down. This entire thing was almost too spectacular to believe. "He said he loves my music. Mine!"

"I told you that," Jasper reminded me.

"Oh I know, but you'd say I sounded good if I had went out there and played 'Chopsticks'. He doesn't know me, and he said that my music made him feel like he did. Know me, I mean. But he likes it."

"Are you going to take it?" I stopped my excited movements and bit my lip.

"I don't know. I mean, I want to, but I told him I need to think about it."

"That's a good idea. Though, I think it's a great opportunity and I think you should take it."

"You do?"

"Of course. When else will you get this chance? It's a great music program and you'll get your name out there to people that really matter. Edward, this could be the start of everything you've wanted."

I turned to look at my father, "Dad?"

He smiled, "Edward, I think you need to do this. He was right; your music is wonderful and should be shared. Your mother would be proud of you."

The entire experience was just too much. I hugged my father tightly and whispered a 'thanks' in his ear. Despite putting more credence in Jasper's opinion, it was nice to have my father supporting something that I did.

I moved back to Jasper and he linked arms with me, the only show of support he could give me when both of his hands were busy, one with holding the food plate and the other with eating the food.

"Well I think it's time for me to go," My father announced. "Edward, you did very well today. Jasper, it was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Carlisle," Jasper said with a mouthful of crackers.

I bumped him with my hip before saying goodbye to my father. Once he was gone, Jasper and I walked around the crowed watching the people that had shown up.

"Where are Alice and Alec?" I finally asked, I had been looking for them but they seemed to have disappeared.

"They had to leave, but Alice invited us out to dinner tomorrow night."

"No," I said quickly, finality ringing in my words.

"Why not?"

"Because I just had to spend three weeks with her and I don't want to see my sister again for at least that long. We can have dinner with them in a month, we can even have dinner tomorrow with Alec, but I won't see Alice for at least three weeks."

"I don't think Alec would be comfortable having dinner with us alone."

"Then we'll see them in a month," I said firmly.

"Well, that's fine with me. More time alone with you." He gave me a cocky smile and I wanted nothing more than to kiss it right off his face.

"You seem awfully sure of yourself, Professor Whitlock."

I watched with a thrill as Jasper's eyes narrowed and I could see the lust beginning to cloud them. "That's mean, doing that here. You know I can't resist you calling me that."

I gave him a cocky smile back and ripped the food plate from his hands. "I don't know what you're talking about… Professor Whitlock," I practically purred. I popped a cube of cheese into my mouth, letting my tongue peak out and moisten my bottom lip, and hoped that I looked sexy while doing it.

"You keep racking things up on my list, you know that right?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Just warning you. After we have a talk, I can assure you that you will be spending several days with me, naked and in bed, repaying for all you've put me through."

I leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Who said I wanted to stay out of bed?"

Jasper growled and I could feel the trembling vibrations in his chest. He wrapped his fingers in my hair and pulled me to him. Our lips touched and our mouths opened, our tongues tangled together, but it wasn't enough for what we wanted. What we needed.

He tore his mouth away from mine and tucked his head into the curve of my neck. I had to struggle not to drop the food plate and pull him closer to me.

"We need to get you away right now. We need to leave and have this talk so that I can fuck you, because I don't know how much longer I'm going to last."

"We can have the talk later," I said breathlessly. "Let's get back home. I want to feel your skin on mine; I want to feel you inside me. The talk can wait."

I felt, rather than saw, Jasper shake his head, "No, we need to get everything out. I don't want anything to be between us before we start over again."

"Okay, then maybe we should go someplace without a bed," I suggested.

Jasper straightened and seemed to be considering where we could go. "I know. There's a park I love to go to not far from my place. Let's get some take out and go there and talk."

"Sounds perfect," I said. I dumped the plate in the garbage and we went outside. Since I had received a ride from Alice, we both got into Jasper's car.

As we drove and talked about the concert, I couldn't help but reflect on how much my life had changed since meeting Jasper. I had never imagined that someone could change my life the way he did. I always figured I would be alone, that no one would try to penetrate the life I had had built for myself.

But Jasper was more than I could ever imagine. He wedged his way into my life, invading me like a splinter that sometimes hurt me. No, not a splinter. He was like an onion. He could make me cry, he could hurt me, but he could also be good for me. His scent, his taste, could stay with me for hours, reminding me of his presence.

That was it. Jasper was my onion, my reminder that love could bring pleasure and pain. And I happened to really like onions.

* * *

_A/N: The onion thing was inspired by the poem "Valentine" by Carol Ann Duffy. It's admittedly a fluffy way to end the chapter, but the poem just seemed to fit because it's a lovely reflection on how love can bring pain as well as joy. Which is what Edward's learning._

_Hope you liked it! I don't know when the next chapter will be out. My dissertation is due in early September, then I'll be moving and looking for a job. But hopefully the next one won't take as long as this one did. Until then! ~AJ Kelly _


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took so long. I finished my dissertation, moved back to the States, and was thrown immediately into looking for a job and last minute preparations for my sister's wedding next week. It's been one stressful thing after another._

_But I wanted to get out a chapter for you guys. This one is a bit shorter and I'm not thrilled with it because I wish I had more time to write it out. Some parts seem rushed. But oh well, it is what it is. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

Chapter 19

JPov

We got some Chinese for take-away and went to a park by my apartment that I love. I guided him to the bench that I always sit at – at least when there isn't a homeless guy sleeping on it – right in front of the pond. I made sure that I got the fried rice first; because that was my favourite and I had to make sure I got most of it before Edward did. I loved Edward, but considering I was the wounded party, I figured I had the right to eat whatever I wanted and as much as I wanted.

Edward was quiet, staring out at the pond and occasionally looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I left him to his thoughts. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence and he didn't seem like he was brooding, so he was okay.

"I'm not used to asking for help," Edward finally said, just as I bit into my egg roll. "I'm used to figuring things out and getting through things on my own. So when I started feeling stressed about the competition, it was habit to keep it to myself. I didn't want to bother you about something that I should be able to handle on my own."

"But I don't want you to keep it to yourself. That's why I'm here."

"I know that, okay? I get that. But I'm just used to doing everything by myself and proving that I can handle it."

"I know you can handle things, Edward. You're strong and brilliant and can do anything you set your mind to. But I want you to tell me, not because I don't think you can handle it, but just because I want to help you. Even if I'm just sitting beside you."

Edward looked down at the food between us on the bench and played with his unused fork. "I'll probably end up trying to push you away again."

"Fine, as long as you realise that when you push me away I'll push back. I won't fall for this again, now that I know. I'll fight you."

"Good," Edward said, finally looking at me with a fierce look in his eyes, "I need you to tell me when I'm…"

"Being a douche?" I suggested innocently.

"Self-destructing," Edward glared.

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "For me, that's the same thing."

"Anyways," Edward growled, "I've been doing some work, like I told you. And I know that I push people away so that I can control everything. And until I met you, no one cared enough to push back. You're the first person to tell me when I'm being stupid; you challenge me. And… you still want to be with me even though I've been an idiot and hurt you."

"Of course I still want to be with you. I'll have you know that I intend to be with you for a very long time. Even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming through our relationship."

"You just might have to some days," Edward muttered sardonically.

I frowned and took his hand. "Don't say that. You're already working on what you need to, and I'll be here for you when you need me."

"Yeah but in the meantime I'm going to act like I'm bipolar. Mania one moment and depressed the next, you realise that, right? You're willing to put up with this?"

"Yep."

He lightly brushed my fingertip with his, the simple action sending shivers throughout my body. "So after you left my house Alice arrived an hour later. She never told me so, but I assume you called her."

"I did. I had to make sure you were okay. I didn't want you to be alone."

"I'm glad I wasn't alone," he whispered. "She made me go see this bitch of a counselor. Maria. She always said that she was trying to be my friend, and all I wanted to do was throw her framed diploma at her. But she made me 'talk about my feelings', and I'm assuming you know how that went."

"Well I assume you sat there like a petulant child refusing to answer anything until Alice made you."

"And you would be right," Edward chuckled. "It was so horrible in there. But she did make me admit that I find my value in how others see me. My father never spent much time with us. After my mom died he was so busy trying to support two kids and get through the loss of his wife. Of course now I also know that he threw himself into his work because a part of him couldn't handle being at home.

"He always gave Alice attention. She's outgoing, she would demand time from him, and Alice was his little girl, so that helped a bit. But when I tried to spend time with him…" Edward took a deep shuttering breath, "he was always too busy. He couldn't be bothered, was how I saw it. I really think he just thought I could handle it. I was quieter than Alice and I've never needed to spend a lot of time with people. Alice craved attention; she needed to be around people to be happy. I was happy on my own. So I think he just thought I'd brush it off as him being busy and I'd go read a book or play my piano.

"But I wasn't okay with it. I needed attention just like Alice. I just wasn't as forceful about it. My mom got that. She'd read to me before I went to bed. She taught me the piano, and always told me how well I played. She was a hovering presence around me at all times. I always knew that she knew what I was up to and what I needed. My dad wasn't like that. So I found new ways to get attention. I've never been a child prone to acting out, so instead I hyper-perfected myself, I guess you could say. I had to do everything better than everyone else. If I wasn't going to succeed, I wouldn't do it. It started with the piano and I think that separated my father from me more. The piano was my mom's thing and it reminded him of her. He never told me to stop, but if he were in the living room when I begin playing he'd immediately leave. I just thought it was because I wasn't as good as mom, yet. So I worked to get better. Then it moved on to grades, my habits, even how I drove had to be perfect."

I listened to Edward closely, my heart breaking for this man that I loved so much. I couldn't imagine growing up feeling like I had to do every little thing perfectly otherwise I wouldn't be worth attention. Hell, my family was thrilled when I got a D in Math, just because it moved me up a level.

I wanted Edward to know unconditional love. I wanted to switch lives with him, so that he could grow up with the little house in Texas, an annoying as hell sister, and a mother and father that would support him, love him, and comfort him.

Except that he did know unconditional love. He just didn't know what that looked like, and I resolved that he soon would. I would show him.

"Have you talked to your dad about this?" I asked.

"A little. Mostly just asking him about what was going on in his head at the time. I didn't… I'm not ready to tell him everything. I don't want to push him away now that I've just got him back."

"Love, you won't –"

"I know, but I'm still not ready. Maybe I won't ever be. But I do know that he's proud of me."

"Of course he's proud of you. You're something pretty fucking special," I boasted.

He snorted in wry amusement, but I got a smirk out of him, so I felt pretty good. Finally I asked the question I had been dreading all night. "And me?"

"And you." He said softly. He scooted closer to me and leaned against my side. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, keeping his hand firmly in my other one. "You were so busy with the end of the year I didn't want to be a bother. And before you say it," he said firmly just as my mouth was opening to contradict him, "I know that you wouldn't have seen it that way. But I did, and it's something I'm working on. Not assuming that people have better things to do than listen to me. Anyway, so eventually I started resenting the fact that you didn't just know what was wrong. I didn't want to tell you and feel like I was unloading my problems on you, but I also just wanted you to figure it out yourself so you could encourage me. Then I started feeling guilty because I was getting mad at you for doing something you weren't even aware of. And then, well, you know."

"You lost your shit," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah."

"Well I should apologise too." I ran my fingers through his soft hair and his hot breath against my neck really wasn't doing much for my thinking abilities, but I needed to get all this out. "I was being selfish and not paying attention to you. Yes, I don't have to baby you or pander to your requests. But it's also not all about me. I had a lot to deal with, yes, but so did you. So I'm sorry that I practically forgot about your competition. I knew how big a deal it was for you."

"That's okay."

"So we both fucked up."

"Yeah."

"And we'll never do this again, right?"

"Well, not intentionally."

"That's all we can ask for, right?"

"I guess."

"Edward. Edward, look at me." I pulled away so that I could turn his head towards me. His green eyes met mine. "It'll be okay. We'll be okay."

He studied me, his unreadable eyes boring into mine. Then he smiled and leaned up, bringing our lips together. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and his lips parted. Our tongues met, teasing and caressing. I didn't know how I had gone without this for three whole weeks. How had I gone without Edward's touch, his taste? Never again, I swore, the thought making itself more permanent when Edward nipped my lower lip.

I sure was making a lot of promises to myself today. But Edward was worth it.

I pulled away and stood, pulling Edward up with me. "It's starting to get cold. We should go inside."

Edward collected the trash and threw it in the bin while I boxed up the leftovers. With a final check to make sure we hadn't left anything behind – I was fine with leaving a napkin or two there, but Edward insisted we pick everything up and not litter – we walked hand and hand back to my apartment.

The moment I shut the door to my apartment, the sexual tension set in. I was very aware of Edward standing next to me. He walked past me and our arms brushed lightly, filling me with the desire to feel more of him. To feel his warm skin beneath my fingers, to have his body beneath mine, and to feel him around me.

It had been too long since I had been able to touch Edward, and everything in me craved the release and comfort that only Edward could give me.

I followed him into my living room, and blissfully smiled when I noticed that Edward had promptly closed the door on the hated bathroom. It made me remember the little things about him I had missed. Like his hatred of my dated bathroom, how he neurotically would stock my cabinets because he hated how I shopped for groceries, then when he was done stocking my kitchen he'd move on to cleaning my apartment. God, I loved that boy. Even when he was griping to me about how inept I could be.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and settled my chin on his shoulder. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

I released him and pushed him down onto the couch. I grabbed the movie closest to me, practically threw it into the DVD player and got back to the couch as quickly as I could. As soon as I sat down, Edward's arms were around me. I leaned back into him and let his warmth surround me.

I didn't pay any attention to the movie. I was too busy trying to find a natural time to throw myself at Edward and ravish him. I knew that things couldn't go back to exactly how they were. Our argument and subsequent separation had changed us both, and I refused to pretend that they didn't.

I now knew what my life without Edward was, however short that period had been. And I knew I didn't want to experience that again. The argument had separated us, but more importantly it had eventually brought us together.

Now we both knew how important the other was, and walking away from this would be harder than it would have been before. For good or ill, we were in for the long haul.

I turned my head to look at Edward. He was staring straight ahead at the TV, but I could see how unfocused his eyes were. He wasn't paying attention to the movie anymore than I was.

I shifted myself up and around so that I was lying chest to chest with him. His eyes came back into focus as he watched me and I swore I saw a glint of lust flash through them.

"Hi," I said when we were eye level.

"Hi," he said in amusement.

"I'm not watching the movie."

"You're the one who suggested watching a movie."

"I know. That was a dumb idea. But I was really just trying to lull you into a false sense of security so that when I molested you, you'd go with it."

"That's funny, because I do feel very secure."

"So does that mean that if I jump you right now, you'll be comfortable with it?"

Edward smirked and before I knew it he was above me. "Who says you'll be the one to jump me? What if I want to jump you?"

I pretended to think about it while I lightly trailed my hands down his chest. "But you haven't tried to make it sneaky."

"I let you think that you'll be the one in control. I think that's pretty sneaky."

"Well yes, but," my hands traveled up and around his hips and spread across his ass, "you're really just jumping off my sneakiness. You need a new tactic."

"Fine, what if I'm just going to be blunt?" He pressed his hips forward, slowly grinding our growing erections together. My groan was stifled by Edward's lips devouring mine. "I want to fuck you," he whispered against my lips.

"You can't do that with your clothes on," I shot back.

"That's very true," Edward said. He grinned wickedly and slowly lifted his body off me, completely ignoring my protests and my hands trying to pull him back down.

I went up to rest on my elbows as I watched him slowly unbuttoning his shirt. I loved Edward when he was just wearing sweatpants and a tee-shirt, but something about him in his suit tonight… he'd already taken off the jacket but I made a mental note to make him wear it again sometime soon. I desperately wanted to grab the collar of the jacket and pull him against me, and then slowly slide it off his shoulders and down his arms.

My imagination began going wild as Edward revealed more of his smooth skin. I'd make him work off his 'Things Edward Must Make Up For with Sexual Favours or Food' list tomorrow. Today I wanted to cherish him and reconnect with him. Tomorrow I'd punish him.

The moment his shirt was off, I launched myself towards him, curling my fingers into his hair. My other hand went to the button of his pants, trying to open it. I fumbled several times because it's damned difficult to try to unbutton something with one hand when a gorgeous man is rutting against you and your other hand is busy pulling him closer. Frustrated, I growled and wrenched myself away from Edward to glare at the button. Edward chuckled and made my job more difficult by latching onto my neck. With every suck and lap at my skin, my hands shook with lust and my coordination spiraled out of control.

Edward rarely took control during our lovemaking. Usually I was more aggressive and demanding and he was always willing to respond to my advances. However, this time Edward was dominating me. Making me his. Marking me.

It was the most seductive thing I had ever experienced in my whole life. Edward was showing me how much he wanted me and I was fully willing to let him.

I finally got the button undone and in one sweep I yanked his pants off and threw them across the room. My clothes followed soon after, and then we were finally warm skin against warm skin. My fingers trailed the length of his spine before dipping into the crack of his ass. He moaned and pressed himself closer to me.

"It's been too long," Edward murmured. He slid down my body until he was level with my erection. "I don't think I'll last long, so fuck the foreplay." He reached over to my bedside table and got out a condom and lube. With a snap of the cap, his fingers were coated and a slicked finger was sliding slowly into me.

"Be gentle, I haven't bottomed in a while," I asked. That earned me a smirk and a curl of Edward's finger. He slowly inserted another finger, stretching me. I lifted my hips, almost ready to burst if he didn't hurry the fuck up.

Three weeks of sexual repression, broken only by the occasional handjob in the shower, was finally about to end. And I needed to feel Edward inside me. My lust-filled brain somehow thought that by having Edward in me I'd be binding him to me permanently.

Edward rolled the condom on and I eagerly spread my legs to let him get as close as possible. He lay across me and I wrapped my legs around his hips, bringing his cock in perfect alignment with my entrance.

"I love you," He groaned, and slowly pushed himself into me. He paused to let me get used to him, and our lips naturally sought out the others. I delved my tongue into his mouth and wrapped my arms tightly around his torso.

"Move," I said against his mouth.

And he did.

He pulled out achingly slow, teasing me, before forcefully pushing back in. A pattern was soon established; Edward would drive me to the brink of orgasm before pulling back and keeping me on the edge. The feelings he was igniting in me were like nothing I had ever felt.

We were finally connected; we were finally together, the way we should always have been. My release was powerful and I could feel all the sadness, the anger, and the stress, dissolve. Edward followed soon after with a final thrust, before he collapsed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him to keep him there. Being clean wasn't nearly as important as feeling Edward's sweat coated skin begin to cool against mine.

It was almost too much to believe and a part of me wondered if this entire night had been a dream. Like I would wake up tomorrow morning alone in my bed, still away from Edward. I tightened my arms around Edward to assure myself that this was real. I really had Edward back.

I could hear Edward's breathes deepening as he started to fall asleep. It had been a trying night, filled with many different emotions. Chief among mine was relief and joy. But we both deserved a night of sleep after reconnecting. I reached down and groped among my bed sheets, searching for the end. When I finally found a corner I pulled it up and over us and settled Edward's head into the croak of my neck.

"I love you, and I missed you," I whispered into his hair. Edward mumbled in his sleep and tilted his head further into my neck. I kissed his hair and leaned my cheek against the top of his head, before falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of bacon. Really, there are few things that can get me up in the morning. Bacon just happens to be one of them. I spent a few seconds wondering where the bacon had come from, because I sure as hell wouldn't buy bacon. Well, I would, but I wouldn't cook it. So where had the bacon come from?

Then I heard Edward humming from my kitchen and I was instantly awake. Last night came back to me and I grinned brilliantly. I quickly got out of bed and pulled a pair of sweatpants on, then wandered into my kitchen.

Edward's tousled bronze head was bent over a sizzling pan of bacon, and I honestly didn't know which one looked more appetizing. With the way Edward's hips were moving to the song in his head, it spoke greatly to how hungry I was, and how much I loved bacon, that I wasn't yanking Edward back into the bedroom.

"Good morning," I said brightly. Edward twirled around, and his cheeks flushed at being caught doing whatever little dance he was doing.

"Morning."

"You made me bacon."

"Yeah, I woke up early so I decided to make you breakfast. But then," His eyes narrowed and I wondered if I should hide behind a cabinet, "What do I find when I get to your kitchen? Nothing! What have you been eating?"

"Well you haven't been here to shop for me," I said defensively, only moments later wincing at my words. "Not that I expect you to shop for me," I amended, hoping to hedge his anger.

"Seriously, what would you do without me?" Edward rolled his eyes and turned back to flip the bacon.

"I'd be a blubbering mess."

Edward scoffed, "Anyway, so I went out and got you some groceries. I was being nice in my post-orgasmic happiness so I bought you some bacon. But you have to eat it with grapefruit."

I scrunched up my nose in what I hoped was an extremely adorable way that would charm Edward into just giving me the bacon and maybe a Pop-Tart. "None of that," Edward scolded. "I'll even let you put sugar on it, but you're eating the grapefruit. Before your bacon."

He pushed a plate with half a grapefruit over to me and watched my every move as I poked at it with my spoon. I was fully aware that I was acting like a child. But it was grapefruit. Even with sugar I hated grapefruit. Well, not hated. I'd just rather have no fruit at all.

Edward pushed the sugar bowl to me and I dutifully put some sugar on my grapefruit. Under Edward's watchful gaze, I took bite after bite of the bitter fruit. It was times like these that I wished I had dog to sneak food to.

When I was finally done Edward gave me a nod of approval and filled a plate with crisp bacon. The moment the bacon hit my mouth I groaned in ecstasy, "God I love you."

"You love me or the bacon?" Edward asked.

"I love you and I love bacon. I love you like I love bacon," I clarified around my mouthful.

"Wow, I've moved up the scale. I'm now with bacon love. What's next?"

"Nothing. You and bacon are at the top of my love list."

"Well don't I feel honoured."

"You should."

"What about your family?"

"They're one lower than you. They rank with history. But as long as you never tell my mother, you and bacon are my favourite loves."

Edward swiped a piece off my plate and it took everything in my control not to slap him and growl.

"So what do you want to do today?" Edward asked.

Honestly, I wanted to keep Edward to myself. I had just gotten him back and I wasn't ready to share him with the rest of the world just yet.

"Let's just stay in. Watch a movie."

"Maybe finish the one we started last night?" Edward asked, eyes wide in mock-innocence.

"Maybe."

"Will we actually finish it this time?"

"I don't know, will you stop being so fucking hot?"

"Well, I guess I can try. I haven't showered yet, so my hair is a mess and disgusting."

"No, your hair looks like you've just had the fuck of your life. Considering I'm the one who made your hair like that, I find it quite sexy." I leered at him, like a predator stalking his prey.

Edward shook his head, "Okay, it's too early for that. You go put in the movie. I want a glass of water. Want something?"

"Soda?"

Edward didn't even grace me with an answer, I just got a look before he reached into the cupboard and pulled out two glasses. I assumed I'd be getting a glass of water as well. I tuned the DVD player back on and restarted the movie; I hadn't been paying attention to the movie at all last night, so restarting it wouldn't be bad.

I sat on the couch and when Edward returned he settled between my legs. Throughout the movie we couldn't keep our hands off each other. Light kisses, soft caresses, and intertwining of legs filled the hours.

It was halfway through the second movie when it happened.

"I've been thinking," Edward said, catching my attention.

"About what?"

"Us. I've been thinking about it for a while, but this morning I really thought about it. And it just feels right now, when it didn't before. It was too early, but it's good now."

I lifted myself up to look at him, "You realise I have no idea what you're talking about, right? You're essentially talking to yourself."

Edward let out a nervous chuckle, leaving me more confused. What did he have to be confused about? Had I done something? Had he done something?

"I know," He said. He ran a hand through his hair, "it's just that I've never done this before, so I don't know how to go about it."

"Informing the person you're talking to about the topic of conversation would be a good start."

He twisted his body until he was facing me. "Jasper, these past three weeks have sucked. They were really shitty and the entire time I knew it would have been better if only you had been there with me. And today when I was buying groceries, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was buying for both of us."

"You were, you had some of my bacon," I said, bemused.

"Just shut up, I'm trying to explain myself. I mean that I felt like I was shopping for our home. Like I would take these groceries home to our house, one where we shared a life together. And I desperately want that. I want to come home to you everyday. I want your shit to be all over my living room. I want to yell at you because you leave your shit all over _our_ living room."

I held my breath; hoping and praying that the words I was anticipating would actually come. This was it. Something I had been secretly wanting for two months but had never suggested because I knew Edward wasn't ready was hopefully about to happen.

"So I guess what I'm trying to ask very poorly is, do you want to move in with me?"

I didn't even need a moment to think. There was no hesitation, no questions. This was exactly what I wanted.

"Yes."

* * *

_A/N: Hope it was worth the wait. I think there're about two chapters left. Then I'm bouncing around some new story ideas in my head. One is a Jasper/Edward and the other is a Edward/Jacob.  
_

_Thank you all for reading and for all your reviews and support! Until next time, ~AJ Kelly _


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: So, you know how I said that there would probably be another two chapters? Well as I was writing this chapter, it didn't work out that way. So this is the final chapter of this story._

_I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed, favoured, alerted, and read this story. Your support has been astonishing and I'm still amazed at the responses I've had for this story._

_I'm working on a new Edward/Jacob story and working out the details of a brand new Edward/Jasper one, so keep a look out! I hope the first chapters will be up relatively soon._

_So for the final time, Enjoy!_

* * *

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Only the plot is mine.

Chapter 21

EPov

_June_

Is it possible to love someone and want to murder them at the same time? Because ever since I had asked Jasper to move in with me, and he had started doing just that, I had wanted to beat him over the head.

Not that I didn't want Jasper to move in. I did, with everything in me. But I had learned something about Jasper this past week: Jasper was a messy mover.

My house was currently filled with boxes that he would bring over, unpack halfway, and then leave pressed against the wall for me to trip over, knock everything out of them, and then curse him out while finishing his unpacking for him.

It was a testament to how much I loved him that his apologetic smile would instantly stop my mid-breakfast rants. He truly was sorry, knowing how important my clean house was to me. And I really did forgive him because I knew that he was used to doing things his way and not having to live with someone who cared about tidiness.

It was the first test in our renewed relationship, and it sure was testing. Some days I would roll over in the middle of the night and see the boxes or a pile of junk on the floor and it would take everything in me not to 'accidentally' elbow Jasper in the face. Then I'd swear to myself that I would tell him off the next morning, but as soon as I'd start elevating my voice, Jasper would swoop in with an apologetic, lopsided grin and a heartfelt apology and blow all the wind from my sails.

But despite all the frustration that moving involved, it was still worth it every time I opened my closet and Jasper's clothes were hanging next to mine. Our DVDs and CDs had merged, practically tripling my collection.

The day he brought the first set of boxes I had cleared out all the drawers of my bedroom, the bathroom, and even the kitchen. I wanted everything to be rearranged. I didn't want it to seem like I had moved some things over to make room for Jasper in my life. I wanted our things to merge together, combine like our lives were. It was horribly romantic and when Jasper first came in and his mouth dropped at the sight of all my clothes strewn about the room – Well, strewn for me. Which meant that they were out of their drawers and off the hangers, but still folded neatly and placed on the bed organised by colour and type—I mumbled some lame excuse about missing spring cleaning and that it was an ideal time to organise some things. I don't think he believed me, but Jasper wisely stayed mum and dropped his suitcase full of clothes on the bed.

So now everything was combined, like we had been living together for years rather than days. Alice had been thrilled when I told her the news and I had to hang up the phone several times to get her to stop trying to plan a house-warming party. Jasper called his family and told them; they were happy for us, of course, and when Jasper passed off the phone so that I could speak to Diane, she made me promise to take care of her little boy. I told her that I'd at least made sure he ate foods that weren't processed.

I even got tips from Rosalie on how to live with Jasper, but I think she was a bit biased. I didn't think I'd have to worry about Jasper stealing my dolls or booby-trapping the bathroom so that I'd fall in the shower when shaving my legs. I did, however, pay attention when she warned me that Jasper took long showers, that he tended to be gassy after drinking apple juice, and that he was horrible at doing laundry in a timely fashion. And before I got off the phone I had even been bullied by James and Tenny into letting them come and stay a week during the summer. Rosalie and Emmett were going on a cruise and rather than ask us herself, she siced her children on us, knowing we'd never say no to them.

I loved the feeling of having my life combined with Jasper's. We were finally moving forward, together, into the life and relationship we really wanted. Now we were both equally committed to making sure this relationship worked.

I was still struggling with my communication though. I realised that eventually I would have to tell Jasper how frustrated I was about the packing. Even if I wasn't mad at him, I had to tell him otherwise I'd flip out on him again. It was nice that this time Jasper realised what he was doing and as time went on he did try. He'd clean up after himself, help with dishes, and he really did try to make his packing as efficient as possible. It just wasn't who he was, though. He'd get distracted by the TV, by his research, by a book, or, more pleasurably, by me. I appreciated that he tried though, and with each day the boxes disappeared and my sanity slowly restored itself.

There were still times I wanted to swat him, though.

However, today wasn't one of those days.

Today we were sitting outside on my back porch sipping iced tea that Jasper made from his mom's recipe. Jasper was trying to convince me that what we really needed to make our home complete was a dog. Needless to say, I was less than sold on the idea.

"But, Edward, please? Think about a cute little puppy running around here. We can take care of it, love it. We can even get a terrier so that it won't shed. I know that one of the reasons you don't want a dog is because of the fur."

That was certainly true. I wasn't going to spend all my time slaving over a vacuum. "But what about training it? Or teaching it to go outside? There just isn't enough time and we won't be home all the time to take care of it."

"I have the summer off."

"You're doing research and writing a paper. Do you really think you'll have time to drop everything and patiently train a dog to shit outside?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

"No really, it'll give me a welcomed break. And you work from home, expect for the days you'll be up at the school. So there'll always be someone here taking care of it."

"No."

"Please? I'll take care of it."

"Now you're sounding like a child."

"I'll take it for a walk," Jasper said. He bit his bottom lip and slowly crawled towards me. "I'll clean up after it."

"You barely clean up after yourself," I said, struggling to maintain my harsh tone. He looked so adorable, biting his lip and trying to give me puppy dog eyes.

"But I'm doing better, right?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and dragged him to up to me so I could give him a kiss. "Yes," I said once I broke the kiss, "You're doing much better. But you're still a pig. This morning I tripped over a box and almost nosedived into the table."

Jasper pout deepened, "Well, I'm trying."

"I appreciate that. But could you try harder? You might make me prematurely grey with all this mess."

Jasper just laughed at me and kissed my forehead as he stood to refill his iced tea. These conversations were common now. Because we now saw each other every single day, and I worked from home and Jasper was off for the summer, we didn't have anything new to share. So we lightly bantered. Well, more so than we did before, that is.

Jasper continued to bug me all day about getting a damned dog. It wasn't that I didn't want one; it's just that I wouldn't know what to do with it. I'd never had a dog; I'd never been around a dog. My dog experience began and ended with getting a crotch full of dog nose at the park. Besides, I was putting my foot down. No dog until the boxes were unpacked and everything was neat and tidy again.

"I'll make a deal with you," I finally said after Jasper had asked me again for the hundredth time and showed me picture after picture on his computer of the kind of dogs we could get that wouldn't shed.

"Yes?"

"Okay, we wait until after winter," Jasper opened his mouth to protest but I ploughed on before he could say anything, "Here's my reasoning. I'm not getting a dog right now. I have to do research and decide which dog I'd like. Then we don't know our schedules for next semester. Then it's winter and I sure as hell don't want to be standing outside in the snow teaching a puppy how to take a piss outside. So here's what I propose. In spring we can get a dog. Or as soon as the snow melts. Then we'll know what our schedules look like, we'll be adjusting to living together, and it'll be the perfect time of year to be training a new dog."

"You're planning this out as if we were having a child."

"For us, this will be like one." I didn't miss the gobsmacked look on his face, but I ignored it. "Seeing as we're both men," I said pointedly. I didn't have to finish the thought; Jasper's face broke into a brilliant grin as he launched himself at me and kissed me full on the mouth.

"Springtime?" He asked like a giddy child who had just been promised, well, a dog.

"At the earliest," I clarified. As I watched Jasper excitedly dance around the room I was torn between feeling humoured and pleased that Jasper was so excited, and terror at what I had just gotten myself into. I knew that I had just doomed myself to nine months of pestering, buying supplies, and looking at dog photos online.

On the other hand, nurturing Jasper made my knees weak and I was looking forward to having something in our home that Jasper and I could take care of. I wasn't joking when I said that this dog would be like a child for us. I knew that all my married friends regarded their first pet as their child – at least until their real child came along. So, being true to myself, I wanted to research and be fully prepared.

Though it would take all of my resolve not to cave to Jasper's pressure and let him get a dog early…

* * *

_July_

"Uncle Eddy, Uncle Eddy, come here!"

"I'm coming," I yelled. I peaked out the kitchen window and saw James and Tenny piling on Jasper who was lying on the ground weakly trying to escape from the grasps of the little boys.

We had picked the boys up from the airport two days ago and the house hadn't been quiet since. My poor little piano, Pandora, had been banged on by James and politely, though hesitantly, played by Tenny, and I was certain my wood floors would never look the same after everything that had been dropped on them.

But I loved every minute of it.

I didn't have any experience with kids but that didn't matter when I was with them. I loved these kids with everything in me. This was only the second time I had ever spent any time with them, but already I was 'Uncle Eddy' and welcomed into the family.

I finished gathering the last of the ingredients for s'mores and set them next to the oven. I didn't have a fire pit or a wood-burning fireplace, so when James and Tenny decided that what they really wanted for dessert was s'mores – and Jasper pleadingly backed them up, even going to far as to purchase the marshmallows and graham crackers – I suggested we just do them over the stove tops. That earned me a cheer worthy of a hero, and I told Jasper to take them outside while I got things ready. I was desperately hoping that Jasper would tire them out and they would go to sleep after one s'more each.

I opened the back door and leaned against the frame. Jasper had a hold of Tenny's ankles and was lifting him off the ground. Tenny was too busy giggling to put up any struggle. James, however, was gallantly trying to rescue his brother and fellow fighter by jumping on Jasper's back.

Finally, James managed to wrap his arms around Jasper's throat and hang on for dear life. Jasper froze as his oxygen was cut off, his eyes caught mine and I struggled not to laugh as Jasper silently pleaded with me to intervene. I knew he didn't want to ruin the boys' good time, but his face was slowly growing purple. Even so, I smiled maliciously and shook my head, enjoying the betrayed glare he sent me.

"James," He croacked, "Jamie, buddy." Instead of letting go, James readjusted his grip and Jasper's face blanched. "James, you gotta let go bud."

"Not until you put down Tenny, Uncle Jasper," James said, seemingly oblivious to how much pain he was causing his dear uncle.

"I can't breathe bud, please let go."

"No."

"Okay, fine, I'll put Tenny down once you get off," his voice was growing hoarse and I knew I'd have to intervene if James was going to be too stubborn.

"No, you put Tenny down first, then I'll let you go."

That seemed to be my cue, so I stepped into the yard, "Hey boys, are you ready for the s'mores?"

A cheer of excitement went up and James jumped down from Jasper. Jasper immediately let go of Tenny, only going slow enough to make sure he safely fell to the ground. As soon as both boys were inside Jasper collapsed on the ground, taking heaving breaths.

I sauntered over to him and leered above him. "How you doin'?"

"That was fucking cruel," He whispered menacingly.

"Oh? I thought I was giving you bonding time with your nephews."

"It's not bonding time when I'm being choked to death and my partner is standing by laughing at me."

"I would have helped you before you died. I am CPR certified, after all."

"Haha, you think you're so fucking funny."

"I am, really."

"Just help me up," Jasper surrendered. He lifted his arm up and I took it to help him to his feet. As soon as he was up, his countenance completely changed. "Let's go eat s'mores!"

"I don't know who's more excited, you or the children," I teased.

"Don't know you that boys never grow up, they just get bigger?" Jasper shot back.

"That certainly applies to you," I said. I caught sight of the boys watching us from behind the kitchen counter. They were both excitedly clutching the bags of marshmallows and chocolate. "And James too. But Tenny and I are mature and above you, aren't we Tenny?" I winked at the grinning boy. Even though he probably had no idea what I meant, he giggled and nodded. James protested with a small, 'hey!' but it was lost when Jasper demanded a s'more.

Their enthusiasm spurred mine, and I went to the oven to start the stovetop. After each of the boys gorged themselves on s'mores, Jasper and I put them to bed. Then it was finally time for us to relax.

Several hours later I finally settled in Jasper's arms our bed. I batted his hands away from my ass, as he desperately tried to grope me. He growled and lunged again, this time pressing his erection against my thigh.

"Jasper, I told you no, not while the boys are here." I moved away from him to emphasis my point.

"They won't hear, I promise. Please babe, I'm really horny."

"That's not my problem. Tenny is still young enough that he wants to sleep in bed with us and I am not tramatising another person's child by having him walk in or hear us. Not happening."

"But Edward," Jasper whined.

"No, Jasper. How could I ever look your sister in the eye if one of the boys would hear something? I'm still too new. I can't do anything to make them not like me yet."

"They'll like you, regardless. Please?"

"No," I said as firmly as I could while ignoring my own hormones.

Jasper huffed, "You're lucky I love you."

"Hey, I'm working off your damn list. You've been getting laid plenty, I think you can have a week off."

I pecked Jasper on the lips and gave in gladly when he immediately deepened the kiss. He moved over me and I instinctively wrapped my leg around his waist. His hands traveled across my chest and his nails lightly scratched my nipples sending shivers through my body. So caught up in the sensations of Jasper's hands, it wasn't until I felt him press our erections together that I froze.

Very calmly I pushed Jasper away and regarded him with raised eyebrows. He just gave me an innocent look. "What?"

"You know what! I told you no and it's going to stay a no. Now go to bed."

"Fine," Jasper pouted. He rolled of and turned his back to me. Sighing I pressed against his chest and leaned my chin on his shoulder.

"So you won't even cuddle with me?"

"Nope."

"Really? You're going to cop a fit because I won't sleep with you while your young nephews are in the next room."

"I'm a man, Edward. It doesn't have to make sense when I'm being denied sex."

I didn't dignify him with an answer, knowing that only part of him was horny and dissatisfied and the other part was putting on a show in the hopes I would take pity on him. Wasn't going to happen.

"Well then, fine, be that way," I said, putting anger in my voice that I wasn't actually feeling.

I rolled over and waited. Just as I was drifting off to sleep I felt the bed shift and an arm wrap around my waist. I smiled, thrilled that I knew Jasper as well as I did. My frown dropped though when that hand again started to caress my stomach.

"Jasper," I scolded once the hand's caresses became longer and more forcefully, slowly drifting downwards.

Jasper groaned and, signaling defeat, his hand returned to my waist.

* * *

_September_

It was the first time I would be making an appearance at the university. Classes had started weeks ago and Heinrich – he insisted I call him that, though it took him forever to convince me because I was so nervous and I naturally felt like I had to call him Professor – had called me last week and asked if I would be able to make an appearance today to hear how the orchestra was progressing with my music and talk with them about what I was looking for in a performance.

And Jasper had been trying to keep me calm ever since.

We had made plans to meet after I was done with my meeting so that we could have lunch together before I had to head back and finish my afternoon lessons. He was very excited to show me off to all his colleagues that had teased him about having an imaginary boyfriend. A few of them could remember meeting me at the lecture that was our first date, but they still maintained that Jasper was making up our continued relationship because we never went out together with any of his colleagues.

I found Heinrich's office and knocked on the door. There was some rustling and then the door opened.

"Ah, Edward, the department's budding genius."

"Hello Heinrich, I'm very excited to be here."

"And the students are excited to have you here. I've had several compliments on your music already. The students appreciate being able to place something that is traditional in style and tone but also has modern influences. They love it."

"Well I'm very grateful," I said.

Heinrich clasped my shoulder and dragged me into his office. "And now, Edward, it's time to talk business."

Five hours later I was making my way to Jasper's office. The meeting with Heinrich had been informative. We had decided on scheduling and Heinrich had described the Winter Concert and asked me to compose a new piece specifically for it.

But what really was wonderful was meeting the students. Seeing them hang on my every word, telling them about what influenced my music, I understood in that moment why Jasper went into teaching. I discussed with them how I usually played the pieces, but then reminded them that music wasn't something to be played exactly the same each time. It was about interpretation and letting your emotions decide how you play the song that day. All in all, I was very excited by all the possibilities and I couldn't wait to see my work performed by a full orchestra.

The walk to Jasper's office was quick, just down a flight of stairs and then through a walkway into the next building. His office door was shut and locked so I reverted back to my college days and sat on the floor right outside his door and fiddled with my cell phone to pass the time.

I was a minute into my game of solitaire when a shadow blocked out my light. I looked up to see Bella staring down at me with a stern look on her face.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" She asked.

I froze and sent up a prayer that her eyesight would be like T-Rex's so if I didn't move she couldn't see me.

"Edward?"

Fuck.

"Hey Bella, long time no see," I tried to say as casually and happily as I could.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated.

"Didn't Alice tell you? I'm dating Jasper."

Her breath caught and her eyes widened. "No she didn't. I knew Jasper was dating an Edward, but I didn't know it was you."

I made a noise in the back of my throat but didn't say anything more. The last time I had seen Bella was at one of my sister's Christmas parties when she had tried to corner me beneath a sting of mistletoe. I had avoided her after that even though Alice assured me her crush had moved on to someone else. Someone who was currently my boyfriend.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Oh, um, about ten months or so. Something like that."

"You don't know exactly?" she asked bitterly.

"Er, sorry Bella, but I don't really know why it's your business."

"So you're the Edward that had him going crazy and crying in his office two months ago?"

"Yeah, we had a rough patch. But we're doing well now. Living together and everything." She didn't look convinced, so I threw out the most committed thing I could think of to press the point. "We're even getting a dog." I regretted it as soon as I said it because at that moment Jasper turned the corner and overheard me. An impish glean flitted through his eyes and I knew that I'd never be able to avoid getting a dog now, even if I wanted to. I had used my bargaining tool as a way to get Bella to go away.

"Hey Bella, Edward," Jasper said in greeting. He held his hand out to me and I took it, lifting myself up. "Are you ready to go to lunch, love?"

"I'm starving," I replied. I made to follow him as he unlocked his office, but faltered and turned back to Bella. "Bella, you want to join us?"

She violently shook her head, "No, no I have a class I have to go to. I'll, um, see you both later." She took off as fast as she could and was probably out of the hall in record time.

"That," Jasper said in shock, "Is the fastest she has ever left me alone." He turned to look at me in awe. "You're good."

"Actually I think it was you calling me 'love' more than anything else."

"Really? You don't think it was the dog thing?" His eye had that gleam again and I knew I was a goner.

"I was trying to make it clear that we were committed and that she shouldn't try to break us up. The dog was the most committed thing I could think of. But that doesn't mean we are definitely getting one. I told you in the spring. Once we've done research and gone over all the options. We have to be prepared."

"Really? Because the way you said it, it sounded like we were getting a dog right away. And you know how much I want a dog. I thought you were being nice. You know, because you love me."

"Don't start," I warned. Jasper just cracked a smile and grabbed his wallet before locking up his office.

"Ready for some semi-edible cafeteria food?"

"Well it has been forever since I've had college food. Unlike you who would continue to eat like you're in college unless I cooked for you."

"I love you too," Jasper wryly shot back.

We entered the cafeteria and I decided to go to the salad bar, assuming that salad couldn't be ruined by anyone. Jasper went the less healthy route and loaded his plate with pizza and garlic sticks.

"So how was your class?" I asked as soon as we were seated at a table.

"Good, though it moved slow."

"Oh really?"

""Yeah, see I kinda had plans for lunch with this really hot guy and I was excited."

"And what is this hot guys name?" I asked, playing along.

"Giovanni," Jasper said, deadpanned.

"Excuse me?

Jasper covered his smile with his glass, "I don't know, I've always liked the name Giovanni. It was the first name that came to mind."

"Better than my name?"

"Of course not love! Besides, it's easier to scream out 'Edward' in the throes of passion. Can you imagine having to say 'Giovanni' over and over again? I mean four syllables is a long name."

"You realise you're still talking, right?"

"So when can we get a dog?" He asked, switching the topic so fast I was sure he would give me whiplash.

"Have you had coffee today? Because you're acting like you have ADHD."

"Sorry," Jasper said, instantly sobering. "I'm just so happy you're here. At my work, and that you'll be coming back. And we'll get to have lunch together. And everything that's been happening for the past months. I'm just very happy."

Impulsively he leaned over and kissed me. His hand snaked behind my neck and into my hair. I tried hard not to shiver from the sensations he was giving me. But the moment his tongue slipped between my lips, I quickly pulled away, blushing and looking around to make sure no one saw that. Jasper knew he had made me uncomfortable and smirked.

"Nice show, Professer Whitlock."

I whirled around and saw a group of students looking equal degrees of uncomfortable and humoured.

"Hey guys, this is my partner Edward. Edward this are some of my students, Juan, Sara, Brittany, and Mark."

"Hello," I said. I looked at Sara and knew I had seen her before, "Hey, you're in the orchestra."

"Yep, violin," Sara said.

"Edward's the visiting composer at the music department," Jasper explained to the other students who looked lost.

They started asking Jasper questions about a paper that he had assigned and I found myself drifting from the conversation until I heard one word and my head shot up.

"—dog."

"What about a dog?" I asked.

"Mark, here, was saying that his aunt breeds Soft-Coated Wheaten Terriers. And she just had a litter that she's going to sell soon. Mark said he can get us a deal."

"No. Nononono, we had a deal. We wait until spring and do research."

"But Edward look at how cute they are." He lifted up his cell phone to show me a picture but I pushed his hand away.

"I don't care how cute they are. We're not getting a dog, Jasper. No."

* * *

_December_

"Jake, Jake, boy come inside," Jasper yelled. It was already cold outside, but I made _him_ potty train the dog, which meant that Jasper had to stand outside in the cold while Jake did his business.

Jake, or John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt as Jasper named him, was the newest addition to our family. Jasper had bugged me for days and I continued to say no. Then one day Jasper told me he wanted to take me out someplace, but I had to be blindfolded because he wanted it to be a surprise. I should have known then.

He drove me to Mark's aunt's farm and had to drag me kicking and screaming to the dog pen. But the moment I saw Jake looking up at me with his beady black eyes and unruly blond hair, I fell in love. Jake went home with us that day. He was named on the ride home. I was okay with the name Jake, but Jasper wanted something more original. Since I liked Jake, Jasper started thinking of similar names so I could call him Jake, but Jasper could know that he named his dog something that I'm sure Jake would be embarrassed about if he could understand. I jokingly started humming the song and Jasper loved the idea, not listening when I insisted that I was joking and we would not be naming our cute dog that. I was ignored, so John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt it was.

And damned if I didn't love that dog.

He was loveable, clumsy, and always happy to see me. I could walk out of the room to get a cup of tea and walk back in and Jake acted like he hadn't seen me for years. The icing on the cake was that Jake liked me more than Jasper, which pissed Jasper off to no end. I choose not to tell Jasper that the reason Jake liked me so much was that I fed him snacks during the day.

I'd be eating something and Jake would get up on his hind legs and place his paws on my legs. His hair reminded me of Jasper's and his begging face was reminiscent of Jasper's wide-eyed begging face as well. I couldn't resist it.

Tonight had been the orchestra's Winter Concert, and words couldn't express how exciting it was to see my music performed. Jasper swore I cried when the first note was played, but I didn't think so. Well, okay, maybe a little. But it was like a dream come true. I finally felt like I was doing something I absolutely loved, and having Jasper sitting next to me, squeezing my hand, made it so much better.

Now we were preparing for our first Christmas together. We had already put up decorations, but tonight we were going to decorate the tree. Neither of us had any decorations of our own, so we went out and got a fake tree, some lights, and ornaments. It was a battle between the two of us. Jasper wanted fun and crazy decorations with coloured lights on the tree and weird ornaments. I wanted a more traditional decoration. So we ended up getting two trees.

I let Jasper set up his fun tree and decorations in my music room, and it was a big hit with the kids. They all loved it, especially since Jasper had tailored his decorations to musical things after I told him where his tree would go. And it had been a lot of fun to decorate.

My traditional tree was in the living room and would be the one that had the presents underneath it. We weren't going anywhere this Christmas – we decided we wanted our first Christmas to be spent together. There were even presents ready for when the tree was decorated. They were for Jake, but at least there were presents.

I heard the back door slam and Jasper ran inside, Jake close on his heels. In a blur, Jasper's cold body connected with mine. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his cold nose into my neck.

"Jasper, damnit, get away." I tried to push him away but he pressed himself closer.

"It's freezing outside and Jake was more interested in jumping in the snow bank than in taking a piss. And even after all these years of being here I'm still not used to cold winters."

"My poor Texas boy," I said against his hair. "Do you want some coffee?"

He nodded into my neck and released me. I saw him run into the living room – most likely to wrap himself up in a blanket and whine about being cold some more.

As soon as the coffee was done I poured some into two mugs and went into the living room to find Jasper and Jake curled up on the couch. One hand poked out of the mountain of blankets, grabbing eagerly for the mug.

"There is absolutely no question that you are gay right now," I said. I lifted his feet off the couch to make some room for myself. As soon as I was seated I had a lapful of Jasper's feet and Jake's head.

"I don't know what you mean," Jasper retorted.

"Really? Bitching about the winter? Covering yourself in blankets? Cuddling with Jake?" Jake's ears perked up when I said his name and he slyly tried to crawl further onto my lap. I indulged him and pet his head.

"Shut up," Jasper muttered. "I'm the one with the freezing nose here."

"And you're also the one who tricked me into getting a dog well before I was ready. I told you this would happen. I told you to wait until spring because you'd be standing outside watching the dog in the cold."

"But if we had waited then we wouldn't have Jake," Jasper rationalised.

I couldn't really say anything to that. Jake was my baby, though if someone had told me a month ago that I'd have a dog that almost rivaled my affections for Jasper, I would have killed them with a withering glare and an insult to their intelligence. Still, my point stood.

"Are you ready to decorate the tree?"

"Five more minutes," Jasper replied as he burrowed himself deeper under the blankets.

* * *

_April_

My breath caught as Jasper's fingers raked over my hard cock, teasing me and keeping me on the edge. He moved his hand to my hip, pressing me deeper into the mattress. He lifted himself up over me and as soon as his face was level with mine I wrapped my fingers in his curls and brought our lips together for a searing kiss.

"Is Jake out of the room?" Jasper rasped, getting into place between my legs.

"Yes," I hissed, feeling our cocks rub against each other.

Jake loved to sleep in our bed, but Jasper and I had learned early on that both of us were creeped out when we tried to have sex and Jake was in the room. So we had gotten into the habit of locking him out of the room until right before we were ready to go to sleep.

Without another word, Jasper pressed himself into me. I shuddered beneath him and grabbed on to Jasper's ass, silently begging him go deeper. Following my lead, Jasper pressed deeper. He began laving kisses on my neck, my collarbone, my chest – everywhere he could reach without separating our bodies.

Finally Jasper moved, pulling out of me and pressing back in. I arched up to meet his every movement, rubbing my cock in time with his thrusts. I caught his mouth and slipped my tongue between his lips, tasting him and feeling our tongues move together just as our bodies were.

"Jasper, harder," I begged.

Jasper immediately complied, picking up speed and thrusting into me pushing us both over the edge. His hand joined mine around my cock, stroking me. With a finally twist of his hand around the tip, I exploded. Several thrusts later, Jasper came inside me, freezing above me and staring into my eyes as our laboured breathing calmed.

I brushed a few stands of sweat-slicked curls off his forehead and let my hand slip down to cup his cheek. Things had been going brilliantly and I couldn't imagine how I had lived my life without Jasper. He was my second half and I now felt empty when he wasn't there. Two months ago Jasper had to leave town to attend a conference and I wasn't able to go with him because of classes and the dog. It was the first time since our separation that we had been away from each other for any length of time longer than a workday, and I missed him the entire time. Only Jake sleeping in my bed kept me from complete loneliness.

Jasper pulled out of me and dropped to the bed while I fished around on the floor for the hand towel I had left there earlier. I cleaned us both up and threw the towel into the laundry basket, then curled up in Jasper's arms.

"I love you," Jasper suddenly said, making me wonder what had prompted his remark.

"I love you too," I said. I turned to lie on my stomach and propped my chin on his chest. "What brought that on?"

"Do I need a reason to tell my partner that I love them?"

"No. But usually you aren't so mushy about it."

"Well, I'm just really happy and I wanted you to know."

I pressed a kiss to his chest and settled myself in his arms. There weren't words to explain to Jasper how happy I was. My life had completely changed since he had come into my life. I had experienced the highest of highs, and the lowest of lows and Jasper had been there with me the entire time. And I knew he would be there for my next set of experiences.

Never in my life did I think I would feel this way about someone or that someone would feel this way about me. Every morning when I opened my eyes and Jasper was laying beside me, I felt like another puzzle piece of my life dropped into place.

"Well I'm happy too," I said.

"Good, cause I'm not letting you go."

"You'd hold me hostage, eh?"

"That's right," Jasper tightened his arms around me, "You can't change your mind, Edward. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"Yeah, well, ditto to you too. I'll lock you up if I need to. Or I'll use Jake as a bargaining tool. Either way."

Jasper's laugh made my chest tighten and I couldn't help myself. I leaned up covered his mouth with mine, swallowing his laughter. I broke the kiss and looked up at Jasper.

"You do know how to shut me up," Jasper whispered.

"It's one of the first things someone needs to know when they start dating you," I said. I quickly ducked out of the way of the smack aimed at my head.

"That wasn't nice," Jasper said.

"But you love me anyway," I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled us closer.

"For some reason, I do."

"It's cause I have a hot ass."

"And you cook. Don't forget the food, that's a major part."

"Of course, how could I forget the food?"

"And you love me…" Jasper asked, fishing for answers.

I pretend to think really hard. "Well, you have a nice ass too."

"Of course."

"And I like your hair and eyes. But I think the main reason I stay with you is because of Jake," I teased.

"Ahh, Jake. The glue that keeps our relationship together."

I watched Jasper and saw his eyes burning with amusement, joy, and love. It instantly sobered me and words started flowing from my mouth. "I love you because you stand by me when I'm being dumb. I love you because you support me. I feel like I can go through any shit life can throw at me and still come out okay as long as you are beside me. And I love you because you love me too."

It was only Jake's whimpers and scratches at the door that stopped Jasper from responding – or attacking me, as the lust written all over his face implied was what he wanted to do.

Jasper opened the door and the bed sank with the weight of Jake climbing up. Jasper tried to lie next to me, but Jake wedged his way between us. With a content smile at Jasper, I wrapped my arm around Jake, having just enough arm left for my fingers to lightly brush Jasper's hand.

But that was okay, because this, here, was my family. The family I never thought I'd get. And I couldn't have been happier.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, Jake's fur tickling my nose and Jasper's hand in mine.

* * *

_A/N: Well that's it, unless I decide to do a one shot sometime later. Thanks again to everyone who's followed this story! I'm humbled by all of you and hope that you'll read my next story! ~AJ Kelly_


End file.
